


Devil's Due

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Dark Prince Charming (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Sexual Assault, Circus, Clowns, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jarley - Freeform, Nonabusive Joker and Harley, Physical Abuse, Running Away, lovers to crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 96,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Two people running away from their pasts met up at the Circus only for their deeds to catch up with them.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 227
Kudos: 120





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [395428jarley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/395428jarley/gifts).



> Another fantastic story idea by 395428jarley!!

The pain was excruciating. 

It was all that existed for him, burning, roaring pain that tore at his insides. 

Agony was all he could feel, all he could focus on, pain ripping through his veins, burning him from the inside out. 

Pain turned everything white. 

Images flashed through his pain fogged mind, men yelling at him, repeatedly hitting him in the face, adding to the pain, and demanding answers. 

Answers he didn’t want to give. His resistance was all he had left to hold onto... 

The crack of bones, the tearing of skin, the sounds of his own screams filled his ears, blocking out the questions, the yelling of other voices… 

Then there was the Bat… 

The shadow of the Bat filled his vision, a monstrous creature of darkness swooping in and adding to the chaos. The creature was as large as a man, swooping out of the darkness, destroying everything around it. 

Then the creature had turned and struck him. 

The sensation of falling… 

He was falling, falling into more pain, pain that blinded him, seared through him, to his very core, tearing everything from him until there was nothing left. Leaving him bleached clean. 

The pain was followed by more nightmarish imagery; distorted faces, whispering voices, and even more pain, pain that would never end… 

* 

Joker’s eyes flew open. 

He panted heavily, his heart racing, and for a moment or two he had no idea where he was, but just as quickly the pieces of the puzzle fell back into place. 

He was lying on his back, shirtless, wearing only a pair of boxers, and covered in a fine sweat. The smell of fear filled the tiny space where he slept and his cheeks and eyes were wet from crying. 

God he hated the nightmares he thought viciously as he wiped at his face, ramming the heels of his hands into his eyes. He had them almost every night, but some nights were like this, where the terror of unformed memories haunted him. 

After a few more moments of lying in the dark, getting his breathing and heart rate under control, Joker sat up slowly and rubbed his hands over his face and through his curling green hair, trying to chase away the lingering after effects of the dream. He couldn’t recall the images right now--which wasn’t unusual. The only aspects of his nightmares that he really remembered was the pain, but he knew what the pain was from, the night he was driven out of Gotham, along with only a few memories. Memories such as his skills with a knife, knowing his way around a gun, the feeling that he knew how to kill, and his ability to fight, all motor muscle memories, but as for true memories, those were as fleeting as his nightmares. 

Joker wasn’t even his real name. He couldn’t remember his name, all he could remember was the sight of a joker card. Neither could he recall why he looked as he did with ghost white skin and green hair--a clown. 

What he did remember was that the mob in Gotham was after him, but he couldn’t remember why. Regardless, he knew without a doubt that he had been a dead man walking for the last three years, a ghost, even to himself in many ways. 

He supposed he would find out soon if he was a ghost to Gotham City since after Boston, the circus would be making its way to Gotham for their final performance of the year, then they would be settling in for the winter. If the mob still wanted him dead, he would find out soon enough, but maybe he could recover what he had lost, a little clue about who he was and what he had done. 

The feelings of pain and unease lingered around him as he laid on his small bed. He wasn’t going to go back to sleep without some help tonight. 

Running his tongue over his teeth, he knew exactly what might help. 

He got up without turning on the light. His RV was tiny, built to hold only one to two people and everything was within arm’s reach. He knew where everything in the room was without ever needing to actually see it, but there was ambient light coming in through the RV’s rectangular window located next to his bed, light trickling in from the city of Boston. The circus was camped just inside the city limits at the fairgrounds. Tomorrow night would be the first show of a two week engagement before they moved on again to the next city. A small smile touched Joker’s lips as he rummaged through his cabinet searching for the bottle of whiskey that would help him get back to sleep. After a few more seconds of feeling bottles that he kept attached to the back of one of the cabinet doors to prevent them from breaking during travel, he found the one he wanted. 

He grabbed himself a plastic disposable cup from another cabinet and sat back down on his bed, leaning back so that he could look out the small window at the city lights while he filled the plastic cup to the brim with whiskey. He set the bottle down, reached over to the cabinet counter that was right next to his bed, and grabbed his package of cigarettes. 

He took a moment to light it before he took a deep drag, the nicotine letting him relax a little more as the alcohol slowly worked into his system. 

The lights of the city were pretty he supposed, twinkling in multiple colors in the night sky and making the city look like a fairy city made of colorful lights. He could see them clearly from where his RV was camped, just outside the circle of the circus boneyard where he was part of the group, but not quite part of the family. He was sure that in the morning the veneer of magic would disappear to be replaced with the dirt, the grit, and the ugliness that always seemed to accompany cities, but once night fell again, the magic would return and with it the circus would open. 

Joker smiled while sipping his whiskey and drawing on the cigarette. He always looked forward to the performance, loved the laughter he could make ripple through the crowd. He craved the attention, the applause, the adoration to fill the void in his soul. 

For those few moments, while he made the crowd laugh, he could feel happy. 

Hopefully Boston would have some good crowds, he thought with a smile and finished off the cup of whiskey. He took another drag off his cigarette, holding the burning smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before he let the smoke out slowly through his mouth and nose. He had burned the cigarette to the butt and crushed it out in the ashtray that he had laying on the floor. The alcohol made him feel a little more relaxed now. Maybe he could catch some more sleep before the sun was up and it was time to get to work setting up the big top. 

* 

On the other side of the city Harleen Quinzel screamed. 

She was bleeding from her nose and her lip was split. She could taste the coppery flavor of blood in her mouth, feel the swelling bruise that was forming across her cheek. She was on her back, struggling to get up, but the man on top of her was keeping her pinned to the floor with his added weight and strength. He had yanked both her arms over her head, leaving her no weapons to use against him. 

As hard as Harleen tried to fight, she was no match for her ex-boyfriend. 

Bucking her body, kicking her legs, her bare heels smacking against the floor, trying to break his hold on her ,Harleen screamed. 

“Stop it!!! STOP IT GUY!!” 

Guy snarled, leaning over her. “You fucking bitch!!!” 

He spat in her face. 

Guy was handsome, with sandy blond hair, had that “boy-next door look” that made women flock to him. She had thought herself the luckiest girl when Guy had asked her out. Her? Why would a guy like Guy ask a glasses wearing nobody who was going to college for psychiatry out on the date? 

He let go of one of her hands and slapped Harleen hard across the face, hard enough that Harleen gasped, stars dancing across her vision. 

This was her apartment, her home and she was about to be violated in her own apartment, the one place she felt safe, violated by someone she had trusted once. Even after all the abuse she had taken from him during their time dating, Harleen had trusted Guy. She had put up with the controlling behavior, with the constant criticism, or the way he had tried to control the way she dressed, who her friends were...all of it. But then he had cheated on her with someone she thought was a friend. Harleen had, with the help and encouragement of her best friend Pamela, finally been able to break it off with Guy. 

But then he had showed up with flowers at her apartment wanting to talk. 

She had just gotten home from her job working as a secretary for a psychiatrist here in Boston. She was walking around her apartment still in her pencil skirt and blouse, her heels in the corner, but still in her stockings when Guy had rung. 

She had actually been happy he had come over to apologize. 

Tears sprang to her eyes while she fought. The dull thudding sounds of Guy hitting her mixed with the scent of crushed roses, even as Guy grabbed the collar of her blouse and ripped it open. 

The moment she had closed her door and turned around, Guy had hit her across the face to send her glasses flying across the room. 

She had never been punched in the face before and had gone down instantly, dazed and confused, giving Guy the chance to jump on her like a cougar taking down a deer. He had kicked her several times when she fell, even as she tried to pull herself into a fetal position to avoid major damage (she was sure she felt a rib snap) before his foot caught her in the side, forcing her onto her back. He dropped down and straddled her, raining punches down on her. Harleen brought her arms up to try to protect herself, but he landed punches that bruised her arms and broke through to land on her face. 

Harleen had been so shocked and dazed that she hadn’t fought back immediately, not that her fighting was doing any good now. Guy was bigger and stronger than she was; it was like she was fighting a wall of solid muscle. 

“It’s your fault I fucked Cynthia. If you hadn’t been such a stuck up bitch, acting like your pussy is something special, I wouldn’t have cheated on you, you stupid bitch!! You’re not! You’re just a slut! A whore like the rest of them,” he growled at Harleen, hitting her again across the face hard enough that her head snapped to the side. He grabbed her bra, ripping it open. The straps burned across her skin, before he started to yank her skirt up. 

Harleen screamed, slapping and punching at Guy. “NO!! STOP IT!!” 

But if anyone heard her, no one answered her calls for help. 

Reaching for Guy’s face with her free hand, Harleen focused on clawing at his eyes, but her nails were manicured short and blunt, so she was doing very little to him. Fear cranked through her as she continued to scream, kick, and struggle, though to little effect. He was going to rape her, Guy was going to rape her. Harleen couldn’t believe what was happening even as she thought the words. 

Guy forced her legs open, shoving her skirt up, and yanked her panties down. The fabric tore, the elastic ripping across her skin painfully. 

“I’m going to show you…” he hissed. “...you stupid, smartass bitch…” 

Harleen looked around desperately for something, anything to use as a weapon when her eyes landed on the baseball bat she kept by the door. Her friend Pamela gave her the bat as a housewarming gift when Harleen moved into this apartment, telling her that a young, single woman living alone needed a bat that she kept at the door. Harleen had thought it was funny, that Pammy was being overly dramatic, but now... 

Her fingers brushed the wood as she stretched her arm to reach the bat while Guy was struggling with his pants trying to get them open while holding her down. For a moment Harleen though the bat was going to fall out of her reach, sliding against the wall, but then by some miracle the bat fell toward her, its handle dropping right into her hand. 

Wrapping her hand around the wood in a grip so tight that pain radiated up her arm, Harleen swung and hit Guy in the side of the head. It wasn’t a good hit, or a powerful one, but since he was off balance trying to hold her down and get his pants open, the strike was enough to topple Guy off of her. He fell on his side with a cry. “You fucking BITCH! You hit me!” 

Harleen rolled away and leapt to her feet. 

She stumbled. The pain in her face, head, and side made her dizzy, but she grasped the bat with both hands, bringing it down in an overhead swing just as Guy started to get to his feet. The bat caught him on the top of his head, smashing him down to the floor. She hit him three more times, twice on the head and once on the shoulders before she screamed and reared her foot back to kick him in the side three times before she stopped herself. 

Her breath was coming in ragged sobs as Harleen stopped herself from hitting him again. She stared down a Guy who had stopped moving after the second strike only now seeing the pool of blood beginning to form around his head. 

Harleen’s eyes widened until they were nearly all white and she began to shake. She dropped the now bloody bat to the floor. She gasped, knew she was starting to hyperventilate as she brought her bloody hands up to her mouth. “Oh no...oh no...” She could barely breathe. 

What had she done?! 

For a few seconds Harleen just stood and stared, watching the bloody pool grow under Guy’s head. 

“I killed him…” she whispered, as if hearing the words out loud would make it real or maybe she hoped the words would make the entire thing unreal, that she would snap awake and this entire thing had simply been a really bad nightmare--except, nothing happened. Guy was still dead on her apartment floor, he had still tried to rape her, and had beaten her. 

Oh god...she was going to go to jail! 

Finally, after what felt like forever, her mind started to kick in; she needed to do something. The thought of calling the police made her stomach turn. She couldn't call her parents, her mother was probably doped up under a table somewhere, her father was still in jail, and god only knew where her brother actually was. 

The only person Harleen could call who would help her was Pamela Isley, her best friend. 

Harleen hurried into her kitchen where she had set her phone down when Guy had come to the door. 

With trembling hands Harleen picked up her phone and hit the speed dial for Pamela. 

“Hey Harls, whatcha up to?” From the way Pamela was speaking Harleen could tell her friend was working on one of her plant projects. Pammy was never happier than when she was working with plants; her voice always had the cute uptake on her words when she was happy. 

“Pammy, I’m in trouble,” Harleen hissed into the phone. Her shaking worsened. 

If she didn’t sit down, she was going to fall down. Harleen leaned against her refrigerator and slid down to the floor. 

Her voice trembled when she spoke. “Pammy...I killed Guy…” 

“What?” Pamela’s voice suddenly became deadly serious. “What are you talking about?” 

“He...I thought he came over to apologize about Cindy...He said he wanted to talk.” Harleen started to cry as the events of the last few minutes hit her like a wave. “He...he hit me...knocked me to the floor…” Harleen’s chin trembled, tears rolling down her cheeks. “He tried...he...he tried to rape me...I...I managed to grab that bat you gave me…” 

“Oh my god Harleen--are you all right?” Pamela asked her in a that strange tone. 

Harleen nodded even though her friend couldn’t see the action. “Yeah...I mean, I think I have a broken rib and…” She shook her head. “Yeah...He didn’t...I stopped him…” Harleen wiped the back of her hand across her nose, which was running with mucus and blood. “What should I do Pammy? I don’t know what to do…” 

“You are going to grab yourself a bag, fill it with essentials, take the bat, throw it in the Mystic River and you are going to leave Boston and don’t look back.” 

“What?” Harleen was so shocked that she stopped crying. “What?” she repeated. 

Pamela’s voice was deadly serious. “Get up, now. Pack a bag and leave Harleen, empty out your bank account and don't look back. You are not going to go to jail for that scum bag. I want you to crush your phone after you get off with me and toss it into the river too. Don’t contact me for at least a week and when you do, get a burner phone.” 

“Pam I…” Harleen began, but her friend cut her off. 

“Harleen…” Her voice was deadly serious, but Harleen heard a plea in her words. “Guy’s family has money, connections. They will make sure you go to prison and never get out. You have to leave, disappear…” 

Harleen nodded even as more tears ran down her cheeks. She had built herself a life here in Boston, a good life away from her family, her own life, and now Guy had taken that all away from her. 

“Harleen, I love you like the sister I never had. You mean the world to me, don’t let them punish you for this…” Pamela said desperately. 

“But I killed him Pammy,” Harleen whispered back. 

“Some people deserve to die Harls,” Pamela whispered back. “Now go...promise me you’ll do as I say.” 

Harleen swallowed the hard lump that had formed in her throat. “I will.” 

“I love you Harleen,” Pamela said before adding, “Be careful.” 

The phone went dead. 

For a few tense moments Harleen didn’t move, the air of unreality still clung to everything, but after taking a deep shuddering breath she got to her feet. She focused on the tasks she needed to do, pack her bag, break her phone… 

* 

After following the steps Pamela had laid out for her, Harleen stuffed a duffle bag with clothing and toiletries. She washed her face, noted the bruises, but ignored them. She did take a handful of aspirin, shoving the rest of the bottle into her bag. She used her long blonde hair to cover her face along with a red baseball cap to provide more cover for her banged up features. She thought about taking her spare glasses but changed her mind, she didn’t really need them, they were more to make her look serious then for bad vision. She changed into jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt and some red sneakers before slipping on a denim jacket. 

Half an hour later she was leaving her apartment with two bags, one containing her clothing (and a stuffed teddy bear from her long dead grandmother), the other holding her broken phone and bloody bat. 

She left without giving Guy’s body another look as she locked the door and walked away from her life. 

She supposed Guy had won after all. He had destroyed her. 

She took her little Mini Cooper, a bright cherry red car she had bought herself with her own hard earned money and drove to the bank, where at the ATM she withdrew everything from her account. She stopped at a convenience store to buy herself a soda, a bag of chips, and another bottle of aspirin, keeping her face covered by her hair and cap, trying her best to hide the bruises on her face before she had hit the road to head out of Boston. 

* 

Harleen waited until she was just at the edges of the city, near the fairgrounds before pulling into a closed park to have another good cry. The river ran past an old abandoned park, clearly forgotten by the city parks service judging by the overgrown weeds and broken picnic settings that her headlights picked out as Harleen drove down the barely visible gravel road. The place looked like a little slice of wilderness near the big city, empty and overgrown with greenery. 

Harleen felt certain some homeless people were sleeping in the shadows deeper in the park. Occasionally she thought she might have seen the flicker of a fire in the distance, maybe some drug deals were going on. Hell, this would be a great place to hide a body except Harleen knew she wouldn’t have been able to carry Guy out here alone. 

Finally finding a parking spot close to the river and an old boat dock, she pulled in and turned the engine off. She sat in her car, laid her head against the steering wheel, and let herself break down, crying until the headache that had continued to lurk in the background came back full force. Everything she had worked so hard to accomplish, to separate herself from her family, from the old Harleen was gone. Her goal to be independent, to get an education...all of it was gone because she had horrible taste in men. 

Lifting her head up, Harleen looked out at the river. She could see the lights of campers and the shadow of a ferris wheel… 

That was right; she recalled seeing billboards for the circus. They were going to be in town for a two week showing...Haley’s Circus. She smiled faintly, recalling going to the circus once as a kid, before her family had crumbled. She had such fun that day, recalled the clowns had been her favorite. 

She even remembered asking her mother if she could join the circus… 

“Run away to the circus…” Harleen murmured out loud, sitting up a little straighter as an idea came to her. “I could run away to the circus…” 

Harleen stepped out of her car. She looked around in the dark until she found what she was looking for, a large rock about the size of her foot. She climbed back into the vehicle, turned on the engine, pulled out of her parking space, and maneuvered her car around until her Cooper faced the boat dock and the river. 

She stared at the moving water. 

She pressed her lips together. This was it...Harleen Quinzel was about to die. She hesitated for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest, her palms becoming sweaty. If she thought about it for too long, she might chicken out… 

Harleen grabbed the rock, dropped it onto the gas pedal and threw herself out the driver’s side door, leaving her duffle bag of belongings and the bag of evidence inside the vehicle. 

She hit the ground hard, the pain jarring all her injuries into a bright, white light of pain that took away her breath. She laid on the ground gasping for air and struggled to stay conscious as a wave of dizziness threatened to take her, but through the haze of dizziness and pain, she watched her car and her life splash into the river. 

The lights of the city danced off the water in fairy colors as her life slowly sank below the surface, vanishing in seconds. 

Harleen was panting, her breath coming to her in short gasps. The sound of her heartbeat filled her ears. Everything that made her Harleen Quinzel was gone...as if she had never existed. 

It took an effort of will that Harleen was surprised she had to push herself to her feet and begin the walk out of the park, trying to figure out how she was going to get across and over the river to the circus. Her stone had been cast and she was going to see it through. 

* 

Watching the last drop of amber liquid fall into his plastic cup from the glass bottle, Joker sighed with annoyance. That was his last bottle. He would have to drive into the city and pick up some more, but at least the last of the whiskey filled the entirety of the plastic cup. 

He had just lit himself a another cigarette and was about to lie back down again, hoping this time sleep would come when something made him sit up straight. 

He wasn’t sure what it was, a sound? A shift in the air? But he went still and listened. He didn’t hear...no...there it was, the sound of a foodstep on dried grass. 

Someone was outside his RV. 

Taking a drag off his cigarette, Joker stood up carefully, setting the last of his liquor down and made his way over to his door. His bare feet made no sound as he approached his door. Familiarity made it so he could easily move through his tiny home without a sound. He stuck his cigarette between his lips when he arrived at the door. He stared at the knob before he slowly reached out, his hand hovering over the doorknob… ...before he grabbed it and yanked his door open, causing someone on the other side--who had just begun to turn away--to yelp and jump. 

“Who the fuck are you?!!” Joker demanded only to have his breath taken away by the sight of a beautiful woman highlighted in the circus’s ambient light. She had large blue eyes and had clearly been beaten...badly. 

The young woman backed away, pulling the hat on her head down further, letting her blonde hair fall forward to cover her eyes, though he caught her eyes widening at the sight of him. He knew that look well. She had caught sight of the circus freak, the freak with the white skin and green hair that wasn’t all makeup and wigs. 

He snarled as the young woman stuttered, taking a step back. “Sorry, sorry, I just…” 

A deep frown wrinkled Joker’s brow, turned the corners of his lips downward. Someone had hurt her, hurt her terribly; he could see it not just in the bruises, but in the haunted look in her vivid, blue eyes. He rolled his cigarette against his lips a little before taking the cigarette out and gestured at her. “What happened to you?” 

The pretty woman looked to be in pain. Those injuries had to have happened in the last few hours he thought to himself as he let out a stream of smoke from between his lips. 

“I, ah...I should go…” 

“Doesn’t this city have a shelter for women like you?” Joker asked as he leaned his shoulder against the door frame, crossing his ankles. “If you need help, shouldn’t you go there, or the police?” 

“No police!” she turned and snapped, which caused Joker to raise a green eyebrow at her. 

“Sorry…” She looked down at her feet and murmured, just barely loud enough for him to hear, “I just can’t...no police...I can’t...I can’t go to a shelter…” She looked up meeting his eyes. 

Harleen noticed that the tall, pale man in front of her had startling blue eyes that looked striking against his skin that looked as if he were painted in white clown paint, except it was everywhere, not just his face. He was only wearing boxers and every inch of his long, lean muscled figure was white. That couldn’t be paint, she realized, and his short, sloppily curling hair looked slightly green in the little light there was in the camp. 

There was something dangerous about the man, like a viper, as if he could strike at any time, but she didn’t feel threatened...not exactly. 

He looked her up and down, still frowning. “You don’t have anyone that can help you? Friends, family?” 

Harleen shook her head. The effort and realization made her feel exhausted. She was hurting and she was so tired that she felt as if she could just lie down here in the grass and sleep forever. 

The man took another drag off his cigarette watching her, smoke slowly rolling from his nostrils. 

Joker’s frown deepened. He knew what it was like to have no one, no one who would help you, to be an outcast, alone and in pain. And on the run. 

He stepped down the couple of steps that led into his RV and reached out for her. “Come on, you can…” 

The young woman gasped and yanked her arm out of his reach. “NO! Please...don’t touch me…” She looked so tired, hurt, and miserable that Joker didn’t take offense. Instead he simply pulled his hand back. 

“Sorry…” He frowned then gestured at his RV. “It’s small, it’ll be crowded with the two of us, but you can sleep here if you want. I promise you’ll be safe. I’ll fix you breakfast in the morning and…” 

“Can I join the circus?” she blurted out. 

Joker stared at her, his expression disbelieving before he chuckled. “You want to join the circus, eh? You have any skills?” 

Harleen pressed her sore lips together and nodded. “I do gymnastics, almost went to the Olympics.” 

“Almost?” he asked, taking another drag on his cigarette. 

Harleen decided to be truthful. “My dad got arrested at one of my meets for selling drugs. I was thrown off the team.” 

“Oh...shit.” He was silent for a few seconds, smoking his cigarette and watching her. Harleen said nothing, just waited until finally he smiled at her. 

The strange looking man had the most gorgeous smile Harleen had ever seen, and it made her wounded heart skipped a beat. “Well, what’s your name?” 

“Harleen Quinzel…” She winced, causing the green haired man to laugh. “Well, that must be your real name. If you are running from someone you can’t use that…” He frowned in thought, tapping his fingers that held his cigarette against his lips. “Harleen Quinzel...how about Harley Quinn?” 

She smiled. “Harley Quinn...I like the sound of that.” 

“Well good, it’s a pleasure to meet you Harley Quinn. You can call me Joker.” He smiled at her before turning and bowing toward his RV. “I’ve got a plastic cup filled with whiskey and a large bottle of aspirin. How about we share a drink and get some sleep and we can see about starting your new life as part of the circus tomorrow?” 

Harleen wasn’t sure why she trusted the man, but something about him made her feel at ease. Maybe she was being stupid. She probably was (but she could always put down another bad man, right? She thought with an internal shake of her head.) Taking a deep breath, she walked past Joker with a tentative smile and stepped up into the dark RV.


	2. Crimson and Clover

Surprisingly, Harleen didn’t dream that night. 

She didn’t know why, maybe it was because the strange looking man made her feel safe. The smell of coffee and frying bacon brought her even closer to consciousness though her head pounded like a million little dwarves were mining for jewels in her head. At least she wasn’t plagued by the lingering aftertaste of nightmares to add to the pain. 

She rolled over onto her side, but the movement caused her head and face to pound painfully. Harleen let out a low, pain filled groan. 

“The bottle of aspirin is on the floor next to you along with a glass of water. Try not to spill it.” 

Harleen opened one eye to see Joker, still wearing only boxers, standing barefoot by the little oven of his RV while frying bacon. As he smiled at her, she noticed his green hair curled and flipped attractively around his head in a sleep tossed way that would have looked horrible on her, but looked bedroom sexy on the green haired man. 

“I'm making some fried eggs and bacon. You probably don’t want to eat, but you should.” He gestured at the pan. “I scraped you up some clothes to change into after you shower…” He motioned with his shoulder toward the RV’s bathroom which looked to be the size of a very tiny closet. “Just move carefully or you’ll knock yourself out there.” He grinned as if he had read her mind. 

“Now take at least four of those aspirin,” he ordered. 

Harleen was in no condition to refuse. She dangled her arm over the side of the bed until her fingers brushed the bottle of aspirin. 

The process of opening the bottle seemed almost impossible. It wasn’t that she had a hangover since there had barely been enough whiskey for the two of them to get a buzz, but every part of her hurt, as if every inch of skin had a bruise. She got the pills into her mouth and forced herself to sit up so she could take a swallow of water to down them. 

“I really don’t think I can eat,” Harleen muttered. She could feel dried blood on her lips as she spoke. The swelling felt as if it had gone down slightly, but not nearly enough. 

Joker grinned and shook his head. “You need to and I won’t take no for an answer. Besides, take it from someone who’s been beaten a lot, you are going to need the food and it’ll make you feel better--clown promise.” He smiled at her, a very charming smile she noted, as he held the spatula up to his chest. 

Harleen smiled despite herself. “Fine.” 

He finished with the bacon and began to fry some eggs in the pan, salted and peppered them before he slid them onto a couple of plastic plates that were worn around the edges. He divided up the bacon and handed her one of the plates with a plastic fork on it. He poured her some coffee from the beat-up looking coffee maker he had and handed her a chipped cup along with some fast food packages of sugar and cream before he poured himself his own cup of coffee. Harleen watched as he added quite a bit of sugar and cream to his coffee. 

“Usually the rest of the carnies eat breakfast at the mess tent, but…” He frowned slightly while he made his coffee, followed by a shrug. “I prefer to eat alone most of the time and to fix my own food.” He turned and gave her another charming grin as he sat down cross-legged on the floor of his small RV with his plate and mug of coffee. “That way I can get the food cooked the way I like it and I don’t have to worry about anyone who’s pissed off at me spitting in my eggs.” 

Harleen took a tentative bite of bacon. It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch to chew, but once she had the first bite of bacon down, followed by the first bite of egg, her appetite came back with a vengeance. 

Joker smiled watching her eat before he dug into his own meal. 

They both ate in silence until they had both cleaned their plates. 

Joker sipped his coffee, watching Harleen as she used the last of her bacon to gather up as much of the remaining egg yolk on her plate as possible. 

“I’m gonna shower real quick and get dressed. I'll grab you something of mine…” He frowned tilting his head. “I don’t think any of my pants will fit you...though I might have a pair of sweatpants…” Joker mused thoughtfully. 

“Thank you...I mean...thank you for everything,” Harleen whispered, her hands wrapped tight around her warm mug of coffee. 

Joker shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” He stood up and rolled his shoulders as well as stretching his neck, making it pop. Harleen watched him, her gaze traveling down his torso. He was slender, but in that way that a dancer was slender. His muscles were all toned and lean, but she couldn’t get over the fact that he was so...white...ghost white. 

Joker’s voice snapped her out of her staring as he motioned to the coffee machine. “Feel free to finish that off. I won’t be long, don’t want you to run out of hot water.” He grinned at her. “Be done in a jiffy, then it’s all yours.” 

Harleen nodded and gave him a tentative smile. 

Joker smiled back and headed into the shower. 

* 

Joker provided Harleen with some clean clothing, a pair of grey sweat pants and a t-shirt that had the image of a big top on the chest and Haley’s circle emblazoned across the breast along with some clean, mismatched purple and orange socks. She had washed her hair, getting the last remains of blood out of it and blown it dry. She had started to put her hat back on, again using her hair to hide her face, but Joker had stopped her. 

“First, you don’t need to hide here, and second, it will probably work to your benefit if they get to see that you’re in trouble. The owner and ringmaster has a big heart...probably too big since he took me in,” Joker said softly, giving her a gentle smile. At the same time he reached forward to gently brush a lock of her hair aside. She flinched, but Joker gave her a tender smile of apology. 

Harleen nodded. “All right.” 

Joker grinned. “Thatagirl.” 

Joker turned and led the way, with Harleen falling into step beside him feeling even odder wearing just ordinary clothes when Joker stood out. He was dressed in a pair of purple pinstripe pants, a gold dress shirt without a tie. The shirt was opened just below the hollow of his throat. He had also rolled the sleeves up onto his elbows, and had chosen a black and white checked vest along with black and white oxfords. His hair was mostly brushed back from his face, emphasizing his sharp features and he had painted his lips a bright, cherry red that stood out against the paleness of his skin. 

They walked beside each other in the watery sunlight. Harleen could smell rain in the air. 

Joker sniffed the air and sighed. “I hate setting up in the rain,” he muttered. 

Harleen said nothing as she tried to keep her head down, but she noticed they were drawing a lot of attention. There were circus people everywhere, some sitting around and talking, others were moving crates and whatnot around from one place to another. She saw a couple of people with buckets of grain, walking along a series of trailers from which she could hear the sounds of disgruntled animals which mixed with the sounds of shouting as people moved rides into position or were putting up tents. The place looked like a little city under construction. 

They finally weaved their way to a large RV parked in the back, away from most of the chaos. The large RV had “HALEY’S CIRCUS” printed across it in colorful letters with paint balloons in a rainbow of colors, and at the door to the RV stood a tall, older man wearing jeans and a t-shirt that read “BossMan” across the chest. The man had thick dark hair that was just beginning to thin on the top and a nice smile. When he saw Joker approaching, he smiled, but when he saw Harleen he lifted a rather bushy inquisitive eyebrow. 

“Morning Joker. What--who do we have here?” He turned his hands on his hips giving Harleen a smile, but she could feel his eyes looking over her face as he took in her bruises and cuts. 

“Morning Garrison, could I speak with you…” Joker began only to be interrupted by a loud booming voice. 

“Well look who decided to join us, the fucking clown.” 

Joker and Harleen turned to see a very tall, very broad man with what Harleen thought were muscles that seemed to be on top of muscles, the sort of man whose life was dedicated to lifting barbells and staring at himself in the mirror while he posed. He had his dark brown hair buzzed short and wore a short goatee that she guessed hid a weak chin. She couldn’t be sure, but there was something about the shape of his face that screamed at her “no chin.” The large man was wearing only a pair of bike shorts and tennis shoes. The rest of his muscledbound body was covered in sweaty muscle as he lumbered over to them. 

“Morning Samson,” Joker said with a smile and a lazy, “couldn’t care less” attitude that clearly got under the huge man’s skin. At the same time he pulled a package of cigarettes from his pants pocket. He held them out to Haley and Harleen. Haley took one while Harleen waved him off. 

“So, are you out there making yourself useful doing the only thing you know how to do, picking up rocks, you muscle bound no-neck meathead?” Joker asked with a matter-of-fact tone and a sly grin while he lit his cigarette with a purple Bic lighter. 

Haley shot Joker a disgruntled look, but said nothing. 

Samson snarled and looked as if he were about to lunge for Joker just as Haley stepped between them with his cigarette held out toward Joker. 

Joker obliged Haley by lighting it for the other man, at the same time continuing to smirk at Samson over Haley’s shoulder. 

Samson gave Joker the finger before his eyes finally landed on Harleen. “Who the fuck is that and what happened to her face?” 

Harleen flinched, moving to stand closer and slightly behind Joker who resisted the urge to put a protective arm around her. He didn’t know the young woman, but already he felt protective of her. She had trusted him, something not many people did, and that trust meant a lot to him, a lot more than he was willing to say out loud to anyone, even himself. 

Instead, Joker took a deep drag of his cigarette, blowing smoke in Samson’s direction. “That’s what I’m here to talk to Haley about. Why don’t you go…” He pulled his cigarette out and motioned with his hand. “Oh, I don’t know...move a mountain or something. I think there’s a porta-potty or two that could use your touch.” 

Samson muttered at Joker, “Faggot…” before he turned his attention to Haley and hissed. “You shouldn’t let him bring his little whores around here for jobs…” 

At first Joker wanted to laugh. Somehow Samson had made him gay and a guy who slept with loose women all at the same time, but instead Joker tensed. How dare he insult her?! 

Harleen looked at Joker, her eyes widening slightly. She could feel him tense and the air around him somehow felt...tight, dangerous. She could see his body tense up, as if he were about to strike. Harleen somehow knew if Joker attacked the bigger man, it was the strong man who was going to come out the worse for it. 

Haley sensed the same thing. And he knew what kind of man Joker was, the dangerous kind. He had saved Joker three years ago, found him on the banks of the Gotham River, near death and sobbing, incoherent. Haley had nursed the younger man back to health, but he knew Joker wasn’t healed, not by a long shot. The younger man had always felt dangerous, like Haley was keeping a cobra as a pet. Still, Joker was a great clown, funny in a way he had seen very few clowns achieve, he was smart, and he was loyal. Haley liked him, maybe even loved him like the son he had never had, but that didn’t mean he didn’t realize how dangerous Joker could be… 

Haley turned his full height and attention on the strong man, growling in annoyance. “Samson, who is or is not, part of this circus is my decision, not yours. This place is only a democracy when I want it to be. Now, don’t you have something you need to be doing or are you just over here trying to cause trouble, because I can get another strong man. You don’t bring in nearly the same level of crowds that Joker here does…” Haley narrowed his eyes at the other man. 

Harleen felt as if the situation had turned into a questionable stick of dynamite; any sudden move would cause an explosion. Haley was nearly as angry as Joker, but Harleen had to respect him. 

The ringmaster held his anger well, keeping his voice calm and his demeanor controlled while Joker felt like a wildfire. The wrong turn of a breeze and he would snap, burning everything down around him. 

Samson glared at Haley, then at Joker and finally at Harleen before he turned and stomped off without another word. 

“Guess he came over here to be a jerk.” Joker chuckled and took a drag off his cigarette, though his body posture was still tense. 

Haley took a drag off his own cigarette and sighed, letting the smoke coil out of his nose. “That man is an asshole.” 

Joker chuckled, his entire body relaxing once more .“Hey, don’t insult assholes Garrison.” 

Haley laughed. “You’re right. So, who do we have here?” 

He turned his attention to Harleen, giving her an inviting smile, at the same time he put his hand out to her. “I’m Garrison Haley, owner and ringmaster of this craziness.” 

Harleen looked at the offered hand, but instead of reaching for it like she would normally do, Harleen felt herself pull back. It pained her to act so afraid, but she couldn’t seem to control her reaction. 

Frowning, Haley pulled his hand back. “It’s okay. Looks like you’re in a bit of trouble.” 

“Her name is Harley Quinn and...well, she’d like to join up.” Joker glanced over his shoulder at her, making sure he didn’t say anything she didn’t want him to say. Their eyes met and Harleen felt instantly safe. She couldn’t figure out what it was about this guy that made her trust him, made her feel relaxed, and safe, but she did. 

Joker winked at her before redirecting his attention back to Haley. 

“She says she can do some gymnastics…” he began, but Haley held a hand up to stop Joker. “...she can work with you for now. We’ll discuss gymnastics again when she’s healed better, but for now she’ll want the makeup...er, no offense,” Haley said softly his voice filled with empathy. “Teach her to juggle, do some simple clown tricks, make her part of your act.” 

Joker frowned, his cigarette dangling from his lips. “You want her to be a clown?” 

Haley grinned, wrapping one arm around his chest and resting the elbow of his other arm in the palm of his hand, smoke lazily snaking up from his cigarette. “Take her under your wing...I mean, you found her, she can be your responsibility. It’ll be good for you…” 

“Good for me? Why?” Joker looked confused then added, looking very upset as he shook his head. “Don’t do that to her Garrison, don’t saddle her with me. You’ll make her a pariah to the rest of the circus…” 

Haley laughed lightly, putting his cigarette in his mouth before placing his hands on Joker’s shoulders. “Just trust me J. It’ll be good for you to teach someone. You spend way too much time by yourself when you’re not performing. Besides Miss Quinn, you would feel safer just working with Joker wouldn’t you? We don’t want to throw too many new people at you, now do we?” 

Joker turned to look at her. He didn’t look angry, just confused, as if he couldn’t understand why anyone would want to hang around him for any extended length of time. 

She glanced at Joker. That feeling of trust was still there, intact. Again, she couldn’t figure out why she trusted him, or if she could trust her own instincts, but she did trust him for some odd reason. Looking back at Mr. Haley, Harleen nodded. “Yes, yes I would. I....” Her pained smile was shy. “I trust him.” 

Joker looked so genuinely shocked that she almost laughed. 

Haley smiled as he continued. “I can give you one of the tents for her to sleep in if you both don’t want to share the RV, though I would recommend coming up with something. Between the air getting colder at night and possible rain, a tent ain’t that much fun, but otherwise she’ll be your responsibility.” He turned his attention to Harleen. “I can’t pay you anything right now, not until you are able to start contributing to the circus, but you can stay, get a roof over your head, and have three meals a day. And we can can keep you hidden from whoever you’re hiding from whether it’s the police or someone else, no questions asked. If you don’t want to be found, no one is going to find you. We protect our own and from now on, you’re part of that--if you want.” 

Harleen sighed and sagged with relief.“That sounds great, thank you.” 

Haley smirked. “Don’t thank me yet.” He turned his attention to Joker. “Why don’t you go work with her on some simple tricks, give her something to practice then you can go help Wilhelm with the lions since those cats seem to like you better than their own trainer. Take Harley here with you.” 

Joker sighed and nodded. “If you’re sure…” 

“I’m sure. Welcome aboard Harley Quinn.” Garrison smiled at her. 

“Thank you.” Harley smiled. 

* 

Joker led her back to his RV. Now more and more circus members were staring at Harleen; word had spread quickly of Joker’s pet project. 

Joker rolled his eyes as they walked past people setting up for tonight, muttering to themselves, staring. He threw dirty looks at several of them, even giving a few the finger and flicking the butt of his cigarette at a couple of men who snickered at him. 

“Won’t be long before someone tries to get you to go stay with them just to get you away from me,” Joker muttered angrily. 

“Why would they do that?” Harley asked as she jogged to catch up with his long legged strides. The more irritated he became, the quicker he walked, she noticed. 

“Because they don't like me,” Joker muttered in a sour tone. 

“Why don't they like you?” she asked with genuine surprise. 

Joker stopped in the middle of the boneyard and turned toward her, gesturing at himself. “You haven’t asked about my skin color or my hair...this isn’t makeup. This is how I look, this is how I’ve always looked, at least from what I remember. I’m strange, I’m...me and I draw a good crowd when I perform...I exist. The list is pretty fucking long....” He threw his arms up and started to walk again. 

Harleen jogged to catch up. “What did happen?” she asked. 

Joker shrugged without looking at her. “I don’t know…” 

“Oh,” she said, but said nothing else. The topic clearly pained him and she could tell he wasn’t in the mood to discuss it further. 

When they arrived at his RV and went inside, Joker sighed. “Okay, I need to go into the city today for supplies. You can come with me, but we gotta hide those.” He gestured at her face. 

“I can’t!” she gasped, her hands going to half-cover her face. 

Joker grinned. “Don’t worry, if you’ll let me, I can make you unrecognizable.” 

She licked her lips nervously, but she honestly didn’t want to stay in the RV alone either she realized. Reluctantly she nodded, allowing her trust in Joker guide her. 

He smirked, digging under his sink until he came up with what looked like a tool box. He opened it, the box folding open into three layers, all filled with makeup. 

“Good, right this way my fair lady…” He motioned to a small stool he pulled out from under the single cabinet. She stepped over and sat. 

Joker grinned brightly and his blue eyes twinkled as he looked at her. “Now for some magic! When I’m done ,you won’t recognize you.” 

* 

Harleen sat on a stool, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Joker had given her some more aspirin and was very lightly touching the bruises on her face. She winced, resisting the urge to pull back. It wasn’t the pain, but him touching her that made her jerk as flashes of last night raised their ugly head. Guy’s fist flashing before her eyes, the dull, meaty sounds of his knuckles meeting her skin… 

But Joker was very patient with her and his touch was feather light. “All right, I’ll be as careful as I can…” 

Harleen nodded. “Okay.” 

He gave her a reassuring smile and got to work. 

After a few moments Harleen closed her eyes. He used sponges and brushes on her, each stroke was light and gentle, actually soothing. He began to hum while he worked, and she realized he was humming “Crimson and Clover” while he worked on her face. 

After a few minutes of him working, Joker stepped back. His white fingers were stained with foundation and blush. 

He tilted his head to one side studying her face before he reached into the box for a tube of lipstick. “Open your mouth just slightly…” 

Harleen did as she was told and Joker carefully applied the lipstick. He stepped back with a grin. “Perfect…now the final step. Can I touch your hair?” he asked and Harleen nodded. 

He smiled at her and reached over her head to another cabinet and pulled out a folded package. She watched as he pulled the contents of the bag out. It was a brown, bob wig. 

“Never know when you’re gonna need a wig,” he said matter-of-factly as he shook it out and smiled. “There we go. Here--hold this while I get a brush.” 

She took the wig as Joker moved behind her. She turned a little to see him pulling some drawers out from under one of the stationary chairs and grinned coming up with a hairbrush. “Here we go…” He stepped back over to her and gently pulled her hair out of the ponytail, wrapped the tie around his wrist. Harleen stiffened when he ran his fingers gently through her hair, but soon she relaxed. Joker’s fingers moved delicately, tugging out the tangles that were there after her shower. Her air was still slightly wet as he worked the brush through it, his touch and movements lulling her into a trance-like relaxed state. He had started to hum again, followed by him singing under his breath, “Crimson and Clover.” 

After he had brushed her hair, he twisted it around. “Okay, I’m going to put the skull cap on…” Harleen nodded, stiffening only slightly as he adjusted the cap over her head and then applied the wig. She stiffened when she felt him slide something over her ears, only realizing he was putting glasses on her. For a moment she felt a twinge in her gut, a flash of Guy hitting her across the face… 

Harleen kept her eyes closed while Joker worked, holding her hands tight between her thighs and fighting the urge to smack his hands away and run. Soon, however, Joker spoke to her in a quiet voice. 

“Okay--open your eyes.” 

She opened her eyes to find Joker standing in front of her with a hand mirror. The girl looking back at her looked nothing like her. She had a short brown bob, her face had a slightly darker complexion than her own, as if this girl had been sun-kissed and the freckles that were sprinkled across her nose were much larger and darker than the ones that Harleen actually got when she had been in the sun too long. The glasses she wore were large and around, making her eyes look ever so slightly bug-like. 

Even her own mother wouldn’t have recognized her. 

Joker grinned. “Tada!” 

“Wow...you are amazing, I couldn’t tell it was me either!” Harleen lightly touched her cheek and the bruises were gone like magic, though they still hurt under the makeup. 

Joker gave her a short bow. “Why thank you my dear. Now, let’s go down, get some alcohol, get some clothes and shoes, and maybe grab some lunch to bring back here. Sound good?” 

Harleen nodded and gave him a smile. 

* 

Wearing a wide brim black hat and a pair of aviator mirrored sunglasses, Joker drove a 1966 Ford pick-up painted purple and white. He grinned at her as he leaned back in his seat, one hand on the wheel. 

“Three years ago I didn’t know anything about cars and now look at me...still don’t know anything about cars!” He laughed. 

Harleen giggled beside him. “Did you paint it?” 

“Fuck yeah I did! Purple’s my favorite color and it goes so well with my hair.” He winked at her giving her a lopsided, charming grin. “Wait until you see my costume tonight…” He stopped and frowned. “Do you want to see the show? You don’t have to, your first night with the circus and all. It’ll be crowded, but you can watch from backstage or I can get you a spot on one of the front bleachers, but if you don’t feel up to that you can stay in the RV.” 

“Can I be dressed like this…” She pointed at the wig and Joker smiled. “Of course you can.” 

She smiled softly. “Then I would like to watch from backstage.” 

Joker beamed at her, and his smile was beautiful Harleen thought, a really gorgeous smile. 

“Well my show tonight is dedicated to you, Harley Quinn,” he said as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. “To my mysterious new apprentice!” 

She blushed. “Thank you.” 

He grinned and wrinkled his nose at her causing her to giggle. 

* 

With Harleen’s help, Joker found a secondhand clothing store where he bought her five sets of clothes: jeans, leggings, some loose but comfortable t-shirts, pajamas, and some bras and underwear. They even found some ankle boots, everything a young woman who had nothing would need. 

Carrying the bags out to the truck, Joker said with a slight frown creasing his pale features, “After lunch we’ll head over to the costume truck and see what we can find for you to wear...you’ll have to start thinking of what kind of clown you are.” 

“What kind of clown?” she asked as she climbed into the truck. 

Joker nodded as he hopped into the driver's seat and set the bags on the floor next to her feet. “Yeah. Are you a sad clown, tramp clown, white face, jester, creepy, Auguste, character clown, mime? O r are you more historical, like a harlequin, or a pierrot…” Joker glanced over at her as he pulled out onto the road. 

“I didn’t realize there were so many…” she admitted in a soft ton and Joker laughed. “Most people don’t. To them all clowns are just alike, all of us are interchangeable, but that’s not the case; each of us has our own look and routine. Being a clown is a performance art. It’s about finding humor and emotion--mostly both--in the world's weirdness, making a commentary through movement, costumery, and makeup. We don’t just like dressing up...or in my case, I’m always dressed up.” He smiled at her in a self-derogatory manner. “I am a clown even when I’m naked.” He laughed, but 

Harleen heard an edge to it. “Clowns are not just funny, they are also dark in a way.” He frowned, his eyes on the road. “I think all clowns are a little dark because we’re taking the truth, but then turning the truth on its head, and that makes people uncomfortable, which is why they laugh. They're uncomfortable because what we do touches on something funny and at the same time it's touching on an uncomfortable truth, a reality that many people don’t look into deeply enough. A clown holds a mirror up to society and shows them how ridiculous they are being." He shrugged. “And people don’t like masks, but clowns wear masks...I’m always wearing my mask, which might be one of the reasons most people don’t like me.” 

Harleen studied his profile and thought there was something profoundly sad about Joker. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was, but the man had a core of sadness in him that revealed itself in his words and how he carried himself. 

“I like you,” she said softly. 

Joker looked surprised as he glanced over at her before he added. “You don’t know me very well yet. Next week at this time you may be doing everything in your power to get away from me because I scare you.” 

Harleen frowned, but said nothing Who knew? He might be right but her gut told her he wasn't and that she wouldn’t be scared of him. She quickly reminded herself about Guy, but this was different. She knew deep down, this felt...different. 

Joker laughed and continued. “Anyway, I myself am more of a jester with a sprinkle of the tragic I suppose. You’ll get to see tonight. Anyway, you’ll have to think about who you are as a clown. No rush though, just something for you to think about.” 

Harleen nodded. 

* 

They made two more stops before heading back. One was the liquor store where Joker bought six bottles of whiskey, two bottles of tequila, and a bottle of rum. He carried a handbasket loaded with the bottles and had stopped to look over the bottles of schnapps when he glanced sideways at Harleen and grinned. “How about we try some butterscotch schnapps, you look like a butterscotch schnapps type of girl.” 

Harleen giggled. “Are you planning for a party?” 

Joker made a rude noise. “Ppfft...no. This is mostly for me...and us. I don’t know about you, but sleeping is a bit of an issue for me…Self-medication is my preferred method on lulling the stewpot.” He pointed at his green-haired head. 

Harleen frowned in thought, then nodded as she made a decision. “How about butterscotch, root beer, and grape too.” 

Joker laughed, grabbing the bottles from the shelves, and adding them to his handbasket. “I like how you think. I’ll make a functioning alcoholic out of you, just you watch.” 

Harleen giggled as he grinned and headed to the register. 

* 

Their last stop was for food. 

The grocery store was fairly busy and Joker received a lot of looks; from confused, to disgusted, but no one really noticed Harleen which made her feel invisible. That was fine by her. 

He pushed the cart and jumped on letting the momentum carry him along. “Let’s see, we need peanut butter and jelly of course, some more milk, eggs, bacon...what do you like?” He turned to look over at her smiling. 

“Maybe some macaroni and cheese?” she suggested to which Joker grinned. “A girl after my own heart! Get a loaf of really fluffy white bread and let's grab some snack cakes too! I gotta have my sweets! Oh and some Fruit Loops! Staples of a great clown diet!” 

Harleen eventually ended up pushing the cart while Joker rode on the nose, hoping off to grab things that he needed, though he made a point of asking her what she wanted and grabbing whatever she suggested. He also grabbed some soap for her, shampoo and conditioner that smelled of vanilla and roses, and some vanilla body spray. He also grabbed her deodorant and maxi pads to have on hand. 

Harleen had never been around a man who was so thoughtful or considerate, and he had known her less than twenty four hours. Guy couldn’t even be convinced to go to the store to grab her pads and he never wanted to eat anything she wanted… 

God, she had been such a fool. 

* 

When they returned to his RV, the circus was nearly done setting up. 

As Joker brought his truck around, pulling it up to park behind his RV, they both saw an older woman loitering nearby. She wasn’t especially tall, but she was attractive with short dark hair and a trim, athletic figure. She was wearing a black unitard and ballet slippers. She had been walking in a circle, pacing really, but when she heard the truck, she stopped and turned, folding her arms over her chest as she watched Joker park the truck. 

“Well fuck me…” he muttered. “The circus mom is here.” 

“Who’s that?” Harleen asked, frowning as the woman stared at them. 

“Mary Greyson, a do-gooder busy body who hates my guts because her son Dick and I get along,” Joker grumbled. “She’s probably here to rescue you. I’m sure Samson made sure the grapevine knows all about you by now. She probably heard you were hurt and raced over here ready to scoop you up, probably thinks your bruises are my handiwork, who knows?” His tone was bitter, but he added quickly. “If you want to go with her I won’t be offended.” But Harleen could hear a note of hurt in his tone. 

Joker got out of the truck, slamming the door. The frown he had been wearing when he saw Mary turned quickly into a smile that spread across his face. He yanked his sunglasses off and leaned against his truck. “Hey Mary, whatcha doing over here in the forbidden zone?” 

“Joker, I’m here to meet the new girl.” Mary frowned at him, but then turned a smile toward Harleen as she got out of the truck. The woman had the motherly sort of demeanor that Harleen had mostly seen in TV shows. 

The older woman walked over her to Harleen with her hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I'm Mary Greyson.” 

Harleen took a step back as Joker reached into the back to grab their groceries. “She doesn’t like to be touched,” he called out before turning to stomp into his RV, his arms filled with groceries. 

“I’m so sorry.” Mary snatched her hand back. “I heard that Haley let you join our little family.” 

Harleen nodded. “Yeah...he did.” 

Mary glanced back toward Joker’s RV where he had disappeared inside just before slamming the door. 

“Look I know Haley said that you were supposed to stay with...him, but I wanted to offer you a place with us, my family. We have room. It's just me and my husband and our son Richard. We have plenty of room. Haley said you know gymnastics--maybe we could teach you to use the trapeze...I mean, no one joins the circus to be a clown and besides...you don’t want to stay with him…” 

Mary kept looking back at the RV. “I can’t believe Haley did that…” 

“I’m fine where I am,” Harleen said in a small voice. “Thanks though.” 

Mary’s head whipped back around. “Oh honey, you don’t have to share that horrible RV with that...that man…” 

The door to the RV flew open and Joker came back out again minus his hat and glasses. He stomped over to the truck to grab some more bags. “She tell you how Dickie wanted to try cigarettes so I let him try mine and he got sick? I’m the corruptor of children, did you know that?” he said loudly. 

Mary gave him a dirty look. “He’s a twelve year old boy!! You had no right!” 

“Maybe not, but he doesn’t want to try smoking anymore now does he?” Joker glared at her. 

Mary glared back at him before turning back to Harleen. “Look, Haley told me it looked like you had been hurt. You need someone who will take care of you clearly…” 

Joker yelled over his shoulder. “Yeah, because I’m a menace!! I’m a monster!! Careful--I might bite!! It’s catching, you know? Put me in the freak show!!” 

“You don't want to stay with that….” Mary motioned at Joker before she dropped her voice. “...freak...I use that word reluctantly, but he is. Joker hasn’t tried to be part of this family and he is known to be a troublemaker...and he drinks too much. And...well...he claims to have amnesia…” 

“Fuck off Mary!!” Joker yelled as he stepped back into his RV, his door slamming behind him. 

“You should come stay with us. At least you would have another woman around,” Mary said with a soft smile. “Please…” 

* 

Joker was shoving groceries into the limited cabinet space that he had. It hurt him more than he wanted to admit that Mary hated him so much, that most everyone in the circus disliked him, it hurt and it pissed him off. In a damn circus?! Just because he was different, didn’t look like them, maybe didn’t act like them...but to come here and try to convince the new girl that he was trash...just… 

Well, it got under his skin. 

He ground his teeth, thinking he needed to take a break and smoke a cigarette, wondering what he was going to do with the extra food he had bought when the door to the RV opened and Harley stepped in. 

He stopped what he was doing, frowning. “You didn’t have to come say goodbye if that’s what this is.” 

“I’m not going with her,” Harleen said softly. 

Joker looked confused and blinked once, twice. “What?” 

“I’m staying with you...if you still want me to,” Harleen said shyly as she pulled the wig off. 

Joker blinked, clearly stunned. “Y-you are?” 

She smiled and nodded, pulling off the skull cap. “Yes. Besides, you have butterscotch schnapps.” 

Joker’s eyes lit up and he laughed, causing Harleen to giggle along with him.


	3. On with the Show

Harleen sat perched on the corner of the bed in Joker’s RV watching him as he sat on a stool, wearing only a pair of pink and purple boxers and nothing else. He held a hand mirror up, painting his face, getting ready for his performance tonight. She found her gaze tracing down his torso and down his long legs to his bare feet. He had painted his fingernails black about an hour ago and had even painted his toenails the same color. She had never met a man who painted his nails. She thought it was attractive, especially on Joker; the man had a way of pulling it off. She was beginning to think he could pull off any look. 

Harleen found him a little distracting wearing only his boxers she realized, even though this was the third time she had seen him in only his boxers. But still... 

She took a deep breath, let it out slowly while she watched him. There was something hypnotic, comforting about watching him apply his makeup. Harleen figured she could probably spend all day just watching him apply makeup or paint his nails. Joker’s presence had a soothing effect on her, and he had a tendency to hum while he worked that she liked too, usually old songs she noticed. Right now he was humming “All I Really Want to Do” by The Byrds, which made Harleen smile. She didn’t think he was even aware of his song choice, he was just humming while he worked. 

Joker took what looked like an eyeliner pencil (though thicker with a wider tip) and drew four pointed stars over his eyes. Next he dipped what looked like a paint brush into a small container that held a black liquid-like substance. He began to fill in the star shapes he had drawn around his eyes with the black. 

“One of the advantages I have over the other clowns is that I don’t have to put on the clown white makeup since I’m already...clown white.” He grinned at her glancing around the hand mirror at her. “That’s something we’ll have to think about too what your clown makeup will look like because that will be your signature, how the crowds will recognize you.” He went back to his makeup. 

“Your makeup will be very important, maybe more important than your talent as a clown, but I don’t think we will want a lot of makeup...you are far too pretty to cover up with clown makeup. We’ll have to use it to emphasize your beauty instead of hide it…” 

Harleen smiled back at him, blushing. He had told her she was pretty. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had told her that, except her friend Pamela. 

She pressed her lips together and held onto that warm feeling that Joker calling her pretty created. 

She was still in her wig and Joker had freshened her disguise make-up, but she had changed into some of the clothes that Mary Greyson had sent over, a pair of comfortable black leggings an oversized red, large knit sweater that hid her shape, and a pair of white tennis shoes that Joker had purchased for her. 

(About an hour after Mary Greyson had left, a short man had arrived at the RV. Joker introduced the man as Archie, one of the circus clowns, a short, pudgy, balding man with a five-o'clock shadow and a sad, slightly angry expression. He had arrived with a couple of paper bags full of clothes from Mary. 

“Just has to dig her claws in somehow…” Joker had muttered. “But...you’ll want to change clothes for tonight and none of the things we bought today will be dry until tomorrow…” Joker had grabbed up the bags with a scowl. They had decided to wash the clothing they had grabbed at the thrift store and it was currently drying over some lines outside--hopefully it wouldn’t rain.) Harleen frowned slightly, rubbing her upper teeth over her bottom lip which only hurt a little as she thought: what would her clown make-up look like? She would have to think about it because right now she had no idea. Imagining herself as a clown was difficult. 

“So, what is your clown act? I mean, what do you do?” Harleen asked as she watched Joker paint his eyes. He was very careful and had a grace about him as he worked that she liked. His fingers were long and elegant, which made her think of a piano player or maybe violinist, or even guitar player. She was also impressed by his attention to detail on his make-up. He made her think of the YouTube makeup artists she had watched occasionally as he very carefully applied diamonds to the points of his stars, the fake jewels catching the weak light in the RV, but they twinkled. 

“Well, I am a jester at heart, but the circus doesn’t really care for me making jokes.” He grinned at her as he finished with his eyes. The black stars around them made the blue of his eyes look even more startling. He had some of the prettiest eyes Harleen had ever seen surrounded by thick dark lashes. The addition of the black paint around them made the blue of his irises look like gemstones. 

He reached into his case and pulled out a lip liner pencil and began to trace his lips, but instead of simply tracing them, he pulled the corners out and up his cheeks to form a long, wide smile. Once he had finished drawing out the smile and curling the corners on his pale cheeks, Joker picked up a tube of liquid lipstick. He applied the color-- a dark matte red--before he picked up a small container of what looked like red sparkles. 

He grinned at her as he picked up a makeup brush. “Now here is the magic, a little bit of red glitter to make my smile sparkle even more than it already does!” Joker winked at her causing her to giggle as he started to apply the glitter to his lips. He spoke while he brushed the glitter on. “The lights really love anything that sparkles, so the more sparkle the better. And besides, who doesn’t want to sparkle?” He grinned while glancing around the mirror at her. “As they say, you’re never fully dressed without a smile.” He winked at her before he added. “You are going to sparkle like a diamond when you finally get out into the ring, as pretty as you are, a bit of glamorous make up...the crowd is going to eat you up like cotton candy.” He wrinkled his nose at her when he grinned, making Harleen blush. 

As Harleen watched him apply the glitter to his lips, she realized Joker was correct. His smile was gorgeous, but adding the red glitter made his lips, made his wide curling smile he had drawn, pop even more. She felt her anticipation to see him perform grow. 

After he finished with his make up, Joker sprayed his face with a finishing spray before throwing his arms out to her from where he sat on the stool. 

“TaDA! How do I look?” 

Harleen giggled and clapped. “I love your make-up! You look wonderful!” 

Joker hopped down off his stool. “Thank you my dear…” He bowed, sweeping one arm out and back, his other arm pressed against his stomach, a gesture he made graceful even in the confines of his small RV. 

“But now for the costume!” He grinned and hurried to the other side of the RV. There wasn’t much room to move around or store anything and Harleen had only just noticed the garment bag that hung against the wall at the other end of the RV earlier this afternoon. She watched as Joker unzipped the bag with what she decided must be a reverence. He gently pulled out the costume that hung on a hanger and held it up for Harleen to see. 

The costume was mostly dark purple, she saw. The pants were wide, the bottom half from the knees down was dark and light purple with vertical stripes, while the upper half of the pants, from the waist to the knees, was solid dark purple. The vest was green and black vertical striped, cut to show off his slender figure. The vest ended with shape points at his waist, the points of which had tiny silver bells on the end. The shirt he would wear under the vest was white with a layered ruffled tie of dark purple. The jacket that was over the top of his shirt and vest was gorgeous Harleen thought. It would fit Joker’s trim figure close, again emphasizing how slender and tall he was, the sides ending just under his ribs like a bordello jacket, but with a long set of tails in the back that hung down to his ankles. She could tell when he moved the tails would swirl with his movements and with silver bells on the ends of the tails, he would jingle with each step. The sleeves of the jacket ended in wide bell-shapes and were patterned like the pants, from the shoulder to his elbow. The sleeves were solid purple, but the rest of the sleeves were striped. But the crowning part of the costume for Harleen was the hat. 

Joker’s hat was done like a traditional jester’s hat (or as it was called, cap and bells), just bigger and flashier with the three large points being bigger and hanging down a little further than a traditional cap and bells would. The hat was in two shades of purple, all three points ending in silver bells. 

“This is one of three that I have. The other two are in garments bags under the bed.” Joker pointed and Harleen bent over to see that under the bed were two long, narrow drawers that she hadn’t noticed before. 

“I designed them myself,” he said, clearly proud of himself. 

Harleen giggled. “Well, get it on! I want to see!” 

Joker grinned at her and she thought he might actually have blushed--though she couldn’t truly determine that with his makeup on. “Okay, but go outside so you can get the full effect instead of watching me change...it’ll be like you’re seeing me walk into the ring for the first time.” 

Harleen giggled again as she got to her feet. “Okay, okay…” 

“Oh and grab the aspirin and a can of soda from the fridge--you’re due for some aspirin,” Joker instructed her with a frown. 

“Okay, okay…” Harleen said again and grinned, grabbing the aspirin that was on the counter and dumping four into her palm before pulling open the tiny fridge to grab a can of grape soda. 

Joker gave her a satisfied smile before he motioned with his hand for her to leave. “Go, go, go!” 

Chuckling, Harleen headed outside closing the door behind her with a smile dancing on her lips. In the short time she had known Joker he had made her smile more than she could remember. 

She frowned then. She couldn’t remember smiling this much around Guy...ever...She had to wonder what else she had missed out on by being with someone like Guy over, well, just about anyone else. 

Thinking about Guy made Harleen’s stomach turn. She closed her eyes leaning against the RV for a moment as a flash of yesterday...of Guy’s face distorted, hovering over her as he beat her...the flash of red from blood, her blood, flying in the air as his fist smashed down on her...pain radiating throughout her entire face... 

Harleen savagely stuck her fist in her mouth to stop herself from sobbing, pressing her teeth into her skin. She was not going to start crying, she promised herself. She bit down hard, the pain pulling her back from the brink... 

Taking a few deep breaths Harleen slowly calmed herself. She was shaking like a leaf, but she didn't feel as if she would break down at any moment. 

Taking a few more deep breaths, thoughts of Guy receding again, Harleen wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself while she waited. She looked around and saw that Joker had a rather ratty looking lawn chair set up by his RV. 

She plopped down in the chair at the same time tossing the aspirin into her mouth before she opened the soda and took a large swallow, wincing at the bubbles that hit the back of her throat. From where she sat, Harleen could see the lights of the circus and heard the music playing loudly. Unlike a carnival, which tended to play a lot of rock music, this circus had what Harleen would call traditional circus music. Since they (the circus folks, cars and RVs, the animals pens and such) were located in what Joker had told her was called the boneyard--where the carnies lived--she could see a weird contrast between the where the circus people lived and the lights and glamor of the circus, two very different worlds. There were people moving quickly back and forth in the shadows, sometimes with animals in tow or beside them, while the lights created an illusion of magic and fun. 

She frowned slightly as she sipped her soda and thought about that contrast when she saw a young woman heading over to her. The young woman looked to be around Harleen’s age, somewhere between eighteen and twenty-five. She was thin and trim, wearing a silver catsuit that covered her from her neck to wrist to ankles. The outfit was trimmed in gold that zigzagged across her form in complicated patterns. The young woman’s dark hair was pulled back and up into a faux mohawk and her face was painted in gold and silver glitter and jewels. 

She looked slightly awkward when she stopped in front of Joker’s RV and looked at Harleen. 

“Uh...hi,” she said with a small smile. “You must be that new girl...Harley?” 

Harleen nodded. “Yes, I am.” 

The other woman smiled, putting her hand out. “I’m Raya…” 

Harleen pulled back in her chair a little staring at Raya’s hand. The young woman cringed a little and pulled her hand back. “Sorry...ah, is Joker around?” 

“He’s getting changed.” Harleen frowned. For some reason this woman was making her hackles rise and she didn't know why. She felt a sudden hot flash of irritation at Raya. 

“Oh...well...I just wanted to stop by and wish him luck tonight. I mean, not that he needs it. I don’t know if you’ve ever seen him perform, but he’s amazing!” Raya gushed a little and was about to say more when a rough voice yelled. 

“Raya, get the fuck away from that clown’s RV and get over here.” 

Harleen turned at the voice. It was Samson, was standing a little distance off, dressed in a traditional strong man costume that looked like a leopard skin Tarzan outfit and boots. He had his hands on his hips and was glaring at Raya, his eyes darting from his Raya to Harleen with disgust. 

“Sorry...my brother.” Raya smiled apologetically at Harleen before she turned back toward Samason. She looked over her shoulder at Harleen and waved. “Nice to meet you! Tell Joker I stopped by!” 

Harleen waved back with less enthusiasm, but said nothing. She didn’t have time to contemplate her reaction to Raya before Joker’s door flung open, the door of the RV bouncing against the side with the impact, and Joker stepped out in costume, his chest puffed out, his head held high. Immediately she could sense a difference in him. 

Harleen gasped. He didn’t just look good--he looked amazing! 

She hadn’t been sure what shoes he was planning to wear with his costume since he hadn’t shown her, but he wore a pair of black lace up boots that stopped just below his knees. The pants were tucked into the boots so that they ballooned out a little, creating a sort of clown-like aesthetic. He had also added a pair of fingerless purple gloves to his outfit. 

He hopped down to the ground and did a spin, the silver bells of his costume jingling with a delightful sound. 

“TADA!! The Joker is ready to perform!!” 

Harleen clapped and Joker bowed low to her. “Thank you, thank you my beautiful lady. You are a generous audience!” Joker chuckled at her then gasped. “Oh shit! Forgot my clubs!” 

He turned and raced back into the trailer. She heard the sound of things being thrown open before he popped back out, three large juggling clubs under his arms, all of them painted glittery purple and green. 

He grinned at Harleen as he hopped down from the RV and began to juggle the clubs with ease, tossing them up and catching them without even looking at the clubs. 

“So, you ready?” he asked brightly. Clearly he was excited to be performing tonight. 

Harleen giggled as she stood up. Joker’s smile was infectious and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back at him. “Yes.” 

“Good. Now follow me, my sweets!” Joker spun around, still juggling the clubs while Harleen fell into step beside him. “We are off to the circus!! 

He had called her “my sweets” Harleen noticed. The term of endearment made a small spot of warmth in her chest. She didn’t comment on it, but held that little bit of warmth close and followed close beside Joker. 

* 

Harleen followed close to Joker as he led her through the circus, weaving through the crowds of people playing games or watching the performances on the side stage or waiting in lines to ride the merry-go-around or the Zipper. Children yelled and cheered when they saw Joker who would stop for a few seconds and perform some juggling where he would throw the clubs up high, spin around, and catch them, or, for one small group of children, Joker threw the clubs into the air, did a perfectly executed backflip, and caught the clubs while continuing to juggle them. Even Harleen was clapping along with the children. 

They arrived at the back of the big top tent, a large, red and white striped tent, just like Harleen had seen in the movies with two points at the top that held red flags that flapped in a small breeze. Since it was evening, there were strings of fairy lights all around the tent to make it glow. She could hear someone yelling, their voice a booming echo. 

“COME ONE, COME ALL!! THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START AT HALEY’S BIG TOP!! BE AMAZED!! BE SCARED!! SEE LIONS, ELEPHANTS AND MORE!! LAUGH, CRY!! WE HAVE IT ALL!! THE SHOW STARTS IN TEN MINUTES!!” 

Joker stopped juggling as they approached the tent, grinning at a tall man dressed in a bright pink and white polka dot outfit and standing on a pair of stilts disguised to look like legs. The man saw Joker and frowned, but he nodded. 

“Joker.” 

Joker nodded back. “Mario…” He pointed at Harleen who was a step behind him. “This is Harley, just joined, she’s going to be watching the show from backstage.” 

“Haley know?” Mario asked, his voice not really gruff, but not exactly friendly either. 

Joker nodded. “Yeah.” 

Mario shrugged in response. “Fine by me then as long as I don’t get in trouble for letting her in.” 

Harleen pressed her lips together and said nothing as she followed Joker into the tent, but she could feel Mario’s eyes on her. 

Joker led Harleen through the chaos that was the back of the big top tent. There were people in various stages of dress and undress in bright and outlandish costumes, a few horses, and even a chimpanzee who were sitting with an older man eating bananas while the man in question combed the chimp’s hair. 

Joker looked around until he found some folding chairs leaning against one of the tent poles. 

“Ah, here we go…” He grabbed up the chair and with a smile, led her toward the entrance into the ring. Harleen noticed the mixed looks that Joker received. Some people seemed neutral towards him, but several people gave him a dirty look, especially several clowns that she saw. She frowned. Their expressions making her angry. How could anyone dislike Joker? He had been nothing but kind to her, especially when he didn’t have to be. Yes, he looked a little odd, but that was no reason to be mean to him. She thought circus people would be more accepting, but maybe they were just like everyone else. 

She saw Mary Greyson in costume standing off to the side. There were two people next to her, a tall average looking man with slicked back dark hair and a boy who looked like a youthful mirror image of the man. They were both in skin tight white and silver costumes while Mary was wearing a more glamorous version of the same costume, but with a small, ruffled tutu made of ostrich feathers in silver and white around her hips. All three of them had silver makeup on their faces as well that them all look slightly like exotic birds. 

Mary made eye contact with Harleen and smiled warmly. Harleen could tell the women wanted to come talk to her, but she didn’t make a move toward Harleen who saw Mary’s eyes dart to Joker then back to her. The boy with Mary waved at Joker who waved back with his fingers only to have the boy be hissed at by, Harleen assumed, his father. The kid stopped waving, but gave his father a pouty look. 

Joker’s smile fell a fraction. Harleen could see the pain of rejection mixed with a flame of anger in his eyes.. 

“Come on,” Joker said through his teeth, leading her away though he said nothing about what had just happened. Harleen could almost feel how hurt he was, frustrated and angry. She didn’t like the idea of him feeling hurt. It bothered her--a lot. 

Joker pushed their way through several other performers, all giving him a dirty look which he completely ignored. He stopped at the opening to the main stage and unfolded her chair just as Haley himself came up. Haley was dressed for tonight in a sparkling red ringmaster’s long coat with ruffled white shirt, black pants, and shiny black boots, his outfit topped with a tall, black top hat. 

Haley grinned and bowed at Harleen as he addressed Joker. “Evening Joker--ready to amaze and make them laugh?” 

Joker grinned as he adjusted the chair for Harleen. “Always!” 

“Good, got a bigger than expected crowd tonight,” Haley commented looking out on the crowd. “And they seem to be in a good mood.” 

Joker grinned brightly clearly ready to perform. “Awesome!” 

Haley smiled at Harleen. “Enjoy the show Harley,” he said before he stepped out. The spotlight was instantly on him and the crowd cheered. 

Harleen watched Joker’s face as he looked out onto the gathered crowd, noted his expression was one of excitement and pure joy. She was really looking forward to watching him perform. 

* 

Harleen watched with rapt attention as the horses performed, followed by the other animals like the elephants, lions, and tigers...but then, before the trapeze artists or the acrobats, came the clowns. Haley threw his arms out to the audience. “And now for your amusement let me introduce Haley’s world class CLOWNS!!” 

Harleen watched as the Haley’s clowns ran out into the main ring, all of them dressed in brightly colored costumes and makeup, but Joker remained next to her. Harleen lifted a brow up looking at him. Joker caught her glance and grinned. 

He leaned down to speak to her over the noise and said. “I’m a headliner.” 

Harleen grinned in surprise. “Really, so like you’re a star!” 

Joker laughed and gently bumped her shoulder with his hip, a touch she didn’t seem to mind. “Nah. Well...maybe…” He winked at her before his attention was drawn back to the clowns who were running around, stumbling over each other, performing flips and other minor acrobatics. Harleen picked out Archie, the short, bald, pudgy man she had met briefly earlier that day, wearing all white, his face painted white, though he now wore a white pointed hat on his head. 

Joker leaned over again and said loudly for her. His breath tickled her cheek as he pointed at Archie. “He’s a pierrot, a sad clown pining for love…” Joker frowned a little when he said this and added with a murmur. “...pining for love and maybe acceptance for who and what he is...but his heart is always broken by his love because she always falls in love with the harlequin…leaving him empty and forever alone...always alone, living on the edges, nearly forgotten...like a ghost...” Joker’s voice fell softly. 

Harleen could detect the underlying emotion in his words. She sensed something there, pain and loneliness, a loneliness so deep that the sound of it hurt her to hear it in his voice. Harleen turned toward him, could see the echo of pain in his blue eyes, the pain behind his painted smile...but no sooner than she felt and saw that pain in Joker, it vanished like smoke. 

Instead, Joker turned his head and grinned at her. 

“Be careful of Archie. He’s a perfect pierrot because he is a sad clown, always depressed and wanting to off himself.” Joker held hid finger to his temple then fired like he held a gun. “Poor guy. Hasn’t succeeded yet, obviously, but he never stops trying.” Joker sighed with a slight giggle and shrugged. “You don’t want him to talk you into helping him, and believe me, he’ll try.” Joker smiled watching the clowns. “I tried to help him once. I had this old gun and I was supposed to shoot him in the face, but the gun was a fake...” Joker giggled at the memory. “... and when I pulled the trigger this flag came out that read “BANG” in bright red letters...it was hilarious…” Joker snickered. “Archie wasn’t really happy with me, but I thought it was funny.” Joker beamed at her. 

“That’s awful!” Harleen gasped which only caused Joker to laugh. 

“I know! That’s what makes him such a riot!” 

Harleen pressed her lips together and tried not to laugh, but there was something sickly funny about it. She giggled, which made Joker smile brighter. “I knew you would find it funny!” He shook his head. “Everyone else thought I was being cruel...I wasn’t...I just thought maybe if Archie saw how funny he was being…” Joker shrugged and sighed. “No one gets my humor…” he whispered before he smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling. “...except you.” 

Harleen smiled in response. For some reason she felt as if she had just gained entry to an exclusive club. 

* 

After the clowns performed, Haley stepped out once more smiling broadly, his arms up in the air as he drew the attention of the crowd. 

His voice boomed as he called out. “And now, someone I know a lot of you have been waiting for: the clown of clowns! THE JOKER!!” 

“That’s my cue, sweets!” Joker grinned happily at her and raced out into the spotlight. Harleen giggled. That was the second time he had called her sweets. 

She decided that she liked it. 

Joker threw himself forward, twisted in the air, his hands hitting the ground as he did a series of quick backflips. Harleen’s eyebrows shot up, impressed. She hadn't been lying about her gymnastics and she recognized that Joker was good. He flipped himself with the grace and skill of an expert. 

He landed in the center of the circle just as Haley stepped away, the spotlight shining down on the pale man. He threw his arms up into the air, the light dancing off the glittering red smile, making his smile dazzle. 

His motions were over the top as he motioned toward the shadows of the ring and a table was brought to him as well as a very tiny board and a can. Joker nimbly jumped up onto the table and set the can on it’s side. He set the board over the top of the can, creating an unstable seesaw, and jumped up onto the board. He wobbled back and forth, looking for all the world as if he was going to topple over, but in seconds he had his balance. 

Harleen heard a voice beside her say clearly over the music. “Joker is a lot of things, but he is good at what he does.” 

Harleen looked up to see Mary Greyson standing beside her. Harleen made no comment, instead turning her attention back to watching Joker. 

Joker stood on the board that rocked back and forth dangerously, he did a couple of jumping jacks on it, each time landing and maintaining his balance. The lights danced off his smiling face as the crowd cheered for him before he put his hands out and from the darkness, was tossed what looked like another can, or stool, Harleen couldn’t tell, but it was only slightly bigger than the can he was currently balanced on. 

Joker jumped down off the board and proceeded to pick up the board. Carefully, he set the new can down vertical on the rolling can, he then put the board on top of the second can before he jumped nimbly up onto the miniature tower. 

Harleen gasped loudly as Joker wobbled dangerously on the now even more precariously balanced board. He was all smiles, however, the bells of his costume jingling as he kept his balance, the lights of the spotlight dancing across his slender figure. Harleen pressed her lips together, her eyes wide as she watched him, mesmerized by his performance. 

Joker was beautiful. 

Joker put his hands out and several glowing balls were thrown at him (a couple she thought were thrown needlessly hard), but Joker snatched them all out of the air easily without upsetting his balance, to the audience’s roar of approval. 

Joker began to spin in a slow circle on the dangerously balanced set of cans and board. At the same time he bounced the balls off the table and started to juggle them while he slowly spun around, smiling brightly the entire time. 

Harleen squealed with delight watching him. 

Mary folded her arms across her chest as she watched Joker perform. “He does some extreme magic too, and a knife throwing act as well. I’ll give him this, he’s skilled, and he can be funny too, but you really need to be careful around him. He’s dangerous and sometimes his sense of humor is...off putting. You shouldn’t let him talk you into doing the knife act with him. If anything, you should only perform with the other clowns.” 

Harleen frowned and turned to look at Mary. “Why?” she asked with a slight frown. 

Mary looked over at her. “Ask him about Alexis.” 

Harleen frowned at Mary who turned and walked away. She didn’t think she liked Mary Greyson very much. 

Joker neared the climax of his show. He was balanced on a tower that consisted of three stools with vertical, rolling cans between them and finally the piece of board. He had to use a stool on the table to get to the top of his unstable tower. 

Joker grinned at the audience, his hand on the top of his unstable tower, then he jumped. 

Harleen felt all the breath in her lungs woosh out in terror only for Joker to land on the top of the tower, his arms out, balancing as well as--perhaps better than--a cat. 

He grinned from ear to ear and winked at the audience. 

The audience screamed their approval and Harleen clapped enthusiastically along with them. 

Joker remained balanced for several dangerous seconds before he pushed himself off, performed a flip in the air, and landed in a crouch before standing up again, his arms out to soak up the cheers of the huge crowd. 

He turned and ran backstage as Haley stepped out again to introduce the next act. He stopped by a large cooler that was set just off to the side filled with ice and bottles of water. Harleen had seen performers running backstage and grabbing the water as they passed. Joker grabbed a bottle, but he also grabbed a second that he gave to Harleen. Another sweet gesture she realized, thinking about her without being prodded or asked. 

He was breathing hard, but his face was glowing as he dropped down into a crotch beside Harleen and opened his bottle of water.. 

“So, what did you think?” he asked before taking a drink from the bottle. 

It was clear in his expression, his blue eyes wide and hopeful, that he wanted her approval; he wanted her to like his show. It didn’t matter how many people had cheered for him, he wanted 

Harleen’s approval, she realized. 

Harleen beamed back. Guy never cared what she thought about anything, he never asked her opinion, never bothered to ask her...well, anything. Hell, she realized he wouldn’t have even thought to grab a bottle of water for her. 

Harleen was all smiles as she said brightly. “You were amazing! I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, but that wasn’t it!” 

Joker grinned with pleasure. “I think tomorrow we’ll start with juggling, how does that sound? Maybe when you feel ready you could come out on stage with me and toss me things to juggle. Oh! I also do a knife throwing act, you could be my sexy assistant who I throw knives at!” 

Harleen beamed at Joker. “That sounds great.” 

But she could hear Mary’s voice in the back of her mind...ask him about Alexis. 

* 

The rest of the show was impressive, but Harleen didn't think any of them, not even the trapeze artists, the Flying Greysons, compared to Joker’s performance as far as she was concerned. But she enjoyed watching the show, especially when Joker got to perform one more time, this time doing juggling, but not just simple juggling. He juggled a series of six glowing balls, doing spins and tricks while he kept the balls going, changing the way he juggled them as he moved around the ring while he rolled, spun, or even did a backflip, never once dropping the balls. Archie came out at one point and started to throw balls at Joker which he easily grabbed and juggled until he had at least ten in the air. 

Joker even added balancing a tall metal stand on his forehead that held several cups in holders along the sides. While keeping the tower balanced on his forehead, he juggled several balls, before easily tossing the balls up into the cups without overtipping the stand. 

At one point Joker was juggling a series of clubs while bouncing a ball with his forehead and shoulders, causing the crowd to cheer wildly for him. 

Harleen clapped so much her hands hurt and she had started to loudly cheer for him until her throat, still sore and bruised, began to hurt, but Joker’s performance pulled her away from her troubles, made her forget why she was there at the circus, that she was hiding from murdering her boyfriend, the boyfriend who had tried to rape her… 

The pain in her face pulsed along with the memory of her beating. 

She deliberately pushed those thoughts away. She was not going to let Guy take this from her, this moment of pleasure. 

She smiled despite how much it hurt her face to do it because Joker made her want to smile. 

* 

That night on the way back to the RV, Joker was nearly vibrating with energy. 

“I’m so glad you liked the show!” he crowed, practically skipping beside her as they walked back. 

“You were amazing!” Harleen laughed. 

Joker spun around to walk backwards beside her. “You think so?” he asked earnestly. 

Harleen nodded reaching up to pull her wig and bald cap off so she could scratch her head now that they were safely in the boneyard away from the crowds who were now leaving as the circus closed down. 

“I do,” Harleen said with a firm nod. 

“I think a celebratory drink is in order,” Joker said with a self-satisfied smile. “Oh hey, I’m sorry I forgot to ask if anyone bothered you while you were watching?” He frowned, clearly annoyed with himself. 

“No, no one spoke to me,” Harleen said as they walked. She didn’t see any reason to mention Mary. 

* 

After Joker showered, he broke out the bottle of butterscotch schnapps. They both sat up on his bed, Joker in his boxers and Harleen in a pair of light pink flannel pajamas printed with teddy bears that Joker had bought her at the thrift store. They had some of Joker’s blankets pulled up over their legs. Joker had a small portable television (which he had informed Harleen was probably the most expensive item he owned next to his costumes and his truck) that they had sitting on the bed between them, the tiny screen showing an old black and white comedy movie. It was three in the morning and Joker had already finished two plastic cups of schnapps to Harleen’s one and was working on his third, this time with vodka mixed in. She had just started on her second cup and was feeling a warm, fuzzy burn in her stomach. She thought about it a moment and was pretty sure she was drunk. 

Smiling, Joker leaned back, his shoulder almost, but not quite touching Harleen’s as he took a deep pull on his cigarette letting the smoke out through his nostrils as he pointed at the screen with his cigarette. 

“Now, Buster Keaton was a genius comic. This movie, Steamboat Bill, Jr--came out in 1928--is one of his best. Probably one of the best comedies ever made. His physical comedy was amazing! I mean, no one can compare really. He did all his own stunts, no nets and shit. He always managed to keep that same stoic expression regardless of whatever craziness was going on around him.” 

Joker chuckled and took a sip of his schnapps. “I always admired that, but I like to smile too much.” He rolled his head to grin at her. “I don’t think I could do stoicism.” He giggled taking another sip of his drink, the plastic cup causing his laugh to echo. 

He dropped his smile and gave Harleen a stoic expression. “Whaddaya think?” 

Harleen giggled taking a large gulp of her schnapps; she could tell she was getting a little drunker with each sip. She finished off her cup only to have Joker lean over and grab the bottle of vodka off the floor and fill her cup. She giggled while taking a sip. The vodka was strong, but she didn’t care. The warm feeling expanded and she sighed, content. 

* 

“Which comedian has the best smile or laugh you think?” Harleen asked sinking a little lower where she lay against the wall next to him. 

Joker frowned in thought while he smoked his cigarette. “Hmm. I’m going to pick Robin Williams because whenever he would get tickled with a joke, it was hard not to laugh. AND he had the best smile.” Joker grinned at her. “What about you? You have a different choice?” He took a sip of his drink, his green eyebrows lifted expectantly. 

Harleen sipped her vodka in thought before she giggled. “Nah, I think you picked the best one.” 

Joker grinned at her, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray on the other side of his thigh covered blanket. He picked the tray up and placed it on the floor before leaning back again, having grabbed the bottle of vodka before he sat back up. 

“Oh watch it! You’re agreeing with me, going to make yourself unpopular with the locals. Hating me is sort of a tradition around here now.” Joker filled his plastic cup up with vodka and topped off Harleen’s cup even though she hadn’t had much of it yet. 

She took a couple of large swallows, the burn made her feel relaxed and safe. 

“Don’t say that...they don’t all hate you...that Raya doesn’t seem to…” Harleen muttered the last part of her sentence into her cup as she took another drink. 

Joker’s laugh turned into a giggle. “Raya?? Pfft...she only likes me because her brother hates me. If Samson liked me even a little, Raya would be running the other way.” Joker shook his head. 

“She’s looking for trouble to get into even if she hides it behind being sweet and innocent.” He made a face, wrinkling his nose as he drank more of his vodka, his eyes on the movie. 

Harleen was’t sure why that cheered her up. 

They watched the movie in silence for a while, the drink and the evening's performance making them both sleepy. Harleen dozed off first after finishing her cup of vodka off. She slid along the wall, her head lightly thumping into Joker’s shoulder. 

The amount of alcohol Joker had downed finally started to kick in. He watched with a drunken frown as Harleen’s head slid down his arm to land in his lap. 

He smiled lopsidedly and laid his hand against her face. “Hey Harley...wake up.” 

Harleen groaned and shifted her position, dropping her cup to the floor as she brought her legs up and got more comfortable with her head on his lap, mumbling under her breath. “Too tired…” 

Joker giggled pulling the portable TV out from under her (with her grumbling drunkenly about it) before leaning back against the wall with a sigh. He set the television off to the side, just in front of Harleen’s rear and continued to watch the movie--which now displayed another Keaton feature--his fingers lazily stroking Harley’s hair behind her ear. Harley made a contented sigh and snuggled a little closer bringing her hands up to rest under her cheek. Joker adjusted the blankets that covered her, pulling them up over her shoulder before he went back to stroking her hair and finishing off his drink. 

He sighed, content, his eyes slowly closing without him realizing how tired he really felt. 

Before long, he was asleep, his hand resting on Harley’s shoulder.


	4. Lions and Tigers and Bears

The first thing that greeted Harleen when she woke was a light headache. She could tell she didn’t exactly have a hangover, but she definitely needed some water. The next thing she was aware of was Joker. 

He was lying on his side next to her, his arm was draped over her side and tucked around her wrist in a gentle hold near where her hands rested near her cheek. She could also feel his breath against her shoulder, rustling her hair. 

He was fast asleep. 

Harleen started to panic, her body going stiff for a fraction of a second as she shouted mentally to herself that he was touching her!! His body was touching her! His hands were near her face, but she took a breath and relaxed. Joker was breathing softly, his body pressed against her and she could feel his...unconscious morning elation, lightly pressed against her, but she could also feel the blankets scrunched up between their bodies. He wasn’t trying anything, he wasn’t doing anything at all. 

Joker was simply asleep. 

Letting herself relax, Harleen realized it was nice, the way he was holding her. His embrace was gentle, his touch light. She could almost slip back to sleep like this, but her headache made that difficult. 

As she laid still, trying not to wake Joker, Harleen frowned as she recalled last night's events. She remembered the circus...Joker’s performance had been brilliant! She remembered coming back to the RV, Joker showering, and the two of them getting ready for bed followed by celebratory drinks for a good opening show...then they had watched old movies on a little portable television Joker had and drank more. They had finished off the butterscotch schnapps and had broken into a bottle of vodka… 

She had gotten so sleepy! 

She remembered vaguely laying her head down on his lap, his fingers in her hair... 

That must have been when she had fallen asleep. 

Joker stirred a little and tucking her closer to him, his hand around her wrist tightened for a moment and she heard him murmur, but she couldn’t tell what he said. His hold on her tightened for a moment before relaxing again. After a few seconds he was breathing deeply again, asleep. 

Harleen smiled, closing her eyes, letting herself relax further. Maybe she could go back to sleep. 

* 

The next time Harleen woke it was to the sound of singing. 

“People are strange when you're a stranger 

Faces look ugly when you're alone 

Women seem wicked when you're unwanted 

Streets are uneven when you're down 

When you're strange 

Faces come out of the rain 

When you're strange 

No one remembers your name…” 

Harleen opened her eyes and she frowned. Was that the Doors? As her vision cleared she saw Joker at the oven, one hand on the handle of a skillet, the other holding a spatula, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was flipping pancakes, his hips moving back and forth in time to his singing. He was still wearing his boxers, barefoot, but he had added a worn, faded purple silk robe that hung open as he danced in front of the oven singing to the pancakes he was making. 

“People are strange when you're a stranger 

Faces look ugly when you're alone 

Women seem wicked when you're unwanted 

Streets are uneven when you're down…” 

Harleen pushed herself up slowly. Her head still hurt, but not nearly as bad as before. Joker noticed her movement and glanced over at her with a broad grin. 

“Hey sleeping beauty! There’s a bottle of water and aspirin on the floor next to the bed.” He pointed with the spatula. “I suggest you take them before you get up.” She blinked. This was becoming a thing, she thought wryly. He pulled his cigarette out, flicking ashes into the ashtray that sat on the counter next to his pan. “Then you should lay down for a little bit longer. I’ll fix your coffee for you--four sugars and some milk right?” Joker asked setting the cigarette down on the edge of the ashtray before he flipped the pancake in the pan. 

Harleen nodded. “Yeah...how…” 

He smiled. “I pay attention to things. I watched you make your coffee yesterday. How’s your head?” 

Harleen made a face. “Not as bad as it should be.” 

Joker laughed. “Well that’s good. Drink all that water, too,” he instructed as he grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee from the small coffee maker he had. He fixed the coffee for her and handed it over with a smile. “Did you sleep all right otherwise?” 

Harleen nodded. “Yeah, I did.” 

Joker’s smile was soft, tender. “I didn’t have any bad dreams last night, first time that I can remember...” He shook his head. “Weird...must have been the combination of vodka and butterscotch schnapps.” He grinned at her and shrugged. Harleen realized he wasn’t going to mention them sharing the bed. Maybe he was hoping she didn’t know and he wasn’t going to tell her. 

That was sweet that he didn't want to upset her. 

Joker continued talking. “Anyway...how’s your face feeling? The bruises look worse today…” He frowned not touching her face while Harleen stayed still so he could study her face. “I’ll put some more first aid cream on the cuts. The bruises are going to look worse before they get better, though the swelling looks a lot better. Soon that pretty face of yours is going to shine...” he murmured softly and this time he very lightly, barely a touch, brushed her cheek before snatching his hand away and quickly returned to the oven and his pancakes. 

“So, your face--how’s it feel?” he asked again. 

Harleen worked her jaw, wincing. “Better, not great, but better.” 

Nodding Joker smiled and poured some more batter onto the hot pan. “Good.” He didn’t look at her as he said softly, “As long as you’re with me, no one is going to hurt you.” 

Harleen felt a pang in her chest at his words and knew that Joker meant what he said. She flushed, putting her hand to her heart. She didn’t have words for what she was feeling right now. She felt safe, but there was something else too. Taking a deep breath Harleen let it out slowly. She wasn’t going to question the feeling, she was simply going to feel it. 

“You have a great singing voice,” she observed in a soft tone as she sat up a little straighter and crossed her legs, taking a sip of the hot, sweet caffeine. 

Joker grinned at her. “You’ll find I have a lot of talents.” He waggled his eyebrows at her before he burst into laughter at the look of surprise on Harleen’s face. “I’m not very modest,” he admitted with a chuckle. “I can dance too. Oh! I should take you dancing sometime so I can show off!” 

Harleen laughed which made Joker smile wider, his blue eyes twinkled. He liked Harleen’s laugh, a lot. He vowed right then that he would make her laugh as much as possible. She deserved to laugh, all the time. A girl like her should never be sad, should always be smiling. He frowned ever so slightly, pressing his lips together as he flipped the pancake. He knew exactly why he had slept last night...it wasn’t the drink, he had imbibed much less last night than what he had had many times in the past and the dreams still came when he drank enough to floor an elephant. No, it was her. Waking up with his arm around her, smelling the sweet scent of her hair, her skin, feeling the warmth of her body, the safety of having someone there with him… 

He bit his bottom lip a little harder than necessary. He couldn’t let that happen again, her sleeping next to him, because he couldn’t get used to it. If he got used to it, if he wanted it, he would lose it. It was only a matter of time before she hated him like everyone else. He closed his eyes biting down on his bottom lip hard, the pain and the taste of blood chasing away the other pain. 

“Hey, the pancake is burning!” Harleen’s voice brought him back. 

“Ah shit!” Joker hurriedly pulled the pan off the burner. “Shit, shit!” 

He set the pan on the cold burner and pulled the burned pancake off. Harleen got up and hurried over. “You okay?” she asked, laying a hand on his forearm. 

Joker turned to look at her, his eyes a little wide, but he quickly recovered. “Oh I’m fine.” He tossed the burnt pancake onto the counter and picked up the plate with the ones that were perfect. 

“At least these are fine! If you want to grab the syrup, I say we pig out!” He grinned at her waggling his green eyebrows. 

Harleen frowned slightly, but she did as he asked and grabbed the syrup while he pulled the butter out of his tiny refrigerator and they sat down on the bed together to have breakfast. 

* 

After breakfast, Harleen showered while Joker cleaned up, serenading her the entire time she was in the shower with his knowledge of the Doors, which turned out to be extensive. He even sang a few songs that Harleen had no idea were Doors songs! She listened and giggled while he sang. The man could go start a career as a singer she thought as she moved in time to his singing, letting his voice relax her, even mouthing along to the songs she did know. 

After showering Harleen dressed, pulling on some of the clothing that Joker had bought her yesterday, a pair of grey leggings with lace at the ankles, some brown ankle boots and a black henley. 

Joker grinned at her, looking her over. “You look nice. Want me to cover the bruises?” he asked tilting his head, but Harleen shook her head. 

“Nah, it’s fine,” she said softly. 

Joker put his hands on his hips looking comically cute in his silk robe and boxers, his green hair a mess of curls. “Now don’t be saying no because you think it’s a problem, because it isn’t.” 

Harleen smiled softly. “It’s not that. It’s just...I don’t know, just feel like being myself today, bruises and all.” 

Joker smiled at her, reaching out to touch her before stopping himself and drawing his hand back. “Well I think you are beautiful Harley. The bruises do nothing to detract from how pretty you are, and I like your blonde hair better than the brown anyway.” He winked at her. “Blondes have more fun and I’m going to make sure you have fun today.” 

“Thank you,” she said, ducking her head and blushing. 

“You don’t need to thank me.” Joker laughed as he searched around his RV for clothes. “I get to have a pretty girl wandering around my RV and it's nice to have someone around who doesn’t think I’m the devil in disguise.” He said this matter-of-factly, but Harleen could hear the strain in his voice that he was trying to hide. 

She frowned. No one should have made Joker feel that way, unwanted...she understood what that was like. Jerks, she thought viciously. 

Ultimately Harleen decided to wear her blonde hair down, letting the thick gold locks hang loose around her shoulders to hide her bruised face as much as possible. She may want to be herself, but that didn’t mean she wanted to draw attention to herself. 

She had seen the bruises in the mirror, which were bright purples and blues, looking like explosions on her face. The edges of a couple bruises had just started to turn a greenish blue. The swelling was down, but she still had puffiness around her right eye, her cheek left, and the left side of her mouth. Her bottom lip was healing, but still felt raw inside. Sometimes she thought she still tasted the shadow of blood in her mouth. As she had stared at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair, Harleen thought about the fact that Joker had yet to ask her what happened. He hadn’t questioned her about why she was hiding, had simply just accepted that she needed help, needed to hide, and had given it. And he hadn’t asked for anything in return. She didn’t know if she could ever repay him. 

As she dressed, Harleen figured it wouldn’t be long before Mary Greyson started to pry, trying to figure out what happened to her. The trapeze artist seemed like the prying type, a gossip monger and nosey rat who covered her bad intentions with being a nice person. Harleen had seen people like her before while she was growing up, women or men who wanted to help poor Harleen Quinzel while also asking questions, probing, intimate questions about Harleen’s family life. Mary Greyson wanted to help, but she also wanted to dig into who Harleen was and what had happened to her probably to satisfy some morbid curiosity. Joker however, hadn’t asked Harleen one question about her beating. He simply made sure she took her aspirin. He had fed her, bought her clothes, had taken her in, given her a place to sleep, helped her maybe find a job with the circus and now he was going to teach her to juggle, no questions asked, no demands made on her. 

How many people did that? The only other person she knew who would do that for her, be there for her no questions asked was Pamela, her best friend. 

A well of emotion rose up making Harleen’s eyes sting. No one had ever really treated her well except Pamela, and now Joker. 

She was going to make sure he didn’t regret it. 

* 

A few minutes later Harleen was sitting outside in the lawn chair waiting for Joker who had run off excitedly to get some supplies for juggling lessons. Her legs were stretched out in front of her as she sipped on a can of grape soda waiting for Joker to return, watching the other circus people doing...whatever it was they were doing...when she saw Raya again. The young woman was wearing a plain white catsuit showing off her impressively trim figure, her hair pulled back in a ponytail that showed off her pretty face. The woman pranced like a damn gazelle Harleen thought as she watched her jog lightly across the grass. 

Harleen hadn’t really cared for the girl last night, but today, Harleen disliked Raya even more. 

When Raya saw Harleen she waved as if they were old friends, hurrying over. 

Harleen muttered under her breath sarcastically. “Oh yeah, hi Raya…” God she reminds me of one of those cheerleaders in high school Harleen thought as she took a sip of her grape soda to hide her frown. She had hated those girls. They had been part of why high school had sucked so much. Didn’t matter that Harleen had made the team or that she was good at cheerleading and gymnastics, she had never been part of the inner circle and those girls had made damn sure that Harleen always knew she was an outsider. 

“Hello Harley. Goodness you’re here a lot.” Raya smiled as she jogged up and stopped by Harleen’s chair, bouncing on her toes. “I never thought to ask where you were staying. Oh!” Raya gasped when she caught sight of Harleen's face making Harleen realize that when Raya saw her yesterday she had been covered in makeup to hide her bruises. 

Raya touched her lips. “I heard you had been beaten up. I mean, my brother told me, but he hadn’t said it was that bad, and last night you looked fine…” 

“Makeup,” Harleen stated in a monotone before she added. “I’m staying with Joker,” she said, taking a sip of her soda looking up to gauge Raya’s reaction. Harleen did’t know why she was poking at this girl she didn’t know, but she 

“You are?” Raya looked confused and slightly dismayed. “I thought that was only temporary...I was under the impression you were going to be moving in with the Greysons.” 

Harleen shrugged. “I don’t know who told you that, but no, I’m staying here with Joker. “ 

A frowned creased Raya’s pretty face. “Oh. Well Mary Greyson said...” 

“HARLEY!!” 

Both women turned to see Joker running toward them. This morning Joker was wearing a dark green dress shirt with a lighter green diamond pattern on the cloth, the collar of which was unbuttoned to just above his pale chest. He also wore a dark purple vest held together by only one button, with a limp looking orange flower pinned to the front left breast. He had on a pair of black slacks that were cut to emphasize his long, slender legs. Harleen smiled at him. He looked attractive with his green hair brush back from his face, but especially with the smile that lit up his face. Harleen had noticed when he left that morning that he had put on two different colored shoes of the same style, one green and black, the other black and purple. Even his socks didn’t match, one green and gold polka dots, the other purple and red stripes. She had thought it cute and charming and in line with his clown-jester motif. Harleen saw as he ran toward them that he was carrying six throwing clubs tucked under his arms and in his hands. He was all smiles, but when he saw Raya, he came up short. “Oh, morning Raya. What do you want?” Joker’s cheerful voice dropped into a neutral tone. 

“Hey Joker…” Raya was all smiles as she waved at him with her fingers. “I was wondering if you were busy this morning. I thought you could help me with my acrobatic practice. I need someone to catch and hold me.” She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. “Maybe do some of my spins with…” 

Harleen blinked in surprise. Raya actually fluttered her eyelashes. Who did that? Harleen felt a scowl forming on her face that she tried to smooth out, but it was hard. She really didn’t like Raya. 

Joker looked sourly at Raya as he walked around her to stand by Harleen and set the clubs on the ground. “Your brother know you’re over here?” 

Raya frowned. “He’s not the boss of me, you know. I’m my own woman. I’m twenty-two.” She put her hands on her hips and thrust her chest out. That made Raya just two years younger than Harleen. Bitch, Harleen thought with a narrow-eyed frowned. She would have been a sophomore when I was a senior Harleen thought. Ew. 

Joker made a face. “Yeah, whatever, no. I’m going to be teaching Harley how to juggle today. Go ask Henry, he likes to catch you.” 

“Henry’s hands are always so sweaty, not like yours,” Raya said, again attempting to flirt by fluttering her eyes and thrusting her nearly flat chest out for Joker to take notice of. Harleen knew she was being mean, but calling Raya flat chested was being generous. Harleen sucked on her bottom lip with a little burst of pain. She knew she shouldn’t be thinking such mean thoughts about Raya, especially since she didn’t know the other woman well, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself from the nasty thoughts that kept popping up about Raya. 

Joker shrugged. “Well, tell Henry to give you more chalk. Look, I got things to do with Harley if I’m going to get her ready to be my partner, and besides Samson would want to beat the shit out of me and I’m not really that sort of a masochist so...sorry.” He shrugged and turned to Harleen. 

Raya looked surprised and mouthed to herself. “Partner?” 

“Hey, I ran into Wilhelm,” Joker said to Harleen. “And he said if we want, we could come help feed and brush the lions. You want to?” He grinned at her, his eyes bright. Clearly he thought this would be fun. 

Harleen nodded. “Yeah that sounds great.” 

“Awesome!” Joker clapped his hands, turning around then frowned when he saw Raya still standing there. “What?” He frowned at the other woman clearly confused by her continued presence. 

Raya looked at Harleen and Harleen saw it, the moment that Harleen went from potential friend to enemy. “Nothing. I’ll talk to you later Joker, maybe you should come by the mess tent. We could have lunch together?” 

Joker laughed. “Man Raya, didn’t I just say I was going to be busy with Harley today? She’s going to be my new partner, I have a lot of training to do with her! You really should ask Henry. He has the hots for you, did you know that?” 

Raya frowned. “Yeah, I know,” she said. “I thought you said you never wanted a partner.” She glanced at Harleen, her expression unreadable. 

Joker shrugged with a smile. “Well when the right person comes along, you can’t deny destiny!” He laughed and bounced on his feet. “So, you know, I’m busy.” 

“Yeah...okay…” the acrobat muttered as she turned and walked off, the spring in her step gone. Harleen pressed her lips together trying not to smile. It was cruel of her, she knew. The other woman was clearly smitten with Joker, or at least intrigued, and rejecting her had just added another person who might be against him...and her, but she couldn’t help the little flicker of pleasure that she felt because Joker had shot her down. 

Once Raya seemed to be really gone Joker clapped his hands together, causing Harleen to jump. “Okay, now...we are going to start your first juggling lessons!” 

Harleen set her soda down and got to her feet. “I don’t know…” 

“Pfft...you do gymnastics right? If you can flip your cute little tush around, then you can catch a bunch of clubs.” Joker grinned grabbing three of the clubs he had set down and almost lazily began to juggle them. “How about you show me some of your gymnastics moves first.” 

Harleen frowned slightly, then shrugged. “Okay.” She didn’t feel very confident, she hadn’t really done a lot of gymnastics since Guy. He didn’t like her going to practice, didn’t like the coach, didn’t like the other girls. There had been a lot of things Guy didn't like. 

Harleen walked over to a clear grassy spot and shrugged out of the lined jean jacket she had been wearing. The air was crisp, but not too chilly as the sun rose higher. She kicked off her boots, tossing them beside the jacket and started to stretch to warm herself up. 

Joker continued to easily juggle the clubs, but his eyes widened a fraction when Harley started to stretch. She stretched her arms, then put her hands on the ground and stretched her back, her legs, walked her legs up and grabbed her ankles while she stretched. She did a few more stretches, leaning to the sides before she laid down in the grass and stretched her legs over her head a couple of times before putting her hands behind her head and pushed her body up in an arch. 

He did his best not to stare at her, but he felt a stirring in his body that he wasn’t accustomed to really feeling. It wasn’t that he was ignorant of sex (he had a few magazines hidden in the RV), but...he’d never really “felt” anything before, for anyone. But watching Harley Joker felt a intense, warm stirring that almost made him fumble his clubs. 

Suddenly Harley did a quick series of cartwheels, her hands hitting the ground. She moved from the cartwheels into a front handspring. She did a diver roll into a handstand, a gainer flash flip, a couple of side flips and lastly a roundoff backflip. He swallowed, catching glimpses of her skin as she flipped, nothing naughty, just flashes. Joker frowned a little. Something was wrong with him, he was sure of it. 

When she finished her last flip and threw her arms into the air, Joker grabbed his clubs and started to clap with them. “Harley!! Damn! That was amazing!!” 

Panting, Harley giggled and threaded her fingers through her hair which had flown around as she flipped, her delight at being able to still do flips made the pounding in her head from the bruises worth the pain. “It’s been a while, but I guess it’s a little like riding a bike…” 

“You were just...well it was like watching something magical.” He beamed at her causing Harley to giggle and blush, tossing her hand at him in dismissal. 

“Stop, no it wasn’t. I’m rusty.” 

“Pfft, you’re as good as anyone here,” he said with a grin. “And you can definitely learn to juggle, you’ve got the eye-hand coordination...so...’ He threw a club at her causing Harleen to squeak as she caught it. “You are going to learn to juggle.” 

Harleen giggled again nervously. “Okay…” 

He motioned with a club. “Just stand right there and toss me the club.” 

Harleen did as he instructed, tossed him the club to his waiting hand. “Now…” He started to juggle again. “...juggling, as the Flying Karamozov Brothers have said, is about rhythm, juggling is rhythm. So just listen for the rhythm...” He continued to juggle, looking over at Harley with a grin as he started to count. “One, two, three, four, five…One…” Harleen listened as he counted, the clubs hit his hands with the beat and flip, beat, flip. She watched his handsome face as he continued to juggle them, his voice trailing off as he stopped counting and just let the rhythm flow. Harleen counted for him silently, her eyes following the clubs then his expression, the easy smile on his red painted lips, the glitter of his brilliant blue eyes, even his hands were graceful as he flipped and caught the clubs, juggling them with practiced ease. 

“And…” He continued. “...it’s also about balance, something you as a gymnast know a great deal about…” He looked over at her, the sunlight catching his blue eyes and making them sparkle in his pale face. Harleen felt a warm tickle in her gut when he looked at her, a warmth that spread quickly. Her heart thumped hard as she realized that he was sharing something important with her, something that meant a great deal to him. It might seem to someone on the outside that he was just teaching her to juggle, but Harleen knew that deep down, Joker was sharing so much more with her. He was sharing something that he loved with her. 

He stopped juggling, caught the clubs, and walked over to her. “If you want, you can stand behind me and just lightly place your hands under mine so you can feel the rhythm..but you don’t have to--I don't want you to be uncomfortable,” he quickly added with a smile, but Harleen nodded. 

“That...that would be fine…” 

Joker gave her a reassuring smile as he turned his back to her. Harleen stepped up behind him, his height had her nose almost pressed against the middle of his shoulder blades, her breasts brushing his back. (Joker’s eyes widened when he felt the brush of her breasts, his cheeks turning a rosy pink, but he quickly pushed the feeling down and focused on his lesson.) Joker held the clubs in position, ready to juggle, and Harleen reached around to lay her hands lightly against the back of Joker’s pale hands. 

His voice was soft as he spoke. “Okay, now, just feel my hands and the rhythm as I juggle. Close your eyes, relax…” He lifted his hands and tossed the clubs into the air, starting to juggle slowly. 

Harleen felt and heard only the sound of her heart for the first few seconds she stood behind him. Joker smelled good, like a spicy vanilla mixed with a hint of cigarette smoke and alcohol. She found his scent pleasant and relaxing. She could feel the movement of his shoulders against her breasts and the brush of fabric against her cheeks as she rested her forehead against his back, letting herself feel the movement of his hands and arms, the gentle thump, thump, thump as the clubs hit his palms. Her fingers lightly caressed the back of Joker’s hands... 

Joker focused his attention on the spinning of the clubs trying not to focus on Harley behind him, on the warmth of her body pressed against his back, the feel of her forehead as she leaned into him, but he also acknowledged the trust she was showing him by touching him. Her fingertips against the back of his hands sent shivers up his arms and along his spine. He had no idea what was happening to him, but he both liked it and didn’t like it, or maybe he was just confused, he didn’t know. Either way, Joker felt as if he were standing on the precipice of something that could be either wonderful or horrible and he was scared of both possibilities. 

“Do you feel it? The rhythm?” he asked as he juggled. 

“I do,” Harleen said softly. 

“Think you are ready to try for yourself?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder. 

Harleen was reluctant to move, but she nodded. “Yeah, I think so…” 

Joker caught the clubs and very slowly turned around to hand them to her. 

“Go on--give it a try,” he said with an encouraging smile. 

Taking the clubs, Harleen tested their weight in her hands first while Joker took a step back and watched. 

She glanced over at him and he gave her another encouraging smile and a nod. Pressing her lips together, Harleen started with just tossing them up and down, getting a feel for them before she attempted to juggle. 

She immediately fumbled. 

Joker reached out, but stopped himself at the last moment from touching her and pulled his hands back. “You are holding your wrists too tight...Remember it’s about balance, so sometimes you have to give a little, just loosen your wrists like this...” he held his hands out and bounced his wrists lightly. “Like this…” 

Harleen nodded as Joker switched positions, his eyes on the clubs and her hands. She tried again, this time she was able to juggle for a few seconds before she fumbled again. Joker again started to reach for her and stopped. 

“Can I touch you?” he asked, holding his hands up. “I’ll be careful. I just thought if I stood behind you like I had you do with me…” 

Harleen nodded, though she stiffened a little as Joker walked around to stand behind her. She felt a tremor race through her as Joker stepped closer and put his arms around her, under her arms, though he was careful not to touch her more than he had to, as he very lightly laid his hands under hers. His fingers gently touched her, gently, but firmly guiding her hands. She was keenly aware of his body behind her, the heat emanating from his body, his scent, his breath rustling her hair as he stood over her, his impressive height, how much shorter she was than him… 

Joker murmured gently, “Try again.” 

Swallowing, Harleen nodded and tried again. 

This time she kept the clubs going for nearly twenty seconds before she fumbled, but she had felt the rhythm like a heartbeat, the way Joker’s hands had held hers, moving back and forth with her, guiding her only a little until his touch became as light as a feather. She could hear the smile in Joker’ voice as he said in a soft tone, “There you go Harls, that was great! You’ve got it, you’re a natural! You just need a little practice.” 

He stepped away from her and Harleen felt his warmth go with him, leaving an emptiness that made her feel a little lost for a few seconds as he walked over to pick up the other clubs. 

“You’ll be out there juggling with me in no time! So, let’s practice until you think your arms are gonna fall off…” 

Harleen giggled and mock moaned which only made Joker laugh more fully. “Getting that sore will happen a lot faster than you think.” He grinned and started to juggle. “Then after I’ve made you regret ever knowing me…” He laughed when Harleen gave him a dirty look. “...we can go feed some wild animals!” 

Harleen smiled and turned her attention to the clubs, while trying not to think of Joker standing close behind her, of how his presence made her feel. 

Joker did the same, trying not to remember the way it had felt to have her pressed against his back. Instead he focused on the clubs: one, two, three, four and five, one two, three, four, and five... 

* 

Joker had not been joking about her arms becoming sore. By the time they stopped practicing, Harleen felt as if her arms--especially her shoulders--were too weak to move. Laughing, Joker grabbed them each a can of cold grape soda, lightly pressing the cold can to one of her shoulders. “Don’t worry, in a day or so you won’t notice, especially once you start juggling like a pro! Now--ready to see the animals?” Joker asked clearly excitedly as he popped open his can and took a long drink before holding the can against his chest and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. 

He lit the cigarette as they started to walk, staying along the bare edges of the circus. 

“Wilhelm, the lion tamer, is one of the few people besides Haley who actually likes me,” Joker said after he got the cigarette going, taking a deep drag on the burning bit of tobacco and paper. 

He held the smoke in for a moment before he let it flow from his mouth while he spoke. 

“He’s always been decent to me, not overly friendly, but he isn't overly friendly to anyone. He likes his animals better than he likes people anyway,” Joker mused as they walked. 

“Do you have a lot of friends here?” Harleen asked as they walked. 

Joker shrugged, downed the last of the grape soda, and tossed his soda can into a nearby garbage can they passed by, which earned him some dirty looks from the people sitting around outside the RV where the can sat. 

“A couple,” he said with a look up into the sky. “Haley likes me fine, especially since my shows do so well. Wilhelm tolerates me more than most, but like I said, he dislikes most people and then there’s Harvey. You’ll meet him later maybe. He’s part of the freak show,” Joker murmured before taking a drag on his cigarette. 

Harleen looked surprised. “Freak show? I thought those were…” 

“Out of style? Controversial? Politically incorrect?” He chuckled. “Yeah, but we still have one. Before I really got into clowning I was part of the freak show for a few weeks, the ghost boy…” Joker shook his head and rolled his eyes. “That’s how Harvey and I met, but anyway, the freak show mostly has people that can do weird things with their bodies. But whatever they can do, isn’t enough to use in the full show, like those dudes you see that can dislocate their shoulders, or the people who can bug their eyes out of their sockets.” Joker mimicked bugging his eyes and laughed. “Anyway Harvey goes by the moniker: Two-Faced Man. Haley doesn’t exploit them if you’re worried about that…”

Joker glanced over at her, but Harleen’s expression showed interest rather than condemnation, so he continued. “He just lets them do what they want, pays them well, and gives them a home. Everyone who is part of the freak show is here by their own free will.” Joker added. 

“Even though I did it because I wanted to be able to do something…” He shrugged. “I don’t mind being stared at, but I like getting laughs more than just sitting on a stool and having people gawk at me.” 

Harleen walked beside him, noticing the looks they both received. She could see the furrowed brows directed at Joker and the pitying looks directed at her. She hated being pitied, but there wasn’t much she could do about it, not yet anyway. When she was healed and could really become part of the circus, she would make them accept her and Joker. No one was going to stare at him like these people were doing now, the people who should accept him for the way he was. She could make damn sure they did. 

Harleen smiled at her thought, but the smile quickly turned into a frown. She was surprised at the venom in her thoughts. She swallowed and let the thought trail away to focus her attention on Joker who glanced over at her and gave her a bright smile. 

* 

The animal cages would have been easy to find even without Joker’s help, between the scent of hay, animals, droppings, there was the occasional trumpet from one of the elephants and a muted roar from one of the big cats. 

They arrived just as a tall, well-built man wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, and with a receding hair line, was standing in the cage with two very large tigers, pulling out large slabs of meat from a bucket and tossing the meat to the animals. 

“Here ya go babies!! Eat up your lunch!!” The man had his back to them as he fed the tigers. He spoke with a slight British accent, the dialect of which Harleen always associated with PBS Mystery Theater shows. Very posh, she thought. She watched in fascinated horror as the tigers raced up and jumped for the meat within inches of the man who didn’t budge, didn’t flinch, didn’t act the least bit scared. 

Harleen flinched. 

Joker saw her reaction and laughed. “Wilhelm’s been doing this forever. He told me once that a big cat taking him out is how he plans to die.” Joker snickered. “I told him he should feed Archie to the tigers sometime...Archie would love it!” 

Harleen giggled and put her hand over her mouth. “That’s terrible.” 

“I know, aren’t I a stinker?” He giggled and waggled his green eyebrows at her like a naughty little boy before he called out. “Hey Wilhelm!! How’s it hanging?! You haven’t lost your dick yet? Lion hasn’t bitten it off?” 

Harleen burst out laughing, which only made Joker’s smile widen. 

Wilhelm replied without turning around, his voice deadpan. “The lions don’t like large sausages Joker. I’ve told you that.” 

Joker let out a burst of laughter as the man turned, a small smile on his face as he let himself out of the cage. “Afternoon Joker,” he said simply. “And you must be the mysterious Harley Quinn I’ve heard whispered about. I am Wilhelm.” He bowed instead of reaching for her hand. He didn’t stare at the mess that was her face, didn’t look at her with pity; he simply smiled. Harleen decided she liked Wilhelm. 

She wasn’t sure how to respond to the bow, so she awkwardly curtsied. “Hello.” 

Wilhelm smiled a little. “Joker here tells me that you would like to see the animals and that you would like to feed the elephants?” 

Harleen looked surprised, glancing at Joker who was simply grinning, his blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. She nodded. “Ah, yes. Yes I would.” 

Wilhelm nodded with a small smile. “Then follow me.” 

Harleen smiled with delight at Joker who wrinkled his nose back at her, his smile widening, clearly pleased. 

His vow to make her smile was working, he thought with pleasure as he strolled along beside her. If he could make it so she never frowned again, he would. 

* 

Soon they were standing in the elephants’ cage, all three of them holding two buckets each filled to the brim with hay. 

Wilhelm smiled affectionately at the elephants as he introduced them. “These three ladies are Olive, the eldest, Cynthia, and the baby here which we just recently purchased is Hilda--my girls.” The two older elephants watched Harleen with hesitation, but the smallest elephant, Hilda, came straight up to Harleen and began to rub her trunk over the blonde woman gently. The little elephant was especially gentle when touching Harleen's bruised face, causing a surprised Harleen to laugh. 

Wilhelm smiled affectionately. “Hilda is a curious little thing and she clearly likes you.” 

Harleen started to pull out a handful of hay to feed to the little elephant. “Really?” 

“Yes, definitely,” Wilhelm replied as he walked over to the other elephants. 

Joker watched Harley. She had set one of the buckets down and was feeding the little elephant by hand with the other. She looked so beautiful he thought, with her bright eyes, her dazzling smile, and the sunlight catching her blonde hair making it shine like spun gold. He didn’t notice the bruises or the cuts on her face; all he saw was how gorgeous she was, laughing and smiling. 

He loved her smile, the sound of her laugh... 

He felt a little hitch in his chest… 

“JOKER!!” 

Everyone spun around, all three elephants jumping, when someone yelled out Joker’s name. They all saw Samson standing just outside the cage dressed in bike shorts and a “wife-beater” t-shirt. 

“What the fuck you did you do to my sister you freak?” Samson yelled. “She looked upset and wouldn’t talk to me.” 

Joker rolled his eyes dramatically. “Oh please, I did’t do anything to your stupid sister.” 

“Don’t you call my sister stupid, you fish belly freak! What did you do?!” Samson snarled. 

“He didn’t do anything,” Harleen offered. “He just didn’t want to help her with her routine. He was teaching me to juggle.” 

Samson hissed grabbing the cage door and yanked it open. “Shut the fuck up bitch, this is between Joker and me.” 

Wilhelm snarled. “Don’t you come in here Samson!” 

The strong man ignored Wilhelm as he stomped toward Joker. The elephants made noises of discomfort and backed away. 

Joker’s eyes widened slightly and he dropped the buckets. “What did you call her?” 

“A bitch, you twink! Any woman willing to hang around you is clearly a stupid bitch at that.” Samson stormed over to Joker and pushed him, hitting Joker in the chest hard enough that the thinner man stumbled back several steps. 

“I want you to stay away from my sister you pale freak!” Samson growled. 

Joker snickered. “Well maybe you should get a leash for her Sammy.” 

Samson growled like a wild animal and hit Joker. He slugged the clown across the face hard enough that Joker’s head whipped to the side and he fell, dropped to the concrete and metal of the cage floor, blood dripping from his mouth. 

Harleen gasped loudly, dropping her bucket.


	5. Come Find Me

Joker hit the concrete hard, the impact vibrating through his shoulder and teeth. That;s going to bruise, he thought absently. Samson didn't give him a chance to get to his feet before the beefier man was on top of him, hitting him as if he was a bag of flour. Joker rolled onto his side and pulled himself into a fetal position making sure to protect his head from the rain of fists that 

Samson showered down on him. He could hear Harley screaming, which tore at his heart, but he didn’t fight back, wouldn’t fight back. 

Fighting back would only make things worse for him and possibly for Harley. Fighting back would make the target he carried around on his back bigger--again, that might encompass Harley, but also by not fighting back, he frustrated Samson. 

Frustrating Samson meant the walking mound of meathead would do something stupider, he would fuck up and frustrating the muscle head would make him look worse for beating up someone who didn’t, or couldn’t fight back. People around here may not like him, but they disliked a bully even more, and by acting like he couldn’t fight back...it made Samson look like a bully. 

Otherwise he would put Samson down permanently and Joker knew he could do it. Samson was all muscle, but Joker was quick, deadly. He knew he could kill Samson. He did not remember why he knew how to kill, but he did and he could. While the circus wasn’t the greatest home in the world, it was his home and he didn’t want to lose it. Especially not because of some muscle bound jerk and his stupid sister. 

So instead he pulled his legs up to his chest and used his arms to shelter his head from Samson’s painful blows. 

He could take the pain, there was no amount of pain that Samson could inflict on him that Joker couldn’t take. It didn’t stop it from hurting, but Joker knew he would store that pain and use it later... 

“Come on, fight back you little freak!!” Samson yelled. 

The elephants made noises that sounded to Harleen as if they were uncomfortable, the baby elephant having hurried back to the others, frightened when the fight started. 

Harleen was crying and covered her face. She wanted to help Joker, but when Samson started to beat on Joker, she froze. Her own recent beating flooded her thoughts; the fear, the pain...and she fucking froze! Self-loathing made Harleen sick. She tried to move, wanted to help Joker, but she couldn’t. A dark knotted ball of self-loathing mixed with pain and anger--a white hot fury that twisted in the pit of Harleen’s stomach, even if she wasn’t fully aware of it. 

Wilhelm moved quickly though, tossing the rest of the contents of the bucket he held toward the animals, then in a dancer-like move, he spun around and slammed the bucket over the back of Samson's head. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!!” he roared. 

By this time the fight had drawn a crowd to the cages. 

Samson fell forward, toppling over Joker and grabbing at the back of his head with a startled yelp. He brought his fingers back and they had a smear of blood on them. 

“What the fuck Wilhelm??!!” Samson yelled. 

“You will not fight here!! Now get out!!” Wilhelm pointed at the cage door. 

“What about him?” Samson’s voice was almost a whine. 

“Joker did not come in here and start a fight in front of my animals! You did!” Wilhelm snarled. “Get out now Samson or you’ll wish I would hit you with the bucket again instead of what I’m going to do!” 

Samson glared at Wilhelm, then Harleen, and finally at Joker. “This isn’t over freak,” he snarled in a low and menacing voice before he turned and marched out of the cage forcing the gathered, muttering crowd to get out of his way. 

Harleen was finally able to move and she rushed over to Joker’s side, crouching down next to him. He sat up, but his nose and mouth were bloody and Harleen saw evidence of bruises forming on his cheek. 

“Oh god Joker, are you all right?” she asked softly, reaching out to touch his face, but then pulled her hands back. 

He blinked, wiping the blood from his nose and mouth with the back of his hand. He winced, but nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, no worries. I’ve had worse, a lot worse. He doesn’t hit as hard as he thinks he does,” Joker said out loud which earned him a handful of snickers from some of the onlookers. He smiled in response. 

Wilhelm came over and put his hand out to Joker who took i,t letting the older man help him to his feet. “You did the right thing not fighting back. Giving that big oaf what he wants will only make him worse,” Wilhelm growled. “He has more muscles than he has brains.” 

“Thanks,” Joker said as he got to his feet with Harleen standing up beside him. 

“JOKER!” 

They all turned to see Haley walking at a brisk pace toward them dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white t-shirt, and a black dress shirt over the top, though it was unbuttoned. The man looked like he had been in the middle of shaving as there were bits of shaving cream still evident on his cheeks and chin. The head of the circus looked unhappy and grim as he motioned at Joker. “In my office now.” 

“Oh, I guess Dad’s mad.” Joker snickered glancing at Harleen who couldn’t help but giggle back at the sheepish look on Joker’s face, but Wilhelm shook his head, his voice serious. 

“Don’t push him Joker.” 

Joker sighed running a hand through his green hair. The movement only messed up his hair more, making the longer front locks fall forward. Harleen found the effect attractive. 

He turned to Harleen with a slight frown as he ran his tongue over the split in his lip. “Want me to walk you back to the RV first?” 

Harleen shook her head. “I’ll go with you,” she said quietly enough he barely heard her. 

Joker frowned stepping closer, resisting the urge to touch her. “Are you sure?” 

She smiled and nodded. “Yes.” 

The look in Joker’s eyes was unreadable, as if he was surprised, but Harleen thought he also seemed grateful. 

“Well...guess we better go. Thanks for letting us help Wilhelm and thanks for hitting the lughead with the bucket.” Joker grinned brightly. “That was cool.” 

Willhelm smiled and bowed. “Of course and it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Quinn.” 

Harleen blushed and smiled. “For me too.” 

Wilhelm smiled again. “Come back anytime.” 

* 

Joker led Harleen through the small gathered crowd, resisting the urge to take her hand or to punch his way through the gawkers. The circus people, wearing a variety of strange outfits or pieces of outfits, just stared at her, some simply curious while others showed resentment, or disgust in their gaze. Harleen stuck close to Joker as he led her to Haley’s RV. When they arrived there were a few clowns outside practicing tricks, some simple tumbles and rolls. One of the the clowns outside was Archie standing to the side watching the other clowns. He wore a wife-beater shirt and some brown slacks held up with suspenders and had a large lit cigar in his mouth, his clown makeup much faded on his face. 

The short clown gave a half-hearted wave when he saw them. “Be careful, Haley’s got Samson in there and he’s being a loud mouth; Haley seems on the verge of really getting angry.” 

Joker nodded looking grim. “Thanks for the heads up.” 

Archie shrugged, ignoring the glares he received from the other clowns. “You’re one of us.” 

Joker stopped midway up the steps, his fist hovering over the door to knock, staring at Archie. “Really?” 

Archie shrugged. “Yeah man, we clowns need to stick together...” He shot a glare at the others before he added. “...no matter what some people think.” 

Joker smiled, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. “Thanks man.” 

Archie shrugged again, taking a deep pull on his cigar. 

Joker knocked on Haley’s door and they heard him yell. “Enter!” 

Pushing the door open, Joker and Harley stepped into Haley’s RV. 

The inside of the circus leader’s RV was far nicer than what Harleen had been expecting. Where Joker’s was tiny, just barely big enough for two people, Haley’s could hold an entire large family. 

The floors were carpeted with plush looking brown furniture. There was a full kitchen with a breakfast bar in the middle of the room. She saw a table near one of the windows with a booth. Haley sat on the couch across from the booth where Samson sat. The strong man looked as if he was about to burst; his entire face was red and his fists were resting on the table. 

Haley nodded. “Good. Joker have a seat. Harley, you can wait outside.” 

Joker stiffened. “But…” 

“She isn’t part of this.” Haley said, his words clipped. “Mary’s stopping by to pick her up.” 

“What?” Joker hissed while Harleen started to panic, but Haley shook his head. “Just for while we’re talking.” 

“I don’t think…” Joker started, but Haley held his hand up to stop the clown from talking. “Not another word.” Haley turned his attention to Harley. “Please go outside.” 

Harleen rubbed her lips together, her eyes wide, but she nodded. Joker turned, his fingers very lightly brushing the sides of her hand. He didn’t take her hand, but he looked into her eyes. 

“I’ll make this quick and come rescue you. We’ll go visit Harvey and his daughter after this.” His voice was soft, though Harleen noted an edge in his tone. 

Harleen nodded. “Thank you,” she whispered back. 

Joker smiled and reached up, his fingers hovering near her face. Harleen smiled, for a moment thinking that they made quite the pair at the moment, both of them with their beat up faces… 

Joker dropped his hand and sighed, reaching for the door and held it open for her. As if on cue, Mary Greyson stood outside like a damn ghoul, wearing one of those smiles that people wore who wanted to help you because you clearly couldn't help yourself. 

When Joker saw her he growled. “Mary.” 

“Joker…” She ignored him and turned her face to Harleen. “Harley, come on, I’ve gathered some of the girls to meet you.” She put her hand out to the blonde, but Harleen put her hands behind her back and looked back at Joker. “Hurry,” she said softly before she exited the RV. 

Joker closed the door. The little ball of rage in his chest flared bright and for a moment all he wanted to do was cut Mary’s smile onto her pretty little face. He took a breath through his nose and turned toward Haley. 

“So, Samson came crying to daddy?” he asked with a sneer. 

Haley sighed as Samson stood, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. “You fuck! You know what you did!” 

“What did I do? I told your sister I didn’t want to practice with her, that was it! Fuck Sammy, I’m damned if I do and damned if I don’t. Which is it you want me to do, hang around her or not! Well I don’t want to!! I never wanted to!! Raya is just interested in getting in trouble and seeing how many of your buttons she can push. You have any idea what she gets up to? Do you? You know about the weed? The smoking? The drinking?” Joker’s hands had balled into fists at his side. “You don't know your sister and she isn’t as precious as you seem to think she is!” 

“Shut you fish belly face or I’ll punch those fucking perfect teeth of yours out of your head, faggot!!” Samson snarled, slamming his fist on the table. Haley stood and yelled before Joker could respond. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!! FROM BOTH OF YOU!!” Haley was accustomed to projecting his voice. The man was usually fairly soft spoken, but he could raise his voice impressively and when he did it felt as if the walls shook. 

Joker snapped his mouth shut, a scathing retort ready, but he swallowed it. While it annoyed him not to be able to respond, he was smart enough to know when to shut up. Samson turned a brighter shade of red, but he did the same, snapping his mouth shut. Well kudos to the big lug, Joker thought with a smirk. He did have one working brain cell. 

Haley glared at both of them before he focused his attention on Samson. “You are going to be cleaning animal cages for the next three months.” 

“What??!!” Samson yelled and Haley pointed a finger at Samson, shutting the man up. 

Haley turned to Joker. “You…” He took a breath. “Just stay away from Raya…” 

“Been trying to...” Joker muttered. 

Haley narrowed his eyes at Joker who shrugged with a comical frown. “Well, I have.” 

* 

Mary did a good job of schooling her features when she got a good look at Harleen’s face without the makeup and with another day of healing, Harleen knew she looked worse than before, but Mary simply sucked in her breath before she plastered on a smile. 

“Oh Harley, I'm so glad we can spend some time together.” Mary grabbed Harleen’s hand, completely ignoring--or not catching--the stiffness that suddenly took hold of Harleen when Mary touched her. “This will give you a chance to meet some of the other women. Maybe we can find you a more appropriate place to stay since you don’t want to stay with me and my family. We are all just a big family and all the girls are wonderful.” Mary chattered on happily as she pulled Harleen along, oblivious to the way Harleen pulled against her touch. 

Mary, oblivious to Harleen’s discomfort, pulled the younger woman along amongst the other RV’s, past the mess tent, and a few other tents until they came to a circle of lawn chairs that were sitting around the blackened remains of a campfire. There were several women sitting around or standing, all of them chatting with some sort of orange looking drinks in their hands, Raya among them. Raya looked up with the smile on her face that vanished when she saw Harleen. 

Harleen tried to pull her hand out of Mary’s grasp with a muttered plea for her to let go, but the older woman ignored her and forcefully tugged her along. 

“Girls, this is our circus’s newest member, Harley Quinn.” Mary grinned at the assembled women. “Can someone get her a mimosa?” 

“I’ll get it.” One of the younger women hopped up, a woman with candy apple red hair, and hurried into one of the nearby trailers, emerging seconds later with a tall, thin glass filled to the brim with the orange drink. She handed the drink to Harley with a smile. “I’m Mame. I’m one of the tightrope walkers.” 

Harleen took the drink with a quiet half-smile while Mary sat Harleen in a chair while the other women picked up their chairs and moved closer. Harleen felt as if she was being surrounded; there was someone sitting or standing next to her on all sides. 

“Thank you,” she whispered into the drink, taking a quick, deep sip. It tasted like raspberries and sprouts with a good stiff addition of alcohol. And people complained about Joker drinking, she thought wryly. What time of day were these women drinking? 

Mary sat down right next to Harleen, putting a hand on her arm again, while ignoring the way Harleen tried to pull away from her touch. “Now Harley, you’ve met Mame, and Raya. This is Sheila, one of the clowns…” Mary motioned with one hand to a woman sitting across from her. Sheila had bright pink hair that looked as if it had been teased within an inch of its life. The clown just nodded at her without saying a word. “We have Ellie here...she does unicycle,” Mary continued. 

“Hi.” Ellie, a short woman with a dark pixie cut waved from one of the chairs. 

“Those are the twin contortionists, Abebie and Adaku.” Mary pointed to two brown-skinned women with large eyes and shaved heads who sat next to each other. “And last…” Mary pointed. “... Chen, who works with Wilhelm…” A short Chinese woman with a bowl cut nodded to Harleen. “And Lan is one of our Chinese pole performers.” Lan just narrowed her eyes at Harleen from where she sat on the ground sipping her drink. 

“So what happened to your face?” Abebie pointed at Harleen. “Joker do that? Looks nasty.” 

“No!” Harleen nearly shouted causing the other women to stare wide eyed at her before she added. “It was my ex-boyfriend.” Harleen muttered. 

“Man, he did a number on you.” Ellie shook her head. “Mary said it was bad, but wow...you like Quasimondo.” She snickered. “Sorry--just teasing,” she said to Harleen. 

“Fuck Ellie, that’s harsh.” Sheila laughed. “I was going to say the Elephant man. She could do the freak show with Two-Face and that hideous daughter of his, Duela!” 

Mary frowned. “Sheila really, that’s rude.” 

Sheila smirked. “Yeah, but true. Duela is a little monster, looks worse than her dad.” 

Chen snickered. “Did I tell you once that Duela scared one of the chimps?” 

Lan laughed. “I heard about that, poor thing turned around, saw Duela and shrieked!!” 

As the women all shared a laugh, Harleen started to shake. She didn’t like any of these women; they were cruel. And they were sitting too close her, staring at her too much. All she could think of was that she wanted to leave and she wondered: where was Joker? Harleen bit into her bottom lip, and felt her eyes stinging. She wanted Joker to come rescue her because she didn't want these nasty women to see her cry. 

“Seriously though, I think they look better than Joker.” Adaku shuddered. “That man looks like one of the walking dead or a Ọgbanje, an evil spirit that is bringing misfortune on us all. That’s why he has that creepy smile--it’s too big and his teeth are too perfect. I don’t know why the crowds like him so much.” She sounded a little bitter before she added, “Though poor Harley here’s has to bunk with him.” Adaku shuddered. “That must be a nightmare. You can come sleep with my sister and me.” She smiled at Harleen. “We have plenty of room.” 

Sheila laughed. “Nah, you should go bunk with Big Top, she likes little girls.” 

“Ew, Sheila!!” Ellie laughed. 

Mame moved closer, reaching out to touch Harleen’s face, and even when Harleen jerked back Mame still touched her. “You should put some ice on those…” Her voice sounded more clinical than concerned. 

Harleen said through her teeth, “I’m fine.” 

Mame shrugged and took her seat again, but Mary added. “You should let one of us look at them. Joker probably just told you if you drink enough alcohol you won’t feel anything. He’s always hammered. I can smell it on his breath,” she said with the disappointment in her tone of the self-righteous. Harleen closed her eyes a moment and wondered if she had the courage to just bolt away from these women. 

“You might want to wear a mask for a while. I wish Joker would do that.” Sheila shuddered. “He looks like a ghost all the damn time.” 

All the women snickered, and even Mary, who tried not to. 

Ellie looked at Harleen, her gaze serious. “Did anyone tell you about Alexis?” 

Raya took a sip of her drink. “Not to defend Joker, but Alexis was crazy.” 

“So? Alexis just disappeared one night. She was trying to help Joker, you know, be his assistant, try to help him be part of the family, but he was such a shit to her.” Ellie shook her head. “He’s a shit to anyone who tries to get close to him--right Raya?” 

Raya nodded. “You think he’s nice now, but just wait. He’ll have one of his episodes and you’ll get to see his true colors.” 

Lan nodded. “He’s weird. He’s never hit on any of us, not even Raya and she keeps throwing herself at him.” 

Harleen gripped her drink tight enough the glass creaked under the pressure. She felt as if walls were closing in on her, that if she didn’t get away soon, she would scream. She couldn’t get a breath. 

The other women snickered, with Ellie adding. “Careful, Harley. You might end up like Alexis. She cared about him, like really tried to be there for him--like a girlfriend--but he wouldn’t have any of it. Wouldn’t touch her, kiss her, nothing...A freak, like I said.” 

Mary touched Harleen’s arm, holding her arm still even as Harley tried to yank her arm out of reach. “Alexis disappeared one night after a fight with Joker. It got pretty nasty. Alexis tried to help him and he spit in her face. She vanished under mysterious circumstances and Joker wasn't much help when we tried to find her. I mean, it isn't that unusual for people to leave the circus without telling anyone but not Alexis. That’s why I think you would be safer with one of us.” She shook her head. “I don’t understand why Haley keeps him.” 

Harleen stared at Mary and did something that shocked her as she said with a hiss, anger twisting itself through her even as the panic became more acute. 

“He isn’t like that. If he treated Alexis badly, it's because she hurt him.” 

All the women stared at Harleen. Their focused attention was really getting to Harleen. She could barely hear over the beat of her heart thrumming in her ears, she was shaking, and started to sweat. She wished they would stop staring, stop touching her, hemming her in. She wanted to run back to Joker’s RV, to him, to his protection. They had only been together a couple of days, but she knew these women were lying and Joker made her feel protected, safe. While Harleen stared back at them, she struggled to keep herself together even as the urge to fight them welled up hot and burning in her chest. 

“Harley?” 

Harleen spun around in her chair to see Joker approaching, a look of concern on his pale face. His gaze took in each of the other women sitting around her, transforming his look of concern into one of rage. 

“You okay?” He had barely finished his sentence when Harleen dropped her glass to the ground and shot to her feet, running toward Joker. He opened his arms at the last second just as Harley ploughed into him. 

She slammed into Joker hard enough that she knocked the breath from him, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders and buried her face against his neck. The woman who could barely stand his touch was now wrapped around him tightly, her voice choked with tears. Joker was too stunned to do anything for a beat before he wrapped his arms protectively around her, glaring over her head at the other women. 

Raya looked disgusted, Sheila just smirked, while the others expressed various levels of shame mixed with something else that Joker couldn’t quite name, but he didn’t think any of them were really sorry for whatever it was they had done to Harley. Mary looked to be a mixture of disgusted and angry. Joker knew that Mary saw herself as the holder of morality within the circus, the ethical backbone of the circus and the moral superior to everyone here. She had it in for him from the moment she saw him, even though he had arrived in worse shape than Harley. Everything he had ever done since joining the circus had been something for her to pick at, to take apart and punish him for and now--he knew without a doubt--she was going to do everything in her power to turn Harley against him simply because she thought of him as lower than dirt. 

He glared at the women, hatred dripping like ice from his blue eyes. He was willing to put up with her crap himself, but now she was after Harley and he had vowed to protect Harley, and God damn it he would. Mary could take her moral superiority and shove it so far up her ass that even God wouldn’t be able to find it. 

“What did you do to her?” he snarled. 

Sheila laughed. “Nothing, just telling her the truth.” 

“Bullshit,” he hissed. 

He put aside the nasty things he wanted to say to Mary, to all of these harpies when he heard Harley’s muffled voice against his neck. 

“Can we go home?” she whispered, her warm breath brushing his neck sending shivers racing down his spine. 

“Yes,” he murmured and shot all of the women a dirty look, but as he turned to leave with Harley in his arms, he heard Mary call out. “You don’t have to go with him Harley!” 

Sheila added. “Don't come running to us when you figure out he’s a monster.” 

Joker gave Sheila the finger before he turned with Harley and escorted her back to his RV. 

* 

When they returned to the RV Joker guided Harley over to the bed and eased down with her. He laid on his back and Harley remained pressed against him, her face buried against his chest. Joker pressed his lips together, his hands hovering over her. Harley had her arms wrapped around his waist tight enough that it was almost painful and she didn’t seem as if she was ready to move. 

He rubbed his lips together then slowly eased his hands down on her and began to stroke her back. 

“It’s okay Harley, we’re safe now.” 

She didn’t say anything, just held him tightly. 

Joker continued to brush his fingertips along her back, down her arm, and along her side. 

“You think you will be up to meeting some people later? I ran into Harvey and invited him over later, before the show. You’ll love Duela, she’s a monster.” Joker laughed. “And I mean that in the most affectionate way possible. She is twelve and stubborn as hell. I like her, and Harvey, unlike Mary, isn’t afraid to let me around his kid. I suppose it’s because we’re freaks...us freaks gotta stick together right?” He looked down at her head, but she hadn’t moved and didn’t respond. 

He sighed, continuing to stroke her arm and back. Harley hadn’t jumped away from him so he took that as a good sign. It felt so weird to be hugged like this he thought, because no one touched him. Even when he was practicing for his act, he was always by himself, falling, breaking bones, getting bruises with no one there beside him; it had been the same with the clowns...he figured everyone was afraid that whatever was wrong with him was catching. In that aspect Harvey, Duela, and some of the other freaks had it a bit easier. Their “freakdom” was something they were born with and something people could understand on some level, but he was alien. Something had to have happened to him to make him look this way. His missing memory didn’t help that either, it made him more alien. 

He held back another sigh as he continued to rub Harley’s back. He could feel the tension beginning to ease in her. He brushed his lips and nose lightly against her hair, and when she didn’t pull away, he pressed his lips to her hair and inhaled deeply. Her hair smelled like his shampoo, but there was something else, something that made him think of her. He licked his lips feeling something strange in his chest, something he had been feeling a lot of the last couple of days since Harley fell into his life, an ache in his chest. Holding her felt good, smelling her hair felt good, and having her hold onto him felt really good. He wanted more of this, more of her. He blinked back a sting in his eyes. 

He wanted her to hold him. 

“Hey…” He swallowed the strange, desperate emotions and smiled as he looked down at her head. “Would you like me to sing to you? I mean, think about it, you’ll get another special Joker concert. How awesome is that? You’re the only one who gets to listen to my awesome voice, you don't have to fight all my fans and the crowd...” He grinned, but his smile widened when he felt 

Harley giggle softly against his chest. 

His eyes brightened and the knot in his chest loosened. 

“Well...what do you want to hear? Some more of The Doors? Oh, I know!” He smiled and started to tap his foot humming out a song for a few seconds before he began to sing. 

“I saw her sitting in the rain 

Raindrops falling on her 

She didn't seem to care 

She sat there and smiled at me 

Then I knew 

She could make me happy 

Flowers in her hair 

Flowers everywhere 

I love the flower girl 

Oh, I don't know just why, she simply caught my eye 

I love the flower girl 

She seemed so sweet and kind, she crept into my mind…” 

* 

Joker closed his eyes while he sang, bouncing his foot in time to the simple song. Harleen held tightly to him, but as he continued to sing, Harleen felt her muscles relax, her breathing return to normal. She felt as if she had just been through the wringer. She felt exhausted and angry with herself, angry that she had panicked, that she had felt so trapped, and angry that she had let those women talk about Joker the way they had, that she hadn’t defended him. She didn’t want to be this version of herself, scared, defenseless... 

Guy had done this to her, and he was still winning, still beating her. She shivered, the remembered feelings of her beating at Guy’s hand came back and she tightened her hold on Joker again. 

He whispered. “Shh...you’re safe...I have you…” 

He hummed the tune he had been singing until she relaxed again. 

“Why didn't you hit him?” 

Harley’s voice was soft. Joker barely heard her since her face was still pressed against his chest. “You mean Samson?” He shrugged. “Because I would have killed him…” He glanced down, but Harley didn’t react to that, so he continued. “...and because that was what he wanted. Samson wanted a reason to try and beat me bloody and I wasn’t going to give that meathead the satisfaction.” He smirked. “Now that’s not to say I won’t get back at him. It’ll just be more creative and funny.” He rubbed her arm gently. “Besides, no one likes a bully and now Samson looks like an even bigger bully than he did before.” He chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of her head. 

Harleen nodded slightly. “Oh...I...I think I understand...I…” 

Joker was quietly brushing her back and arm at the same time, brushing his lips across her hair giving her the time she needed to speak. “What if I told you I killed someone?” 

Joker smiled and said softly, “Was it the person who hurt you?” 

Harleen nodded without speaking. 

“Then I would say good. I’m glad you did,” he replied gently. “He deserved it and worse.” He smiled again when he felt Harley relax a little more. “I’ll never tell anyone Harley--your secret is safe with me. When you can’t trust anyone else, you can always trust me. I swear it.” He said the words with a conviction that surprised even himself. 

“Thank you,” Harleen whispered and snuggled tighter against him. 

Joker smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze back. “You want to just stay here for a while?” 

“Is that okay?” Harleen asked quietly. 

“Yeah, I took a piss in Haley’s bathroom today, so you’re safe.” He chuckled and grinned more when he felt Harley laugh against his chest, her grip tightening just a little again. 

“Did you get in too much trouble?” she asked, but Joker shook his head. “Nah, Samson’s going to be swimming in elephant shit for a while...side benefit of not fighting back, I got off with a warning...but Samson’s shoveling shit.” He laughed a little more heartily and Harleen responded with her own lighter giggle. 

“Want me to keep singing while we lay here?” he asked. 

Harley nodded. “I would like that.” 

“Well, how can I deny my biggest fan?” Joker smiled and began to sing again, wishing this moment, holding her and her holding him could last forever. 

* 

Harleen woke with a start as the sound of someone banging against the RV door woke her up. Her grip on Joker tightened, followed by a young girl yelling. “HEY!! GET UP!! JOKER!!! GET UP!!” 

Harleen heard a man’s voice call out from outside. “Duela!! Stop that! You’re being rude.” 

“He invited us over Daddy! I want to see the new girl!” the little girl answered with a pout in her voice. 

“Well, you will if you stop being rude,” the girl’s father replied. 

Harleen felt the rumble of Joker’s laugh deep in his chest from where her cheek laid against him. “Guess we fell asleep. And that would be Duela and Harvey.” 

Harleen disengtabled herself from Joker--with reluctance--and sat up delicately, rubbing at her eyes. “Oh god, do you have time to get ready?” 

Joker snorted. “Yeah, I have it down to a science, so don’t worry about it. Why don’t you go grab some of that sandwich stuff we got and we can start putting some sandwiches together while I greet our guests.” 

Harleen yawned and stretched her arms over her head while Joker stood. He turned back to her, frowning slightly. 

“You sure you’re okay with meeting them?” He pressed his lips together. “You don’t have to…” 

Harleen shook her head. “No, it's fine. If you want me to meet them, then I can trust that they are nice people.” 

Joker tilted his head at her and smiled. “Well, that’s not true--they could be awful. Duela is a little monster, after all.” He chuckled before he added, “You are so strange, Harley. You wandered in here and decided to trust me when no one else would, you didn’t take one look at me and decide I was a monster…” 

Harleen smiled at him and replied in a soft tone, “I do trust you...with my life.” 

She saw something pass behind Joker's blue eyes, something that looked like pain mixed with something else she couldn’t decipher, but when he reached out and very lightly touched her, his touch like a feather on her cheek, Harleen forgot about everything else except for how safe his touch made her feel. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, his fingertips lingering on her cheek. 

“HEY!! I know you’re in there!!” Duela yelled while her father groaned and tried to hush her. 

Joker swallowed, pulling his hand back, the moment broken. 

He turned away, taking the two steps to the front door and flung it open. “What do you want Brat?” he asked with a mock frown looking down at the little girl on the other side of his door. 

Harleen caught sight of a little girl, about five feet tall, on the thin side with bright red hair cut into a sharp pixie cut. She wore a sparkling, sleeveless purple dress with a bright, rainbow colored tutu, purple leggings, and a pair of high tops, one purple, the other pink. But the most striking feature of the little girl was that while half of her face showed the face of a pretty twelve year old with a tiny rose bud mouth and one large, bright blue eye, the other half of her looked as if it had been melted and scarred. The skin on the right side of her face was an angry reddish purple, her short hair on that side was pure white, and her eye was a strange, vibrant yellow. The skin was pulled away from her mouth to reveal her teeth, making her look as if she was sneering all the time. 

Next to the little girl stood her father, whose face looked like his daughter’s except that his disfigurement was on the left side. On his right side the man named Harvey was a handsome man with dark hair and a bright blue eye, but the other half of his face was distorted like his daughter’s with the white hair, yellow eye, and scarred reddish purple skin. 

“Why don’t you two grab a seat outside and Harley and I’ll bring some sandwiches. You hungry Brat?” Joker smiled, his tone relaxed and easy. 

Harvey shook his head. “We just ate…” 

“I could eat another sandwich!! You got peanut butter?” Duela spoke up, causing her father to laugh. “She’s a bottomless pit.” 

“Well lucky for you Brat, I just bought some...and I got grape jam!” Joker grinned at her as the Brat cheered. “Just give us a minute,” Joker said to Harvey before closing the door. 

Joker clapped his hands together. “Peanut butter and jelly sound good to you Harley?” 

“Actually it does. I can make them if you want to do your makeup,” Harleen offered with a smile that caused Joker to feel a flutter of strange twisting in his gut...a twist that he enjoyed. 

“Thank you Harley,” he said with feeling. 

Harleen didn’t respond except to blush before she started making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. 

* 

When they came out of the RV, Harleen was carrying the plate with the sandwiches on it and Joker, in most of his makeup (minus the lipstick), held some cans of soda. Duela was in the small yard doing cartwheels while her father watched. When Joker and Harley stepped out of the RV, he stood and hurried over to take the plate from Harleen. 

He smiled at her as he took the plate of sandwiches. “You must be Harley. I’m Harvey and this is my daughter Duela.” He indicated the little girl who had just finished her cartwheel and rushed over to stand beside him. 

“Oh wow, you’re poor face!” Duela said looking up at Harley while standing on her toes. “Those bruises look like they hurt--you okay? I can tell you’re really pretty though. When the bruises are all gone, you are going to be the prettiest girl here.” She snickered. “That’s gonna piss off Raya.” 

Harvey groaned. “Duela, what did I say about being rude? And I told you not to use the word ‘piss.’” 

“Sorry Daddy,” Duela muttered in the tone of every child in the world who wasn’t really sorry. 

Harleen smiled and laughed softly. “It’s fine. I’m all right. Thank you for asking.” 

Duela smiled. “I can tell you’re really pretty,” she repeated and frowned. “I wish I was pretty.” 

Harvey sighed gently. “Duela…” 

“I think you’re pretty too.” Harleen smiled as she took her seat in one of the lawn chairs. 

There were only the two and Harvey started to stand, but Joker waved him back in the chair coming over to sit cross legged on the ground by Harley’s feet. He wasn’t wearing his costume yet, so he thought sitting on the ground wasn’t a big deal. Harleen was grateful that he did because while she was all right with meeting Harvey and Duela, having Joker close enough that she could put her hand on his shoulder if the panic returned made her feel more in control. 

Duela grinned. “You think so? I’ve been working on doing my own beauty and makeup videos like Jeffery Starr, but I haven’t posted them yet.” She blushed and shrugged as her father handed her one of the sandwiches. “I don’t know if I ever will since I look like this.” 

Frowning Joker looked over at Duela. “What do I keep telling you?” 

Duela picked at her sandwich. “That I don’t need to be loved by anyone else, that to be beautiful means to be myself and I am beautiful.” 

Joker glanced at Harvey with a smile as he nodded. “Damn right you are.” 

Duela blushed without looking up. 

Joker grinned and turned his attention to Harleen. “She’s really good too. I’ve had her do my makeup a couple of times.” He took a bite of his sandwich and spoke around his mouthful. “When you're feeling up to it, you might let her try on you.” 

Duela’s half and half face lit up, her gaze turning to Harleen. “Would you?” 

Harleen found that she didn’t want to deny Duela and the thought of the little girl doing her makeup didn’t bother her in the least. “I would like that.” 

Duela giggled happily and said, “Cool.” 

Harvey smiled at his daughter before he turned his attention to Harleen. “I’m sorry your first couple of days with us have been...eventful.” 

Joker snorted and took another bite of his sandwich, which Harvey ignored. “Once you’re more settled, you’ll find there are a lot of good people mixed in with the bad.” 

Duela nodded. “Yeah, I heard about you and Mary. I hate her.” 

“Duela…” Harvey’s tone of voice said that Duela had broken a rule. 

Duela sighed. “Sorry Daddy, but...I don’t like her.” She said in a more sullen tone, “She tried to get me to live with her instead of my dad after my mom died.” Duela wrinkled her nose, the side of her face that scowled turned a little frightening, Harleen thought. “She wanted to replace my mom.” 

“Mary has a savior complex, but more like a crusader where she goes in and destroys everything in her need to save someone,” Joker muttered. 

Harvey frowned, rubbing a hand along his thigh. “Yes, Mary was helpful after my wife’s death, but she was also trying to stab me in the back.” 

Harleen asked quietly. “Are they all so...cruel?” 

Joker glanced at Harvey. “She got ganged up on by Mary, with Sheila, Ellie and the rest.” 

Duela spoke up. “The Harpies got ya.” 

“Duela, really…” Harvey shook his head, though he was smiling. 

Joker snickered. “That's my fault, I’ll admit. I call Mary’s little gang the Harpies, a bunch of vicious, cruel birds who liked to peck and tear at people, always hungry to cause misery to highlight their superior moral character.” 

Harvey shrugged. “That’s a good description.” 

Harleen frowned. “I think Harpies is a good description too.” 

Duela giggled and smiled. “I like you.” 

Harleen smiled back. “I like you too.” 

* 

After they finished their sandwiches, Joker needed to dress for his performance that night. Harleen desperately wanted to come, but she also didn’t think she could face seeing Mary and the others. 

Once he was dressed, Harleen thought he looked amazing. His face makeup was the same as before, but this time the costume he wore was mostly green and black. 

Before Joker left, leaving her in the RV, he took her hands in both of his, which felt both strange and right. He liked touching her freely and he liked holding her hands and having her hold his hands in turn. He never realized how much he craved human touch until he could really touch and be touched by someone. 

“Feel free to get into the alcohol if you need a drink, the TV is in the drawer under the bed, and cook anything you like if you get hungry. And take your aspirin.” He gave her a narrow eyed stare to enforce his demand. “I even have a few books stashed around here, so feel free to look for them, but if you find any porno magazines, they are not mine but belong to my neighbor. I’m just keeping them for him so his wife doesn’t find out.” Joker gave her an impish grin causing Harley to laugh. 

“I’ll be back the moment I’m done. Are you sure you’re going to be all right?” he asked with concern evident in his expression and tone. 

Harleen nodded. “Yeah, I promise.” 

They stared at each other, simply holding hands. Joker brushed his thumbs lightly over her fingers, unwilling to let go while Harleen brushed her thumb against the knuckle of his little finger. 

Finally he took a breath and let her hands go. “Don’t have too much fun without me.” He winked at her before turning toward the door. He stopped on the step after opening the door to look back at her. 

“And don’t let anyone in unless it's Duela, Harvey, or Haley,” he added. 

Harleen nodded followed by a smile. “I won’t. Go knock ‘em dead.” 

“I always do!!” Joker laughed as he hopped out, his bells jingling as he closed the door behind him. 

* 

Harleen lay in the bed. She had been watching old movies while Joker was performing. She was lying on her side watching “La La Land” and the movie had just ended. She sniffed. She had started crying almost immediately because she had seen the movie before and it had made her cry then. She didn’t know why she had done this to herself. She should have watched something funny, but here she was, crying like a baby wishing Joker was here with her, maybe laying behind her with his arm around her waist or she could have her head on his chest again. 

She frowned rubbing at her eye. Brushing her fingers against her bruised face still stung. She shouldn’t do this to herself, she thought. Joker was just being a friend, being kind, even after she had told him what she had done, that she was a murderer, and he had still held her. 

She hadn't encountered a lot of kindness in her life, except for Pamela. Otherwise, Harleen hadn’t been loved or cherished, been made to feel important. She wanted that, she wanted to love someone and be loved in return, even if it was just as friends; she craved that closeness. 

She shouldn’t take advantage of Joker’s kindness, she warned herself, but she felt something was there. He was alone and so was she...maybe being there for one another person, depending on one another wasn’t too strange? 

She smiled. This strange man continued to surprise her and made her feel things...things she thought Guy had killed in her. 

Harleen sighed and switched the station, looking for something to lighten her mood when she thought she heard something outside. Pushing herself up Harleen thought about going to look, but just as quickly changed her mind. She wanted to be left alone unless it was Joker and maybe Duela. She laid back down and found something else to watch, a nature documentary. 

* 

Harleen woke up coughing. 

She hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep until the acid burn hit her throat and she woke up, her eyes flying open, but they were immediately assaulted, stinging and watering as she realized that the RV was filled with smoke. Her eyes widened in shock. She stumbled to her feet, knocking over the TV and coughing. It was hard to breathe, her lungs burned every time she took a breath, and it was hard to see. She had the lights out while she watched the TV and now with the smoke she couldn't see, but she found the door thanks to how small the place was. But when Harleen went to open the door, she found that it wouldn’t budge. 

She tried again, but still the door wouldn't give. 

She was trapped.


	6. Ashes and Tears

Everything about Joker’s performance that night was perfect! 

Joker grinned as he ran off stage and behind the big top curtains wishing Harley had been able to be here tonight, because he had killed it! Not that he didn’t kill it every night, but there were some performances where he just knew he had gone above and beyond, and tonight had been one of those. 

He was buzzing with energy as he hurried over to one of the coolers kept back here and grabbed a bottle of cold water from inside. The lights had been particularly hot tonight combined with an even bigger crowd than last night. He took a long swig of the cold water, feeling the coolness radiate through his chest on its way down. 

Joker was just thinking about walking out back and lighting up a cigarette, to take a quick stroll to check on Harley and get back here for the ending performance of the night when Archie, in his full clown makeup--a white pierrot getup with the large black pom poms on the outfit and a pointed hat except Archie combined the look with some hobo clown makeup and a currently lit cigar--came rushing toward him. 

Archie never ran, even when he was doing his clown performance. The man moved as if he was walking through molasses or that he had all the time in the world, but right now he was in a hurry and he looked panicked. 

“J!! J!!” he hissed loudly, clearly trying not to shout. 

Joker smiled. “Hey man, everything's okay.” 

“You need to get out to your RV, Chuckles said it looked like it was on fire.” Archie came to a stop in front of Joker, panting a little. “I’ll get Haley and some others. That fucker Chuckles didn’t bother to say anything to anyone but me…” 

Joker didn’t hear the rest of Archie’s sentence. He dropped his bottle of water, sending water splashing everywhere. He was moving, running for his life--for Harley’s life--out of the tent and into the cool night air. 

* 

Harleen tried the door again, shaking and struggling with the latch, but she had to let it go. It wouldn’t budge and the heat from the fire had started to make the metal hot. Hissing in frustration she grabbed it again, but this time, in the few seconds that had passed, the heated up metal had become dangerous to touch. This time when she touched it, the metal burned her hand. 

“Ow!” Harleen snatched her hand back. “Damn it…” She looked down at her hand, clearly burned with angry red marks on the palm of her hand. 

Harleen inhaled, then fell into a coughing fit. The black smoke that was quickly filling the small space burned her throat and lungs, making her cough again. Her chest was beginning to hurt from inhaling the smoke; it was becoming thicker by the moment. She kept coughing, and each breath hurt more than the last. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire. 

Pulling her shirt up to cover her mouth and nose, Harley tried one more time to force open the door. She took a handful of steps back (though there really wasn’t enough room for her to get a running start like she needed) before she lunged forward to slam into the door with her shoulder. Pain radiated through her shoulder and arm, making her gasp, yet the door refused to budge. 

Screaming in frustration, Harleen banged her fists against the door, ignoring the burning pain when her skin met that hot panelling. Her screams also drew more smoke into her lungs. Harleen started to cough and hack again, with each breath burning as if she was sucking in the fire itself. 

Dropping to her knees, Harleen continued to cough. The RV was filled with so much smoke now she couldn’t see. Her eyes burned and tears ran down her cheeks, and she couldn't see more than a foot in front of her. She started coughing harder, couldn’t catch her breath. She tried to crawl toward the bed where she knew the biggest window in the RV was...maybe she could break it and escape that way... 

* 

Joker raced to his home only to stop short for a moment when he saw the RV. He saw flames all around it. The front was engulfed by flames, even the lawn chairs he had in the front were burning, the grass was burning--everything was burning. 

“HARLEY!!” Joker’s cry was filled with fear and anguish as he ran toward the RV, ripping off his jester’s hat and threw it to the ground as he came up on his home. 

He raced up to the door, his eyes widening when he saw the two-by-four jammed into the ground and stuck under the knob making it impossible for the door to be opened. 

Someone had done this on purpose! 

Flames licked from under the body of the RV and heat washed over his face as he rushed forward to kick the two-by-four out of the way. Joker grabbed the doorknob. The metal burned through his gloves and scorched his skin underneath, but he ignored the pain, pulling the door open. 

The fire inside and from underneath grew, as if given new life. Opening the door fed the fire more oxygen, forcing Joker to throw himself backward and to the ground to avoid the burst of flame. 

He landed hard on the grass, his shoulder hitting first, jarring his entire body. He gasped in pain before he rolled onto his back to watch the flame die back down, but still threatened to engulf the doorway. 

He heard voices behind him yelling, but he didn’t really hear what they were saying. He pushed himself to his feet, coughing as thick black smoke filled the air around him and rushed into the RV, his arm over his nose and mouth. 

Joker looked around frantically for Harley, but the smoke was too thick for him to see much of anything. 

“Harley!! HARLEY!! ANSWER ME!!” He called her name followed by him choking on the smoke. It hurt so much to breathe... 

He could hear more yelling outside, but he ignored them and took a step further into the burning RV when he stumbled. He looked down to see Harley’s leg. He dropped to his knee, grabbed her leg, and followed the limb up to the rest of her body. She was lying on her stomach, her hair covering her face, unmoving. 

“Harley!” he gasped as he gently rolled her over. 

Her face was covered in soot and she wasn’t breathing. Joker felt his heart stop...she wasn’t breathing. 

He went cold. 

No...no... 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Joker’s heart was beating so fast and hard that his chest felt constricted, pain filled. He couldn’t breathe...knew he had to get her out of here. He wasn’t going to let her burn, he wasn’t going to lose her, not when he just found her, someone he could care for... 

He started to cough again as the smoke burned his throat and lungs. Joker was having trouble catching his breath, the smoke was just too thick to breathe and he could tell they didn’t have much time. The RV was burning brightly, everything he owned, everything he had gotten for Harley was gone... 

Continuing to cough, struggling for each breath, Joker bent down and scooped Harley up into his arms, ducking his head as the fire began to consume the roof of his RV and burned around the edges of the doorway. He held her tight against his chest, using as much of his body as he could to protect her. He turned toward the door just as the roof of his RV collapsed. Joker cried out as burning wood and plastic slammed into his back and shoulders. He stumbled and snarled against the pain, but kept his feet and rushed for the door, falling out of the RV onto the grass. 

He and Harley hit the ground hard, Joker doing his best to take the brunt of the fall. He continued to hold Harley tight, rolling onto his stomach, coughing and struggling to catch a full breath. 

Fighting to get to his feet without dropping her, Joker moved a few steps further away from the burning wreck of his home and laid Harley down as carefully as he could. He pulled her head back, pinched her nose, and started to breathe into her mouth, giving her what little oxygen he had. After each breath he coughed painfully, but he continued to breathe for her again and again, blowing oxygen into her lungs. His hands shook when he brushed back her hair from her soot covered face and blew into her mouth. He was only vaguely aware of the sounds of people behind him, closer now and he could hear the sound of sirens… 

Someone grabbed him and tried to pull him away, but Joker elbowed whoever it was in the chest. He heard someone grunt in pain, but whoever it was wrapped their arms around Joker, pinning his arms to his sides and yanked him back from Harley. 

Joker yelled and struggled. “NO!! I have to save her!!” 

“Joker, stop!! She’s breathing! Let Lori give her some oxygen man! You need it too!” Harvey’s voice broke through Joker's crazed mind and he went limp in his friend’s arms. She was breathing? 

Harley was breathing? Joker took a shuddering breath and started to cough again, but he watched as Lori, the circus’s resident mermaid hurried over with one of her oxygen tanks and a mask. 

She carefully placed the mask over Harley’s nose and mouth before turning the knob on the oxygen tank. Within seconds Harley coughed and groaned, but her eyes fluttered open. 

Joker’s voice broke. “Harley…” 

Harvey eased his hold on Joker. “She’s okay. She’s going to be okay.” 

The other man motioned at Lori with his head who had looked over with a smile. She nodded in return, getting up to pull another oxygen tank she had brought with her over to Harvey and Joker. 

Harvey took it and brought the mask over Joker’s head, placed it over the clown's nose and mouth. “Now sit down and breathe.” 

Joker sank to the ground, his eyes on Harley as the RV burned and belched black smoke into the night sky. 

* 

It was late--or early since it was about three a.m. 

Joker sat in a folding chair staring at a small fire in front of Haley’s RV with a blanket around his shoulders. The black soot stood out harshly on his pale, ghost white face making him look more ghostly, mixed with his smeared makeup. Harley sat next to him on the ground, her own face and hair black with soot and ash, a blanket around her shoulders, her head leaning against his knee. Harley’s chest hurt like a sonofabitch and breathing made her chest and throat burn. She had suffered some minor burns, nothing worse than second degree burns, and those were only a few places on her hands. Joker had suffered the same, first and second degree burns on his hands and some on his back when the roof had caved in on his RV. 

The paramedics that had arrived wanted to take both her and Joker to the hospital, but they both refused to go. The circus had a couple of people trained in more than first aid. Archie had attended nursing school briefly to be a nurse, before dropping out because it was too depressing to help people who were dying when he wasn’t the one doing the dying (at least that was what he said and Joker was willing to believe it) and Asa, the circus fire eater and trained nurse. 

Everyone had stood around and watched everything Joker owned burn to the ground while the firefighters hosed his place down. Once it was clear that Joker and Harley were fine, everyone left. 

None of them offered words of sorrow, comfort, help--nothing. They had all walked away. Bunch of cunts Joker thought viciously. 

Joker was sure if he had died in the fire, they would have had a fucking party. 

Now the only people still here were Harvey, with a sleeping Duela in his arms, Archie, Wilhelm, and Mary along with her husband John. No one was saying anything though Joker could feel Mary staring hard at him. He wasn’t sure how, but he was pretty sure Mary was blaming him for the fire and Harley getting hurt. Because of course he started a fire and burned his life down just to inconvenience Mary Greyson, Joker thought sarcastically. That’s just how self-destructive I am he thought with a glare back at her. 

Bitch, he thought viciously. 

God he wanted a drink and a cigarette. 

The thought of smoking after all the smoke he had inhaled almost made Joker laugh. It was kind of funny. He chuckled softly, but that made him cough again. 

Harley looked up at him with concern, but he motioned her off and whispered hoarsely. “I’m fine.” 

Harley frowned at him, her eyes narrowed, but she didn’t argue with him; she didn’t have the strength anyway. 

Mary glanced at her husband who shrugged, clearly accustomed to not arguing with her, before she spoke up. “Harley dear, you can stay with us tonight…” 

“And you can stay with me Joker,” Wilhelm offered. 

Harvey added. “You can both stay with Duela and me. It would be tight, but we can make it work.” 

Joker narrowed his eyes at Mary, something rude on his lips, but Harley spoke up first. “No, thank you,” she whispered. “I’m staying wherever Joker is staying.” 

“But Harley, you don’t need to and now you don’t have…” Mary tried again, but Harley shook her head. 

“No, thank you.” 

Joker looked down at Harley, his expression sad. “Maybe you should Harley.” 

“Should what?” She turned to look up at him with a pained expression on her face. Every breath hurt and speaking felt worse. “I’m not leaving you.” 

“But…” Joker started only to be interrupted when the door to Haley’s RV opened and Haley himself walked out. 

“Okay, we’ve got a tent you two can have,” he said with a nod. “It’s not very big, cozy actually, but it’ll give you a roof over your heads and Harry said he has a cookstove you can have too.” 

Haley walked over to the small group. “I’m sure we can get you both some clothing together and the clowns surely have some spare clothing for Joker’s performances…” He glanced at Archie who nodded his agreement. 

Joker nodded and whispered, “Thanks.” 

Haley nodded. “Just have to find you someplace to set up.” 

Joker nodded, then asked quietly. “What did the police say?” 

Haley frowned, running a hand through his hair and looked tired. “Well, not much right now, but it might have just been a faulty wire or…” 

Joker sprang to his feet, causing Harley to jump, the blanket falling off his shoulders as he turned on Haley. “Faulty wire!! Are you fucking with me??!! That was deliberate!! Someone tried to kill Harley and destroy everything I own, and we know who it was! It was Samson!!” Joker’s bandaged hands were wrapped into fists as he snarled low and dangerously. “Are you going to do anything about it?” 

Haley put his hands up trying to motion Joker to be calm. “Look, you don’t know it was Samson…” 

“Yes I fucking do!!” Joker snarled. “You know what happened this morning!! How can it not be him?! Do you see him around helping with the fire??” Joker practically spit when he spoke. Harley watched Joker, trembling a little. He was so angry, frightening in his rage. His fury didn’t scare her, but she hated to see him so angry and so hurt. She could see the pain in his blue eyes clearly. 

“And you don’t know he tried to hurt Harley…” the circus owner added, but Joker hissed. 

“He shoved a fucking two-by-four under the knob!! She couldn’t get out!!! What was that? Just an accident?” 

“You were the only one to see it,” Haley pointed out, but Harley turned to Haley and said softly. “The door was blocked, I couldn’t get out.” 

Haley nodded “I know dear, but there are all sorts of reasons why…” 

Joker threw his arms in the air. “I can’t believe this!!” 

“JOKER!” Haley snarled causing Joker’s mouth to snap shut. “I cannot accuse Samson of arson when there are no witnesses, only hearsay and only from you. Just stay away from him and his sister. We’ll get you set up in a tent for now. We leave here for Gotham at the end of next week. Hopefully we can find an RV…” 

Joker cut him off. “Yeah, whatever...fine…” 

He flopped back down in the chair, anger and defeat warring in his eyes. 

Haley looked at the handful of people around the fire in front of the RV. “Any of you want to help put a tent up for them?” 

“I’ll help,” Wilhelm spoke up with Harvey adding. “So will I.” 

“I’ll help too,” John Greyson said, jerking when his wife elbowed him in the side, but she didn’t contradict him. 

“I’ll help. Maybe a tent stake will give me tetanus and I’ll die,” Archie said quietly, causing Mary to hiss. 

“Archie, really!” 

Haley nodded. “Okay thanks. I’m going to get the camp stove from Harry…” 

Mary frowned and added. “I have some more old clothes I can give to Harley and…” She glanced at her husband who gave her an encouraging smile. “And John has a few old things that might fit Joker, though I really encourage you to come stay with us Harley. That tent is going to be too small for the two of you and you don’t want to share with a man who might....” 

Joker hissed cutting Mary off. “A man who might what Mary? Go on--say it.” 

Mary pressed her lips together, but said nothing. Her husband sighed and laid his hand on her shoulder. 

“That’s enough Mary, let’s go home.” He pulled his wife, who glared at Joker, but she finally turned letting her husband steer her away. 

Ignoring Mary, Haley sighed. “Okay good. Now why don’t we get this done? It’s late, we’re all tired and we still have a performance tomorrow night.” Haley rubbed his hands together. “Thank you all.” 

Haley turned and headed back into his RV. 

Joker watched him go, his eyes narrowed, clearly angry, but he said nothing else. 

* 

It took another couple of hours before the tent had been set up (in Harvey and Duela’s front yard...in front of their RV.) Joker and Harley were given an old camp stove, a couple of rugs to throw down, two sleeping bags, as well as a couple of camp cots and two bags filled with old clothes and several stacks of old blankets. Wilhelm had given Joker a full bottle of whiskey too. 

It was cozy as Haley had said. There wasn’t a lot of space to move around, just enough space for them to stand up while being bent over. 

They had both gone to the communal showers that were set up for the circus members to bathe and wash off the soot and get the smoke smell out of their hair and now they were sitting in the tent while a camplight threw a liquid yellow light around the inside the tent. 

Joker sat across from Harley on top of his sleeping bag he had been given. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt that made him look even more ghostly. Harley thought he looked drained without his colorful clothing, as if part of his being had been sapped away from him. His eyes looked haunted. She could see anger--rage even--behind his blue gaze, but Harley could see how hurt he was. He had just lost everything, his home, everything he owned. She knew exactly what that felt like. 

After showering, Harley had braided her wet hair into a thick plait down her back. Her healing bruises on her face stood out even more against her pale complexion with her hair pulled away from her face. She had on a pair of black leggings and a baby-doll style blue t-shirt that made her eyes look large and bright. It was chilly in the tent and getting colder, but neither of them seemed to feel the chill despite not being wrapped in blankets and being barefoot. 

After a little bit, Harley whispered. “Thank you.” 

Joker had pulled his legs up and had his arms wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on his knees. He glanced up at her. “What?” 

“Thank you for saving my life,” Harley repeated. “Again. Thank you for saving my life again.” 

Joker gave her a weak smile. “You’re welcome, but please don’t do that again. I don’t want to be anyone's hero.” 

Harley smiled. “I’ll do my best.” She pressed her lips together before she whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

Frowning, Joker tilted his head. “Why are you sorry?” 

“You lost everything...I just...I feel like if I hadn’t come here…” She swallowed, her eyes burning with tears. “I…” 

Joker made a rude noise. “Pfft...that wasn’t your fault. Samson’s always been on my ass. Him burning my shit would have happened eventually.” He swallowed and sniffed. “I just fucking hate being so...powerless.” His voice cracked on the last word of his sentence. “I hate being the butt of their jokes, the thing they couldn’t be bothered with…” He swallowed hard. “I know I’m unwanted, but I...I was all right with it. I have my performances, my RV, the few things I owned that belonged to me. So it was all right.” He smiled a little before he whispered. “Guess it was too much to ask to just be left alone. Guess a freak like me isn’t allowed to be happy, even if it's just a little bit.” 

Harley’s voice was soft. “I understand that feeling.” 

He looked up at her again and Harley felt her heart twist for him. His eyes looked so haunted. He was lost, and all alone. He had been like that for who knew how long. 

He’d never had anyone. 

She stood up, moving over to sit beside him. Joker looked confused, but she didn’t hesitate to put her arm around his shoulders and pull him against her. Joker was the one person she could touch, the one person she could trust she realized. She couldn’t give him much, but she could give him this. 

“It’s all right Joker...” she whispered. “...I’m here for you. I’ll be here for you, I promise.” 

That seemed to break the dam that Joker had been holding inside. He turned and put his arms around her waist, his head to her chest. Harley wrapped both arms around him as Joker broke down into deep, gut-wrenching sobs. She sank down to the sleeping bag and turned her body, wrapping as much of herself around him as she could, holding him, protecting him. She wrapped one leg going around his hips, pulling him closer still. His arms around her waist tightened, his legs coming between hers, his body curling into her in almost a fetal position, his face between her breasts. 

Harley pressed her lips to his green hair, cradling his head and whispered softly. 

“Shhh, it’s all right. I’m here Joker. I’ll be here for you….” 

She brushed her lips against his hair, her fingers playing gently along the back of his neck, gently caressing the short hairs there. His entire body was wracked with his sobs; he was broken. She knew he had been tortured, forced to endure every pain, every injustice, every cruel word, every beating, everything, and he had endured it all alone. And now this...the loss of what little he had to call his own…his sobs were filled with so much loss that he broke Harley’s heart. 

She held him tightly to her, tears in her eyes as his body shook while he cried against her breasts. 

Harley determined at that moment she was not going to leave his side, ever. She was not going to be one more person to walk away from him, to hurt him--she knew too much how that felt. 

She was never going to hurt him. 

She tightened her hold around him. Joker had been there for her when she needed him. He didn’t know her, didn’t have to help her, but he had accepted her, had been kind, had gone out of his way to help her. Even when he found out what she was running from, nothing had changed for him. He had taken her in and...and he cared, wanted to protect her. There was only one other person she knew that cared enough to want to protect her and that had been Pamela. Harley knew what it was like to be used, abandoned, treated like dirt. 

She understood completely. 

She pressed her lips and nose against his hair, holding on tightly stroking his back murmuring gently. “I’m here,” she whispered. “I’ll always be here.” 

She heard Joker sniff then she heard his muffled voice against her breasts. 

“You’ll leave too...” he whispered. “...once they convince you…once they prove to you that I’m a monster.” 

For a brief moment, the thought of this Alexis person that she had been told about rose up in her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. She didn’t care what had happened to Alexis because she was sure the woman deserved whatever had happened. If she had hurt Joker in any way, whatever had happened to her was that woman’s own fault. 

“No they won’t,” Harley growled viciously as images of Mary and her harpies came to mind. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.” She laughed gently and held back a cough that threatened to constrict her throat. “In fact, you’re probably going to regret taking me in.” 

Joker sniffed again, disengaging himself from her just enough that he could look into her eyes. 

His eyes were bloodshot, the blue standing out brilliantly against the red that framed them. His lashes were wet with tears and Harley thought he looked beautiful. Joker was a beautiful man. 

“Do you promise Harley?” he asked, his voice sad, but laced with desperation, with a need for her to be telling him the truth. 

“I swear, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.” Harley smiled at him awkwardly crossing her heart causing Joker to chuckle gently. 

They stared at one another for a heartbeat, and slowly without either of them realizing what was happening, their mouths were drawn together. 

Harley’s lips parted only a little before she pressed her lips gently against Joker’s mouth, her eyes sliding close. 

Joker pulled her closer, his mouth moving over hers slowly, his kiss tender, hesitant. He had never kissed anyone before (or couldn’t recall anyway), but when he felt her lips against his own they felt right, as if this was what he had been waiting for. He didn’t deepen the kiss, not wanting to hurt her healing face, but he slowly, gently caught her lips with his, marveling at how warm and soft her lips were, how sweet she tasted. 

Harley shivered when their lips touched. She let her tongue slip out to just barely brush against his lips. Her gentle probe was met by a light brush with the tip of his tongue. His lips were slightly cool, gentle, the tiniest brush of his tongue sent a fire burning in her belly that she hadn’t been expecting. She moved her mouth over Joker’s, exploring the feel and texture of his lips, their tongues shyly, tentatively touching. 

Joker reached up and cupped the side of her face, laying his fingers gently against her throat, his thumb brushing her cheek tenderly. Kissing her loosened something in his chest and he felt a strange warmth wash over him. He kissed her with a fraction more force, a fraction more passion. 

Harley shivered slightly as his kisses became slightly deeper. He was slow and tender giving her time to push back, to say no, but Harley found that she didn’t want to say no. She didn’t want him to stop kissing her. She wanted this kiss to continue on and on… 

After a few more seconds of intense kissing, Joker pulled away first. He laid his forehead against hers and tenderly caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

“We should get some sleep,” Joker murmured, his eyes closed. 

Harley swallowed, her arms and legs still twisted around him. “Yes, you’re probably right.” 

“Can you hold me while we sleep?” Joker asked, opening his eyes slowly to look at her, his voice almost timid and it broke on the last word. 

“Yes,” Harley murmured. “If you’ll hold me.” 

He smiled and his hauntingly beautiful blue eyes burned into hers making Harley feel the stirring of warmth in her chest that shot straight to her groin. 

He licked her lips and he murmured back.“Agreed.” 

They disentangled from each other long enough to spread the sleeping bags out, unzipping them to create one sleeping pad. Together they unfolded all of the blankets to spread them out over the top. Harley laid down on her side facing Joker, letting Joker once more wrap his arms around her, tucking his head under her chin. She could feel his warm breath through her shirt, his cheek pressed against her breast. Harley laid her cheek against his head, one leg over his hip while Joker had one of his legs between hers, their limbs tangled together under the blankets. 

Reaching down Harley grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over them. 

Joker stroked her back, his hands moving slow and lazily. In a few moments Harley felt him relax again, his body going limp, his hand dropping from its gentle strokes down her spine. He nuzzled his face deeper into her cleavage, his breath becoming slow and steady. 

Harley smiled, kissing the top of his head and relaxed. It felt good to hold him and be held. She was asleep within moments, the sweet rhythm of his breath, and the comfort of his arms around her lulled her quickly to sleep. 

* 

Harley woke to the sound of someone scratching at their tent followed by the sound of Duela’s voice. “Wake up!! Daddy let me make pancakes and I have a whole bunch of them!!” 

Harley felt Joker stir. 

He was still wrapped around her, his face buried against her breasts. 

“Is that Duela?” his muffled voice asked. 

Harley nodded. “Yeah, she says she has pancakes.” 

Joker slowly untangled himself from Harley and the blankets. She watched him arch and stretch his arms over his head before he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He frowned slightly as he dropped his hands before calling out. 

“We’ll be there in a minute Duela!” 

“Okay!! Don’t wait too long, they'll get cold!” They heard the little girl call out followed by the sound of her retreating feet. 

Sitting up, Harley rubbed her own eyes and yawned. 

“I’m sorry about last night,” Joker said softly as Harley dropped her hands from rubbing her eyes. 

“What?” She looked confused. 

Joker gestured vaguely around at their sleeping arrangements. “Sorry about last night. You didn’t need that from me…” 

Harley reached out and laid her hand over one of his, which lay limply on his outstretched leg. 

“Don't be sorry Joker.” 

He blushed as he looked down at their hands. He slowly turned his hand over and Harley laced her fingers with his pale ones. 

Joker looked back at her. “I’m just...I shouldn’t have broken down like that and I shouldn’t have kissed you. It won’t happen again. I’m sorry. You don’t need some desperate, lonely clown kissing you, not after what you’ve been through...” 

Squeezing his hand, Harley frowned right back at him. “Don’t be sorry Joker, please. “ She squeezed his hand again. “I kissed you just as much as you kissed me.” She blushed too, glancing down at their joined hands. “I’m glad I could be here for you and you had every reason to break down--you just lost everything.” She caressed his knuckles with her fingertips. “I understand completely…” Her voice was barely a whisper, her gaze on their joined hands. “I understand how it feels to have someone take everything from you.” She swallowed, her eyes moving back to his bright blue eyes. “I meant what I said last night, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Joker stared back at her before he reached over with his other hand to caress her jaw. 

“Thank you,” He murmured. “But I won’t hold you to that…” 

Harley shook her head. “I’m staying,” she reaffirmed. “Besides, there is no way I want anything to do with those Harpies.” 

Joker smiled a little more and a light chuckle brightened his face when Harley said ‘harpies.’ Harley saw some of his old light return to his gaze as he dropped his hand from her jaw. “We should go eat pancakes before Duela gets upset with us.” 

Harley chuckled releasing his hand and slowly rose to her feet. Every part of her seemed to ache, especially her chest. “Well, I’m pretty hungry.” 

Joker got to his feet too, running a hand through his green hair causing the loose waves to flop around his forehead making him look young and vulnerable. “Me too. I’ll just grab something to wear and get dressed at Harvey’s place.” He stepped over to the bags of clothing they had been given, pulling out some olive green slacks, a navy blue and pea green patterned dress shirt and a dark blue vest, some polkadot yellow and white socks, and his boots from last night. 

He held the clothing up and made a face before he turned to grin at Harley and motioned at the clothing. “Not the best outfit, but it’ll do until I can replace some of my clothing.” He shook his head. “The lack of bright colors is just criminal!” He laughed. “It’s so sad, no purple!! My favorite color!” He unzipped the tent door and stepped out. 

“Meet you at Harvey’s!” he called as he slipped out. 

Harley watched him go, reaching up to touch her lips, which tingled as she thought about the kiss from last night, finding herself hoping they would kiss again. 

* 

A few minutes later, Harley stepped out of the tent dressed in a pair of black and white striped leggings, a little tutu-like black skirt and an oversized red sweater that hung off one shoulder. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and had slipped on a pair of combat style boots that were a little too big, but not so big that she couldn’t walk in them. When she hurried out she saw Joker sitting on a lawn chair with Duela on his knee. He was playing with a deck of cards while Duela watched intently. 

There was a long outdoor, folding table setup with some paper plates, a bottle of syrup, and a two gallon plastic containers of milk sitting on it along with a plastic pitcher that looked to have orange juice in it. 

Just as Harley walked over, Duela turned and squealed when she saw Harley. “MORNING!!” Duela flung herself off Joker’s lap and charged at Harley with her arms out. 

Harley barely had time to crouch down and open her own arms before the little girl slammed into her and hugged her. Harley glanced over at Joker who grinned at her while shuffling his cards. 

“She’s in a good mood this morning,” he offered with a smile. 

That was the moment the RV door opened and Harvey came out carrying a stack of pancakes on a plate, tall enough to feed the entire circus. 

“Oh good, you’re dressed,” he said as he set the pancake tower down on the table. The pancakes were accompanied by a pile of bacon that smelled fantastic and made Harley’s stomach rumble. 

Duela finished hugging Harley and grabbed her hand. “I made the pancake batter. I only did a few of the pancakes because I kept burning them.” She made a face which made her father laugh as he headed back to the RV. “That’s because you kept getting distracted and then you wanted Joker to show you a magic trick and forgot all about them.” 

Duela pouted. “Sorry Daddy.” 

Harvey dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand. “Don’t worry about it Duela dear, I understand Joker’s magic tricks are fun.” He disappeared back into the RV. 

Duela led Harley over to the table as Joker got up, picking up his lawn chair and a couple of others to sit around the table. “Have you seen Joker’s magic tricks?” she asked. “They are so cool!” 

Joker laughed took his seat again, now by the table. “They’re not that cool.” 

“He’s a liar!! They are too.” Duela nodded sagely at Harley. The two sides of her face looked impressed and her eyes widened as she whispered loudly. “He’s amazing!” 

Harley smiled at Duela then at Joker. “I'll have to make him show me.” 

Joker grinned at her and bowed his head. “If the lady insists.” 

Harvey came out with three coffee mugs clutched by the handles in one hand, as well as holding some plastic cups, and a hot pot of coffee in the other. “Duela honey, can you go grab the sugar packets for Daddy?” 

“Sure thing Daddy!! Do I get a sip?” Duela asked heading to the RV. 

Harvey laughed. “Yes, but you’re not going to like it any more than you did the last time, no matter how much sugar I put into it--it still tastes like coffee.” 

“If I’m going act like a grown up I have to get used to it!” Duela declared before she disappeared inside the trailer. 

Harvey chuckled, shaking his head. “Stubborn little monster.” 

He set the cups down on the table before he smiled over at Harley. “So, how did you sleep Miss Quinn?” 

“Just call me Harley please, and I slept…” She glanced at Joker who was playing with his cards. “...great. I slept great.” 

Harvey nodded pouring some juice into the plastic cups. “Good, good. So now, let’s eat, then we can go over and see if we can salvage anything from your trailer before Haley has it cleared away.” He glanced over at Joker who frowned and set his cards aside. 

Joker muttered. “Like it was never there…” 

Harley felt a pang of pain for Joker in her chest. It was like her car, sunk at the bottom of a lake with everything she had...it was as if Harleen Quinzel disappeared into the water, dead and gone. 

Duela came racing back out of her home, her hands filled with pink, blue, and yellow packets, the sort that one got from fast food restaurants. 

She dumped the packets onto the table. “Ta-da!” she announced. 

Harvey smiled, reaching up to ruffle her short hair. “Thank you honey. Now, let’s eat.” 

* 

After breakfast the four of them walked over to see the remains of Joker’s RV. There wasn’t much left. The RV was hollowed out, only a skeleton of the shape remained. The rest of it was black and brown, soggy ash that smelled of burned plastic and textiles, and scorched metal. 

Joker walked over to the remains with that slow walk of someone seeing the dead body of a loved one laid out in front of them. He licked his lips and Harley could see he was trying not to be emotional over the trailer, but he was struggling. She hurried to catch up with him and took his hand, interweaving her fingers with his fingers. Joker glanced sideways at her and smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. 

Everything looked to be black and charred. They found a few things that were still recognizable, but nothing salvageable. The fire had touched everything that Joker had owned, leaving nothing. After a good fifteen minutes of moving aside blackened pieces of unidentifiable objects (Harvey and Duela had a few things on the lawn and were sorting through them, but they weren’t having any luck finding anything worth salvaging either), Joker finally sighed, his shoulders sagging as he leaned both hands against the remains of a wall, his head drooping. 

“You know, that’s enough…” Joker closed his eyes. “There’s nothing here.” 

Harley wiped her now black fingers on her leggings from where she crouched, pulling back what might have been charred pieces of Joker’s costumes. 

“I’m sorry…” she whispered as she stood and walked over to him, her arms going around his waist. She laid her cheek against his shoulder. “I'm so sorry,” she whispered again, but Joker just shook his head. “Harley…” He was about to say something more when someone called out. 

“Hey, looks like good things do come to those who wait.” 

Joker and Harley turned around to see Samson and his sister standing just out of reach of where Harvey and his daughter stood. Samson was grinning, wearing only a pair of black speedos and Raya was dressed in a silver and gold sequined leotard, her hair pulled up in a bun. Unlike her brother, Raya wasn’t smiling, but she did look smug, Harley noticed. 

Joker pushed up and turned, with Harley sticking close to him. “What did you say?” His voice held a quiet growl that carried over the short distance. 

Samson grinned. “I said, good things come to those who wait. About time you got what’s coming to you freak. The only thing that would have made this better is if you’d been in that dump of a trailer of yours when the fire started. Two birds with one stone...would have made this circus a better place.” He smirked. “You know how they say sometimes it just takes one death to make the world a better place?” He laughed. “Well, that would have been you.” 

Joker took a step toward Samson, but Harley wrapped her arms back around his waist to stop him. 

Joker hissed. “Did you know Harley was in here when you set the fire?” 

For a moment Samson’s face paled, all the blood draining from his features before he shrugged and growled. “I didn’t set that fucking fire clown. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just commenting on the fact that you got what you deserved.” 

Harley could feel the tension in Joker’s body; he felt ready to spring across the distance. “Laugh now Samson, but you know what? You’ll be the one who gets what he deserves. It’ll happen, you just won’t know when, or where, but trust me, you are going to get exactly what you deserve.” 

Raya frowned, turning to look at her brother who had gone still, his eyes wide, his face drained of blood. It only took him a moment to recover himself and sneer. 

“That a threat clown? Are you threatening me?” Samson narrowed his eyes. “I wonder what Haley would say about that?” 

“I’m not threatening you Samson, just stating a fact.” Joker smiled at the other man then and Harley felt him relax. He even put his hands over her arms that were wrapped around his waist. “That’s all I was saying Samson, just a statement of fact--no threat.” 

Samson opened his mouth to say something when they were interrupted by the sound of Haley walking over and calling out. 

“Joker, Harley, I need to speak with you, now.” 

They all turned as Haley stopped at the edge of the building fight. The ringmaster and owner of the circus glared at Samson and Raya. “Don’t you two have performances to go practice?” 

“Yeah…” Samson sounded sullen as he shot a glare at Joker then smiled. “I'm glad your shit burned.” 

Haley scowled. “Samson, get the fuck out of here.” 

“Come on Raya.” Samson put his arm around his sister and steered her away, but not before Raya looked over her shoulder and gave Joker a smile that made Harley want to rip her lips off. 

Haley motioned at Joker. “Come on, the both of you, I need to talk to you. Harvey, Duela, just leave it, the clean up guys will be here any minute.” With that Haley turned and walked off fully expecting Joker and Harley to follow him. 

Joker sagged as Harley released him. “Great, let’s go see what this is all about.” He groaned then frowned at Harley. “I’m sorry you picked the wrong trailer to run to.” 

Harley smiled, taking his hand. “I’m not. Come on.” 

Joker smiled letting Harley lead him away.


	7. The Problem with Tents

Haley held the door to his RV open for the both of them. Harleen glanced at Joker, who shrugged and motioned for her to go ahead. She frowned slightly, but climbed into the RV with Joker close behind her. Haley followed them inside, closing the door behind him. 

“I have some coffee on.” Haley walked over to a Mr. Coffee machine as he motioned to the table and booth-like seats bolted by the window. “Either of you want some?” 

Harley slipped into the seat, with Joker sliding in beside her. They glanced at each other and both nodded at the same time. 

“Yes please,” they said in unison. 

Joker yelled with the enthusiasm of a child. “JINX! You owe me a coke!” 

Harley giggled, couldn’t help herself. His blue eyes sparkled and his smile was simply contagious. He was a wonder to go from crying last night to smiling today. She wondered how he did it, or was he simply hiding behind that smile of his. 

“Fine, I owe you a coke.” Harleen smiled and wrinkled her nose playfully at him. 

Joker grinned, clearly pleased with himself as Haley put a couple of mismatched coffee mugs down in front of them filled with a dark, rich brew, then placed a bowl on the table with some sugar in it, along with a carton of creamer. He sat down across from them with his own mug. 

He frowned as he looked Joker over. “How are you doing?” 

Joker was loading his coffee with several teaspoons of sugar, looked up at Haley and said, his voice flat, “How do you think I’m doing? Everything I own is gone, everything Harley owned is gone.” He frowned and went back to putting sugar into his coffee, muttering under his breath. “And now we’re living in a tent.” 

Haley nodded, pressing his lips together while glancing at Harleen. Harleen gave him a shrug; there wasn’t much that she could add. 

Haley took a sip of his coffee before he said with a slight smile, “I might have a solution.” 

Joker glanced at Harleen, picking up his coffee as he turned his blue eyes on Haley. “What kind of solution?” 

Haley smiled. “Do you remember Vic? Used to be part of a trick bikers group?” 

Joker nodded sipping his coffee. “Yeah, he died what...a year ago? Heart attack,” he added with a sideways glance at Harleen. 

“Right, well we still have his RV. It’s about the size of your old one and it’s still empty. I can let you and Harley have it, and Helen has agreed to help with making some new costumes,” Haley continued while rolling his coffee mug between his hands. 

“I sense a ‘but’ coming…” Joker muttered. 

“Well, I can’t just give you Vic’s old RV--his sons want payment for it--but I can let you and Harley work it off,” Haley stated with a slight tilt of his head. “It took some convincing, but Vic’s boys were willing to do it.” 

“Work it off?” Joker asked, glancing at Harley. 

Haley nodded. “I take a portion of your wages as payment. T/hat includes Harley’s wages toward the RV and toward Helen’s work on your costumes. You won’t have to deal with Vic’s boys, it’ll all be through me. It won’t be too deep a cut, but…” Haley shrugged. “It’s better than a tent and trying to figure out costumes for yourself. I figured you could do your regular act, plus do an act with the other clowns, and another with Harley. Harley can also work with the Greysons. Mary said that if her gymnastic skills are any good, they could use another woman in the trapeze act…” 

“WHAT?” Joker growled. “Harley’s not ready to start performing and Mary just wants to get her claws into Harley so she can turn her against me!” 

Harleen said in a firm tone, “That will never happen.” 

Joker looked over at her, his eyes wide for a moment before he smiled at her, his voice becoming soft again. “Thanks.” 

Harleen blushed. “No problem.” 

Haley glanced between the two of them with a slight frown making creases around his eyes. Something was going on between them he thought, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he focused on the problem at hand. “Look, if you want the RV, this is what we’re gonna have to do. It’s going to take both of you and we can’t have Harley as just another mouth to feed without her contributing--now instead of later. When you had your own place, I didn’t mind as much, but now…” The circus leader sighed. “Look, she won’t start on the trapeze until we’re sure she’ll be safe, and it doesn’t matter how much you dislike Mary Greyson, you know she’s good at what she does--they all are. They’ll train her really well and she’ll be working with you too…we have a week and half here before we head to Gotham to put on our last shows before we settle in for the winter. Between the two of you, you’ll have that RV more than half paid off by then.” 

Joker growled. “That’s a lot of work for her and me and you haven’t even told us how much…” 

Haley nodded. “Look, I know, and if it was up to me I would just give you the RV. It’s been empty for over a year now, but Vic’s sons won’t just give it away and I can’t show favoritism.” 

“That’s not showing favorites Haley, this is like being punished for Samson burning my shit down.” Joker said through clenched teeth. 

“You don’t know it was Samson…” Haley muttered, but Joker interrupted him. “Yes I do! Who else would it be?! I know I’m not liked, but only Samson would have the balls to burn my shit to the ground because he knows no one will snitch on him.” 

Haley frowned, pressing his lips together looking uncomfortable because he knew Joker was probably right. He took a breath through his nose then let it out slowly. 

“Look, you want the RV or not?” Haley asked. 

Joker looked over at Harleen who nodded. She didn’t mind working with Joker, even if part of that was going to be working with the other clowns, which would mean dealing with Sheila, but the thought of doing the trapeze and being in front of people...that did scare her. Still, she would do whatever it took to make sure Joker could get back on his feet again. 

Joker put his hand on her knee under the table. “Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

Harleen gave him a soft smile and laid her hand over the top of his hand. “Thank you.” 

“So, do we have a deal?” Haley asked, looking between them. 

“Yeah, we have a deal, but let Harley start slow...like tonight--just let her assist me,” Joker said sternly, but Haley smiled in assent. 

“That’s fine. I don’t want her rushing in there and getting herself hurt. You two should go see Helen when you leave here so you’re costumed for tonight.” Haley smiled again, clearly pleased with the outcome of their conversation. “I’ll make sure the RV is cleaned out. Do you want it hauled over to where the old one stood or…” 

Joker shook his head. “Nah, just...if it’s cool with Harvey, you can move it close to him and Duela.” 

Haley nodded. “Sure. I’ll go see him after we’re done here. And I’m willing to give you an advance on your pay so you can grab a few things for the RV--think of it as a no interest loan.” 

Frowning Joker narrowed his eyes. “No interest?” 

“Means I got no interest in you paying me back for it. It won’t be much, I don’t have lots of money laying around, but it’ll be enough for you to buy some necessities. So, we got a deal?” Haley quirked a brow at Joker. 

Joker nodded. He figured moving the trailer closer to Harvey and Duela’s would mean he would be less likely to have Samson burn this one down too because they would be close enough to the rest of the residents that someone might see him if the big buffoon tried anything. At least he could hope, and he needed the money for food. 

“Yeah, we have a deal.” Joker put his hand out to Haley who shook it with a grin. “All right, well, let’s have a good show tonight.” 

* 

Joker held Harley’s hand (he felt like he couldn’t get enough of being able to freely touch her, each time his hand was in hers, each time he brushed her shoulder it felt electric) as he led her through the boneyard, ignoring any looks they received Everyone could burn for all Joker cared. 

“So who is Helen?” Harley asked as they walked through the boneyard, also pointedly ignoring the stares. 

“She’s the circus costume maker and seamstress. She works magic,” Joker said with a smile. “And, she likes me, which makes me question her judgment, but…” He laughed and shrugged. 

Harleen smiled as she let him pull her along. She was thankful to meet someone else who liked Joker. The more people she felt they could have on their side the better. 

The truck and trailer combo that Joker led Harleen to looked as if it had been pulled out of a cartoon about the circus. The vehicles and trailer looked like they dated back to the 1950’s and both the truck and the trailer were painted bright red and orange. Everything about it looked streamlined, the camper part fitting with the truck like a puzzle piece. 

Joker grinned at Harleen as he pulled her along with him, hopping up to the door of the trailer and knocking. 

For a few seconds there was no answer. 

Joker frowned and knocked again. 

This time a woman yelled out. “You touch that door again I’ll skin ya!” 

“It’s me Helen!! It’s Joker!!” 

There was the sound of movement and something heavy falling followed by the door swinging open. On the other side of the door stood a woman with bright pink-purple hair cut short in the back with long sides in the front. She was maybe ten years older than Harleen, slender, with a cigar in her mouth and wearing a pair of denim overall that had pins stuck all in the front, and she was barefoot. 

She grinned when she saw Joker. “There you are! Haley told me to expect you! Come on in!” She turned and disappeared into the trailer. 

Joker smiled at Harley. “Don’t worry, you’ll like her--I promise.” 

Harleen nodded, her hand tight around Joker’s and let him lead her inside. 

* 

The interior of Helen’s trailer was all polished redwood and included a kitchen, a bathroom, dining room, and bedroom. The dining room table had a large old fashioned looking sewing machine on it and every available space was piled with material, sequins, glitter, ribbons, and any number of materials needed to decorate a circus costume. Hanging from the ceiling was a wide assortment of colorful and beautiful costumes, gorgeous enough to cause Harleen’s mouth to fall open. Jazz music was playing and the entire place smelled of cigar smoke, marijuana, and fabric. 

Helen was clearing off a couple of stools near her sewing machine. “Have a seat you two.” She sat as she dumped some of the material from the stools onto other piles of material. 

Joker pulled out one of the stools for Harleen while Helen took a seat behind her sewing machine. Helen stared hard at the younger woman. Her eyes were a dark grey and sharp, sharp enough that she made Harleen feel uncomfortable. 

Helen turned her attention to Joker, pulled her cigar out from between her lips, and put it out in the ashtray next to her sewing machine. “So, lost all your costumes, eh?” 

Joker nodded. “Yep, all of them except the one I was wearing.” 

Helen sighed. “That was some nice work. You did a primo job on those--you should have been working for me.” She winked at him, which sparked within Harleen a surprising flush of jealousy, especially when Joker blushed. She swallowed and looked down at her hands. 

“Thanks.” Joker didn’t notice the flash of jealousy from Harleen though Helen took note and grinned. 

Seeing him blush made Harleen feel the spin and swooping of butterflies in her stomach. He really was attractive with his pale chalk white skin (at least to her, and perhaps to Helen she realized), his brilliant blue eyes, and green hair. She really didn’t understand how anyone could find him ugly or particularly strange looking for that matter. He was different and that was what she liked about him, and was liking the more and more she got to know him. 

Helen smiled standing up. “Either of you want a beer?” 

“I’ll take one. Harley?” Joker asked and Harley nodded though with everyone giving them drinks she was going to need a bathroom soon. “Ah, sure.” 

Helen got up and headed to the refrigerator that she could barely get open for all the materials and costumes. “So you’re the girl, Harley Quinn who everyone’s been gabbing about. I heard Mary Greyson has her eyes on you.” Helen shook her head as she pulled a beer bottle out and used the edge of her counter to pop the top off one bottle of beer which she handed to Joker, then another that she handed to Harleen before opening her own. 

“Mary likes to play Florence Nightingale to all our wounded birds except for old Joker here. She took an immediate disliking to him.” Helen pointed at Joker with the top of her beer bottle. 

“Well, the feeling was mutual,” Joker muttered before taking a long gulp of his drink. 

Harleen frowned. “Why? I mean, why did she take a disliking to Joker?” She gazed over to him and said softly, “I think he’s great. He’s been wonderful to me.” 

Joker smiled at Harleen while his cheeks showed strong hints of red. Helen smirked before she shrugged and said, “No idea.” Then she chuckled. “Mary isn’t as well liked as she thinks she is, but her family is the big draw to the circus next to Joker’s show…” She pointed at him with her bottle again and Joker grinned. “But...whatever. So, Haley tells me that not only do you need some outfits, but Harley here does too?” 

Joker nodded. “Harley is going to be part of my act from now on, but she’ll also be working with the rest of the clowns--and eventually with Mary--but for right now we both just need outfits for tonight’s show...and probably for a few more.” Joker shrugged, giving her a little boy smile. “Will you help us? Haley says he’ll be taking part of our pay to help pay you back, but I wanted to ask you myself.” 

“Look at you just oozing the charm and trying to appeal to my weakness for cute boys.” Helen laughed, taking a sip of her beer. “No…” 

Joker opened his mouth, but Helen stopped him with a look. “I won’t take money, not when you don’t have honey. Nah, you two can pay me back by helping me with costumes.” She pointed at Joker. “Because you, my boy, have a good eye for costume and color, and Harley can help me by being a model for my online outfits. Face and figure like yours, you’ll sell my clothing like crazy.” 

She grinned. “Do we have a deal?” 

Joker looked at Harleen with lifted brows. “Are you okay with modeling?” 

Harleen pressed her lips together then looked at Helen. “I...ah…” 

Helen laughed. “Let me guess, you don’t want your face out there? No problem honey, between make up and wigs, no one is going to recognize you.” 

Harleen blinked. “That, um, doesn’t bother you?” 

Helen laughed. “Honey this is the circus. All of us have pasts, histories we might not wanna dig up, and not one of us is normal. Doesn’t bother me at all.” 

Harleen blushed, glanced at Joker, and then said softly. “Then I’m fine with that arrangement.” 

Joker put his hand out to Helen. “All right Helen--you got a deal.” 

* 

Joker sat on a stool next to Helen who was making sketches in a worn looking journal, coming up with design ideas for Joker’s and Harley’s costumes while Joker made suggestions or described his visions of costume designs for her. Helen would make several sets of costumes for them, each with a different purpose. There would be two sets that were strictly for Joker’s solo performances, then another set that would be their clown personas. 

Joker had explained to Harleen how each clown’s look and costume were unique to them, whether they were a tramp clown or your typical red nose clown. Each costume told a story about that clown. Their outfits would have to stand out from the other clowns too, just like their outfits for his solo performances (Helen was also taking a few notes for Harley’s possible trapeze costume, though that would come later), but right now they were both waiting as Harleen changed behind a curtain into a costume that Joker and Helen had selected together. 

Helen didn’t look up from her sketching, an unlit cigar in her mouth, looking over the top of a pair of neon pink cat-eye glasses that she had propped at the end of her nose. 

“So...” 

Joker, who was staring at the curtain behind which he knew Harleen was changing, turned his gaze to Helen. “So? What?” 

Helen smirked. “Harley’s a very pretty girl, or didn’t you notice?” 

Joker’s face turned bright red. “I noticed.” 

Helen made a sound that caused Joker to frown at the top of her head from where he sat on the stool. “What?” 

“You like her? I saw you two were holding hands. Anything going on there?” She sat up and looked over at him still smirking. 

“No…” Joker’s cheeks, almost back to normal pale white, turned pink. 

Helen snickered. “Is our little boy becoming a man?” 

Joker gave her the finger, which only made Helen laugh. “Well, it’s nice to see you take an interest in someone besides yourself.” 

Joker chuckled before his expression became serious causing Helen to pause. “She’s special,” he murmured. “I don’t...I…” He frowned looking down at his hands which were folded between his knees. “I just...she doesn’t look at me like everyone else does. She doesn’t see me as a freak; she treats me like a person and not some strange...thing.” He looked up at Helen. “Do you know what I mean?” 

Helen nodded. “Yeah I do. You’re falling in love with her.” 

Joker paled even more which Helen found to be a pretty neat trick considering. “No, I’m not. I just…” 

“Don’t deny it. I can tell. Just let it happen.” Helen went back to her sketching. “Don’t fight it,” she added. 

Joker chewed on his bottom lip before he whispered. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way?” 

Helen looked up again. “That’s how it happens sometimes, you know?” 

She winced in sympathy. The expression on Joker’s face looked like someone had stabbed him. “In my opinion, I think you have a chance with her. The way she looks at you when you’re not looking, she’s smitten,” Helen said with a smile, but Joker didn’t seem to believe her as he asked quietly. “What if she leaves? What if she leaves me behind?” 

Helen put her pencil down and gazed at Joker. He was holding himself tightly while they spoke, as if just the wrong word would crack his protective shell and he would fall to pieces. She realized that Harley was the one to put the cracks in the protective shell he had erected around his emotions. He was scared of letting her in too far and being hurt. 

She couldn't blame him. No one wanted to get hurt, but Joker had been hurt a lot, rejected, humiliated, and god only knew what had happened to him before Haley found him. There wasn’t much she could say to reassure him, at least not until she got a chance to speak to Harley alone sometime, so she said the only thing she could to him. 

“Yeah, but Joker honey, what if she doesn’t?” 

Joker blinked at her, a reply on his lips when Harleen stepped out from behind the curtain. 

“Tada!!!” 

They both turned their attention to her. 

Harley stood with her hair in twin buns, a tiny red, black, and white ruffled top hat on her head set at a jaunty angle. She wore a catsuit that was half black, the other half red. She wore a red and black corset that held the sleeves of her outfit in place. The sleeves fell off her slender shoulders to drape down her arms. She had on a pair of black, pointed toe ankle boots with fluffy white ruffles coming out of the top of the boots. 

Grinning, Harleen did a spin. 

Helen grinned broadly. “That looks fantastic!! The red and black will really compliment Joker’s green and purple! Don’t you think?” She turned to Joker only to see him sitting absolutely still, his mouth hanging open. 

Harleen blushed as she turned one way then the next. The girl had a killer figure, which was going to knock the audience dead, Helen thought, and once the bruising on her face was completely cleared, she was going to knock ‘em even deader. 

Stopping her posing, Harley looked at Joker, a frown on her lips. “Joker, do you like it?” 

Joker slowly grinned. “You look...stunning.” 

Harleen giggled, blushing a pretty pink. “Thank you.” 

Helen smirked and shook her head. 

* 

After they were finished at Helen’s, Joker decided it was time for some lunch. Helen promised to drop off their costumes well before tonight's performance after she had given them a once over to make sure there was no mending that needed done to them, and to add any adjustments to them in fit that she needed to make. She would be bringing the costumes over to Haley’s for them. “I hate to do it, but let’s go to the mess tent and grab some lunch. I don’t want Harvey and Duela to run out of food for themselves because of feeding us,” Joker murmured adding, “They don’t like going to the mess tent any more than I do.” He smiled at her. “Tomorrow we should be able to head into town and grab some stuff for the new RV and maybe a few things to pay back Harvey.” 

Harleen nodded, her heart beating quickly. 

Joker noticed how nervous she looked and he gently reached out and took her hand. “Hey, don’t worry about it--I’ll be with you. If Mary comes anywhere near you, I can always bite her for you.” Joker grinned, showing off his perfect rows of white teeth to Harleen. 

She laughed. “Thanks.” 

He shrugged. “Least I can do.” 

* 

The circus mess tent was a large, simple canvas tent that could hold up to eighty or more people seated at the folding tables in simple folding chairs. There was a large section dedicated to a mobile kitchen from which the smells of cooking food drifted out. Harleen heard a lot of noise as people spoke back and forth, there were people moving everywhere, carrying food and drink, some taking seats at tables while others carried their food out, some of them in costumes, half costumes (such as a pair of clowns wearing only the large baggy pants and oversized shoes came walking out with bowls of rice) while others wore their regular clothes. 

Harleen tried not to let the anxiety take over, but she couldn’t help it. She went stiff and stopped in her tracks, staring at all the people. Her logical brain told her that she shouldn’t be scared, but her emotional brain felt fear. She didn’t trust these people, especially after the way she had seen them treat Joker. She only trusted a few people (of whom only Joker was present) and even now she could see many of these people shooting looks their way. 

She found herself paralyzed with fear and a growing anger, anger at the way they treated Joker, anger that no one was going to do anything about the fact someone had burned everything Joker owned, anger that she felt helpless--again. She hated feeling so helpless, hated it so much that her eyes stung with tears. Joker, who had taken her hand the closer they got, stopped and turned to look at her with a lifted brow. When he saw the expression on her face Joker frowned. 

“Oh. Oh Harley...why don’t you go back to Harvey’s and I’ll bring you something?” Joker stepped closer to her, his thumb rubbed across the knuckles of her hand that he held. “You don’t need to go in there.” He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. “I promise I won’t bring you anything gross, unless it would be really funny to watch your face turn green. And now that I said that, I can’t promise I won’t do that.” He chuckled at her trying to get her to smile. 

“No, no it’s fine,” Harleen said softly as she returned his smile with a small one of her own and squeezed his hand. “I need to do this because if I can’t do this, how am I going to help you with your show tonight?” 

Joker wrinkled his nose. “I doubt Haley meant you had to start tonight, no matter what he said…” 

“I want to.” Harleen smiled. “Besides, you like my costume right?” 

Joker’s pale cheeks turned a light pink and he glanced down at their joined hands. “Ah, yeah, I did.” 

Harleen blushed. “I’ll be fine, just don’t leave me alone.” 

“Never Harley,” Joker said earnestly. 

Keeping a hold of her hand, Joker turned and led her into the mess tent. 

* 

They wove their way through, heading to the cafeteria-like set up at the far right hand side. There were a lot of children running around, all of various ages. A few of the teenage boys looked at Harleen with more than just passing interest, while a few of the teen girls snickered though Harleen did see one or two watching Joker with looks that could only be described as hungry. Several of the very young kids openly stared as did their parents, but no one said anything. 

When they arrived at the line for food, they picked up some beat up trays along with some paper plates and plastic utensils, but as they settled into their line Joker groaned and hissed. “Not them.” 

Harleen glanced at Joker with a raised eyebrow then back at the four people working the food station. She saw four people working behind the prep tables spooning out food, three men and one woman. The woman looked to be Japanese with long black hair braided down her back where it brushed against her calves, she wore simple loose red pants and a wrap around top of the same color. One of the men was uncomfortable to look at with skin that had a definite greenish tint to it, large red eyes, and a mouth that seemed a little too big for his bald head. He was wearing dirty jeans, a dirty white t-shirt, and no shoes which showed that the man had ugly, square feet. One of the other men was tall--though not as tall as Joker--with features that were sharp, his chin covered with a black goatee (black enough that Harleen wondered if it was dyed that color) that immediately made Harleen think of classical pictures of the Devil except the man had his hair combed back in a bright pink pompadour. The pink haired man wore pants so tight that Harleen was surprised he received any circulation to his lower extremities, and a ruffled white shirt that was open down to his navel. The last man was also tall and held himself with a kind of elegance, his slicked back hair a dark red. He was dressed simply in jeans and a grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. 

The man with the red eyes grinned. “Hey Joker, look at you coming to mingle with us common circus freaks.” 

Joker rolled his eyes. “Well don’t get used to it, Toad. You stink too much for me to stay around long.” 

Toad chuckled. “I don’t stink, I just have a funky perfume.” 

Joker smirked. “That’s what happens when you never bathe and smoke weed like it's going out of style.” 

The other man laughed. “I don’t get any complaints from the ladies.” 

“You sure they’re ladies?” Joker asked with a grin causing the man named Toad to laugh. 

The man with the pink hair gave Joker a dirty look (Harleen saw that he clearly didn’t like Joker), before he turned his attention to Harleen. He gave Harleen the sort of slow once over, his eyes moving up and down her figure while he licked his lips. He gave Harleen goosebumps and made her feel nauseated. His gaze lingered on her breasts making her want to hide behind Joker. “You must be the infamous Harley Quinn everyone’s been talking about.” The man smirked, bringing a finger up to his lip to run the tip of his tongue over his finger before he bowed. 

“You can call me Flamingo, pretty lady. I am always at your disposal.” 

“He has that name cause he pisses down his legs while standing up.” Joker said with a grin. 

“You fucker…” Flamingo started to move, but the normal looking of the three men put his hand on Flamingo’s shoulder. “Don’t Flamingo, you’ll just get yourself in trouble again.” 

“Yeah birdbrain, do what your sugar daddy Rex tells you.” Joker grinned though the humor in his smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

Flamingo hissed and shrugged the other man’s hand off. “Don’t tell me what to do Rex.” 

Joker chuckled. “Aww, you better watch it Flamingo.” Joker purposely butchered Flamingo’s name. “Your daddy might have to spank you. Oh wait, I forgot, you two like that sort of thing.” 

The man named Rex didn’t say anything, but he gave Joker a withering looking while the man with the pink hair growled. “You fucking clown.” 

“Better a clown than an ugly cunt with Pinkie Pie hair,” Joker retorted. 

The man named Toad chuckled, but the woman with the long hair hissed. “That’s enough, all of you.” She shook her head. Flamingo and Rex both stepped back as the young woman pushed past them, then smiled at Joker, a genuine smile. “So, Joker, are you going to introduce me?” 

Joker gave the woman a genuine smile of his own. “Saniko this is Harley. Harley--Saniko.” 

Saniko smiled at Harleen. “Pleasure to meet you. I hear you’ll be performing as part of the circus soon.” 

Harleen glanced at Joker and nodded. “Yes, with Joker.” 

“Dump that clown and come work with me. I can show you all sorts of things bonita.” Flamingo leered at her. Joker was still holding Harleen’s hand and she felt his grip tighten. 

Joker growled. “Keep it up Flamingo and I’ll…” 

“You’ll what?” Flamingo grinned, but Saniko spun around and growled. “The three of you go. Now.” 

Toad shrugged and walked off. Rex had to pull Flamingo away forcibly before he would leave. After they left earshot, the long-haired woman said, “I figured I should get rid of them before one of them spit in your food.” Saniko sighed and shook her head at Joker as she put her hand out for Joker’s plate. “Why do you do that?” she asked as she put some rice on the plate. Lunch Harleen noted, consisted of sauteed vegetables, rice, chicken with broccoli, pork in garlic sauce, mash potatoes, meatloaf, peas, carrots, or tacos. 

“Do what?” Joker grinned at her, motioning at the chicken with his free hand while his grip on Harleen’s hand loosened. 

“Antagonize him--any of them.” She threw her hands up. “I mean, Toad just takes it as good natured ribbing, but Flamingo hates you almost as much as Samson, especially after…” She dropped her voice. “...Alexis.” She put her hand out for Harleen’s plate. “Oh, the same as Joker, thanks.” Saniko nodded, filling her plate. 

Joker groaned and gave a quick shake of his head. “I had nothing to do with Alexis.” 

“I know,” Saniko said softly. 

Harleen frowned, but said nothing. She wasn’t sure if she should ask, or wait until Joker told her about this Alexis himself, but this woman’s name kept coming up enough that Harleen really felt curious. 

“Anyway, it’s nice to meet you Harley. I heard you were going to be working on the trapeze too?” Saniko asked politely as she filled a couple of styrofoam cups with what looked like tea from a dispenser behind her. 

Harleen nodded. “Eventually.” 

“We should start your training soon.” 

Joker closed his eyes with a groan. This was why he hated the mess tent; every fucking asshole in the circus showed up here. 

He turned along with Harley to see Mary Greyson standing within a pace of them and smiling at Harley. Mary wore a full body black leotard, her hair pulled back into a bun. Joker could see her husband sitting at a table behind her with their son Dick. Dick waved at Joker, smiling until his father reached over and pulled the boy’s hand down, saying something to him that made Dick’s face fall. 

Joker growled. 

“Ah, yeah, but I need to work on my act with Joker first,” Harleen said with a smile. 

Mary nodded, her lips forming a thin unhappy line. “Yes, well, I think we should start tomorrow, I’ll need two hours everyday, preferably in the morning,” Mary stated. “Depending on how you do, I want to have you in the air as soon as possible…” 

Joker started to say something, but Harleen gave his hand a squeeze to stop him. She looked at Mary, swallowed and nodded. “Fine.” 

Mary smiled, looking as if she had won something. “Good. I’ll come get you around six in the morning.” She gave Joker a narrow eyed look before she added, “I wouldn’t recommend drinking yourself to sleep.” 

Joker opened his mouth to make some snarky remark, but Mary had already turned to walk back to her family. 

Harleen let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding while Joker’s face twisted into a deep frown. “Harley, if you don’t…” 

“No...no, I can do this…” Her voice shook a little, but she looked at Joker with a firm nod. “I’m going to do my part.” 

Joker continued to frown at her, but Harley released his hand and surprised him when she reached out and very gently cupped the side of his face. “It’s our RV, let me help.” 

Joker felt something strange. 

He had no words for what he felt, a warmth that spread out from his chest and seemed to envelope him as he looked into her light blue eyes. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, to kiss her, hold her close to him. He wanted to feel her body against his, her warm breath against his throat, her lips pressed to his. Combined with his physical needs, Joker found himself wanting to give her everything, everything he had. Everything he was, he wanted to give to Harley. It was the strangest feeling, combined with his desire to protect her, to keep her close to him and safe. The worst part, the feeling actually hurt, like a deep yearning that he knew he couldn’t fill, he couldn’t have, but… 

He smiled back at her and nodded, whispering, “You are the strongest person I’ve ever met Harley.” 

Harleen looked surprised. “Me? No...” 

He smiled and nodded. “Yes, you are.” He blinked and sniffed, reaching up to wipe at his eyes a little angrily (all these emotions were hard to keep up with he thought sourly.) 

“Let’s, ah, head back to the tent and we can eat…” Joker had turned with his tray of food when something cool, thick, and mushy struck him in the chin and throat. The gooey mess dripped down the front of his shirt. Joker grimaced looking down at a mix of mashed potatoes and peas. Harley let out a startled yelp. 

“Oh shit!! I thought you were a ghost! Should have gone right through you! Oh that’s right, you didn’t die in that fire did you? Guess that’s too bad.” 

Joker looked up to see Samson sitting at one of the tables close by with his sister and a few of his friends, all of them laughing along with several people in the tent who were snickering too. 

Joker could feel all their eyes on him, judging him, laughing, taunting... 

He didn’t see or hear the people who looked uncomfortable, who sucked in their breaths at Samson’s words. Harleen looked around. No one moved to help, to defend Joker with even a simple word. It didn’t matter if Samson shocked them or not, not one of them stood up. She looked behind her, but Saniko was standing there looking pale, and Flamingo and the others were back beside her. Flamingo was grinning, his hand on Saniko’s shoulder, while Toad looked nonplussed. Rex just shook his head. Harleen looked around. Mary looked disgusted, while her husband just frowned, glaring at Samson while Dick looked upset, and she didn’t see Archie, Helen, or Harvey...or Haley, and no one else looked like they wanted to stand up to Samson and his cruelty. 

They were on their own. 

Samson scooped up from more potatoes from his plate grinning at his cronies before turning back to Joker. “Here, want the rest? You look like you could gain a few more pounds on that skinny frame of yours Joker and besides, I heard you lost everything. I bet you’d be happy with my leftovers wouldn’t you?” 

Raya reached out to stop her brother. “Samson, come on, that’s enough.” 

Joker, looking down at his tray, was holding his tray so tightly that the plate on it was shaking. 

“Oh look! The clown’s pissed!” Samson laughed looking back at his sister and friends. “Ooh, you gonna come over here and hurt me?” Samson made his voice high-pitched as he turned back to Joker. “Oh I’m scared of such a sissy little clown, I’m just shaking in my boots.” 

Joker’s eyes shot up and Samson’s next taunt died on his lips. The look of pure hatred in Joker’s eyes was enough to freeze him, like a scared rabbit suddenly looking into the eyes of a predator. 

Joker’s blue eyes were cold, colder than anything that Samson had ever seen, and for the first time the big man felt fear. 

Neither man saw Harleen move. 

She stomped over to Samson, and without stopping, dumped the contents of her tray over Samson’s head before she took the tray and hit him on the head with it for good measure. 

“You FUCKING ASSHOLE!!” Harleen snarled at the same time. “YOU FUCKING, FUCKING ASSHOLE!!” She was shaking with her own rage. 

Joker’s eyes widened in surprise before he broke out into a loud laugh, which caused several other people in the tent to start laughing as well. 

Samson snarled. “YOU BITCH!!” 

He started to stand, but another voice cut across the tent silencing everyone. “Samson!” 

Everyone turned to see Haley standing at the entrance. 

Haley looked around with narrowed eyes, taking in Joker with the mess of potatoes on his chin and front, before his gaze turned back to Samson and Harley. “Samson--my trailer, now.” 

Samson opened his mouth to protest, pointing at Harley who had already hurried back over to Joker, but the circus owner pointed a finger at the big man. “Now, and not another word.” 

Haley turned without further comment, clearly expecting Samson to follow him. 

Samson scowled, looking after Haley’s retreating back before he turned his gaze back to Joker and Harley. He hissed low so that only they and those close by heard him. 

“This isn’t over clown...bitch.” He looked between them before he turned and stomped off. 

* 

Joker and Harley left the mess tent without saying anything to anyone and headed back to their tent with Joker’s remaining tray of food. 

When they arrived, they could see that space was being cleared for the RV they were going to be getting which was sitting nearby hooked to another truck. There were a handful of men, a couple talking to Harvey while they cleared a space. Some of them just glared at Joker or stared at Harley. The RV trailer looked like a pod Harleen thought, but it did look nice. It was a simple grey and white trailer that looked just the right size for two people, even if nothing fancy. 

They didn’t stay to talk, instead ducking into their tent. 

Once they were sitting down, the single tray of food on the ground next to them, Joker turned to Harleen smiling. “That was the most amazing thing I ever saw.” 

Harleen giggled. “What? No it wasn’t.” 

“Yes it was!! You were amazing!!” He grinned, then said softly. “No one’s ever defended me before, not like that.” He chuckled, his blue eyes bright. “You saved me!” 

Harleen laughed, blushing a deep red. “No I didn’t! I just…” She sighed looking down. “I just...I hate him,” she said with heat. “I hate all of them.” She looked up at Joker. “Is that awful of me?” 

Joker shook his head. “No, they deserve it.” 

Harleen gazed at him and nodded as she reiterated. “I really hate Samson.” 

“Me too,” Joker agreed softly. 

They stared at each other for a few tense seconds before Joker said softly, his voice low and heated. “Thank you.” He reached out to her and delicately touched the bottom of her chin with his fingertips. “Thank you Harley Quinn,” he purred and slowly drew her mouth to his lips. 

Harleen felt as if she were hypnotized. She couldn’t look away from his eyes, not that she wanted to as he pulled her closer. Her heart was beating quickly, the burning she felt every time she was close to him caught fire and erupted into a twisting, twirling storm in her stomach when their lips touched. 

When their lips met Harleen’s lips naturally parted and Joker’s tongue gently flicked against hers. She made a small, soft sound of pleasure and scooted closer at the same time that Joker wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. His hand moved from her chin to slide along her throat, opening his mouth a little wider and deepening the kiss. His mouth moved over hers in a slow and sensual dance, their tongues caressing, sliding and stroking together. 

Harleen felt her blood burn. She could smell his skin, the warmth of him and she felt an intense need for more. She moved without realizing she was doing it, sliding closer, shifting herself onto her knees until she was sitting on Joker’s lap. 

He gently grasped her hips and pulled her closer while she wrapped legs around his hips, her arms going around his shoulders, cupping the back of his head, her fingers lost in his green hair. 

Joker bent his legs slightly reaching up to cradle the back of her head, kissing her deeper still, their lips and tongues moving together. 

Harleen forgot all about lunch, about Mary Greyson, about Samson and trailers and circuses. All she could focus on was the feel and taste of Joker’s lips and tongue, the heat from his body, the sweet scent of his skin and how much she wanted him.


	8. Bodypaint and Pajamas

Harley swallowed and rubbed her sweaty hands down the front of her thighs. Her heart was beating hard and loud, and the rush of blood filled her ears enough that it almost drowned out the sound of the crowd that filled the big top. Both she and Joker were dressed in temporary costumes for tonight since Helen hadn’t finished with their costumes after there was some sort of crisis with the trapeze artists’ costumes. These costumes that she and Joker had been forced to wear for tonight were racy she thought, especially Joker’s outfit. 

Joker was wearing a pair of skin tight purple and black vertical striped leggings that left little to the imagination. They highlighted his tall, slender figure, and show off the muscles of his legs. He didn’t have a shirt on, but instead Helen had painted him, giving him some purple and black designs on his shoulders and down his arms with glittering body paint. The designs were also painted around his eyes accentuating the brilliant blue. Harleen though the purple and black designs really emphasized the muscles of his chest and stomach; it all drew attention to his exquisite body. His green hair was slicked back and he was barefoot, which somehow made him look even sexier. He had painted his nails black, even his toenails, and Harley found herself having a hard time not staring at him. 

Joker looked sexy as hell. 

Harley’s outfit played a little more into the clown aesthetic than Joker’s did, but her outfit was still sexy. She had on a pair of tiny, white ruffled shorts that made her think of the petticoats she had seen on Victorian dolls. Harley also wore a white corset trimmed in tiny silver ruffles that glittered. The corset cinched in her waist making it look almost impossibly tiny--and made breathing a bit more of a labor. The corset also made her feel self-conscious as it really pushed her breasts up. The way the corset held her breasts, they looked like they would bounce out at any minute. She wasn’t a tiny chested woman as it was, but this corset made her look humongous! She also had on a garter belt that held sheer white stockings up, which somehow managed to make her legs look longer, and a pair of silver heels that still didn’t make her taller than Joker even though he was barefoot. Helen had gotten one of the makeup girls to help with Harley’s hair, pulling the blonde locks up and out into pigtails that stuck out straight from her head and wrapped in silver ribbon. They had even given Harley a tiny pointed, silver and white clown’s hat, and a ruffled white and silver trimmed collar was added around Harley’s neck. 

The makeup girl had also painted Harley’s face a shade of white to rival Joker’s natural clown white face. The young woman had painted Harley’s eyes in black and silver, giving her extreme cat eye liner. The exaggerated design brought out the blue in her own eyes. They painted her lips red, which stood out brightly against all the white and silver, but Harley had to admit, there was no way anyone would recognize her and her bruises weren’t visible at all. 

Joker was watching the contortionists who were performing before them with a tense gaze when he noticed Harley rubbing her thighs nervously. He turned his attention to her, reaching out to take one of her hands. “Hey, it’s okay. Just pretend you are playing a part. You’re wearing a mask, so no one out there knows it's you, because you are this porcelain doll out there helping me, the juggling doll.” He smirked. 

Harley frowned looking at him. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, being nervous is normal, but I promise, you’ll be fine. You just have to hand me things to juggle.” He grinned. “As long as you don’t throw things at my feet or head, everything should be fine.” He squeezed her hand gently. “Don’t worry, you look beautiful. You could face plant in the sawdust and everyone would cheer because of how beautiful you are.” 

Harley blushed and giggled. “Thanks. But let’s hope that doesn’t happen.” 

Joker grinned at her and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles with his red painted lips. “You’ll be great Harley. I have no doubt.” 

She nodded, rubbing her lips together, looking back at the crowd outside who were ‘Oohing and Ahhing’ over the contortionists. 

Joker frowned as he studied her profile. He saw she was nervous, the set of her lips, her shoulders tensed, and the clear worry in her eyes. He wanted her to relax, to have fun, enjoy herself even though she was performing. If she couldn’t enjoy herself while she was out there, this...the circus life of performance...was going to make her unhappy, and if she was unhappy Joker knew she might leave. He desperately did not want Harley to leave. 

He reached over and very lightly touched her chin. He slowly turned her head. Harley lifted a curious brow at Joker as he turned her head to face him. 

“How about a kiss for luck?” he asked softly, though his eyes glittered with mischief. 

Harley’s eyes widened a fraction as he delicately guided her face toward him, smiling as he gazed into her blue eyes before leaning in to place a tender, soft kiss against her red lips. Harley melted, reaching out to lay a hand on his bare chest and stepped closer to him. Joker responded by putting an arm around her waist, opening his mouth slightly, his tongue flicking out around her lips. Harley responded, her tongue brushing against his tongue. 

Even though he would love to deepen the kiss further, to stay locked with Harley in a passionate kiss, Joker pulled back and smiled at her, his nose gently brushed hers. “You are going to do great. I know it,” he said with conviction as he stared into her eyes. 

Harley found herself lost for a moment in the depths of his eyes, the blue startlingly gorgeous surrounded by the black and purple paint. Neither pulled away, feeling the draw between them, like a string pulled taut. They had just started to lean in for another kiss when Haley took that moment to announce to the crowd. 

“And now the Joker with his beautiful assistant, Harley Quinn!!” 

“That’s our cue sweets!” Joker grinned at her, giving her lips a gentle caress with his thumb before he took her hand, and before Harley could respond they were both jogging out into the spotlight. 

* 

The crowd was particularly enthusiastic tonight and once Harley got started, smiling and handing Joker the various items to juggle, she found herself able to relax. She even started to enjoy herself and she made faces at the crowd, looking overly terrified when Joker was balancing on a ball, or clapping and hopping up and down with enthusiasm while he juggled. Joker had told her earlier to exaggerate her movements, that she simply needed to remind herself that this was a performance and to play to the crowd, and he was correct. 

She even relaxed enough to take the time to notice just how deliciously sexy Joker looked tonight. The sweat rolling off his torso only accentuated the lean muscles of his torso and his arms. She swallowed hard. She had appreciated before how attractive Joker was, but seeing him wearing only skin tight pants, in the bright lights, and sweating, Harley felt a pulse of heat that found the most sensitive parts of her body to settle in. 

By the time Joker hopped down from an impossible tower to items he shouldn’t have been able to balance on--yet was while juggling far too many items in the air without dropping them--and glittering with sweat on his naked torso for them to take their bows, Harley was smiling brightly. She had enjoyed herself more than she thought she would. The crowd hooted their approval with a few girls yelling out. 

“WooHoo!! Love you Joker!! You’re so sexy!!” 

Joker laughed, giving the crowd a brilliant smile and waved before he turned, still holding Harley’s hand, the two of them running lightly to the exit. 

Once they were behind the tent curtain, Joker laughed pulling Harley around and into his arms. He held her tight and even though they were both sweaty, Harley found she didn’t care. She threw her arms around his waist, letting Joker press her face against his chest as he hugged her tight in his excitement. “You were brilliant!! You’re a natural Harley, the crowd loved you!” He pulled her back and caught her face between his hands. “You were beautiful and brilliant. I can’t wait until you start performing. You are going to be dazzling!” 

“I don’t know about that…” Harley blushed, but Joker was shaking his head. 

“Are you kidding me? I heard them laughing when you were pulling faces at them. Brilliant!! You have a natural comic timing and there is something absolutely adorable about a beautiful woman who can make such adorably goofy faces.” He laughed and pulled her closer to plant a kiss on her lips that made the butterflies in Harley’s stomach explode into a frantic flight. 

“You are perfect,” Joker whispered, his thumbs caressing her cheeks, smearing her makeup as he gazed down at her. They both stared at each other, something passing between them just before Haley came up and patted Harley on the shoulder distracting them. 

“Now that was a great job Harley, Joker! Really great.” Harley turned to face Haley as the large man grinned at her. “It takes skill to take such a minor job like handing stuff to the juggler and making it into its own little performance Harley. You are going to do great with the clowns.” Haley chuckled. “I can’t wait to see you with the Greysons too. You are a natural performer.” 

Harley blushed brightly, even with the white makeup on her face. “Thank you.” 

Joker was beaming, clearly proud of her, his arm already slipped around her waist. He said nothing and gave no indication that he noticed, but Haley’s praise of Harley drew the gaze of the other performers, especially some of the men. 

Joker hid his feelings of fear and insecurity behind his smile. 

* 

The new RV was hooked up to the water and electric so that they could shower and have some power. Joker left Harley to shower in their new RV while he headed to the mess tent to grab them some dinner. Harley had hated to let him go alone, but he had insisted. 

When she entered the new RV, Harley had stood in the doorway for a long time after flicking on the lights. The place smelled a little funny, the quality of the light looked strange, and it felt empty without Joker’s things in it. Helen had dropped off some blankets and a couple of pillows for them along with their now finished costumes and some makeup for them, while Harvey and Duela had given them some toiletries so that they could at least shower and brush their teeth. Harley also noted some drawings and a garland of hand drawn flags decorating the wall and the small fridge, probably from Duela. Harley smiled. That little bit of decoration did wonders for the place and Harley’s heart. 

She stepped in and closed the door behind her while looking around. On the bed at the end of the trailer, Archie had placed a small portable television, leaving a note on it that said he hated TV. The note made Harley smile because she suspected that he didn’t want to look too generous. 

Joker had said they would do some shopping soon for food and clothing, but until then, this was all they had. 

Harley found the bags with the clothing that had been given to them and pulled out something to sleep in, a pair of light cotton pajama pants, pink with little bunnies on them, and a babydoll cut t-shirt in faded purple. She didn’t bother with panties; besides, the panties she saw in the bag were too big. Thank goodness the sports bras fit, not that she was bothering with that either not tonight. Her breasts had been so squeezed in her corset the poor things needed a break. 

Inside the shower she found a bar of white soap along with some strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Turning the water on and letting it heat up, Harley stripped out of her costume, putting the pile of sweaty clothing in a corner, and stepped into the tiny shower. 

* 

Samson, along with several other members of the circus were standing along the path that led out of the circus, waving and smiling for the townies. They usually lined the path to make sure none of the townies got it into their heads to slip away and stay after the circus was closed for the night, so this was sort of an unobtrusive herding ritual to get the townies out. (The possibility of townies staying after closing was also why several members of the circus were roaming the rides and games just to make sure some stupid kids weren’t hiding out.) Samson was smiling and winking at the pretty girls that drifted by, making sure to flex his muscles. So far this town had been dry for him. Usually he found one or two townie girls to hook up with while the circus was in town, but this time he was having trouble. He had found one, but she had never come back after their first night. 

Two pretty hot young women were coming up along the line and Samson flashed his smile at him, but neither girl looked over at him. They were too busy talking to each other and looking at pictures on their phones, walking slowly. Samson frowned as they walked by when they didn’t pay any attention to him, then froze as he heard one of the young women giggle and say, “He was so hot! You told me he was, but damn Lissa! Did you look at his stomach?? I could lick ice cream off him!” 

Lissa, the other girl giggled. “Well when I was here last night, he didn’t have that costume on!! I mean, I thought he was sexy before, but damn, tonight's costume showed everything!! I hope he wears that one again. He should never wear a shirt!” 

Both girls giggled with Lissa’s friend looking at her. “Oh god, I wish Joker was out here right now. Think he would let me touch his chest?” 

Lissa laughed, elbowing her friend. “Shut up we both know what you want to touch!” 

Her friend giggled, her cheeks turning red. “I want to know if Joker’s body paint goes all the way down!” She waggled her eyebrows at Lissa. 

Both girl’s laughed again walking past Samson without giving him a second look. He moved a little to look over their shoulder and sucked in a breath as he confirmed they were looking at pictures they had taken of Joker and his performance. 

The two girls walked away leaving Samson glowering. How could they find Joker sexy?? That pale fish belly, ugly freak with green hair... 

His large hands rolled into fists, the veins in his neck and forehead standing out as jealousy mixed with the toxic anger and hatred he already held for the clown. 

* 

Joker returned not long after Harley had finished with her shower. 

“I have returned victorious!!” he declared holding up a tray with two plates on it. “Tonight one of the Chinese acrobats was cooking so we have some good, authentic Chinese food!” 

Harley looked up from where she was sitting on the bed with the TV watching the local news, her damp hair pulled to the side and braided over her shoulder. She wasn’t sure why she had tuned into the news, perhaps morbid curiosity she acknowledged, but there was no mention of Guy missing. Maybe no one had found him yet... 

“Oh! That smells great!” Harley responded, flicking off the television then motioned at the device. “Archie left it with a note saying he doesn’t like TV.” 

Joker came over and set the tray down with their food. “Uh, really?” He narrowed his eyes for a moment then grinned. “Archie’s such an ass.” He laughed. “Well you dig in, I’m going to shower.” Joker headed toward the shower. 

“Won’t your food get cold?” Harley asked, but Joker waved a hand at her. “Yeah, but I need a shower first before I can enjoy it.” 

“Well I’m waiting for you,” Harley replied. She got up and fished out two of the dish towels that Harvey and Duela had given them and covered their plates. 

Joker smiled at her. “Well, I’ll hurry then.” 

He turned his back to her and started to strip. Harley’s eyes widened as she got a look at Joker’s tight, pale, toned ass before she swiftly looked away, her cheeks bright red. But she caught herself glancing over at him again, catching a glimpse of his penis...just a glimpse, but it was enough to make that ache between her legs throb before he disappeared into the small shower. 

Harley licked her lips and sighed. “Whoa…” 

* 

Joker sat next to Harley on the bed, wearing a pair of light pink sweatpants and a faded green t-shirt, his wet, green hair drying in unruly curls. They were sitting close, side by the side with the television between them while they watched reruns of “Whose Line is it Anyway?” 

Joker snickered around a mouthful of noodles. “I love this show…” 

Harley laughed, taking a swig from her bottle of water. “Yeah, it’s one of my favorites.” 

Joker grinned at her before finishing off his plate of food and yawning hard enough that his jaw cracked. Joker’s yawning triggered Harley’s yawn and soon they were both laughing as they yawned again. 

Joker picked up their plates. “Going to set these outside or the entire place is going to smell like Chinese food.” 

“I’ll get the bed made,” Harley offered as Joker headed outside with their plates. There wasn’t much to do though, she realized. The bed was barely big enough for two people as she unfolded some blankets across the thin mattress, then fluffed up the pillows before adding a couple of more blankets to throw over them. 

Joker returned, standing just inside the door frowning a little watching Harley as she spread out the blankets before he said softly. “Harley…” 

She turned to look over at him. Joker was frowning looking at the bed, rubbing his upper arm with one hand. “Why did you set it up like that?” he asked. 

“Like what?” she asked, confused. 

He motioned at the bed. “I can sleep on the floor.” 

Harley sucked on her bottom lip for a moment, both of them silent. The small space between them seemed to widen before she asked in a small voice. “I...I thought...if you didn’t mind, we could just share it. I, uh...” She wrapped her arms around herself and whispered, “I don’t want to sleep alone J...I don’t...I’m still a little scared.” She looked nervous and gnawed at her bottom lip as she whispered. “Am I being clingy?” she asked, her eyes filled with worry. The thought of not being close to him made her feel slightly sick to her stomach. She wanted to feel him sleeping next to her, needed to feel that comfort of knowing he was there. Maybe she was being clingy and dependant, but...she couldn’t stop how she felt. 

Joker felt his heart to a little flip as well as the butterflies in his stomach springing to life. He didn't want to sleep alone either, not after the tent, not after waking up next to her. Harley had chased the nightmares away. He was scared to be without her, but he would do it, he would stay away if that was what she wanted, what she needed. He liked having her close, smelling her scent around him and the kisses they had shared...He hoped they might again, but if she didn’t... 

“If this is being clingy, then be clingy,” he whispered walking over to her. 

Harley opened her arms and Joker felt relief wash over him. He wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up, pulling her close. He hugged her tightly, brushing his nose against hers, his lips caressing her cheek, his eyes half-closed as he breathed her in. 

Harley wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers sliding into his wet hair. When his lips slipped closer to hers, Harley kissed him, catching his lips with her own. 

Joker held her close and very gently eased her toward the bed. They were both reluctant to separate, continuing to kiss and catch each other's lips as Harley scooted back onto the bed with Joker climbing with her as Harley laid back. Joker came to lay between her legs continuing to gently kiss her lips. He cupped the back of her head as he eased her down, his tongue tracing the shape of her lips while he dropped a hand to her waist, pulling her closer. He rolled partly to his side, both of them shifting around to get more comfortable, but their lips never parted. 

Harley moved with him, her hand sliding along his chest, her hips rolled toward him while Joker caressed her hip, then her ribs. His kisses burned, melting her and mending her broken heart with each brush of his tongue, each stroke of his hand along her side and up her back. Her hand slid under his t-shirt. His skin felt so warm and soft; her hand gently caressed his pale skin as she lightly caught his tongue with her teeth. 

His lips moved to her ear, then down her throat becoming only a sliver more aggressive. He reached up to cup her face, his tongue tracing her pulse while his thumb stroked her cheek. Joker’s body pressed against hers, especially when Harley brought her leg up to wrap around his, pulling his knee between her legs. Trembling slightly, Joker’s hand glided against her cheek then down along her throat. Capturing her mouth again in a slow, warm kiss, his fingers gently snaked down to her collar. His thumb brushed against her throat while he caressed the sensitive skin over her clavicle, caressed her gently, his lips and tongue moving slowly, provocatively with hers. 

Harley pressed her fingers into his kiss, her tongue brushing his teeth while Joker’s hand glided over to her breast, barely brushing against her nipple before settling at her ribs, his fingers tracing her ribs through her t-shirt with a light brush. His touch wasn’t aggressive, but rather a gentle stroke that set her on fire. She wanted him to touch her breast again, wanted to feel his mouth on her, his lips on her nipple, his tongue! But he didn’t move his hand, Joker simply stroked the tip of his thumb against the underside of her breast, but the heat of that touch through her t-shirt felt like he was touching her skin, burning her. She could feel his own excitement against her hip which only made her body ache more, hot blood rushing between her legs and through her breasts, causing her nipples to press tighter against her t-shirt. 

She could not recall ever being this turned on in her entire life! 

Harley made a soft, gasping moan while their tongues brushed against each other. Joker’s hand returned to stroke her cheek, and only his arm lightly brushed her nipple, but that sensation made her gasp again. 

He kissed her gently, his tongue stroked her lips before he pulled back, brushing his nose against hers and whispered, “I’m so glad you’re here Harley.” 

Harley reached up and brushed her finger along his nose, making him smile. “I’m glad I’m here too.” 

Joker kissed her lips softly one more time before he scooted down and laid his head between her breasts. He reached down and pulled the blankets up over them before he tucked his arm around her, tucking his hand under her, holding her securely. 

Harley smiled and stroked his hair after she shifted herself a little more onto her back. 

“Are you comfortable?” Joker asked in a whisper, his warm breath seeping through the t-shirt to her skin. 

“Yes, are you?” she asked. 

He nodded giving her a squeeze. She continued to brush her fingers through his hair and whispered, “Good night Joker.” 

Joker brushed his nose against her stomach before he whispered in return, “Good night.” 

* 

Sometime during the night they had naturally rolled apart. Joker was lying on his side, his back to her and facing the wall. Harley was still lying on her back, only her shoulder touching his back. Her eyes flew open and for a moment she didn’t know what had woken her up until she felt Joker jerk next to her and his muffled cry followed by his muffled voice. “Stop...no...it burns...” His body jerked and he pulled himself into a smaller ball, bringing his feet up and gasping in his sleep. She heard another muffled sob followed by his body trembling. 

Harley pushed herself up, frowning. “Joker?” 

He didn’t respond to her, but continued to twitch and tremble, muttering under his breath, but he sounded as if he was in pain--a lot of pain. Harley’s heart started to beat quickly and fear for him made her tremble. She reached out slowly and laid her hand against his back. He stiffened, but didn’t throw her hand away. Harley stroked her hand gently up and down his back. He continued to tremble, but the jerking soon stopped. He was still making muffled sounds of pain, so Harley turned herself onto her side. 

“Joker...I’m here. I won’t let anyone hurt you,” she whispered, kissing his ear, then his shoulder. “I’m here.” She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him up against her, burying her face against his hair, tucking her legs behind his legs. She kissed his ear, then his neck, littering his exposed kiss neck with butterfly soft kisses while she continued to whisper to him. 

“I have you. I’m here Joker. I’ll never let you go, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

After a few more moments of her kissing, holding him, and whispering to him, Joker’s body relaxed. He snuggled back against her and soon she could hear that he was breathing gently...sleeping again. 

Harley smiled in relief and laid her forehead against the back of his head, holding on tightly to him. She closed her eyes and soon fell back to sleep. 

* 

They were both awakened the next morning by the sound of someone banging on the door. Joker groaned, rolling over onto his back brushing his hair from his eyes. Harley didn’t move much, just enough to let him roll over before she snuggled back up against him and pressed her lips to his shoulder never opening her eyes. 

The knock persisted. 

Joker groaned, not moving as he yelled. “It’s OPEN!!” 

Harley winced and snuggled against his side. Joker lifted his arm and Harley moved closer to lay her head against his chest, her arm going around his waist. She didn’t see Joker’s smile as he wrapped his arm around her. The door to the RV opened letting in the morning light to join the light that leaked through the covered window. 

Joker had lifted his head to see who was at the door only to hiss like a vampire and cover his eyes to see who was being such a fucker only to see the shadowy figure form into Mary Greyson. 

Joker groaned loudly when he saw her, dropping his head back to the pillow. “What the fuck do you want Mary?” 

Mary stood near the door, her nose wrinkled as she looked around before her face formed into an unattractive scowl when she saw Joker and Harley lying in bed together snuggled close. “I’m here to pick up Harley for her training,” Mary said, folding her arms over her chest. The older woman was wearing a simple dark blue leotard with a pair of black warmup leggings and some simple tennis shoes. 

Joker lifted his head and frowned at her. “What time is it?” 

“It’s six a.m.,” Mary stated. “I brought her some training clothes and a granola bar.” 

Harley grumbled without opening her eyes. “Gee, thanks mom.” Joker chuckled. 

Mary pressed her lips together into a thin line. “Are you coming?” 

Harley sighed and pushed herself up yawning and stretching her arms over her head. “Yeah, just give me a minute.” 

Mary nodded and set the clothing she had brought down on the cold stove and turned to step out. “I’ll just wait outside.” 

She left, letting the door slam shut behind her. Harley groaned. “Ugh…” 

Joker smiled up at her, brushing his finger along her chin. “Don’t let her get to you.” 

“I’ll try,” she muttered, rubbing at her face. 

Joker grinned, watching her and whispered. “You’re cute first thing in the morning.” 

Harley looked at him between her fingers before sticking her tongue out from between her hands. He laughed. 

Sighing Harley threw her legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll be back as quick as I can.” 

Joker sat up, running his hand through his hair making the green curls look even wilder. “Be careful. When you get back, we can discuss our clown act.” 

Harley smiled as she stood up and stretched, Joker watching her intently, his eyes flowing down over her figure. 

“That sounds good,” she said walking over to pick up the clothing Mary had left. She sighed looking them over before setting the items aside to go use the bathroom. When she came out Joker was lying on his side facing the interior, his eyes closed. Harley smiled and started to change. 

She didn’t notice when Joker opened his eyes just a crack, watching her strip. He didn’t intend to watch her, but once his eyes had opened, he couldn’t stop himself. He swallowed as Harley pulled her shirt off, seeing a hint of her full breasts in the shadows of the trailer. He could see the bruises on her body now, bruises that were slowly fading, but that she must have received around the same time as the bruises on her face. 

Joker felt a hot rage burn in his chest toward whomever had hurt her. He pressed his lips together and watched as Harley pulled off her pants. The shock of seeing that she was completely naked made him close his eyes again when he saw she wasn’t wearing any panties. It wasn't as if he could see a whole lot; the couple of windows had the shades pulled down and the shadows were still mostly thick. Only a few lazy beams of light eased through the gaps, but he could still make out her figure, the color of her skin, a hint of a nipple and when she pulled her pants down he saw the light grace her hip, dance against her stomach before he closed his eyes. 

After a few beats he opened his eyes again, slowly. He watched as she pulled the leotard up, sliding the tight material over her breasts, wiggling a little as she adjusted the suit around her rear. She pulled on a pair of tight fitting capri pants lastly. He smiled. Harley made everything look beautiful. 

She had a figure that could kill a man he thought as he watched her slip on her tennis shoes. He would gladly let her kill him. 

A few seconds later Harley slipped out of the RV. 

He heard Harley’s and Mary’s muffled voices as they retreated. He groaned and did something he hadn’t done in ages and even then only a handful of times in his life. Joker pushed his pants down and reached for his erection. He was hard as a rock, a combination of it being morning and Harley. Her warm soft body against his, the feel of her breasts when he had laid his head between them… 

He groaned wrapping his hand around his pale erection, slightly pink with blood and thought of her, thoughts of Harley. He thought about the feel of her lips, the taste of her tongue, her body pressed against his, the brief brush of his fingers against her nipple, firm under her shirt. Then he thought of her shadowy, naked body, of the hint of pink, the smooth peach of her skin. He groaned loudly stroking himself a little faster, his body going stiff, the tension building before he came with a gasp of her name. The hot liquid burst across his stomach and down his hand, his breathing was ragged until he finally stopped, going limp. 

Joker stared up at the ceiling in surprise at how quickly he had come just thinking about her. 

Then he smiled. 

* 

Mary walked briskly, with Harley having to almost jog to keep up with her while she ate her granola bar. 

“So are you sleeping with him now?” the older woman asked, her tone clearly communicating her displeasure. 

Harley scowled. “Not that it’s your business, Mary, but no, we’re just sharing the bed.” 

Mary made some sort of noise, but said in a hard voice, “I’ll tell you again, don’t get mixed up with him. He’s trouble and he’ll hurt you. When you're ready, I have space for you.” 

Harley narrowed her eyes. “I don’t need it thanks. I’m happy where I am.” 

“When he hurts you, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Mary said acidly. 

“He won’t,” Harley growled back. “You don’t know anything about him. Joker will never hurt me.” Harley knew she meant it, believed it with all her heart. He wouldn’t hurt her and she would never do anything to hurt him. 

Fuck Mary. 

Fuck all of them, Harley thought with a deepening scowl. 

Mary sighed, but was smart enough to drop the topic. “First, I’ll have you show me what you can do in regards to gymnastics, then we’ll get you started on some basic exercises. We have a lot of safety equipment so you have nothing to worry about,” Mary said at a clipped pace. “We have a pretty tight performance so I’m not sure where we’ll fit you, but don’t worry--I’ll come up with something.” 

Harley only nodded, finishing off her pitiful breakfast. 

Mary took Harley to a large tent, probably second in size to the big top. Inside there was a trapeze and a large net underneath. The tent was mostly empty except for Mary Greyson’s husband John and her son Dick who were up in the air along with a handful of other trapeze artists. As Harley followed Mary, she looked up and watched as the youngest Greyson threw himself from the swinging trapeze, did a series of spins before catching the other trapeze. John Greyson said something to his son when the boy landed on the other side before he flung himself out onto the trapeze, swung a few times before he let go and dropped into the net before leaving Dick to work with the other trapeze artists. 

Watching John Greyson drop made Harley’s heart drop to her feet. 

Mary brought Harley to a clear area with enough room that Harley could do pretty much anything she wanted gymnastically. 

Mary pointed. “Why don’t you do some warm ups, then you can show me what you can do.” 

Harley shrugged. “Okay.” 

Heading out into the space, Harley began her stretches. She went through the entire stretch routine she did in her gymnastics class, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the others in the tent. Once she felt ready Harley walked to the side of the space. 

It would be better if she had some mats, but she didn’t need them. She decided to do the floor routine (at least a limited version of it) from her last competition. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining the music she had performed to, Demi Lovato’s “Confident.” Letting the song play in her head, Harley ran forward into a front handspring. She landed and twisted around, moved her hips for a moment to the beat of the song in her head before she raced forward and did a cartwheel, landing in the splits. She easily pushed herself up to her feet, spun around, then with a little running jog, she did a front walkover. She came up and ran forward, jumping into the air, did a scissor leap and came down to do a ballet spin, before racing across the floor to throw herself into the air doing an aerial cartwheel and ending with split leap. She threw herself into a forward somersault, and coming up on her hands, her legs pointed into the air, she did a handstand. 

Harley was all smiles. The hadn’t done this much gymnastics in a while and the moves came back to her with ease. She walked herself around on her hands to face Mary and John and also saw that Dick and a few other of the trapeze artists had joined them as well as a few other people who had just been passing through the tent. 

John grinned and elbowed his wife. “You know we need a new aerial silks dancer...I think we just found her.” 

Mary snorted, but she looked impressed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

* 

Joker, dressed in a pair of black workout pants and a Haley’s Circus t-shirt in green, was hurrying to the supplies area where the circus kept most of the miscellaneous circus supplies for the running of the circus, as well as extra equipment for the performers and their acts. Since his favorite throwing clubs burned with his RV, Joker needed some new supplies, and he planned to get Archie to help him grab a few more things so that he could put together a clown act with Harley. He had an idea stewing in his head that would need Archie too, but he hadn’t fully formed it yet. Turning around the corner of one of the tightly packed RV’s and heading toward the supplies area, his thoughts on Harley, Joker didn’t see the shadow looming just around the corner until it was too late. He was grabbed and yanked into the small alley formed by two trailers and thrown up against the side of one hard enough that the air was nearly knocked from his lungs. 

Joker coughed and felt a beefy hand press hard against his chest, holding him in place. He looked up to see Samson, the man’s face nearly red with rage. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Samson growled while pressing against Joker’s chest harder. 

Joker narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t fight back. “Getting supplies, you got a problem with that dickhead?” 

Samson hissed and rammed his fist into the side of the trailer right next to Joker’s head, missing his head and ear by only an inch. “You think you’re hot shit don’t you? Think all the pretty girls want you. Well you’re nothing, nothing but an ugly piece of fish belly shit, you know that? I could twist you into a fucking pretzel.” Samson’s eyes glittered. 

Joker knew Samson was itching for a fight, wanting any excuse to try to beat the shit out of him, though Joker figured it was only a matter of time before he stopped looking for reasons and just attacked him. Joker wasn’t going to let it get that far. He had someone he cared about now, someone he wanted to protect, someone who needed him. Fuck Samson. 

“What’s the matter Sammy, can’t get it up and needed to go prove your manhood by beating someone up?” Joker smiled and made kissy faces at him. “Or maybe you just don’t like girls anymore.” 

Samson snarled, pulling his fist back. “You fucking…” 

Joker’s smile had an edge of nastiness to it… 

* 

Harley was hurrying back to the RV. She had started her aerial silks training and she found that she actually liked it even if Mary was a bit of a ruthless teacher. The air was a bit chilly and now that she was cooling off after her workout, Harley was starting to feel it and wishing she had brought a jacket. 

She turned a corner and almost ran into Raya. 

Raya grabbed Harley by the shoulders. “Oh hi.” 

Harley stepped back trying not to jerk herself out of Raya’s grip in an attempt not to be rude but also the feel of someone touching her that wasn't Joker made her skin crawl. “Oh hello...excuse me…” Harley started to go around Raya, but the other woman reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her around. “Hey, can I talk to you?” 

Harley frowned, this time she did yank her arm away, doing her best to hide the revulsion in her expression. “What about?” 

“Well, I feel like maybe you should know a little more about what happened with Joker and Alexis.” Raya smiled, but it was one of those smiles that someone gives when they want to tell you something bad, but are secretly getting a kick out of it. 

Harley frowned even more. “No, I don't think so.” 

“Oh, but you do.” Raya smiled and there was a vicious edge to the smile. “You know she loved him, did anything for him and I mean anything, no matter how dirty or disgusting…” Raya was clearly enjoying herself and Harley just as clearly didn’t believe her, but Raya pressed on. “You know, some people say he killed her.” 

“Really?” Harley narrowed her eyes. “Well if he’s so disgusting and dangerous, why do you keep throwing yourself at him?” 

“I do not!” Raya looked offended. “He’s…” She leaned closer to Harley. “He’s a pervert.” 

Harley glared at Raya. She had had just about enough.


	9. Clown Makeup

Harley had enough of being the victim. 

A dark tide swirled in her chest that tightened and tightened until she saw red at the edges of her vision. 

She felt a deep weariness encountering women like Raya who tried to hurt people with their words and their innuendo. She was tired of being made to feel small, helpless, useless, ugly, and she was sick and tired of people in this circus picking on Joker like he was their personal punching bag. He was the most wonderful person she had ever met, had treated her with respect and kindness, and she would fight for him. She would do whatever she could to make his life easier. 

For a brief second she questioned herself about how quickly she was falling for him. Was she rebounding? Was she just clinging to whoever was kind to her after Guy? Was it fear? No, she decided. None of those suggestions felt right. There was just something about Joker that called to something in her. She had never experienced anything like it before, but he made her feel...she couldn’t describe how he made her feel. There just weren’t words for it, but she knew without a doubt that what she was feeling was none of those negative things. Her developing feelings for the handsome clown were something extraordinary, something unique and special. 

She was falling for Joker, hard and fast like a comet burning through the atmosphere and while her rational brain told her she should be cautious, that she didn’t know where these feelings were coming from, her emotional brain told her to go to follow wherever these feelings led her… 

And right now they were leading her down a road of violent retaliation. 

Grinding her teeth, Harley did something she hadn’t done since elementary school when Margaret Burdock wouldn’t leave her alone. The ten year old jerk had kept stealing her lunch and kept yanking on her pigtails until Harley was tired of her bullying, one of the first and only fights Harley had gotten into in school. 

“I don’t care about Alexis! She isn’t here, but I am and I won’t let you say such horrible things about Joker!!” Harley snarled just before she hauled her fist back and slugged Raya directly in the face. 

Her aim was off, she was angry, and she hadn’t hit anyone in years, so she missed Raya’s nose, but Harley’s fist did smash Raya right in the upper lip, knocking the other woman’s head back. Harley felt the cut of teeth against her knuckle, but she was grinning as Raya let out a satisfying wail of pain. 

Raya stumbled backwards a few steps, her hands flying up to her face. Harley caught a glimpse of Raya’s bloody upper lip. “You bitch!!!” Raya screamed from behind her hands. 

Harley giggled at the other woman. The giggle had an edge to it making Harley sound a little manic, but she didn’t care. Harley let her smile spread across her face, making her blue eyes dance. 

“No, my name is Harley Quinn...you should remember that. Harley Quinn hit you...you bitch.” Harley put her hands on Raya and shoved the other woman back before she turned and walked away with another giggle. 

By the time Harley had turned a corner, she could hear Raya running away yelling one last time that she was going to tell Haley. 

Harley’s entire body felt like it was shuddering and her knees felt weak and the thought of dealing with an angry Haley gave her pause too. Her heart was slamming so hard against her breastbone, the beat so loud she was surprised no one else heard it because it was all she could hear. At the same time however, she was smiling. Harley continued to smile as she made her way back to the trailer until her cheeks hurt. 

Not only had she had stood up for herself, she had overcome her fear of being touched enough to retaliate...and she had defended Joker. She had showed that stupid Raya who was boss. At the same time a little voice whispered. “What about Mary? What about the others?” Harley ignored that voice. She didn’t want to think about them right now, right now she had one small victory that she wanted to savor, even if it was probably going to bite her in the ass. Shut up stupid inner voice Harley hissed mentally at herself. 

Harley giggled with pleasure. She couldn’t wait to tell Joker!! 

* 

Samson swung his hamsized fist at Joker. He wasn’t even aiming Joker noted. He figured it was because Samson’s fist was so large that the strongman was sure he was going to hit something, so why aim? Idiot. 

Joker was quick, knew Samson didn’t appreciate just how quick he could be, because up until this point Joker had pretty much let Samson win any of their encounters. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because there was a part of him that thought he deserved whatever happened. Maybe letting Samson hit him was punishment for...something. He didn’t know, but he had felt he deserved every beating he had received. 

But that was the old Joker. This was the first step toward the new Joker, because now he had someone he cared about, someone he would do anything to protect, someone he could love, and he couldn’t protect her if he let this asshole beat him up. 

The realization that he was falling in love, something he never thought possible for him, made Joker smile. It was because of his feelings for her that Joker wasn’t going to stand around and let Samson try to ruin everything for him, not when he had something worth protecting. 

Being quick, limber, nimble was a physical characteristic that Joker had over Samson. Where Samson was brute strength, Joker was about speed and focused power. 

Joker had to be quick and strong to perform as he did; juggling required quick reflexes in his body and in his sight. He needed to be able to track whatever he was juggling and he needed to be able to move swiftly and nimbly, because any mistake could end up with serious injury or even death. 

When Samson threw his first swing at Joker’s face, the slim clown was already weaving out of the way. Samson’s fist collided with the side of a trailer with a loud bang. 

Samson growled in frustration. If hitting the metal trailer had hurt him, he gave no indication except for his face turning a bright red. The circus strongman turned and swung wildly. Samson was used to hitting whatever he aimed at. Most people were simply too slow to completely get out of the way of his massive fists. 

Samson swung a few more times, throwing his entire body into his swings. Joker dodged, quickly moving to the left then to the right, grinning the entire time. 

“What’s the matter big guy? You look a little red in the face.” Joker snickered. 

Samson growled again, throwing three quick punches that Joker easily dodged, leaning out of the way for one, doing a quick dance step to the side, then simply ducking down under another. The stupid smirk on his face was eating at Samson’s last nerve. How dare that ugly freak laugh at him!! He was the strongman of Haley’s circus! Strongest man in the world and he was not going to be outdone by a pale piece of clown shit!! 

Samson spun around as Joker ducked and danced back from Samson, forcing the big man to lunge forward if he wanted to hit his opponent. 

Samson was starting to sweat, his face red tomato red when he spat. “You piece of shit! Too scared to throw a punch, huh? Why don’t you fight like a man?!” 

Joker giggled. “Well when I run into a man to fight, maybe I will.” 

“You limp dick fag!!” Samson snarled before his eyes lit up as something occurred to him. “I bet I know what bugs you...you’re in love with that new girl ain’t you? But you can’t get it up and even if you could, pretty thing like her isn’t going to be interested in a piece of pale faggot shit like you. You aren’t a man at all. You’re just a clown and it won’t be long before Harley Quinn sees it and comes running to me, a real man with a ten inch cock she can ride!!” Samson was grinning as he could tell by the look on Joker’s face that he had hit a nerve. 

Now that clown will mess up Samson thought with a vicious grin, and then he would beat that little shit into the ground. 

Joker felt something in him break, a rage like he had never felt before bubble to the surface. How dare Samson insult Harley, how dare he think about her, thinking about putting his hands on her. Just the thought that Samson had lewd thoughts about Harley made Joker want to tear the man’s throat out! 

Samson took the opportunity of Joker’s clear distraction and swung at the other man; this time he did catch the clown unprepared. His fist caught Joker in the shoulder just as the clown moved to avoid the strike. Joker had moved, just not fast enough to avoid the blow to his right shoulder. The pain of the punch radiated up from Joker’s shoulder. He could feel that the impact was going to leave a deep bruise, and already the pain made him grit his teeth against it. Angry, Joker spun with the punch, letting his body turn into it, making Samson think for just a moment that he had really hurt him more than the oaf had. 

Samson decided to press forward, thinking to get a couple of quick swipes at the clown’s face, maybe break his nose and bust his eye socket. If he could put him out of the show for the rest of the season that would be great the big man thought with a grin, but then in the span of a single heartbeat, everything went wrong. 

Joker, moving with speed that Samson hadn’t counted on, lashed out. 

First he hit Samson under the chin with the ball of his palm. The impact of Joker’s hand against the big man’s chin was hard enough that Samson’s head snapped backwards, his teeth slamming together with enough of an impact that one of Samson’s front teeth broke. Joker, grinning with a sort of manic glee in his eyes, followed that hit by thrusting his hand forward toward Samson’s exposed throat. He hit Samson in the Adam's apple with the space between his thumb and forefinger. 

Samson let out a gurgling, choking sound, grabbed at his throat as he stumbled backwards from Joker, bloody spittle leaking from between his lips. 

Joker stalked closer, his hands balled into fists. “You come anywhere near Harley, I swear Samson--you’ll hope that I kill you.” 

Samson looked up in shock at Joker, but the slender clown glared back. He seemed to be teetering on the edge of something. Samson wasn’t sure what it was, and for a moment the big man felt his blood go cold, but just as suddenly as his violent turn, Joker spun around and walked away, leaving Samson to glare at his back. 

* 

When Joker arrived back at the RV, Harley was already there. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed, applying first aid ointment to what looked to be a cut on her knuckles. 

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, hurrying over to her. He quickly set aside the supplies he had brought with him: juggling pins, some tiny stools for balancing, and some clown makeup provided by Helen. 

Harley looked up, a smile blossoming across her face when she saw him. “Hi! And yeah I’m fine, just had a little conversation with Raya.” 

Joker smirked as he sat down beside her. “Conversation?” He looked pointedly down at her hand. 

Harley giggled, blushing slightly. “It was an intense conversation.” 

Joker laughed and then lifted his eyebrows. “Did you hit her?” 

Harley nodded, flexing her fingers before she put the lid back on the ointment. “Yeah, busted her lip. Probably going to hear from Haley soon.” She sighed and looked from her hand to Joker. “I--she said some awful things about you and this girl Alexis...and I just...” Harley sighed and seemed to deflate. “I just didn’t want to hear it anymore and I’m just getting so tired of being…” She struggled for a moment, but Joker gently took her hands in his. 

“I understand.” He brought her knuckles up and kissed them gently. “I got into a little heated exchange with Samson myself.” He gave Harley a sideways glance then grinned before he added. “I punched him in the throat.” 

“You did?!” Harley gasped followed by a giggle. “Oh, I wish I could have seen it! Did he hurt you?” She quickly pulled her hands away from his grasp to gently touch his face. Joker shook his head. “Nah, he only got one punch in on my shoulder.” He sighed softly followed by a wince as he rolled the shoulder. “Probably going to have a nasty bruise, but I guess like you, I’m getting a little tired of being treated like crap.” 

“Yeah…” Harley murmured. 

Joker surprised her suddenly by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and falling backwards against the mattress, their legs dangling over the edge, just missing the bag of makeup on the bed. Joker reached up and shoved the bag to the corner of the bed. The bed wasn’t particularly wide so when they laid back they narrowly missed hitting their heads against the wall. 

Harley laughed when he pulled her over and wrapped his other arm around her, squeezing her against his side. “Look at us, standing up for ourselves!” He laughed. “Go us!” 

Harley giggled wrapping an arm around his waist. “Yeah, go us.” 

They were both quiet for a little bit. Harley had her head nestled against his chest, her arm around his waist, her leg wrapped around his leg. 

“Alexis was a clown too,” Joker said in a quiet voice. “She joined the circus around the time Haley found me…” 

Harley frowned and squeezed him gently. “You don’t have to tell me anything, Joker. I trust you…” 

Joker was quiet for a few beats before he murmured, his voice laced with anger and pain. “She lied to me, made me think she cared about me. She hurt me in a way I didn’t think I could be hurt.” 

Harley snuggled closer to him. Now that she allowed him to touch her and herself to touch him, she found that she kept wanting to touch him, to be touched by him. Pressing her face against his chest, Harley held onto him a little tighter. 

“I won’t ever be like her...” Harley whispered. “...I’ll never lie to you..I won’t ever hurt you.” 

Joker looked down at her and Harley lifted her head to look up at him. “I mean it,” she whispered, her eyes bright with sincerity. “I won’t hurt you Joker. I won’t let anyone else hurt you either.” 

He smiled and caressed her face. “I know you do. I promise I won’t ever lie to you or hurt you Harley. You are like no one I’ve ever met before....” 

Harley’s smile was soft and sweet, her eyes tender. “Us against them.” 

Joker smiled and the expression made his eyes dance as he repeated, “Us against them.” He sighed and rubbed her shoulder. “I forgot to ask how training for the trapeze went with the wicked witch of the circus.” 

Harley giggled and pressed her face into Joker’s chest, which only made him laugh and squeeze her tightly. Harley continued to giggle a moment longer, but finally said. “It was fine really. I’m going to be the new aerial silks dancer.” 

Harley didn’t see Joker’s expression, his eyes widening in surprise and clear pleasure. “The silks are beautiful,” he acknowledged. “You’ll be perfect for that. You are beautiful, graceful...like a fairy…” He hesitated before he added. “...and sexy. The costumes the aerial silk dancers usually wear are pretty...hot. You are going to be very popular.” 

Harley giggled “Hot?” 

Joker shrugged. “Yeah...you are going to be even..hotter.” 

Harley blushed bright red. “Stop it,” she muttered only to have Joker chuckle. “Hey, I just state the truth!! You’re denying the truth!” 

Harley tickled his side. “Stop it!” 

Joker squirmed, laughing. “NO!! You can’t make me!” 

“Oh? I can’t?” Harley pushed herself up to give herself better access to tickling him. Joker squealed with laughter. “Cheater!! You’re a cheater!!” 

Harley laughed tickling him under his arms, leaning up against his chest so she could look in his eyes. “I am not a cheater! I just have the advantage!” 

Joker’s eyes widened comically. “Oh you do, do you? Well...we’ll just have to see about that!” 

He grabbed her and pulled Harley more firmly on top of him before rolling over to pin her under him, giving him a chance to tickle her sides when he came to rest between her legs. Harley squealed loudly kicking her legs as he tickled her sides, then when he leaned down to blow a raspberry against her throat, the sensation made her laugh harder. He chuckled, blowing against her throat again grinning from ear to ear when Harley squealed. He fought against the urge to move lower, to press his face between her breasts, but it was a struggle. He raspberried her throat one more time while trying not to press himself between her legs, or put too much of his weight on her. 

Harley’s giggling, squealing, and wiggling were distracting. She felt good under him, his nose pressed to her skin, feeling the heat of her body, the way she might feel naked against him… 

He closed his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to stay calm before he brought his head up so he could look into her eyes, though his fingers wiggled lightly along her ribs. 

She looked sexy, her hair a mess, her cheeks red from laughter, and her eyes bright. She was smiling at him in a way that no one had ever smiled at him before, making his heart tighten. She was making him feel a twister of emotions that he just didn’t know what to do with. But he knew he wanted to keep feeling this way… 

Harley gazed up at him, her eyes bright. She loved the way Joker looked, his green hair a mess of curls, his blue eyes glowing in the dim light of their RV, his lips red, full… 

He looked...beautiful she thought with a hot spike of desire. 

Joker stared back at her, both of them gazing lost in each other's eyes when Joker leaned down and kissed her. 

The kiss was sweet, a tender kiss that promised so much more. His lips were soft, velvet, an erotic brush against her mouth. Harley reached up and cupped the sides of his face, opening her mouth to him, her tongue reaching out to caress his tongue with promises and desires that they both felt down to their core. Harley kissed him with growing eagerness, her fingers sliding down to caress the sides of his neck 

Joker pressed himself between her legs, wrapped his arms around her head, his fingers playing with her hair while he kissed her. Her tongue was a sensual, sweet sensation, while her body felt warm, and her breasts soft, pressed against his chest. He had never felt sexual desire before, but what he felt for Harley was something more, something so intense it scared him a little, but Joker knew he wanted it, whatever this was between them. 

Her hands slid down along his shoulders before she wrapped her arms around him to caress the smooth curve of his lean back. She felt the muscles under his shirt, the strength in his lean body and she could feel his excitement pressed between her legs. Her mind was a mess of emotions and desires, a tangled mix of need, want, like nothing she had felt before… 

It threatened to take her breath away, but at the same time Harley wanted Joker to drown her, to suck away her breath. She wanted him like she had never wanted anything or anyone in her life. 

Harley could feel herself becoming lost in the kiss that was quickly turning more passionate, more erotic, their tongues twisting, nipping at each others lips. Joker’s hips moved in a slow, sensual thrust, pressing against her. Each time he pressed against her, the sensation sent a thrill through her body. She wanted more, needed to feel more. Her clothing ws too much, too tight, too hot--she needed to feel his skin. Pulling on his shirt, Harley slid her hands against his skin making a little moan when she touched him. 

Joker hissed softly catching her tongue with his teeth pressing against her, his bound erection aching, throbbing each time he pressed against her. When Harley dragged her nails gently against his skin, he jerked with pleasure. He tangled his fingers in her hair, kissing her harder, and she pulled him tighter against her… 

The tension between them was building, threatening to climb to a height that neither of them would be able to stop. Harley was ready to give herself to him, when Joker pulled away, panting softly after he broke the kiss. 

He looked down at her for a moment, his blue eyes a little wild. She gazed back at him, licked her lips, her willingness clear in her gaze. Joker stared at Harley, his heart beating rapidly in time with hers before he made a soft groan and rolled over onto his back in frustration. 

Harley felt the same frustration. Her body was on fire and there was no way to extinguish it, not without his touch, not without being fulfilled by Joker. They were both quiet for a moment before she moved close to him again. Joker glanced over her and smiled, lifting his arm. Smiling, Harley moved closer and rested her cheek back against his chest, closing her eyes while listening to the sound of his heartbeat while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. 

They were both quiet, neither one able to speak for a few moments. Their hearts were racing and the burn in their bodies was slowly subsiding, but not dying out. Harley took a deep breath through her nose, the building passion not exactly going away, but it ebbed enough that she could relax, letting herself enjoy the pleasure of his scent, the warmth of his body. She knew she could have fallen asleep if Joker hadn’t whispered. 

“We should probably get up and work on your clown makeup and our act for tonight.” 

Harley sighed, snuggling closer to him and whispered, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

He chuckled and slowly sat up, pulling Harley with him. 

He grinned at her and kissed her cheek making her blush. “Let’s see what we can come up with, hm?” 

* 

Harley had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and sat on the edge of the bed with her eyes closed. Joker sat beside her, the makeup he had brought on the bed beside him. She could feel him spreading the white clown makeup over her face like a liquid mask. 

“I think I said this before, but I was thinking we should be lovers…” Harley’s heart skipped a beat as he spoke until she realized he meant in their act. “A pair of clowns lovers who are both bumbling and accident prone, but love each other through thick and thin. You are too pretty to play just a basic clown--you need to be a heroine or a lover. The princess clown to be freed from some evil clown…” Joker mused. “The costume tonight for the clown act makes me think of Victorian clowns...lots of stripes and diamonds.” 

Harley opened one eye to look at him. “What if I want to rescue myself?” 

Joker chuckled while he spread the white makeup along her chin. “Sorry...maybe you would rather rescue me?” 

Harley giggled, closing her eyes. “We’ll just rescue each other.” 

“Mm...I like the sound of that. Okay, now hold still while I do this part, don’t want you to sneeze and mess up my delicate makeup job here…I am an artist you know,” Joker said with a grin before catching his tongue between his teeth just as he picked up the makeup brush and started to draw over her eye. 

Harley giggled, her eyes still close. “Now, you know I have to sneeze…” 

“Don’t! Hold it!” Joker demanded with a laugh. Harley could feel the delicate touch of the brush as Joker drew something about her eyes. She couldn’t be sure, but it felt as if he drew a large diamond over each eye. Once he had done that, he started to fill in with color around her eyes. His touches were light and gentle, soothing. She could fall asleep, she thought, his caressing was so light and gentle. 

Keeping her eyes closed and breathing measured, through her mouth so she wouldn’t sneeze, Harley relaxed while Joker worked. Once he was done with whatever he was doing around her eyes, she felt him begin to trace the lids of her eyes, tracing their shape then extending the color out from her lids. She was really fascinated to see what he was doing to her face. 

“Okay, I’m going to do your lashes now. Have you ever worn fake lashes before?” he asked as he put the finishing touches on her eye makeup. 

Harley opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she shook her head. “Nope, never.” 

“Okay, well these are going to feel weird for a little while. Do you best to ignore them and whatever you do, do not reach up and try to rub your eyes okay?” While he spoke Joker had been searching through a bag of makeup he had on the bed. Harley watched him open what looked like a small case and when he turned to face her again he was holding up what looked like the fluffy remains of some insects. 

“What are those?” Harley asked with a curl of her lip, sitting back from him in disgust. 

Joker held the lashes up to his eyes and fluttered them with a laugh. “Your eyelashes my dear. I’m going to be using some special circus secret eyelash glue that can stand up against sweat, makeup, and circus lights, but you still don’t want to rub your eyes if you can help it. You get some of the glue in your eye, it's going to sting like a son-of-a-bitch.” He grinned at her. “Now...close.” 

He motioned at her with his fingers to close her eyes, a smile dancing across his lips. 

Harley did as he asked and closed her eyes. Over the next minute Joker had her open her eyes, then close, look up and down, to the side or up again, while he carefully applied both bottom and top lashes, lashes so long she could feel them brush her cheeks and eyebrows. 

She followed Joker’s directions as he gave them, smiling the entire time. She liked being this close to him. She spent her time--while Joker played with the eyelashes--taking in the smell of him, a warm vanilla mixed with something spicy and very male. She also watched Joker’s expressions while he worked. He was so handsome with an adorable innocence about him. She liked the shape of his lips, perfectly shaped lips that could easily lean toward the feminine, but didn’t. They were kissable, masculine lips, she determined. Harley smiled as she watched him, liked his long narrow nose and chin. There was a grace to his features and he was almost pretty. Then there were his eyes, his bright blue eyes in his ghost white face. They would have been a startling shade of blue regardless, but his milk white skin made his eyes electric...and then there was his hair, a thick, curly dark green that simply begged for fingers to be weaved through it. 

Harley felt her cheeks burn with a blush. While Joker worked on her lashes, she saw that he had the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth, his focus completely on the lashes. A lock of his green hair had fallen across his pale brow making him look young and vulnerable, causing Harley to feel this hitch in her chest while looking at him. She wanted to protect him. 

Her gaze traced along his jaw and down his long, slender neck. She could see the light jump of his pulse against his pale skin. As if in answer, her own pulse lined up with his, beating out an erotic rhythm that she could feel through her entire body. She licked her lips slowly without realizing she was doing it. Her thoughts were so focused on staring at Joker, the line of his throat, moving down where she could imagine his bare chest...that she nearly jumped a foot when Joker dropped his hands and announced in a voice that seemed too loud in the quiet RV. “There! Eyes all done!” 

When he saw Harley jump and gasp, grabbing at her chest, Joker frowned in confusion. “Whoa...you okay?” he asked, reaching out to lay his hand on her arm. 

“Yeah I’m fine...I was just distracted.” Harley blushed bright red under her makeup. 

Joker saw Harley coloring, if only faintly, even under her makeup and chuckled, reaching out to lightly touch her bottom lip. “You are so adorable when you blush,” he murmured. His fingertip moved from her bottom lip then traced lightly across her chin as he whispered, his voice slightly husky. “You look good as a clown, prettiest clown in the entire circus.” He smiled a little more, tracing her lips with his fingertip until Harley was forced to suck them in because his touch tickled, which only caused Joker to chuckle. 

Harley blushed brighter and laughed. “Stop it.” 

“You mean this?” He stroked her lips until Harley giggled and sucked her lips in again. “Or did you mean telling you how beautiful you are?” Joker lifted a quizzical brow at her. 

Harley, still blushing, muttered. “That last one.” 

Joker shook his head and shrugged. “Sorry, nope, just stating the truth…” He winked at her. “Now I just need to do your lips…” Joker turned, distracted. “Something that will let the crowd see just how kissable your lips are.” 

“Will this be the same makeup I use for your act or the trapeze?” Harley asked while she waited for Joker to find what he was looking for. 

“Nope, you’ll have to change each time. It’ll be rough at first, but you’ll get the hang of it. I’ll help you. Before you know it, you’ll be able to trade between personas so quickly even you won’t realize you’re doing it.” He glanced over her and winked again. “You are a natural for the circus Harley. I have no doubts that this will all become easy for you.” 

She didn’t look confident, but she smiled, reaching over to squeeze his knee. “Thank you Joker.” 

It was Joker’s turn to blush while he kept his focus on looking through the bag of makeup. 

As he looked through the makeup for a few more seconds, Harley could hear the sounds of a lot of plastic containers rolling against other plastic containers until he pulled out a tube of lipstick along with another makeup brush, this one with a smaller brush than the first one he used on her eyes. 

“Okay my dear, relax. Don’t frown or purse your lips…” Joker held the tube of lipstick up. 

“Why is it when you tell me not to do something, that is exactly what I want to do?” Harley asked with a laugh. 

“I suspect…” Joker’s focus was on her mouth as he slowly began to draw the lipstick along her bottom lip. The act of tracing her lips sent little shivers through his body. He couldn’t help but focus on the thought of kissing those lips again, her soft, sensual, perfect lips. Joker swallowed and forced his attention back to painting those kissable lips. “...that you suffer from authority defiance syndrome.” 

Harley tried to keep her giggle under control so as not to mess up whatever work Joker was doing on her lips. “I do?” she asked as he took the brush and lightly coated the end with lip color and began to draw, extending her smile beyond the confine of her lips. 

He sat back and cocked his head to the side, studying her face. “Yep, you do. That’s why you are going to make a perfect clown. Now...let me do your hair and you can tell me what you think of your clown makeup.” 

Joker stood to go over and grab some brushes and ribbons that Helen had given him and climbed onto the bed so he could sit behind Harley on his knees. Harley felt a little thrill as Joker settled behind her, his knees on either side of her hips. He carefully pulled her ponytail free before he began to brush her hair. 

“What kind of clown makeup are you going to do?” Harley asked as Joker started to gently brush her hair. 

Joker smiled, running his fingers through her hair while he brushed it as well. Her hair was soft, like silk, thick and golden. For a moment he could imagine his fingers buried in her hair again, holding her head back while he licked her throat, thrusting, their bodies naked… 

Joker quickly dismissed the erotic thought even as his body responded swiftly and demanding his attention. He adjusted his position a little. The last thing he wanted was for Harley to feel his arousal against her back. Yeah, she had let him kiss her, but that didn’t mean anything...he supposed. God he was an idiot! 

“Both of us are going to be sort of like mimes since we’ll only be speaking through our actions, and since we are going to play the romantic clown couple, my makeup is going to reflect yours...just without the white face since I come already whitened.” He laughed while he put Harley’s hair in pigtails. 

Harley closed her eyes while he worked, his hands moving gently through her hair, almost putting her to sleep with how tenderly he was handling her hair, never pulling or tugging painfully. It felt nice, relaxing. She hadn’t had anyone brush her hair in ages. The last person to do it was Pamela and that had been months and months ago, and it was nothing like this. Joker brushing and playing with her hair was both relaxing and reminded her just how erotic their kissing earlier had been. Biting her bottom lip, Harley let her mind drift, remembering the feel of him between her legs not long ago at all... 

She was distracted when she caught sight of a black ribbon from the corner of her eye. She could feel him wrapping the ribbon through her pigtails. “There, let’s have you take a look.” Joker reached back and once more into the bag, pulling out a hand mirror for Harley; he handed it to her over her shoulder. 

She took the mirror and looked at herself in surprise. While the makeup was clown makeup, her face painted nearly as white as Joker's looked naturally, he had made her look beautiful. Joker had painted large red diamonds over both of her eyes and with the thick fake lashes, the entire look made her natural blue eyes pop in startling fashion. He had added a tiny black heart just at the side on the rise of her right cheekbone and her lips were painted a smooth, shiny shade of black. Her smile extended wider than her lips to her cheeks where the ends of the smile curled upward. Her hair was in pigtails that stuck out from her head, wrapped in red and black ribbon. There was, she thought, an innocence and tragedy to her look. 

Harley smiled tilting her head. “Wow, Joker...I look so...different.” 

Joker pressed his lips together. “Do you like it?” 

Harley turned to look over her shoulder at him. “I love it! Thank you.” 

Joker blushed, rubbing his hands on his thighs. “Uh...that makeup is smudge proof--mostly. You shouldn’t have any issue keeping it on.” He walked on his knees to the edge of the bed. “Let me do my makeup and then we can see how we compliment each other. Archie said he’d bring over the clown costumes later since he has to pick up his own from Helen and then we can do a quick rehearsal of what we’ll do tonight. Archie is playing your father, but I’m not sure who’s playing the villain clown for our little performance.” He frowned a little at that, but then he shook his head and was pulling the bag of makeup over. “Want to help me?” he asked her with a smile. 

“Yes!” Harley grinned happily. 

* 

Harley helped Joker by adding the white foundation to even out his complexion. Joker drew the dark blue stars over his eyes with an expert hand, using the hand mirror, but he had clearly done makeup so often on himself that he didn’t make one mistake as he freehanded the stars and really didn’t need the mirror as he filled them in with color. Harley got to paint his lips, which she was painting a bright cherry red. She carefully painted his full lips, once more distracted by the sensual lines of his lips. He had the sexiest mouth she had ever seen and the way he kissed with that same sexy mouth made Harley feel light headed. Slowly she drew the smile out past his lips and up his cheeks as he had done with hers, even giving them a little curl at the end. 

Joker grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror. “Perfect Harley. You’re a natural.” He grinned at her over the top of the mirror. 

Harley rolled her eyes. “Pfft...I just did what you told me to do.” 

He laughed and put the mirror back in the bag before taking the bag and moving it to the floor. “You are a natural,” he reaffirmed and reached for her hands. He looked down at their joined hands and sighed softly. “I’m glad you’re here Harley. I’m glad you showed up at my door.” 

Harley frowned, pressing her lips together. “I…” 

He looked up at her, his blue eyes filled with emotion so raw that it hurt her. “I...I don’t know how much longer I could have gone on until you came into my life Harley...I…” He sighed. “I don’t want to sound dramatic, I mean I know we haven’t known each other long, but…” He rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs as he struggled to find the words. “It’s just that...I want you to stay with me more than I have ever wanted anything. There’s just something about you Harley. I just…” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I…” He looked up at her, clearly having trouble with his words. 

Harley decided to help him. 

She leaned forward and kissed him. 

This time they both melted instantly into the kiss. Harley leaned back tugging Joker with her. He suddenly grabbed her and lifted her further onto the bed, his mouth never leaving hers. Harley tugged at his shirt until Joker sat up on his knees and pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it off the bed and making Harley suck in a breath at the sight of his naked torso--which she had seen, before but not like this. She reached for him greedily, her hands sliding up his sides and around his back when he came back down to her, balancing on his elbows over her while he kissed her with hungry desire. Wrapping her legs around him, Harley pulled him closer, groaning softly as she nipped at his lips and tongue. Growling gently, Joker’s lips dragged over hers, down her chin to her throat. Her skin tasted like sugar. 

Goosebumps erupted over her skin when she felt the press of his teeth against her throat, followed by the warm, wet lick of his tongue. One of his hands slid down over her breasts, felt like fire even through the layers of her top and sports bra. He sucked on her throat, made Harley moan, the sound sweet in his ear while his pelvis moved against hers. 

She dragged her fingers up and down his back, feeling the slender muscles of his torso, she could feel a scar here and there, but she was too focused on how good he felt to think what the scars might mean. Her hands drifted lower until she slid them under the band of his pants while pressing herself up against his bound erection. She was panting, her body felt hot (and she couldn’t help but notice he was correct, their makeup didn’t smear!) 

Joker was breathing heavily too. He captured her lips again, plunging his tongue into her mouth reaching up with one hand to grasp the top of her head, his hand on her breast squeezed gently, drawing a pleasurable whimper from Harley. 

They ground against each other, their bodies moving on their own with primal desires. She gasped when Joker rubbed against her just right, eliciting a deep groan from her. The sound Harley made caused Joker to growl while he thrust and ground against her with more purpose. 

Dragging his nose against hers at the same time that he pressed against her he groaned. “Harley...Harley…” 

Harley shuddered, pressing herself more firmly against his bulge. “Joker…” 

She dug her fingers into his back as he thrust his pelvis against her, a gentle but firm pressure, hitting her clitoris just right. She felt a dizzying rush of hot blood through her as he captured her mouth again, her hands gliding up to his shoulders while she dug her fingers into his skin. Joker pulled her top up so that her bare stomach was against his; he continued tugging until he had gotten her shirt up over her breasts. He brushed her nipple with his thumb. The sensitive nipple was still covered by her bra, but with that extra layer gone, his touch aroused all sorts of new sensations when Joker touched her… 

Joker had just started to pull her bra out of the way while Harley had started to shove her hands down the back of his pants when there was a loud knock at their door followed by the grumpy voice of Archie. “You two in there?! I got yer costumes!! I got Maurice with me, he said he’ll play our villain! So get out here!! Oh, and I brought whiskey to share! 

Joker went stiff, looking down at Harley. His eyes were bright and there was a soft pink in his cheeks. 

Harley blushed red, clearly visible even under her white clown makeup. 

“I guess we better get out there,” Joker said softly. 

Harley nodded, then asked gently. “Maybe we can...pick this up again later?” 

Joker sat up, but not before gently tugging Harley’s shirt back down for her. “Yeah...yeah maybe we can.” He smiled shyly before he winked at her. “We are clown lovers, after all.”


	10. The Show Must Go On

The sound of her heartbeat was a nervous rush loud enough in Harley’s ears that it almost overpowered the music and sound of the crowds on the other side of the tent wall, but not quite. She stood next to the opening looking out (Joker had stepped away to speak with Haley, probably to log another complaint about their outfits), dressed in her clown outfit and makeup, her hair sticking out from the sides of her head wrapped in ribbons, her makeup done, but with some added glitter here and there to make her shine in the lights. The costume that Archie brought with him had not been what she was expecting. Neither was Joker’s outfit, and by his reaction, these were not the costumes he had been expecting either. Haley had stepped in and made some last minute changes that made their “lovers” costumes more...exotic. As Archie had said, the old man wanted the men and women in the audience salivating along with laughing. 

Harley now wore a short pleated sparkling baby blue mini skirt (calling the item a skirt was being generous) that had layers of ruffles underneath with a garter belt that had little bows in pink running up the side of the belt, striped pink and blue hose that stopped at her midthigh and ballet slippers in black that laced up to under her knee. The top was a corset that pushed her breasts up dangerously in the same pink and blues as the rest of the outfit, with straps over her shoulders that had the same little bows like the garter belt. At least the straps made Harley feel like her costume wasn’t going to burst apart at any moment. 

Poor Joker, his outfit was worse she thought. She supposed after the response Joker had gotten to his change in costume last night for his solo act, this was inevitable. 

He was wearing only a small...speedo? She wasn’t sure what it was called, but it left very little to the imagination which she found very...her eyes kept straying to his crotch no matter how hard she tried not to stare. The rest of his costume consisted of paint, which forced them to alter Joker’s face to suit the new costume. The paint was a swirl of blue and pink mixed with glitter so that Joker and Harley complimented each other (though Joker complained how blue and pink clashed with his hair.) Joker’s hair had been sprayed and gelled until all of it was swept back from his face giving him a wild, savage look. Harley liked his hair swept back from his face though, as the hairstyle highlighted Joker’s bone structure, from his high cheekbones to his strong, narrow jaw, and the sensual line of his full lips, but the style also made his blue eyes so vivid that they looked unnatural. 

Harley had to agree with Haley on one thing, Joker was definitely going to draw the attention of the women in the audience with his costume. She knew she should be pissed like Joker was about the change, but she had to admit, Joker looked good, devilishly edible. 

Under Archie’s tutelage they had come up with a little routine that would be funny and sweet. The little routine would allow Harley to fit in some of her gymnastics and Joker’s juggling and balance. They had practiced up to half an hour before show time. 

Staring out of the tent, she tried to focus her attention on the horses and their riders who were performing right now, but Harley’s gaze kept shifting to the crowds of people in the stands as the lights would pass over them. 

So many people. 

Harley felt fear starting to rise to the level of a full blown panic, especially when the lights moved over someone in the stands and for an instant, it looked like Guy. 

Her eyes widened when she saw him, her thoughts rushing to remind her that she had killed Guy, which was why she was here in the first place. She was so focused on telling herself that, she didn’t realize Joker had returned to her side until he touched her. She nearly jumped a foot when Joker came up beside her and laid a hand on her lower back. 

“It’s going to be fine,” he murmured, glancing sideways at her and smiling, though he could have no idea what had really spooked her. Harley smiled back at him, decided not to say a word about something so silly as seeing a ghost. Instead, she turned her focus on him. 

Joker looked handsome in his outfit--or lack thereof. The distracting closeness of his body and her valiant efforts not to look down both distracted her from her nerves. The man that looked like Guy was soon completely forgotten. 

Leaning close to her, Joker whispered against her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin. “Just remember to over exaggerate your gestures, look graceful and beautiful which you already do, and smile a lot--show those pearly teeth.” He chuckled, grinned at her, showing off his own teeth before he continued. “No one will know if you mess up anything because you’re so pretty you are going to dazzle them. They will be staring at that gorgeous face of yours thinking you’re some sort of fairy rather than a clown.” 

Harley smiled at him, a blush of pink coming through the heavy clown makeup. “Or they are going to watch to see if this costume holds my breasts in…” She put her hands over her breasts spreading her fingers before she added. “Boing.” 

Joker’s eyes widened a fraction and his gaze was drawn down to her ample breasts on display in the corset before he quickly snapped them back up to her face with a chuckle, a glint of mischief in his blue eyes “Well...possibly. They are a bit distracting…” 

Harley giggled and elbowed him, making Joker laugh as he grabbed his side. “Ouch!!” He wrinkled his nose at her playfully before he said with a smirk. 

“Or they are going to be wondering if all of this…” He gestured at himself. “... is all paint or if I’m actually naked and have no…” He dangled a finger in front of his legs and said mournfully. “The poor clown is a Ken doll.” He looked down at himself with a comical sad face. “So sad.” 

Harley giggled, but Joker sighed and a small frown settled over his painted face. “This is stupid,” he muttered. “I look stupid.” He looked back up at her. “And I feel very naked. Isn’t the girl supposed to be the nearly naked one??” 

Harley giggled, elbowing him again. “Chauvinist. I don’t know, I think you look good.” 

Joker blushed looking sideways at her, a sheepish smile on his red lips. “You think so?” 

Harley blushed as well as licking her bottom lip in an unconscious reaction to him. “I do,” she said softly. 

Joker lightly ran his fingers along her arm adding quietly, just for her ears, his gentle voice cutting through the music and the roar of the crowd easily. “You are the most beautiful clown that’s ever been part of any circus.” He glanced around to see if anyone was watching them before he pressed a light kiss to her shoulder, his gaze locked with hers. 

Harley giggled. The blush was hot on her cheeks, making her feel as if it would melt her makeup right off. Joker’s kiss also sent a little shiver running down her spine, but soon her attention was back on the crowd as the horses and their riders exited the main ring. 

Joker watched the other act exit and murmured softly, “This is it.” 

Haley stepped past them with a grin before he walked out into the center. The spotlight swung around to highlight him as he launched into his introduction of their act, his voice loud and carrying easily through the big top. 

Archie came over walking as if he was going to an execution, wearing a ruffled collared clown outfit half pink, half blue with large polka dots, also in pink and blue. His face was painted up with blue circles around his eyes and along his mouth and jaw making him look as if he had a five o’clock shadow and he was wearing the traditional clown shoes that looked to be five sizes too big and a big red clown nose on the end of his own. Instead of his pointy hat which he usually wore, tonight Archie had a bowler hat in blue on his head with a bright orange wig of hair. 

He sighed dramatically when he came to a stop beside them, an unlit cigar in his mouth before he muttered. “I hate these colors and Haley said no exploding cigar, said the gag was old news and that he didn’t want any complaints about teaching kids to smoke.” 

“Really? Well that sucks, I thought the exploding cigar was classic,” Joker muttered shaking his head, his hand moving to rest on Harley’s lower back. She took a breath and calmed a little more; Joker’s touch eased her nerves. His touch, when she thought about it, had been easing her nerves, her pain from the moment she met him. She glanced sideways at Joker while he spoke to Archie, studying his profile. She thought briefly of the night she killed Guy, touching briefly on her trauma. If she hadn’t done what she had, she wouldn’t be here, right now, at Joker’s side. Maybe something good could happen out of something so terrible, because even with the nerves and still not really wanting anyone to touch her much, she had found someone to give her heart to. 

Swallowing, Harley turned away and looked back out at Haley. Her thoughts were a twisted jumble that she forced herself to ease back on a little. Right now she was going to focus on performing and in particular, she would focus on Joker, on being in his arms later. Her past was exactly that, her past, and she wanted to move forward more than anything. 

Archie shrugged, continuing to chew on the end of the cigar. “No one appreciates the classic gags.” 

“You guys ready?” Maurice came rushing up to stand with them. As the bad guy clown in their routine, he was dressed all in classic villain attire, black pants, white shirt with black suspenders, a black bow tie, and large, oversized black shoes. His face paint was white like everyone else's, but without any color other than a painted on mustache that rolled up and curled on his cheeks and large black circles around his eyes, and his lips were painted black. He made Harley think of Snidely Whiplash from those old Dudley do Right cartoons that her mother let her watch as a kid, an over the top villain which she supposed would work great with a clown act. But he was a tiny bit scary too, she thought. The only thing that lessened the fright factor was that instead of a black top hat like Snidely Whiplash wore, Maurice wore a black wig that was styled like an absurd anime inspired pompadour, giving his creepy outfit a bit of humor. 

Archie pulled his cigar out of his mouth and tossed it behind him. “All right kiddies, let's get out there and make ‘em laugh.” 

On cue, Haley stepped away and the light blazed on the entrance. Harley looked over at Joker who gave her a dazzling smile before he took her hand and led her out into the center ring. 

* 

Their performance consisted of being mute, the music and their movements telling the story. All their movements were broad and overly exaggerating everything that they did. While they danced together playing out a romance, Doris Day sang “Dream a Little Dream of Me” while Harley and Joker pretended they were tugged by an invisible rope that held them together--a cord of destiny was the idea--two lovers meant to be together. Harley performed some simple gymnastics moves, dancing around him while Joker did some simple twists and flips, showing off just how flexible he was, as well as graceful. At one point, he picked her up and lifted Harley over his head, not part of the act, but she followed his lead, lifting her body up and slowly pointing her legs straight up. He grinned up at her, his eyes dancing and Harley felt herself fall a little more in love, trusting him not to drop her. She arched her legs over his head and slowly he slid her down his back to her feet. He let go over her and Harley wrapped her arms around his shoulder, slowly walking back to his front, her hands caressing his chest. He lifted her once more off her feet, holding her just a little off the ground, this time both of them arching back like the petals of a flower. 

He set her down on her feet again, the two of them moving gracefully around each other, their hands touching until he picked her up for a final lift, and holding her by the waist over his head while he walked slowly around the ring as the lights danced over them. He finally lowered her down to her feet again, the two of them facing each other and smiling. Harley reached out and caressed his face. Joker lightly kissed the inside of her palm. 

Their overly-gestured romantic dance earned them some ‘Oohs!’ and ‘Ahhs!’ from the audience, the applause loud as the dance came to an end. 

Harley’s heart was beating hard at the start, but as she danced with Joker, his eyes bright, giving her secret smiles, she calmed almost immediately. They moved together as if they had been performing together forever. He was so elegant that Harley had a hard time not just stopping to watch him dance. 

He looked delicious. 

Joker’s character wooed Harley’s character after the initial dance, bringing her invisible flowers, pretending to read her poetry while juggling some colorful balls that were tossed out to him, or doing flips that showed off his flexibility and agility (and Harley was sure giving the audience a thrill.) Harley had to pretend to rebuff him at first, but then as he did tricks and made her laugh (silently of course) the invisible string between them brought her back into his arms. 

That was Archie’s clue to show up. 

He came stomping into the circle, looking like he was huffing and puffing, waggling his finger at Joker, the two of them messing about with the balls and then some throwing clubs were added while the two of them “fought.” While they were both distracted, Maurice’s character showed up grabbing Harley from behind and lifting her off her feet. She yelled silentingly, kicking her legs and reaching for her “father” and lover, but neither noticed at first. 

After the two seemed to come to a comical understanding, they turned to the space where she had been waiting to find her gone. 

The next part of the act was finding her tied to some pretend railroad tracks, a big fight in which Harley was forced to free herself, but then her “father” agreed to let her lover court her and the entire skit ended with the release of bubbles all through the tent and among the audience. 

* 

They were all sweating by the time they ran out of the ring, but Harley felt as if she were high, buzzing on adrenaline. 

She was laughing with joy as they ran back stage. “That was...that was...amazing!!” 

Joker laughed with pleasure, taking her hands and giving her a little spin. “I told you that you would be perfect didn’t I?” 

Harley blushed and looked down for a moment. “I wasn’t perfect, but I did have fun.” 

Archie smirked as he came up alongside them, a rare smile on his sour face. “You guys really sold that. I like the additions to that little dance out there, real romantic. Had me believing there was a real string of destiny between you.” 

Maurice made a sour face. “I thought it was a bit over the top. Besides, we’re fucking clowns, you two weren’t that funny.” 

Archie rolled his eyes at the other clown. “Ah shut it Maurice, being clowns ain’t all about being funny, and your just mad you ain’t as pretty as Joker.” 

“I am not!” Maurice protested, but Archie shook his head walking away with a low growl. 

“Bah…” 

Maurice frowned, then glared at Joker without saying a word before he hurried after Archie. 

Joker laughed, turning his attention back to Harley. He still had her hands in his so he pulled her to him and surprised her by kissing her cheek. “We should both get changed. My solo act is after Samson’s strongman routine.” 

Harley nodded, but that was when Haley called out. “Harley!” 

Joker frowned, continuing to hold her hands as Haley walked over. “I need you to change for the strongman act…” Haley began, but even as Harley made a distressed sound Joker growled. 

“What?” 

“Claire, Samson’s usual girl, got sick. She ate lunch at some fast food restaurant in the city and now she's throwing up.” Haley shook his head. “Didn’t know anyone could throw up that much.. but she isn’t going to be performing tonight.” 

Joker glanced at Harley who had gone pale under her makeup. “Harley can’t perform with him!” 

“All she has to do is stand there, look sexy, point at the shit that Samson is lifting and let him lift her into the air, easy. She saw the act the other night, nothing to it. The outfit is in the dressing room...” Haley shrugged, but Joker growled. 

“Why her?” 

Haley had started to turn away, but he sighed. “Look, Samson asked for her and he’s right, she’s the only one who could get into that costume that Claire usually wears and make it look good. Harley has the body for it, hell she’ll look better than Claire in it. She won’t have to work with him after tonight, okay? I’ll get someone else, maybe Emily, but right now he wants Harley and Harley is who he’s getting…” Haley snapped turning away. 

Joker growled, his voice frightening. “Harley’s supposed to be assisting with my performance…” He knew full well that Samson wasn’t just trying to get to Harley, but he was trying to hurt Joker as well. 

Harley shuddered in revulsion. The thought of Samson touching her made her sick. “I...I can’t…” 

Haley sighed, turning back around to level his glare at Harley, though he tempered his glare with understanding. “Look, I’m letting you stay, but I can’t let you stay if you don’t work and this is part of working here, Harley. Sometimes you have to help with acts you’re not part of. I’m sorry about whatever trauma you went through, but we all got our baggage, we’ve all been through some sort of shit or we wouldn’t be here. I promise you, this will be the only time you have to perform with Samson. I won’t make you do it again after tonight, but I need you to do this right now or...” He glanced at Joker. “...I may be forced to ask you to leave.” He glanced at both Joker and Harley before he added. “And if she can’t get ready for your performance, then you’re either going to have to find another girl or figure out how to work without her.” 

Joker gave the older man a dirty look as Harley pressed her lips together into a bloodless line even as Joker whispered. “Harley you don’t have to. We can go...” 

She swallowed, her excitement dying a little, but she nodded. “All right I’ll do it, but never again with Samson.” 

Haley smiled at her, his gaze gentle. He did understand, but he also had a circus to run. “Good girl. You have my word, never again with Samson, and I’ll make sure he knows this is a one performance thing. ” He turned around saying once more over his shoulder. “The costume is in the dressing room, one of the girls will show you.” 

As the circus owner walked away, Joker was glaring daggers at Haley’s back, but Harley reached out and touched his cheek. “It’s fine, I’ll be fine. He’s right, I can’t stay without doing the work and this is the job…” 

Joker snarled, closing his eyes, dropping her hands as he rolled his hands into fists, the veins in his arms stood out as he fought the urge to hit something. “I’m going to kill Samson…he did this on purpose.” 

Harley took Joker’s face between her hands and forced him to look at her. “He didn’t make that girl get sick, but yeah, he picked me on purpose because he knew it would bother you.” 

Joker sighed looking into her light blue eyes. “And he’s right, it does.” 

Harley smiled back at him, her hold on his face gentle. “It’s all right. I can do this.” 

Joker looked back at her, his blue eyes troubled. He gently reached out, putting his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice cracking. “I feel like I’m not protecting you.” 

Harley smiled gently. “It's fine and you are. Samson can’t do anything to me out there, not with an audience. I can do this.” She smiled a little more confidently. “I promise, I’ll be fine.” 

Joker dropped his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms tight around her, pulling her against him. Harley dropped her hands from his face to his throat as they stared into each other's eyes. 

“I better go,” Harley whispered. 

Joker nodded, closing his eyes for a moment before he stole a quick, light kiss from her lips, then stepped back and released her. “Be careful.” 

“I will,” Harley said before she hurried off to change. 

* 

The costume for the strongman act was barely a costume Harley thought when she slipped into it. She couldn’t wear a bra or panties, she had to wear the damn thing without anything because the outfit was a skin colored, skintight bodysuit with rhinestones over her nipples, down the sides of her hips and thighs and along her crotch and rear, just barely enough to cover anything. She had seen the act, but she would swear that the girl before her hadn’t been wearing this outfit which meant that Samson had chosen it on purpose. Harley felt a hot flash of anger wash over her instead of the fear and shame she had been expecting to feel, but her hate for Samson just intensified. 

After getting the outfit on (with some help from one of the other girls in the dressing room) Harley had to pull her hair up in a high ponytail where one of the girls helped her put more rhinestones in her hair. Then she had to slip on a pair of ridiculously high heeled boots. 

Harley was trying to keep her calm when she came out of the dressing room only to find Samson waiting for her. He was dressed in a Tarzan getup tonight, a rhinestone encrusted loincloth, and his body had been oiled so show off his muscles. He had a smarmy smirk on his face. He gave her a look, flexing his chest muscles and arms as he pushed himself up from where he had been leaning against a pole like he thought he was impressing her. 

He looked like an oily, overcooked bratwurst as far as Harley was concerned. 

He leered at her when she stepped out, making a big show of looking her up and down. 

“You do fill that out better than Claire, especially in the tits.” Samson tried to purr, but his voice came out more like a whine. 

Harley narrowed her eyes at him. “This is a one time thing…” she hissed in warning. 

“Oh I don’t know…” Samson started, but Harley cut him off spitting. “Haley already agreed to that, so let’s just get this over with.” 

Samson grinned at her and put his hand out. “Well then sweetheart, let’s go out there and dazzle them. Maybe you’ll change your mind. I’m better than that skinny little shit Joker, you just haven’t realized it yet.” 

Harley ground out under her breath. “Not likely and you’re not better than him. Not by a long shot.” Samson gave her a dirty look as he reached out and snatched her hand in a painful grip, practically dragging her. 

Joker had changed into his costume for his solo act and was waiting by the entrance when they arrived. The look of hatred that passed over his features when he saw Samson, then saw him dragging Harley behind him turned from simple hatred to a murderous glare. He opened his mouth to say something, stepping forward to block Samson, but Haley had already stepped back through the tent opening and gave Samson a shove. 

“Get out there, we’re already behind by a few minutes!” Haley said with a sour tone. “God, tonight is just one thing after another….” He hurried off, not seeing Joker standing in the shadows near the entrance looking ready to rip someone’s throat out. 

* 

The performance wasn’t anything special, Harley thought. Harley knew she felt some prejudice against Samson, but watching some lunk-headed asshole lift heavy things was stupid. Some people might find it entertaining, but Harley seriously had to question the mental stability of those people. 

Samson did his act starting out by lifting tires, rolling them along his oily shoulders and back, tossing them around while she, with little enthusiasm, pointed and smiled. Granted, the tire trick showed that Samson was impressively strong, but it was still silly she thought, her fake smile plastered on her face. 

When a small van was brought in on the side of the stage, Harley did her best not to roll her eyes. Samson pulled a van that was brought out with a cord around his waist, and lifted some large steel balls while Harley did little poses, though she stayed stiff the entire time. The audience applauded, but the screaming and cheering that had accompanied their clown performance wasn’t there for Samson. 

Next in Samson’s act, a solid steel bar was brought out. The big man showed it off, tossing it around, handing it to her so Harley could try to bend it showing that it was solid. Harley had to grab hold of the bar, allowing Samson to lift her up one handed and slowly spin around with her. The crowd got a little more excited about that, but they still lacked real excitement. 

After putting her back down, Samson bent the pipe in two with a lot of shouting and very loud groaning, before tossing it away with a grin. He lifted a solid iron barbell, resting it on his shoulder, followed by Harley walking around behind him and grabbing the bar while he lifted them both into the air. He held her there for a few seconds, walking in a circle for everyone to see. Harley’s arms shook just a smidge. While the strongman was getting all the applause for lifting her, no one cared that Harley had to show her own strength by holding herself up on the bar or simply holding on when he spun her around!! 

Samson walked around the ring with his arms up, soaking up the applause before he turned and motioned for her to come over to him, a wide grin on his face. 

Harley sighed, putting on a smile for the audience as she walked over to him doing the “game show girl” walk that she saw most assistants on shows do, that sort of model gait, but when she was close to Samson he grabbed her hand and yanked her into his arms. He put one arm around her and grabbed her ass making a comical face for the audience to see. 

Harley jerked in his arms, but Samson hissed. “Just keep smiling babe, don’t want Haley to get pissed do you? Might lose your spot in the circus, or maybe it will be just that freak Joker?” 

Harley stiffened as Samson gave her a kiss on the lips which snapped her out of her stiffness, but he suddenly grabbed her and hauled her off her feet, holding her over his head as he let out a Tarzan yell. 

* 

Joker was watching just on the other side of the flap, his hand wrapped around a portion of the tent curtain glaring at Samson. He had changed into his solo performance costume, having also gotten his hair back to its normal wild curls. He had murderous thoughts before, had imagined what it would be like to watch Mary Greyson die after she was particularly nasty to him, or thought about how he could make people die laughing after one of the clowns had told him he wasn’t funny. But right now, watching Samson showing off for the crowd while holding his girl hostage on that stage with him, flaunting her body against her will--as well as every other thing Samson had done from petty to the burning of his home--Joker thought up some of the worst, most horrible ways he would kill Samson for what he had done. 

His home was one thing, but Harley was something else entirely. 

A clown only falls in love once, or so the saying went, and Joker knew he was in love with Harley. 

There was no way he could let this stand. He was going to have to find a way to deal with Samson because it was clear he was going to continue being a problem and this, right now, with Harley, was a step too far. 

Before they left for Gotham, he would do something about Samson. 

* 

Pressing her lips together in rage, Harley focused on not letting herself move while Samson carried her over his head around the edges of the circus performance ring which got him the wild applause he had been wanting until he finally brought her back into the middle of the ring. Throwing herself out of his reach the moment Samson put her down, Harley kept her frozen smile in place and bowed as Haley came out dismissing them. 

Nearly running, Harley hit the tent, stopping only long enough to give Joker a smile. “I’ll be ready in a jiffy!” she called out running past Joker knowing she had only a few moments to get ready for Joker’s performance. 

He grinned watching her rush by just as Samson strutted backstage. He sneered at Joker, but said nothing. Joker bit down on his bottom lip, ready to say something he would regret, but stopped himself. No, he would get revenge on Samson later, when the big oaf least expected it he thought with a nasty smile. 

Haley was giving his introduction, almost finished. Joker’s heart was beating quickly, worrying that Harley would never be ready in time when suddenly she was at his elbow. Her hair looked the same with the ponytail and rhinestones and she still had a few rhinestones about her eyes, but she had slipped into a costume, a little sequined corset top with a tutu made of feather in light gold and white matching her hair. 

Harley grinned and explained quietly, “Helen.” 

Before long, the music changed and Haley was stepping back through the tent flap. Joker grinned at Harley, taking her hand in his, and the two of them ran out into the ring. 

* 

Joker’s performance had gotten the audience on their feet clapping in time to the music that was playing while he juggled and danced, putting himself on more and more precarious surfaces, balancing on one foot while the tubes and chairs he balanced on tilted and weaved, threatening to dump him, but Joker never lost his balance. 

Harley watched him, tossing items up for him to balance and smiling the entire time, her eyes aglow with pleasure. 

Joker looked down at her and winked. 

* 

They both ran out of the ring to applause while Joker grinned from ear to ear. Harley giggled, smiling with him, a smile that quickly faded when they saw Haley waiting for them along with Mary Greyson and Raya who were silent. Mary looked not just upset, but aggravated while Raya looked upset, her eyes red. 

Joker groaned when he saw them and wiped sweat off his brow panting slightly from his performance, but he continued to keep a hold of Harley’s hand with his other hand. 

“What the fuck now?” he asked in clear exasperation. 

Mary was the one to speak. She looked upset, pale, and the set of her lips was hard, like she was struggling to hold back her emotions. “One of our trapeze artists had an accident.” 

Joker frowned, glancing at Harley who gave him a small shrug before he turned his gaze back to the others. “What kind of accident? And why does it concern us?” 

Haley muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. “The trapeze artist was our hoop performer. I’m not sure what happened, but Raya found her. She must have been practicing or something, the hoop must not have been properly secured...or something. Either way, the hoop fell taking her with it…” He sighed.”She’s on her way to the hospital--it’s a compound fracture, thigh. I don’t think she is going to be back.” 

“Still doesn’t answer what that has to do with us.” Joker glanced at Harley again even as his blood turned cold. The guys in charge of the music and lights were currently doing a little light show to keep the audience happy for the few minutes this conversation was taking, but soon the audience would become restless. 

Mary glanced sideways at Haley, clearly unhappy before she turned her gaze to Harley. “We need you to perform, but I want to state I don’t think this is a good idea. And it’s dangerous.” 

“What?” Harley’s grip on Joker’s hand tightened. “I don’t know how to do the trapeze…” 

Haley held a hand up, stopping her. “It’s not the trapeze or the hoop, it's the silks. Mary said they decided to make you the new silk dancer and that you have a lot of gymnastic skills, if you’re willing…” 

Harley shook her head, her hand tightening a little more around Joker’s hand. “I only worked with the silks for forty-five minutes this morning! I don't even have a routine!” 

“That’s what I said, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Mary folded her arms over her chest, turning to glare at Haley. “It’s dangerous Haley, she could end up like Betty…” 

Haley shook his head. “Look, these people paid for a certain length and level of performance, the night is almost over and I really don’t want to spend the last half of it giving refunds on tickets or even half-refunds...do you know how much money that is??” 

Joker growled. “Half of them won’t realize the show is shorter…” 

“Yeah, but half will. Look, she doesn’t have to do much with the silks, just a few teases. I don’t know, do a gymnastics floor show or something.” He motioned at her. “Didn’t you do those when you competed as a gymnast?” Haley asked, gesturing vaguely. “Raya said you were good, said she saw you at practice this morning.” 

Harley pressed her lips together. Both she and Joker looking over at the weeping Raya who had her face covered. Harley was surprised that Raya would recommend her for anything after what had happened between them today. 

Harley sighed and looked away confused, but Joker was still studying Raya, his eyes slightly narrowed when Raya dropped her hands. The smile she gave him made Joker frown. Something about her smile and her eyes was off, but he couldn’t put his finger on what that was… 

“Fine,” Harley growled. 

Joker gasped. “Harley?” 

Mary didn’t look happy, but she took a deep breath. “You at least don’t have to perform until the end, you’re the closing act. Come with me, we’ll get you changed and get your makeup done…” 

Harley smiled, turning to Joker. “I’ll be fine.” She reached out and caressed his cheek before releasing his hand to follow Mary. 

Joker huffed turning on Haley. “Don’t you just find it strange that Samson’s partner gets sick and now one of the trapeze artists gets hurt and Harley has to fill in?” 

Haley growled at Joker. “What are you implying?” 

“I’m implying that it seems suspicious,” Joker hissed glancing over at Raya at the same time. Raya looked hurt at Joker. “What are you saying?” 

Joker shook his head, glaring at Raya. “I’m watching you,” he murmured. “You and your brother.” 

“Joker! That's enough,” Haley growled. “We’re a family, we don’t do that to each other and you as well as anyone know that sometimes trouble comes in threes, this is just one of those nights. 

Things can get crazy here, we’ve had nights like this before, your Harley just happened to be able to fill those spots and she’s the new girl. It’s going to fall to her to pick up the slack until she’s proven herself. You know that’s how it always is...” 

Joker countered. “We turn a blind eye is what we do and Harley doesn’t deserve to pick up the slack. That makes four performances in one night!” He sighed hard, pushing past Haley and Raya. 

“First my trailer, now this? Some family.” Joker stomped away. 

Haley sighed running a hand through his hair before muttering as he walked away. “God, tonight sucks.” 

Raya smiled, wiping away her tears, her eyes dancing as if she had never been crying in the first place. 

* 

Joker and Harley both stood at the entrance to the big top watching the Flying Greysons and waiting for Harley’s cue, the fingers of their hands intertwined. Once more she had been changed into a different costume while Joker was still in his costume from his solo performance. Harley’s final costume of the night was a completely black and white striped outfit with vertical striped hose. The leopard that fit her like a glove gave the illusion of a black and white striped corset, and the top and bottoms of the outit were black. She had three-quarter sleeves in black and white stripes and black ballet slippers. Her hair had been brushed out until it hung down around her shoulders in a smooth, silky wave of gold. She looked a little like a fine, porcelain doll, delicate, breakable, and elegant. 

Joker thought she looked absolutely beautiful. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be all right?” he asked for the fourth time since they had been standing there. 

Harley nodded and gave his hand a firm squeeze. “Yeah, I can do this…” Her eyes had traveled up to where the silks hung waiting in the shadows to be dropped down, two long silken strips of crimson. 

He nodded before he laid his fingers against her chin, turning her to face him. “You are going to be great, just like you have been all night,” he said softly, looking into her eyes before his gaze dropped to her lips, then back to her eyes again. “Kiss for luck?” he asked with a smile. “Though you seem calmer than you did performing with Samson.” 

Nodding with a soft smile, Harley turned to fully face him. “This is different, it’s just me.” She smiled shyly, looking down at their joined hands. “I know my body better than anyone. I know what I can do...and I can do this.” She looked up again, her cheeks a little red. “But a kiss for luck would be nice.” 

Joker chuckled stepping close, his nose brushing against hers. “I think I might be persuaded to kiss you.” 

Harley laughed. “Oh, you might be persuaded?” 

Chuckling he nodded. “Yep, from such a confident lady who doesn’t really need my kiss…” 

“But one who would like your kiss…” she whispered looking into his eyes. 

Joker smiled reaching up to brush her bottom lip with the very tips of his fingers. “You are so beautiful, body and soul...” 

She giggled sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. “That tickles.” 

“Well, let’s see if this tickles.” Joker captured her mouth in a slow, deep kiss as he pressed her back against the wooden pole behind them, his fingers sliding from her lips down along her neck. He didn’t wrap his hand around her neck, just rested his hand gently against her throat, his fingers slowly caressing her skin while he kissed her. He took his time to explore her lips with his lips. He caught her lips with his, tugging gently before he plunged his tongue into her mouth again. He made a soft growling sound in the back of his throat that he wasn't even aware he was making. The sweet scent of her skin and hair surround him made him feel intoxicated, almost dizzy with want. Dropping her hand, he grasped Harley around the waist, pressing himself closer to her. 

The scent of him this close, the warm masculine scent of him, the soft, wet feel of his tongue in her mouth, caused a rush of heat through her body that made Harley shudder. She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She wanted to explore every part of his mouth, his full lips, his tongue. 

The music changed, signalling Harley’s performance. 

Joker was the one to pull away with a deep sigh. He glanced out to the ring to see that the silks were hanging down. He gave her another swift kiss before stepping back, letting her go. He grinned, his lips ruby red in the light, his green hair a thick wave of curls she wanted to run her fingers through. “Go get ‘em,” he murmured. 

Harley gave him a stunning smile and a wink before she hurried out of the tent and into the center ring. 

* 

She started her routine the only way she could think of, with some floor exercises that she had done so many times, over and over again while learning gymnastics, exercises that her body remembered how to do without Harley making a conscious effort. Once she started, her old moves came back as easily as they had during this morning at practice. She fell into an almost hypnotic state, letting her body do what it knew how to do while Heart began to sing “Magic Man.” 

She performed, trying to keep herself in rhythm with the music, which happened to be something slow and sensual, and which was perfect for her. It only took her a few seconds before all she could hear was the music, the crowd faded away until it was only her and the music. 

Harley smiled, performing a one-handed walkover, letting herself be taken over by the music’s sensual rhythm, her movements leaning closer to interpretive dance as she incorporated several valdez movies along with a couple of frontal and side aerials. 

But finally, she grabbed the silks. 

* 

Joker watched her from the wings, the knuckles of one hand pressed against his lips while he watched. After a few seconds, he realized that Harley had gone into her own little world. She was moving perfectly with the music, her body a sensual, erotic combination of elegance and strength. When she finally grabbed the silks, his heart skipped a beat. 

He watched as Harley climbed the silks, her movements not as smooth as others he had seen, but she was soon at the top. That’s when the real performance began. 

* 

Once she was high enough Harley tried not to think, but rather let her mind drift. She could do this she told herself, she could do this... 

Flipping herself upside down Harley wrapped a leg around the silks, her other leg held out straight from her body. She stayed that way for a beat before she reached up and pulled herself upright. She leaned over long enough to spread the silks out before she twisted herself again, arching her back and letting one arm stretch out over her head as she arched. 

* 

Joker watched her, his eyes wide, sucking in his bottom lip his arms wrapped around his chest. She spun around and rolled down the silks, suddenly stopping and arching herself backward, her arms over her head, spinning slowly around before she brought herself back up. She twisted the silks around her legs up to her calves, bending down to hook the silks around her feet. He watched her, his heart beating rapidly as Harley grabbed the silks and rotated up and over until she was hanging upside down, her legs pulled out into a split while she hung upset down and suspended, the silks rotating slowly. 

His eyes widened watching her. She was beautiful he thought with awe, beautiful and talented, like an angel… 

He wasn’t aware of Mary having come to stand beside him until she spoke. “She’s good, a natural. I’m impressed.” She took a sip out of the water bottle she was holding. 

Joker turned to glance over his shoulder at Mary before turning back to watch Harley. “She is…” 

Mary smiled a little and said softly, “She’s going to be a good addition to our family.” 

Joker didn’t stay anything, unsure what she wanted from him, but after a moment Mary was gone, leaving him alone to watch Harley. 

* 

Joker didn’t see Raya--so intent he was watching Harley--from deeper inside the belly of the tent. 

She was smiling with a wicked grin on her face, completely at odds with her sweet face. 

* 

Using the silks, twisting them around, Harley did a series of splits, at an elegant sideways angle, another that was perfectly symmetrical , followed by another twist that landed her in an arched split that tested the limits of how far her legs could stretch. 

Twisting around again, untangling the silks from her legs and feet, Harley suddenly hung without holding onto the silks. The silks were only wrapped once around her chest, she dropped her arms and hung, arching her body, spinning slowly to the music, a smile on her face as she looked out at the crowd, but as she twisted upside down toward the back of the tent she saw Joker. The smile she gave him was blinding in its brilliance. 

Joker grinned at her, his heart nearly bursting with pride and his newly budding love for her. He winked at her as she spun by, prompted Harley to bite her bottom lip with a grin before she spun away from him. 

Finally she twisted and spun once more, hooking one foot in the silks before she arched back dangerously, holding on to one of the silks with just one hand and stretched back, one foot in the air and spun gracefully before she swung down again, quicker. For a second she looked as if she was going to crash to the floor only to stop herself at the last moment and slide down the rest of the way like she was sliding down a fireman’s pole. 

Harley dropped to her feet and spun around to face the crowd. She threw her arms up into the air cocking her hip with a bit of a wink at the crowd. She was sweating and panting, but she had done it! 

The audience roared with applause. 

Harley grinned, bowed, then turned and ran off the stage to see Joker waiting for her, his arms open. Smiling broadly, tears in her eyes, Harley ran into Joker’s waiting arms as if the applause and his smile lifted her to float through the air.


	11. Kissing Bruises

Joker and Harley hurried out of the big top, hand in hand, both of them sweaty and covered in glitter. Her heart raced and adrenaline coursed through her veins still, making Harley giggle wildly as they jogged through the darkened circus’ bone yard heading back toward their shared RV. 

As they swung their hands and kept laughing, Harley sighed happily. “Now I see why you joined the circus.” 

Joker chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, there is something about the feel of the audience’s energy, the applause washing down on you, like a giant wave of water…” He smirked, giving her a sideways look. “It’s like a drug. Once you taste it you can’t ever turn back. You crave that attention, crave that acknowledgement that you exist and that you are seen.” 

Harley nodded, understood what he meant exactly. She had felt as if she had gone through most of her life not existing. To be acknowledged by the audience, to be seen, yes, she could understand that need, how that could become an addiction. 

Squeezing her hand drew Harley’s attention to Joker. He gave her a smile along with a wink. “I’ve always seen you,” he said softly which only made Harley’s heart beat more rapidly. 

When they arrived at the RV, Joker released her hand and jumped up onto the steps, unlocking the door before pulling it open and bowing low. 

“For my Queen,” Joker grinned brighty, winking at her. 

Still giddy from the excitement of their performance, Harley walked up the handful of steps slowly and regally. “Thank you, my kind knight.” 

She swept into the RV with a giggle, Joker following her close behind. “I only live to serve you my mistress,” he said with a chuckle as he closed the door and flipped on the interior lights. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and shower first…” Smiling at her, Joker stretched his arms over his head; the low ceiling didn’t allow him to stretch his arms over his head to their full length so while he stretched Joker leaned over backwards and to the side, showing off his flexibility as well as giving Harley a good, long look at his slender, muscular torso and long legs. 

“Nah, you go first…” She smiled reaching up to start picking the rhinestones out of her hair. “This is going to take me a little bit…” 

Joker frowned and came over to start helping Harley with her hair, pulling out the fake jewels. “You were amazing tonight, have I told you that?” he asked as he plucked the rhinestones out of her hair and dropped them into his palm. 

Blushing, Harley started to set the rhinestones down on the small table that served as their dining area. “Thank you, it felt good actually,” she mused letting Joker turn her around as he searched her hair for more hidden rhinestones. “It was exlitertating, but there was something even more…” She giggled. “The only thing that might have made performing with the silks more fun would have been if you were out there with me too.” The giggle clung to her words when she spoke. 

Joker’s lips turned down slightly as he gently poured his pool of collected rhinestones into the tiny pile that Harley had collected on the counter. “You know, I’ve never thought about the silks before, but...” He shrugged. “If you wanted to teach me, I wouldn’t be against it.” He sounded a hint shy to Harley. He looked over at her just as Harley raised her head. Their eyes met and for a moment it was as everything had gone still. All they were aware of was each other, everything else, all the ambient noises drifted away until their world consisted in only the two of them. 

Harley licked her upper lip without realizing what the gesture did to Joker before she asked. 

“Would you like me to teach you what I know? I mean right now I only know some basic moves, I’m not an expert or anything…” 

“Yes,” Joker murmured his eyes only breaking contact with hers to glance at her lips then back to her eyes. “I would love for you to teach me.” 

“Well...ah...how about tomorrow you come with me to practice?” she asked in a whisper. 

“That would really stick in Mary’s throat if I showed up with you.” He stepped a little closer and she could feel the heat radiating off his body, smell him, the mix of sweat, glitter and something so primitively masculine about him that Harley’s entire body felt as if it were tingling all over. 

“Well then, that’s just twice as many reasons you should let me teach you how to do the aerial silks,” Harley said. It was her turn to glance down at Joker’s lips then back to his eyes. 

His gaze never leaving her eyes, Joker leaned in, slowly, agonizingly slow. Harley’s heart beat faster, the excitement from the show gently melding into another form of excitement. When he brought his lips to hers, Harley’s eyes slipped close. 

First he only brushed his lips against hers, one hand leaned on the cabinet, his other arm folded at the elbow behind his back as if he were daring himself not to touch her. Or maybe he felt the same as she did, Harley thought. if they touched more than their lips, they wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off each other...or at least she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands off him. She felt so alive tonight, so much more comfortable in her body. Being out there in front of those people, alone like that and letting herself just relax, letting herself be weightless and alive in that moment...then the swelling of applause rising up and crashing down on her, it was the most amazing feeling. Those people out there, sitting on those hard wooden benches had loved what she did, had appreciated her performance. 

That was something Harleen had always had in short supply in her life--people who appreciated her, respected her, enjoyed being with her and most tragically of all Harleen thought, she had had few people in her life who loved her. 

(The one person she knew loved her was her friend Pamela, someone she could never contact again.) 

She wasn’t so naive to be fooled into thinking that the audience loved her performance so much that they would see it again, or that they would care again, but tonight they had and it felt exhilarating in a way Harleen had never experienced before... 

...and then there was Joker. 

He stirred up such intense feelings in her--lust, desire, and need. This was such a new feeling for her, the intense desire for a man she hadn’t known for more than a week. It was like nothing she had felt before... 

Harley did the same as Joker, keeping her hands to herself. She didn’t reach for him, she simply leaned her body into his kiss. Her lips touching his was like a burning, a burn that rolled through her veins like a brush fire, consuming all of her. Joker tongue brushed against her lips and Harley opened her mouth to him, her tongue snaking out to twist with his in a slow, liquid kiss that she felt everywhere. 

They kissed for a few tense seconds before Joker stepped back from her. He was panting just a little, his eyes bright in his pale face. “Ah...I’ll ah…” He brought his hands forward, Harley only catching a glimpse of his excitement before his hands were in front of him. “I’ll...I’ll just go ahead and shower first.” He grinned at her, a soft pink brushing his pale, chalk white cheeks. He spun around quickly and walked over to turn the shower on. 

Harley didn’t say anything, just searched her hair for any more stray rhinestones, trying not to watch him underdress, but she failed. Her eyes took in every movement as he slid out of his pants, his bare ass tight and firm, his legs long and muscular. 

Harley snapped her head away, forcing herself to stop looking at him like she was some sort of perv. A giggle threatened to bubble up past her lips; Harley pressed her lips down hard against making a ridiculous sound. 

She turned back around when she heard him step into the RV’s small shower. Sighing with a sappy smile dancing across her blush warmed cheeks, Harley pulled her hair free of the tie that held it back, running her fingers through it to break up the hair, stiff from the layers of hairspray, but her eyes strayed to the shower, the small smile on her lips turning larger when Joker started to sing, his voice warm and sensual. 

She didn’t know the song, but she recognized the style Joker was singing in, that slow, warm and sensual crooner’s jazzy tones. 

Pressing her lips together on another giggle, she took a moment to listen while Joker sang loudly and happily. 

“I could show the world how to smile 

I could be glad all of the while 

I could change the grey skies to blues 

If I had you 

I could leave the old days behind 

Leave all my pals, I'd never mind 

I could start my life all a new 

If I had you…” 

* 

Leaning against the counter, Harley listened to Joker sing. His beautiful voice seemed to roll along her skin like a caress; she could almost feel his hands along her skin, his tongue in her mouth. Her thoughts drifted to earlier, when they had been kissing, his hand on her breast, the way his touch had made her feel. For a few moments she simply stood there listening to him before she sucked on her bottom lip in thought. She didn’t usually act solely on her feelings. Fighting with Raya had been the first time Harley had really stood up for herself (other than her fight with Guy) and she knew she had only done that because of Joker. 

She had been a lot more aggressive when she had been a kid until people and things had beaten that streak out of her, but being with Joker she felt some of that “fire” she had once felt returning. It was almost as if Guy had beaten her down until her shell cracked, but Joker had carefully pulled that shield away, exposing who she could be instead of the version of Harleen she had constructed around herself. He had plunged his hands into her and pulled her out, a slow rebirth, but Joker was holding her as he brought her out of her shell. 

Hugging herself Harley looked toward the shower with a smile. 

Joker’s voice continued in that same soft, sexy tone. 

“I could leave the old days behind 

Leave all my pals, I'd never mind 

I could start my life all a new 

If I had you 

I could climb the snow capped mountains 

Sail the mighty ocean wide 

I could cross the burning desert 

If I had you by my side…” 

* 

Harley stripped out of her clothing, moving quickly before she changed her mind. She dropped everything into a pile next to Joker’s clothing before she pulled the door open and stepped into the tiny shower, not letting doubts stop her even as they plucked at the sides of her thoughts, telling her to slow down. Joker had his eyes closed, his hands in his green hair, white with sudsy shampoo. He frowned, stopping in the middle of the lyrics to the song he was singing. 

“I could be a king, dear, uncrowned 

Humble or poor, rich or renowned 

There is nothing I couldn't do 

If I had y…” 

The man was gorgeous, Harley thought as she stared at his completely naked body. His muscles were well defined without being overly developed like Samson. Joker was built like a man who simply got that sort of athletic muscularity from doing what he liked to do, while Samsan was clearly for show. His skin was like fine marble, white everywhere, the white marred by a few scars. Her eyes went down to his penis, her eyes widening just a bit at the small patch of green hair and his semi-erect penis, that was white with a hint of pink. The sight of him naked, covered in soap suds and water sent warm, liquid swells of heat rolling through her body. 

She had never seen a more attractive man in her entire life; her simple physical attraction to the man skyrocketed. A tremor of liquid warmth rolled through her core, pooling in all her erogenous zones until even the water hitting her skin felt like too much. 

Joker slowly spun toward the sound of the shower door opening, his eyes still closed, suds from the shampoo had slowly oozed over his closed eyes. 

“Harley?” Joker asked with a cocked head and very clear confusion. 

“I’m right here,” she said softly, while her sexual needs were rising, and her confidence in her decision to just jump in the shower was beginning to fail her. 

Joker stiffened at the sound of her voice and quickly took a step back, bumping into the wall. He didn’t move for a long second before he quickly stuck his head under the water. Harley leaned back, there wasn’t much room in here and she didn’t want to touch him if he didn’t want her to, especially since she knew Joker would do the same for her. But god, did she want to touch him. Rubbing his fingers over his eyes to wash away the remaining shampoo and water Joker finally looked at her. His eyes widened until she could see a great deal of the white around his blue irises. His gaze dropped down to take in her nakedness before swiftly jumping back to her face. 

“Harley?” His voice was soft and confused. 

* 

His eyes strayed down from her face again, just a quick look before returning to her eyes, and it was as if he was compelled to look at her. He looked confused, but his body knew exactly what it wanted, his erection swelling quickly. 

Blushing Harley bit her bottom lip, her voice a low whisper. “I just thought we could save time and hot water.” 

“Oh…” Joker looked a little frightened. 

* 

He was trying his best not to look down at her, but having Harley right there, in the shower with him completely naked, he just couldn’t resist the urge. Glancing down at Harley’s body, his heart rate sped up. Her breasts were soft and full with the sweetest pink nipples, hard and erect. She had an hourglass figure, a term he had never really understood until this moment, staring at her. Her shape made him want to run his hands over her, to trace the soft lines of her body. Her beautiful warm, peachy skin was marred only by her bruises--most were still purple--but they were turning that yellowish green in the center as they healed. The smaller, shallow ones were already completely yellowish and fading. Still, the bruises did nothing to distract from her beauty. He pressed his lips together on a sigh. His desire for her caused his heart to drum through his body, making his erection pulse and throb with each beat. He wasn’t accustomed to feeling like this. 

He’d never desired anyone before, never felt sexual attraction before, but Harley had turned that knot until it had broken. 

She was all he wanted. 

“I...ah...” Joker started, but Harley stepped closer to him, her body so close in the small shower stall he was sure he could feel the small, invisible hairs that lay against her skin teasingly against his own. She laid her finger very lightly across his lips. 

“I’m sorry…” she began, but Joker shook his head. 

“No, don’t be sorry.” 

She smiled at him and his desire jumped up a notch before she continued. 

“We don’t have to do anything,” she whispered, her light blue eyes bright in the shower’s white overhead light. “I just…” she murmured. “...I…” Her confidence and daring was quickly leaving her, but Joker gently reached for her. Carefully he laid his hands on her bare hips. His smile was infectious as it spread across his face. 

“Let me wash your hair,” he whispered back. 

Harley giggled and nodded. “I would like that.” 

Joker grinned and slowly turned Harley around, the tight space making any quick movements difficult without bumping into her. He stepped back, pressed against the wall, so he could guide her head under the water. 

While he got her hair wet, his eyes glided down her body, watching the water trace every curve and valley of her beautiful skin. He took a shaky breath as he inhaled and let the air out slowly and his erection jumped against his will as he twitched. Looking at her naked and wet was almost more than he could take. 

“Okay, going to shampoo…” he murmured deciding that focusing on a task would help. He picked up the bottle and squeezed out a small pool of thick liquid into his palm. Harley closed her eyes. The moment Joker’s fingers began to work through her hair she groaned loudly. 

“That feels so good…” She sagged. “I didn’t realize how much my scalp hurt after having it up in that ponytail like that.” 

Joker chuckled softly, his long nimble fingers working through her hair, massaging her scalp with his blunt nails. “I do not envy you ladies having to pull your hair back so tight.” 

“You would look good with long hair,” Harley whispered. 

Joker chuckled. “Well, thank you my lady.” 

Harley’s only response was another moan that made goosebumps raise all over Joker's skin despite the warmth of the water and heat in the small confined space. 

“Okay, let’s rinse your hair, but I’ll wash it again. I like to do mine twice after a show…” He guided her under the water, relaxing a little bit, allowing himself to enjoy looking at her after he told himself if Harley didn’t want him looking, she would not have walked into the shower with him. He smiled, marveling at how small and perfectly built she was, delicate in appearance yet strong, sexy, and gorgeous with a smile that sent shivers down his spine. 

Joker washed her hair a second time before picking up the soap. Harley turned to smile at him. Her skin was rosy all over from the steamy water, her eyes so bright that looking into them almost hurt. 

Swallowing a little more nervously, he finished soaping up his hands, but didn’t move. The desire to touch her was strong, but he waited, looking down into her eyes. “Umm…” Joker hesitated looking down at his hand. 

Saying nothing, Harley picked up the soap and began to lather up her hands. Joker’s expression fell just a little which made Harley giggle. She was already nervous, but seeing Joker’s expression made her feel a spike of pleasure and humor. 

“Why don’t we wash each other?” she suggested, smiling tenderly at him, making his heart flip inside his chest. 

“Okay…” He smiled down at her before adding. “Harley…” 

“Yes?” She gazed up at him, at the same time she realized that their toes were touching; it was such a strange thing to notice she thought, but that contact made her stomach flutter with excitement. 

“...you are beautiful,” he murmured as he lightly set his hands on her shoulders. His hands glided down her shoulders and along her arms, sending out warm ripples that cascaded throughout her body. His touch felt light, but not so light that it tickled. He ran his hands along her arms, sliding them down then back up again with just a little more pressure. Stepping a little closer to her, Harley felt the brush of his erection against her skin. That light touch sent a jolt through them both. But when his hands finally glided along her ribs, then up to cup her breasts, Harley couldn’t stop herself from making a soft hiss through her teeth. 

Joker pulled his hands away. “Sorry…” His voice was heavy, a slight quiver to his tone, a mix of heady desire and the fear he had hurt her or upset her. 

“Don’t be--I want you to touch me.” Harley looked up at him, her gaze soft, the desire making her eyes shimmer. “I want you to touch me. I want to touch you.” 

They stared at each other for several beats before Joker leaned down and kissed her, his hands lifting to cup her breasts. The little sounds she made, muffled against his warm lips as Joker squeezed her breasts, were soft little moans and gasps. His soapy thumbs played across her hard nipples with agonizing slowness and each stroke sent a jolt right to her groin. The wanting she felt for him was so intense Harley would swear her head was spinning. 

Harley reached out and laid her hands against his chest, moving them in a slow clockwise motion. His skin was soft, his pecs firm under her touched. She ran her hands slowly down his torso, feeling the play of muscles under her slick, soapy touch. His stomach was firm, but his skin warm and soft. 

Their kissing became more heated as Joker’s tongue traced her lips a moment before plunging into her mouth again while he continued to squeeze and caress one of her breasts. His other hand skated slowly along her stomach, his touch light and pleasant. Goosebumps erupted over her skin as he traced her hip with his fingertips, sliding along her stomach using his middle finger to gently, slowly circle her belly button. Harley whimpered, catching his bottom lip with her teeth and tugging gently. 

The shower water rained down on them washing away the soap even as they continued to rub their hands over each other. Harley’s groin ached, her clitoris throbbing with the beat of her heart. The intense tickle that Joker sent through her each time his thumb circled and rubbed against her nipple had her groaning loudly. She wanted to beg him to touch her, to plead with Joker that she needed him. 

Her response to his gentle, teasing touches was so skate her hands down over his stomach, sliding her fingers into the green hair around his pale erection, causing Joker to hiss her name against her lip. “Harley...Be mine Harley…” he begged, opening his eyes to gaze down at her. 

Sliding her hands down until she could run her fingers along his length, made Joker hiss and groan deeply she whispered back. “Yes, if you’ll be mine Joker.” 

He smiled down at her, gently pressing her back against the wall of the shower. “Yes.” He groaned. “Always yours…” He slid his fingers through the hair at her groin, then gently between her legs. 

Harley gasped when his warm, wet fingers touched her, brushing against her swollen clitoris, causing her to jump. He didn’t pull his fingers away, but instead whispered without moving them. “This all right?” 

“Yes,” she moaned back, sliding her hands along his length, making Joker groan in response even as she repeated her answer. “Yes.” 

Joker brushed his nose against hers, his tongue flicking out to brush her lips as his fingers began to move lightly against her, two of his long, graceful fingers rubbing up and down against her clitoris, the water making his touch slick and slippery. 

Moaning deeply, Harley leaned back against the wall while grasping Joker with both hands. The soap made her fingers slippery against the thick, slick skin of his erection. She touched and squeezed gently, letting her fingertips explore the head of his erection, feeling the soft skin at the end of his penis, her groin aching in response to Joker’s groans and hisses, his hips bucking and thrusting toward her. 

The next few moments felt like a blur of sensation to Harley, a blinding mixture of feelings--lust, erotic kisses, and intimate touches. They were both breathing raggedly, panting, their hearts beating out quick, synchronized beats as they continued to touch each other while the warm water beat down gently on them. 

He was so slick and hard that Harley wanted to know what having him in her mouth would be like. She licked her lips while she touched him, her tongue flicking out to brush against Joker’s tongue when she groaned. She could feel heat in her groin building up, higher and higher. Her body tensed even as Joker’s touches became a little faster, applying just the right amount of pressure against her clitoris to make her jerk with pleasure, her knees to wobble, and her toes to literally curl. 

She rocked her hips, pushed against his fingers, her wet hair stuck to her shoulders and face. Her hands wrapped around his length. His warm, satin soft erection filled her hands and she squeezed a little tighter, drawing out a groan from Joker. He thrust toward her touch, the remaining soap on her hands caused him to slide in and out of her touch. God even the movement of his pelvis was making her tense with pleasure. She liked the feel of his erection sliding through her hands, loved the sound of his ragged breathing, the way his eyes glowed under his lashes when he looked at her. 

“Harley…” He groaned against her mouth, his fingers moving against her clitoris, causing her to shiver and jerk. 

“Uh...Joker…” Her entire body tightened for a moment, tension and pleasure from Joker’s fingers between her legs had her almost on her toes when she suddenly felt as if something broke. 

There was a snap, the tension in her body breaking, made Harley cry out, her entire body arching against Joker’s touch. The orgasm hit her hard, like nothing she had felt before as she felt the pleasure course through every part of her. It was almost exactly like an explosion, the only way she could think of how she felt. She gasped for air, thrusting her hips against him, riding her orgasm like a surfer on a wave. 

The moment she cried out, Joker, who had been struggling, fighting off his climax even as her fingers sent jolts through him, quakes of pleasure like he’d never felt before, felt himself lose the battle. But the moment Harley came, the moment her voice broke into a moan of erotic release, Joker couldn’t hold back. 

With a low, deep groan he climaxed. 

Harley felt the hot splatters of his release against her stomach and around her hands. Joker’s ragged gasps and moans elicited a delightful shudder through her. She kept rubbing her hands over him, feeling the warm, stickiness of his cum against her hands. 

She loved it, loved the way he sounded and felt. 

Joker pulled his hands away from her to settle them against the shower stall wall, his wet green hair falling forward around his face while Harley kept on stroking him. 

He began to tremble and shudder, begging her softly. “Please stop…” 

Harley licked her lips looking down at him in her hands, seeing the thick white covering her hands before she glanced back up to his beautiful blue eyes, her lips curved into an impish smile. 

“Sorry,” she murmured without really meaning it. 

Joker chuckled laying his forehead against hers. “Don’t be. I’m sorry I got you dirty again.” He smiled a little shyly, which only made Harley’s heart skip a beat. 

She giggled softly. “Don’t be.” She rose up on her toes, her lips hovering over his mouth. “I enjoyed it.” 

Joker chuckled, his cheeks reddening before he cupped her face in his hands. His long fingers caressed the sides of her throat before he covered her mouth in a kiss that brought the fire in her blood right back to life. Moaning softly, she caressed his tongue with hers, losing herself for a few moments in his kiss before he pulled back to stare into her eyes. 

They looked into each other's eyes for a long few beats before Joker reached up and ran his fingers over her wet hair. “Promise me something Harley…” 

“Anything,” she whispered, pressing herself close to him. 

Joker kissed her tenderly on the lips, then the tip of her nose, and his hands on her face trembled ever so slightly. “Promise me you’ll stay...with me…” He said softly, but his voice was filled with an ache that Harley felt too. 

He had asked her before and he would probably ask her again she realized. 

She didn’t mind though. She needed to be reassured as much as he did, because they had both been hurt, had both been poisoned by other people, but now they had each other. She didn’t want to lose Joker either. Whatever it was that was growing between them was something special, something new and wondrous. She didn’t want to give this, to give him up. 

“Always,” she whispered, brushing her nose against his mouth, whispering again, “I swear.” 

Joker smiled at her and brushed his lips over hers. His warm breath tickled her lips. “Thank you.” 

Slowly, tenderly, he kissed her mouth again before moving to kiss the bruises that still marred her face. His lips moved with tender, sweet care over her face, kissing each bruise before he slowly began to make his way down her body. 

He kissed every bruise, the ones that Guy had left on her body, the ones she had collected since being here; Joker kissed every bruise until Harley felt tears stinging her eyes, not from pain, but from his caring ministrations. He came back up and cupped her face, kissing her passionately, tenderly until all she could think about was him. 

* 

After the shower they dressed in their pajamas before curling into bed together. 

Harley smiled happily. This moment with Joker was perfect, she had never been this happy, not once in her life that she could remember. 

She fell asleep with her head on Joker’s chest, his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head while she caressed his bare chest. 

She had never felt this safe, this relaxed, this cherished before, and she loved it. 

* 

The next morning Harley woke to find that Joker was gone from the bed, but she could hear his laughter outside. She yawned, stretching her arms over her head, she felt all warm and liquid after last night. Her cheeks burned as she remembered the shower, the incredible orgasm she had, the look on Joker’s face when he had climaxed. 

She shivered and giggled with pleasure. 

She quickly dressed, having no idea what time it was, but she thought it must be early since Mary hadn’t showed up yet. When she stopped to look at the clock over the little oven, she saw that it was actually an hour after when she should have been at practice. Frowning, Harley pulled on some pink capri sweatpants and a long sleeved green t-shirt that hung off her shoulders, showing the straps of her black sports bra. She pulled on some ankle socks and grabbed her shoes, heading to the door, her hair still braided from last night when she had braided it before bed. 

She pushed the door open to see Joker outside with Duela and Dick. 

“Okay, now grab my hands and hold your body still…” Joker was dressed in a pair of loose purple pants, some tennis shoes, and was shirtless despite the morning chill in the air. The pale man was crouched with one knee on the ground, the other bent, his hands out to Duela who was wearing a blue leotard with sparkling blue leggings. The little girl ran at Joker reaching for his hands while Dick, who was dressed in his own work out clothes of grey shorts and a darker grey t-shirt watched, his arms crossed over his chest. Joker grabbed Duela’s hands and lifted her into the air. 

Duela swung her legs up into the air and held her arms and legs stiff while Joker slowly stood up, holding her up. Once Joker was standing, Duela let go of one of Joker’s hands and held her arm out, balancing herself with one hand while Joker held her up. 

Harvey, who Harley hadn’t seen leaning against the RV, began to clap. “That was perfect, Duela!!” 

The little girl giggled with pleasure looking down at Joker who winked at her as he walked slowly around while holding her up. 

Dick yelled excitedly. “Wow Duela! That’s awesome!” 

As Joker moved in a slow circle holding Duela up, Harley could see that the little girl was all smiles. 

Harley bit her bottom lip, her eyes on Joker’s chest, stomach and arms. The weak morning sunlight danced across his ghostly pale skin, highlighting his lean muscles. Looking at him had Harley recalling last night, holding him in the shower, both of them naked... 

“Hey Harley!” 

Harley jumped a foot, letting out a startled squeak, her attention dragged over to Dick who had walked over to her smiling. 

Harley grabbed at her chest. “Oh god…” She took a breath. “You startled me.” 

Dick lifted his brows. “Sorry.” 

“Oh it's fine.” Harley giggled just as Joker was slowly helping Duela swing back down to the ground. 

Joker was all smiles as he hurried over to Harley, his arms snaking around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. Harley sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“Good morning beautiful,” Joker whispered, his eyes dancing with pleasure at seeing her. 

“Morning,” she murmured back with a wide smile. “I’m late,” she added. Joker responded by kissing her. Melting against him, Harley forgot all about being late for practice, instead focusing on the taste of Joker’s mouth against hers, the feel of his body, the warmth of him. 

He pulled away far too soon for Harley’s liking. “Mary said to let you sleep a little after last night,” he informed her. “You were sleeping so deeply, I figured I’d just let you sleep.” 

Harley smiled and brushed her nose against Joker’s only periphally aware of Harvey and Dick watching them with interest. “I would have preferred if you’d woke me up so I could spend time with you.” 

Joker smiled, kissing the corner of her mouth before he murmured, “You looked too cute sleeping with a long line of drool coming out of your mouth. I couldn’t wake you.” He giggled at her when Harley made a face of disgust. 

“Seriously?” 

Joker grinned and winked at her. 

Harley snickered and playfully smacked him on the chest. “J!” 

Joker laughed and held her a little tighter. 

Dick nodded, adding. “Yeah, practice starts in about half an hour, so you have enough time to eat if you want.” 

Duela raced over. “HI HARLEY!!” 

Joker had the good sense to let Harley go in time for Duela to slam into Harley with a hug around the hips. Harley laughed, hugging the little girl back. “Hey! So what were you all doing?” she asked while hugging Duela. 

Dick shrugged. “Well, I’m supposed to be getting some fresh chalk…” 

“But he stopped by to be a delinquent first,” Joker added with a laugh and a wink at Dick to simply shrugged again and smiled. 

“According to my mom, yep.” He chuckled. 

Duela released Harley and danced back. “Joker was helping me practice. I want to be a gymnast!” 

Harvey chuckled and walked over to fluff his daughter’s hair. “We are going to add some more flashiness to our show for when we get to Gotham. The holiday shows can bring a lot of guests to Gotham, so we wanted to spice up our act from not just being sideshow freaks.” 

Joker smiled, his hands on his hips. “I was just helping Duela with her balance. She’s a natural though.” 

Harvey nodded. “I’m the one who is going to need the help, though I’m hoping I can talk Joker into joining us…” Harvey lifted his eyebrows at Joker, who laughed and shook his head, but Harley clapped her hands. “Oh! Maybe we could do a show together?!” 

Joker blinked, glancing at Harley, but she looked so excited by the idea he simply laughed. “Well, you know we’ll have to discuss it on the way to Gotham. I’m sure we can come up with something that Haley will like.” 

Duela jumped into the air with a loud voice. “YIPEE!!” 

Dick sighed. “I better get back before my mom comes looking for me.” He walked over to Duela, motioning over his shoulder. “You wanna come with me to get some fresh chalk? We can talk about what you guys can do on the way--maybe we can come up with something?” 

Duela nodded and grabbed Dick’s hand. “YES!” 

Harvey chuckled. “All right, but Duela--you be back here before lunch.” 

“Yes Daddy!” Duela said with only a hint of petulance in her tone before she and Dick took off at a run. 

Harvey sighed watching his daughter and Dick disappear among the trailers. “God, she’s growing up so fast.” He let out another sigh before smiling at Harley. “I saved you some breakfast. I made a large pot of fresh oatmeal…” 

“That sounds great…” Harley said with a smile as Joker weaved his fingers with hers when he took her hand. They shared a smile before the two of them walked over to Harvey’s trailer. 

* 

Not far away, hiding in the shadows of some of the RV’s, Samson narrowed his eyes. 

He had stopped when he saw Dick Greyson with Joker and Harvey. Stupid kid kept hanging around that fucker even though his mother told him not to… 

Samson went still as an idea came to him. He grinned and hurried off to go find his sister. 

* 

Mary Greyson was heading back to the big top tent after stopping at the mess tent to grab some bottles of water. The big top was where she and the family as well as the other acrobats were going to start practice soon. She was resisting the urge to go and fetch Harley on her way back to the tent. She had run into Joker earlier and while they had been civil, she didn’t really feel like running into him again. Not only did she not like the man, she didn’t trust him. There was just something unsettling about that clown. 

She sighed and decided to let Harley show up on her own. If she was too late, Mary would talk to her about being tardy, but she felt she could give the girl some slack after last night’s performance. 

It was clear that Harley Quinn was a natural. Mary and her husband had agreed that Harley’s performance on the aerial silks had been beautiful. Mary was excited to see what the young woman could do with more practice, a real routine. Maybe she could even get Harley to perform on an aerial hoop too. They hadn’t had someone who did the hoop in a long time and with the holiday shows in Gotham coming up, that could be a real plus to drawing in crowds. Pretty girl performing with the aerial silks and the ring? She smiled at the thought when she heard someone say her son’s name. 

“Dick was there again?” 

Mary frowned. It was Raya. 

“Yeah, I saw him with Joker. That fucking clown was giving him some cigarettes again.” Mary recognized the other voice; it was Samson. Mary’s eyes widened and she went tense. Very slowly, she walked closer, their voices were coming from between two trailers just a few steps in front of her. She didn’t see them, which meant they were probably in the narrow alley created by the trailers. She kept her steps silent, walking closer before she leaned against the trailer’s side to listen. 

“I saw him offer the kid a drink from a bottle of whiskey too,” Samson added. “I thought about going over and saying something, giving that fucking clown a piece of my mind, but I wasn’t sure I should get involved.” Samson fell silent then added. “That clown is going to turn that kid into a freak like him.” 

Raya hissed back. “You know I thought I saw them talking the other day too. It looks like Joker had given him some magazines, but I didn’t think anything of it…” 

Samson didn’t say anything for a few moments. (Mary didn’t realize on the other side that he was trying not to laugh at his sister’s improving a dirty magazine story. That poor kid was going to have his mother tossing his room looking for cigarettes, porno rags and booze!) 

“Porn mags? Yeah, I saw Dick hiding something and it looked like some old Hustlers,” Samson added with a smirk at his sister. He wished he could see Mary’s expression. He was sure her face was bright red. 

Raya sighed. “And to think I used to have a thing for that degenerate clown. Makes me sick and ashamed.” 

Samson sighed. “Well I’m just glad you see reason now.” 

“What about that poor girl Harley? God knows what he’s going to do to her…” Raya said like she was upset. “Someone really needs to help her…” Raya added. “...get her away from him before it's too late.” 

“You’re right. Everything that clown touches turns to poison. I don’t know why Haley keeps him around,” Samson said, then sighed again. “Well I need to get going. See you later sis.” 

“Okay Sam, be careful,” Raya said. 

Mary heard the two of them walk away. She was holding her hands in fists, her face bright, angry red. 

That fucking clown was trying to ruin her son! 

She spun around and headed quickly toward the big top. She was going to have to talk to her husband and then they were going to have words with their son. 

* 

Harley ate quickly, not wanting to be late, but as she rushed out of Harvey’s trailer with a thank you for breakfast, Joker went with her, grabbed her hand and spun her around into his arms. “You, my pumpkin pie, cannot go anywhere without kissing me first,” Joker said with a pout. 

Harley giggled, reaching up to run her fingers through his thick green hair with her free hand. 

“Never,” she whispered, blushing prettily in the late morning light. 

Joker gazed at her with such tenderness that Harley’s eyes teared up as her emotions twisted and turned in her chest. She knew she was falling hard for this man, maybe too hard. She was sure if she could talk to Pamela, her best friend would tell her that things were moving too fast between her and Joker right after Guy, that she was emotionally unstable right now and shouldn’t be starting a new relationship. All valid points, but Harley didn't care, didn’t care at all. All she cared about was Joker. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, his eyes slowly moving over her face. Even with her healing bruises in purples, blues, greens, and yellows marking her face, Joker thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. “So beautiful...why are you with me?” he asked. 

Harley brushed the tips of her fingers along his lips. “Because you are you. You’re healing me Joker...healing me when no one else could or would.” Harley blinked back tears and smiled. “I want to be with you.” 

Joker chuckled. “You are crazy, you know that?” 

Harley grinned at him and wrinkled her nose with a giggle. “Maybe I am.” 

“I’m not complaining, mind you,” he whispered. “I like crazy.” 

He pulled her closer and kissed her, a kiss that Harley felt like a rush through her entire body. She tightened her hold on him, returning his kiss passionately. 

* 

Singing to herself under her breath as she walked toward the big top, Harley was floating on cloud nine. Her heart felt light and she was in love. 

She was in love with Joker. Harley wanted to shout it to everyone. She was in love! 

She repeated the thought to herself with a secret smile. 

She was in love, in love with Joker. 

Doing a little happy spin she didn’t see Samson until she spun around and slammed right into his chest. 

Samson laughed and wrapped his arms around her. “Well hello. I knew you would see reason eventually.” 

Harley gasped when he touched her. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and only a pair of speedo shorts, which caused her to nearly scream when she touched his bare skin. Goosebumps of disgust rolled over her skin, but she stopped herself from screaming with a hard swallow. 

She slammed her hands against his chest and pushed. “Let go of me!!” 

Samson released her, continuing to smile as he put his hands up. “Sorry beautiful, but you ran into me. I was just catching you.” 

Making a sour face, Harley stepped back from him. “Sorry.” 

She started to walk around him, but Samson stepped in front of her. “Hey, I was wondering if we could talk.” 

Harley sighed, stopping herself from bumping into him again. “What on earth would you want to talk about?” 

Samson shrugged. “I don’t know...I just like to watch a pretty girl talk.” He smirked. “I like watching those pretty full lips of yours move. Makes a man think about things.” 

Harley made a disgusted face and started to push past him, but Samson stopped her again. “Okay, sorry Harley.” 

Harley glared at him. “No you’re not.” 

“I am, really.” He smiled and gave Harley his most charming smile. “You know you are a beautiful woman and sometimes I forget myself.” He reached out and tucked a loose hair back behind her ear. Harley jerked back, wrapping her arms tight around herself as if she could protect herself from him, but Samson didn’t move, just smiled. 

“You know a guy like me can get any girl he wants, but sometimes…” He sighed. “It’s too much and I want a real woman. You know what I mean?” He furrowed his brow, then smiled at her. “I want someone mature, beautiful, sexy, not just some fangirl…” He reached out and lightly dragged his fingers down her arm before Harley stepped out of his reach again. 

“Can’t you give me a chance?” Samson pleaded. 

Harley wrapped her arms tight around herself, trying to protect herself from Samson’s touches. “I don’t think so.” 

Samson narrowed his eyes at her, his voice dropping its pleasant tone. “What kind of dick was up your ass to make you act like such a bitch? Or maybe you need a dick up your ass to loosen you up a little?” He chuckled. 

Harley’s eyes widened at him and her body stiffened. The words weren’t exactly the same, but tone was a perfect match. She heard the echo of Guy’s voice in her head when Samson spoke. The words Guy had yelled at her when she had called him to tell him she didn’t want to see him again. It was the night they had broken up, after she found out he had cheated on her with Cynthia, the night before he had attacked her…. 

“Stupid bitch, you won’t sleep with me because I’m not good enough? What dick is up your ass? Eh? Maybe that’s exactly what you need, stupid bitch...” 

The words echoed in her head, quickly followed by what he had said the night he tried to rape her. 

Samson growled softly. “You know, I know all about women like you...think you’re something special when all you are is a piece of ass.” 

Harley was trembling as she heard Guy yelling at her… 

“It’s your fault I fucked Cynthia. If you hadn’t been such a stuck up bitch, acting like your pussy is something special, I wouldn’t have cheated on you, you stupid bitch!!! You’re just a slut! A whore like the rest of them…” 

Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she couldn’t stop herself from trembling, but this time when Samsom leaned close to her to spit more vitriol into her face, Harley didn’t hold herself back. 

She wasn’t going to take it. 

Her hand snapped out before she realized she was doing it, to slap Samson hard across the face. She hit him with enough strength that his head snapped to the side. The sound of her hand hitting his cheek echoed in the space against the sides of the trailers. 

Samson spun back around and reacted instantly. 

He backhanded Harley across the face hard enough that Harley’s entire body spun and she dropped to the ground, the taste of blood, hot and coppery in her mouth. 

Samson glared down at her. This was not how this was supposed to go. When he’d seen her, he thought he might just try one more time, pour on the charm. It usually worked with most girls, but Harley Quinn was such a stupid bitch! He didn’t know what Joker had done to her, or maybe she was just that stupid. 

He pointed down at Harley as she sat up holding a hand to her face. “This is your own fault you stupid, stupid, basic bitch. Your fault.” He thrust his finger at her for emphasis before he stormed away. 

Harley stayed on the ground, one hand on her throbbing cheek, bitter, angry tears falling from her eyes. 

“Harley?” 

She turned at the sound of Duela’s voice to see Duela and Dick standing in the shadow of one of the small spaces between trailers, both looking pale and frightened.


	12. Tit for Tat

Duela raced over and threw her arms around Harley in a hug so tight that the little girl threatened to cut off her ability to breathe. Harley didn’t push her away or try to break free, but instead she simply hugged the little girl back with an equal amount of enthusiasm. 

“That was so scary,” Duela whispered against Harley’s shoulder. “I don’t like him, Samson is always such a bully. He’s always mean to me and daddy and now he hurt you.” She tightened her hold and said with emotion, “I’m gonna tell daddy and Joker.” 

Holding Duela, rubbing her hands along the little girl’s back, Harley whispered. “I’m okay, it’s nothing.” 

Looking over Duela’s shoulder, Harley saw Dick standing still. The little boy looked angry with his eyes were narrowed and his hands balled into fists. He looked as if he wanted to march after Samson himself. He looked over at Harley and Duela, his blue eyes shimmering with tears of anger. 

“I hate Samson,” he ground out between his teeth, his tone bitter and angry in a way that was surprising coming from a child. 

Harley released Duela, reaching up to wipe away her tears. “I’m okay, I promise.” 

Frowning, Dick pointed at Harley’s face. “You’re starting to bruise--you’re not okay.” 

Harley reached down and lightly touched her cheek. She winced when her fingers brushed along her cheekbone, where already she could feel the slight swelling. Just what she needed, a new bruise. “I’ll get some ice for the swelling, but…” She frowned. “I don’t think you should tell Joker.” 

“Why not?” Dick demanded. 

Harley frowned. Part of her felt guilty for getting herself hurt again, as if somehow Samson hitting her was all her fault. It wasn’t like she had gone out of her way to find Samson and get into a confrontation with him, but she had hit him when she could have simply tried to walk away or scream, which might have driven him off… 

But even knowing that didn’t excuse Samson from slapping her, and a little voice in the back of her mind hissed at her, telling Harley that she was the reason for that asshole’s behavior, as if she had caused him to become a jerk, even though her logical mind told her that this wasn’t--couldn’t be--the case. 

“I’ll tell him,” Harley finally replied to Dick. 

She pushed herself to her feet, dusting the dirt off her backside. “We should probably get going before your mother comes looking for us.” Harley lightly touched her cheek again. “Think your mom will notice?” she asked Dick who gave her the type of withering look only a twelve year old boy could give. 

“Yeah, she notices everything,” Dick muttered. 

Harley sighed, reaching up to rub her fingers against her closed eyes before sighing. “Okay, we need to get going. Can you walk Duela back?” Harley asked Dick only to have Duela put her hands on her hips, looking annoyed. “I can walk myself back.” 

“I'm sure you can, but for me will you let Dick walk you back?” Harley asked in a sweet tone. 

Duela wrinkled her nose after a few seconds and relented. “Fine.” 

Harley smiled, ruffling the girl’s short hair. “I’ll see you in a bit Dick.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dick asked, his anger dissolving into worry and concern. 

“I promise, Samson doesn’t hit as hard as he thinks he does.” Harley smiled and winked at Dick before she hurried off. Once she was away from the children, her stomach dropped to her feet causing her to reach out and lay a hand against the side of a trailer to steady herself. 

She felt a wave of nausea that came from a combination of fear, anger, and violent revulsion because Sansom was trying to pull her into a situation similar to the one she had escaped from with Guy. She couldn't help but remember Guy’s body lying on the floor of her apartment, blood leaking from his head, dead. He was dead and it had been because of her. She had defended herself, but at the cost of everything: her life, her friend, her schooling. And while she was happy with her new life, Guy had taken her old life from her. Now history was repeating itself in many ways with Samson. 

Except Harleen had to wonder, would she really mind if Samson suffered the same fate? Her thoughts returned to the present. The thought that Samson’s actions could cause her to lose everything for a second time made her sick with fear and tension. She didn’t want to lose this life that she was creating as Harley Quinn instead of Harleen Quinzel, but what she feared losing most wasn’t her persona, but rather who she had fallen in love with. 

She couldn’t lose Joker. 

She was not going to lose the man she was in love with; she just couldn’t allow that to happen, Harley vowed to herself as she walked, unaware of her hands clenched into fists. 

* 

Joker whistled as he walked among the trailers heading over to see Haley. He’d talked to Harvey some more about the ideas the other man had to change up the performance that he and his daughter did. He had wanted to transform it from something more than simply a sideshow, but maybe create something in which he and his daughter were more than a couple of two-faced freaks. He’d had some really good ideas and Duela had the ability to be quite the little gymnast with a tiny bit of training. Joker thought he’d help Harvey out by saying something to Haley. 

He’d pulled on a t-shirt and slipped on some shoes before heading out, but he was taking a leisurely path to Haley’s trailer. He was in a good mood. Hell, he was in love and it felt wonderful. He seldom felt wonderful, usually those sorts of feelings only occurred when he’d been performing, but Harley had changed all that. 

Smiling Joker thought about despite losing his trailer and the building tensions with Samson, he felt happy, really happy, and it was all because fate had dropped Harley on his doorstep. He’d just started to whistle again when he was struck from the side, arms wrapped around him holding him tight and nearly knocking him over. 

Twisting around and looking down at his side, Joker smiled in surprise when he saw the top of Duela’s head. “Hey sweetheart, what’s up?” He reached down and gently rubbed her hair. 

Duela squeezed him tightly, her voice muffled against his side. “I’m not supposed to tell.” 

Frowning in concern, Joker reached down and loosened her hold on him so he could pick her up and carry her on his hip like she was five again. Duela was tiny for her age, so lifting her up and setting her on his hip was fairly easy. 

She ducked her head to avoid eye contact with him, forcing Joker to hunch down a little and to try to catch her eye. “All right sweetheart, tell Uncle Joker what’s wrong?” 

Duela looked up. Her bottom lip was sticking out in a world-class pout, but her eyes were watery which told Joker she wasn’t faking to get attention this time. “Come on…” He teased her, smiling. “You don’t want to make your Uncle Joker cry now do you?” 

Duela sucked her bottom lip in, looking upset before she murmured, “Harley got hurt.” 

Joker went very still and his voice dropped to a whisper. “What?” 

“It was Samson, Harley hit him, then he hit her really hard.” Duela sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes. “It was scary, but Harley told us not to tell.” 

“Why?” Joker asked, trying to keep his tone even. 

“She said she would tell you, but…” Duela frowned and sniffed again. “I was just scared and…” She didn’t say anything else, but instead Duela wrapped her arms around Joker and buried her head against his shoulder. 

Joker frowned and rubbed her back. ”Let’s get you back to your daddy. Don’t worry, Uncle joker will take care of it.” 

Joker turned to carry Duela back to her father. Haley was just going to have to wait. 

* 

Harley rushed into the tent, ready to forget about Samson and get to practicing on the silks; the pain in her face had faded to a dull throb, dull enough that she could ignore it. 

“There you are!” Harley heard Mary shout at her from her left, the woman's voice carrying through the tent. 

Harley let out a sigh, turned to face Mary as the woman marched up to her. Clearly something else was bothering her, Harley thought, because she wasn’t late… 

“Do you know what Joker…” Mary’s voice trailed off when she saw the freshly developing bruise on Harley’s cheek. “Harley! Did Joker hit you?” 

“What?” Harley’s hand went to her cheek, her eyes wide in shock that Mary would think Joker would lay a hand on her. “No, no, it wasn’t him…” 

“Then who was it?” Mary reached out and snagged Harley’s chin in her hand, turning the other woman’s face one way then the next as she examined the bruise. 

“Look, it was an accident…” Harley started, but Mary interrupted her. 

“You said it wasn’t Joker which implies that it was someone else, not an accident.” Mary said softly, though her voice still had a rod of iron through it. 

Harley frowned, surprised by Mary’s softness. “Look, I don’t want to start any trouble. I just want to practice and get back to Joker so we can rehearse for tonight.” 

Mary pressed her lips together, clearly wanting to say something else, but instead she simply grunted. “Fine, but if this happens again, I will not keep quiet.” 

Harley nodded and gave Mary a genuine smile. “Thank you.” 

Mary sighed and pointed toward the area where the silks hung in the tent. “The silks are set up, go practice a routine or something.” The woman was clearly flustered and still upset about the bruise on Harley’s face, as well as whatever else had upset her beforehand, but Harley wasn’t going to ask too many questions. Instead Harley nodded and hurried off. 

Mary frowned, watching Harley go before she turned and headed out of the tent to go search her son’s room for pornos and cigarettes. She also thought about asking her husband to go speak to Joker. 

That clown didn’t like her, but at least he did have a grudging respect for her husband. 

* 

Harvey shook his head. He was holding Duela, who had her arms and legs wrapped around her father like she was a monkey. “Joker, now you can’t just go and confront Samson. Maybe you should go find Harley first?” 

Growling in frustration and anger, Joker shook his head. “Samson keeps pushing things, pushing and pushing.” The growl in his voice became deeper and deeper as he anger built. “You and I both know it was Samson who burned down my trailer…” 

“No we don’t know, I suspect that yes it was him, but we don’t know Joker. It could have been anyone…” Harvey felt scared for his friend, scared that Haley might actually take Samson’s side or he might break the unspoken circus rule and decide he needed to bring in an outside source, like the police. 

Joker growled in frustration. “Then what am I supposed to do? Wait until he does something worse?” 

“No…” Harvey sighed, walking over to put Duela down on her bed in the back of the small trailer. “Just…” Harvey let out another sigh. “I don’t know what to tell you to do, except be careful. Samson is an idiot--we all know that--but he’s a dangerous idiot. I’m scared of what he’ll do if he knows Duela saw him smack Harley, I’m afraid of what will happen to you or Harley.” He shook his head. “ I think his sister is worse, though. Under that veneer of sweetness Raya is nasty, just as much, if not nastier than her brother.” He frowned walking back over to Joker and laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, Harley, or to me and Duela. Samson could make things bad for all of us and I honestly don’t trust Haley to have our backs. He is a good man, but his first loyalty is to the circus as a whole, not the individuals within the circus--you know what I mean?” He pressed his lips together, added, “Right now, especially after Harley’s performance last night, she might be worth more to Haley than Samson, but I wouldn't be willing to bet on it. Samson and his sister have been with this circus for a while. Harley’s new and there’s been a lot of trouble since she arrived…” He squeezed Joker’s shoulder. “Get evidence, then go to Haley. If he can’t deny the evidence, then he’ll do the right thing, but he isn’t going to go on just Harley’s word or yours.” 

Joker closed his eyes working his jaw back and forth in his anger and frustration before he finally hissed. “Fine, I’ll talk to Harley first, find out what happened before I do anything else.” 

Harvey squeezed his shoulder. “Good.” 

Joker sighed glancing over at Duela who was watching the adults with wide eyes. 

“You okay?” he asked her softly. Harvey glanced over at his daughter who was chewing on one of her fingernails, but she nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I hate Samson.” She frowned, looking unhappy, but not as scared as she had been earlier. 

Joker smiled at her. “Good.” 

Harvey walked over to sit on the bed beside his daughter, running a hand over her head protectively before he looked up at Joker. “You sure you are all right?” 

Joker shook his head. “No, but I’ll be fine...I’ll…” He sighed rolling his shoulders to try to loosen the tension in them. “I’ll go and talk to Haley about your idea for your performance like I was going to…” He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. “And I’ll talk to Harley about what happened before I bring it up to Haley, okay?” He looked at Harvey from between his fingers. 

Harvey grinned at him. “Good, and thank you.” 

Running his fingers through his green hair Joker shrugged and headed to the door. “It’s fine...and thank you.” 

Joker pulled the door open and stepped out, leaving Harvey and Duela alone. 

* 

Joker decided to take the long way to Haley’s trailer again, but this time it wasn’t because he was relaxed and happy; this time it was because he needed time to calm himself down. He wanted to clear his head, but the rage had settled into a tight ball in his gut, like a hard, heavy stone he could feel, just sitting in the pit of his stomach where it would make everything sour. 

In order to allow himself to calm down, Joker let his mind drift as he walked, thinking about Harley on the silks, the way she had looked like a magical creature, a fairy dancing with the ribbons around her body, looking ethereal, magical. He recalled the moment she had turned and run into his arms, wrapping herself around him. From there his mind drifted to images of Harley, naked in the shower with him last night, the water running down her body, the sounds of pleasure she made when he touched her, the way she had touched him. The feel of being so close to her, the warmth of her skin, her breath, her tongue sliding along his lips, her hands on him... 

He felt a warmth wash over him, a soft, hazy feeling of pleasure mixed with happiness. The feeling had just started to relax him just as he took a turn walking along the line of trailers that opened up into the common area where the trailers created a circle around Haley’s trailer, forming a communal area. Stepping out, Joker’s eyes widened. Leaning against one of the trailers and using his height to tower over a small woman while he spoke to her--one of the female contortionists, Adaku Joker recalled--was Samson. 

The rage that Joker had felt twisting in his stomach and that had begun to subside, blossomed anew. He went rigid as his hands balled into fists. He started to take a step toward Samson, felt himself move, but in the next instant Joker stopped himself before he’d gone more than that one step. He took a deep breath through his nose, closed his eyes. Slowly, he let the breath out before he took another and did the same thing, slow in and out, breathing. Just focus on the breathing, he mentally said to himself. He’d told Harvey he’d wait, that he would talk to Harley first, then Haley he reminded himself. 

* 

Samson was trying to convince Adaku that they should hook up again. It had been a couple of months since the last time they had gotten together and he had an itch that needed scratching right now. After that stupid talk with Harley Quinn, he needed a good fuck. Adaku hadn’t been his best lay, surprising to him especially considering she was a contortionist. He’d been a bit disappointed, but he had already struck out with several other women this morning so he’d thought what the hell, why not try her again when he saw Adaku practicing with some of the other contortionists. 

He’d been laying on the charm when he noticed Adaku glance over at something beyond Samson. Her expression was a little hard to read, but Samson thought he saw her eyes sparkle for a moment. He turned and saw Joker. 

He didn’t know what the fucking clown was doing, but he had his eyes closed and was just standing there. Fucking freak, Samson thought with disgust. The confrontation he’d had with Harley came back to him, making him angry again. Why the fuck would she want to be with that pale skinned, green haired freak? That infuriated the big man. He was clearly the superior man, while the Joker was some glitter, makeup wearing freak of nature, like Harvey and that little ugly runt he called a daughter. Freaks, all of them. Harley should be with him! She was beautiful, sexy...the things he could show her, but she wouldn't even give him a second look. He didn’t know what that clown had done to her, but he hated the little freak. He didn’t like him the day Haley had brought him on and he hated Joker even more now. 

Samson started to move before he could think better of it. Raya would be annoyed with him, but she wasn’t here... 

* 

Joker had just calmed himself when he heard Samson call out. “Well if it isn’t the fish belly freak. What are you doing over here with the normal folk? Don’t you have a cage you should be in?” Joker opened his eyes slowly to see Samson striding over to him with a smirk on his smug, ugly face. 

Narrowing his eyes, Joker managed to say without too much venom, “Go away Samson.” He started to move past the other man, but Samson’s hand shot out and he shoved Joker hard enough in the middle of his chest that he stumbled back two full steps. 

“What’s the matter fish belly? Too scared to talk with a real man?” Samson grinned. He didn’t care that Raya would be pissed or that he might even get in trouble with Haley. He wanted a fight. After that bitch Harley had made him hit her, made him feel like he’d been the one in the wrong, he needed an outlet. And since trying to get Adaku into his trailer was taking too long, he would settle for pounding the shit out of this clown. Besides, sometimes girls got hot when they watched him showing off just how strong he was by beating up some freak like Joker. 

He might get a fight and a fuck if Joker didn’t fall down and cry like the little shit he was, maybe the clown would finally show some guts and fight him back since he seemed to have goo goo eyes for Harley. 

As he approached, Joker smiled at Samson, that tight lipped smirk smile that Samson hated. “Well when I see a real man, I don’t think I’ll have a problem talking to him. I mean, a real man is more intelligent than a walking monkey. If you see one let me know...a real man that is.” Joker chuckled. If he wasn’t going to get in a physical fight with Samson, he didn’t see why he couldn’t get into a verbal one, even if Samson was sorely under armed. Haley might still get upset, but there wasn’t anything he could do about a battle of words. Sticks and stones may break bones, but words never hurt anyone in a way that could be seen. 

“Shut the fuck up freak,” Samson growled and flexed the muscles of his shoulders and chest. He held his arms up and flexed in the same way he would for the audience during his show. Joker wasn’t sure Samson realized he was doing it, or if he did know, he was doing it and thought that made him look manly. Either way, it looked absurd and it was funny as hell! 

“If I said anything to offend you, it was purely intentional.” Joker snickered. He saw from the corner of his eye that they were just beginning to draw attention. Adaku was watching and a few others had wandered a little closer. 

“What?” Samsom growled again, stepping closer to Joker and tried to tower over him. Joker was taller than Samson by an inch or two, though he had a tendency to slouch, which made him seem less of a threat, along with his much thinner figure. While Samson had size on his side, he looked three times as wide as Joker and far more muscular, but Joker doubted if Samson was actually much stronger. There was a difference in training for a certain look versus training to be strong and Joker liked to focus on strength, because it took strength as well as agility to do what he did. 

Joker grinned, clearly not to least bit frightened of Samson and his posturing. “If I throw a stick will you go away?” He tilted his head with a mild expression of curiosity. 

Samson snarled and shoved Joker, slamming both hands into his chest, but this time Joker was prepared and he barely budged. Samson momentarily looked confused when Joker didn’t move. 

“You’re a fucking idiot freak. I’m sure you’ll lose that smug look when Harley realizes that you’re nothing but a skinny loser with half a dick. When she decides she wants to be with a real man and to mix with normal people, I’ll be ready for her.” Samson grinned wide, showing off all his teeth. “Just don’t know if I would want used goods...or maybe you haven’t gotten any of that sweet pussy yet?” 

Joker tried to keep his expression neutral, but when Samson brought up Harley, using nasty words in association with Harley, he couldn’t stop the soft hiss of anger escaping from his lips. He held his fists so tight that his fingernails were digging into his palms. Joker wanted nothing more than to rip that smug, nasty face of Samson’s right off his fucking skull. But Joker didn’t move. 

It was Samson’s turn to tilt his head with curiosity. “You haven’t been with her have you?” Grinning Samson whispered, “Is she a virgin?” 

Joker blinked for a moment surprised that Samson knew, but the body builder just smirked and tapped the side of his nose. “I got a nose for these things.” He leered, touching a finger to the side of his nose and sniffed loudly. “Well that explains why Harley’s with you, she just doesn’t know any better. I can take care of that, just give me twenty-four hours and I’ll make a real woman out of her--ask anyone.” 

A few more people had arrived to stand around and listen to Joker’s and Samson’s verbal battle. A few of the women snorted and laughed at Samson’s boast, they all knew exactly how many “women” Samson had created; exactly none. 

Snarling through his teeth, Joker stood his ground. “Don’t say her name, don’t ever say it again. I know what you did, that you hit her…” 

This statement caused the crowd that had been gathering slowly around them to hiss and gasp in angry surprise. 

Samson leered once more, trying to use his size to intimidate, but his posturing had no effect on Joker. “What are you doing to do about it fish belly?” 

Joker looked up at Samson, his smile a wide knife cut across his pale face, lips red like they were stained with cherries. Slowly he stood up to his full height, back straight and shoulders relaxed. He wasn’t a great deal taller than Samson, but with his slender build matched with his height, they made Joker seem much, much taller. 

“Why don’t you try me and find out?” Joker chuckled softly, knowing that laughing at Samson was something the muscle-head hated the most. 

“You won’t fight me…” Samson hissed struggling for a moment to keep his expression of derision in place, taking a step back when Joker stood to his full height and telling himself that he didn’t find Joker intimidating at all. 

Shrugging Joker smiled just a little wider still. “Maybe I won’t, you never know. You’ll always wonder if I could have kicked your ass, or if I will kick your ass when you least expect it. You think I won’t fight you? It's you who won’t fight me because you’re scared of losing.” Joker stepped closer to Samson. “You’re scared that you’ll be humiliated in front of everyone, that they’ll know you’re a sham, a fraud, nothing but a whining, sniveling little cocksucker.” Joker’s voice grew lower and lower and twice as menacing. 

Samson growled, but his voice lacked the assurance he’d had moments ago. “You don’t scare me clown. You’re nothing but a skinny faggot.” 

“I’ve been called worse things by better people.” Joker grinned leaning in close to his opponent, but still not touching Samson. He just wanted to egg the brute into throwing the first punch. He knew he had told Harvey he wouldn’t get into anything with Samson and he wasn’t going to. He hadn’t gone looking for him and he wasn’t going to start the fight, but he would fucking finish it if Samson started one. 

“You are nothing Samson, you are not worth my time, worth my energy, and you are definitely not worth me scraping my knuckles on, but believe me, I’ll make you eat your own cock if you touch Harley every again.” Joker’s tone was cold, his blue eyes flat. 

Samson’s entire face turned red and he swung his fist at Joker. Grinning, having finally gotten Samson to react, Joker was ready. When Samson swung at him Joker blocked, deflecting the strike with his forearm. Samson threw a few more quick punches, all aimed at Joker’s face, clearly hoping a good hit to the head would give him an advantage over Joker. 

But Joker easily blocked each of Samson’s swings, taking the impact on his forearms or deflecting the hits with little to no damage. 

The two of them danced around each other, Samson focusing his punches at Joker’s face while Joker easily deflected, waiting for his chance. He could sense that Samson was becoming angrier with each deflected blow, anger was going to make Samson stupider than usual… 

Samson lowered his arms for a split second and that was all the Joker needed. He lunged forward and hit Samson in the face with the same forearm and elbow he’d been using to block, catching the other man in the nose. The big man stumbled back, blood gushing from his nose. He let out a roar and charged Joker like a bull. 

By now there was a large crowd that had gathered to watch and listen to the verbal fight, but now they were cheering loudly, egging on the two fighters. A fight between Joker and Samson was inevitable and everyone had simply been waiting for the day one of them finally laid into the other. 

Samson caught Joker around the waist and lifted him off his feet before slamming his back against the side of a trailer nearly knocking the air from Joker’s lungs. Joker responded by wrapping his right fist with his left hand and bringing both fists down on the back of Samson’s neck as the muscle-headed strongman tried to keep Joker pinned against the trailer and get in a body shot or three. 

With two hard hits Joker forced Samson’s to release him. He hit the ground and stumbled, almost didn’t get his arms up in time as Samson rushed him again, throwing several punches much like a boxer, this time not keeping his swings isolated to Joker’s face, but tried to get a few body shots in. He landed one to Joker’s stomach and another to the side of his abdomen, but Joker only took the pain with a growl before he responded with his own hits, ducking under Samson’s swing to land several quick blows to Samson’s midsection. 

Taking a another wild swing at Joker’s head, Samsom missed when the clown ducked, Joker showing off how quick and dexterous he was, but even so Samson threw a chop instead of a punch, catching Joker in the throat, followed by a punch to the face that landed, splitting Joker’s lip. 

Letting out a choked sound, Joker stumbled back. Samson sneered and rushed Joker, lifting the thinner man off his feet and over Samson’s shoulder, throwing Joker down onto his back. All the air left Joker’s lungs in a rush of pain, his head bouncing on the hard ground. The crowd around them held a mix of boos and cheers. Samson sat on Joker and began to rain down punches at the other man’s face. Joker held his arms up, taking most of the punches, but a few broke through, catching him in the upper lip and across his cheek, but Joker managed to protect his nose and eyes. After delivering a few more punches to Joker, Samson stood as a lot of the crowd cheered, throwing his arms up in the air and prancing around the side of the makeshift circle that the other circus people had formed. Samson gloated while yelling, “See what happens when you go up against a real man?” 

Joker slowly rolled onto his side and spit out a wad of blood, thankful Samson hadn’t hit him hard enough to loosen any teeth. He was playing a dangerous game, letting Samson get the upper hand for a little while, but as he took a few precious seconds, balanced on his hips and fist, leaning forward to catch his breath and watch Samson gloat, Joker smiled slowly. He began to ease himself to his feet, wiping some blood from his lips, smiling as he watched Samson with narrowed eyes, knowing that the arrogant cocksucker thought he was winning instead of the fact that Joker was lulling him into a false sense of superiority. 

When Samson came close enough Joker surged to his feet, grabbed Samson by the shoulder and spun the big man around to face him. The moment Samson’s face turned toward him, Joker used his elbow to hit the other man in the face as hard as he could with several quick sideways thrusts of his forearm, his elbow slamming into Samson’s nose until there was a satisfying crack and another gush of blood. 

Joker began to laugh, his eyes glowing with the rush of adrenaline. 

* 

Harley hung upside down, her arms dangling under her, the silk around her waist and one of her legs, twisted just so that she could hang without worrying about falling. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out, running her fingers through her hair which she had unbraided and slowly pulled her hair out along with extending her arms, the golden strands running through her fingers as she simply let herself hang. 

She felt at peace at the moment. The pain of her encounter with Samson was fading and her thoughts were on the future, her future with Joker and the circus. Smiling Harley let her mind wander remembering the feel of Joker’s skin under her hands, the warmth of his breath… 

“Harley!!” 

Harley’s eyes popped open and she saw Archie waddling quickly across the tent. She frowned at the short clown before reaching up to grab the silk, pulling herself upright before she quickly let go and let the ribbon unwind, sending her rolling back to the floor and onto her feet. 

“Hi Archie…” Harley began, but Archie, panting like a dog, dropped his hands to his knees. “Joker and Samson are having a fight in the common area.” 

“What?” Harley asked in surprise. 

Archie shook his head. “They were bad mouthing each other when Samson took a swing at him, now they are going at each other. I think one of them is going to kill the other.” 

Harley started to run toward the tent entrance with Archie jogging beside her. 

“Joker’s never fought back before,” Archie added which only made Harley’s blood turn to ice. He had to know that Samson had hit her, that was the only explanation. Her heart pounding in her ears, Harley raced for the common area. 

* 

The two men circled each other, Samson growling and huffing like a bull while Joker simply grinned his bloody grin and remained just out of Samson’s reach. In frustration Samson swung again. 

He missed the first two swings but on the third and forth, he caught Joker in the face and in the side. Joker took the hits with a smile spitting blood before he made kissy noises at Samson. “That all you got darling?” 

The crowd watching them all laughed, infuriating Samson. He took another swing, but this time Joker ducked and responded with a hook punch, catching Samson in the kidney with his fist hard enough that Samson let out a gasp of pain. When the big man leaned away from the hit, Joker snapped a hand up to grab the big man’s shoulder, yanking Samson up and forward before he punched the strongman in the face. Samson’s head swung to the side with the impact of Joker’s fist and he fell to his knees. 

This was his chance Joker realized while the man was still kneeling and hit him across the face with his bare knuckles again, snapping Samson’s head to the side, then again with his other fist knocking Samson’s head the other way, but with enough force that Samson hit the ground. The entire time Joker giggled. The sound started low in his chest before the sound began to bubble up turning into something sinister more than humorous. 

Straddling Samson’s chest, Joker began to rain down punches on the man’s face with abandon. He felt the skin on his knuckles split when he hit one of Samson’s teeth, but he didn’t stop, the pain something that he shoved to the far side of his mind. Joker wanted nothing more than to completely ruin Samson’s face. 

At one point Samson sat up reaching out blindly, his face covered in blood trying to grab a hold of Joker’s hands, but Joker grasped Samson around his head with both hands and, with a vicious bloody smile Joker slammed his forehead against Samson. It caused a ringing in his own head, but for Samson the impact had his eyes rolling. Joker let go with a chuckle and Samson’s head hit the ground with a hard smack. Giving in to the violence inside felt freeing. Joker laughed a little louder. 

That was when several circus people rushed forward just as Haley could be heard yelling from somewhere among his people. “Stop this at once!! What’s going on??” 

Joker’s arms were grabbed and yanked behind his back painfully. He was hauled to his feet even as he struggled, turning his head to spit blood in the faces of the people pulling him off of Samson though he never stopped giggling. A few people rushed to Samson, helping him sit up and wiping the blood from his face just as Harley, with a huffing Archie in tow, came bursting through the crowd. 

When she saw Joker she let out a gasp of astonishment and raced over to him. “Let him go!!” she yelled at the people holding his arms. She didn’t recognize the men that held Joker’s arms back, or it could be that she was blinded by anger and fear when she saw Joker being manhandled while his face was bloody. The men holding Joker let go of him when Harley wrapped her arms around his torso making it clear she wasn’t going to let go and they would be forced to haul her along with them. 

Joker sagged into Harley’s arms almost pulling them both down to the ground. Wrapping her arm around his waist, and pulling his other arm around her shoulders, Harley kept Joker on his feet. 

“What happened?” she asked breathlessly, her eyes filled with worry and panic. 

Joker grinned a bloody smile at her. “I gave Samson as good as he gave this time, and I’ll point out he swung first--everyone saw it!” he said loudly which drew some murmurs from the crowd of circus people before his attention zeroed in on the newly blossoming bruise on Harley’s cheek. 

Reaching over with shaky, bloody fingers, Joker touched her cheek. “He did hit you…” His voice sounded sad and shocked, like he didn’t want to believe it, but here was the proof. 

“Hold Samson!” Haley hissed as Samson tried to lunge at Joker the moment he was lifted onto his feet, spitting blood and cursing dully. “You motherfucking freak!” 

“You could at least get better material! Using freak so often, the word is losing its sting darling,” Joker yelled back with a grin spreading across his pale face, but unlike Samson he didn’t lunge; he stayed right where he was beside Harley, his arm around her shoulders. 

“What the fuck was this all about?” Haley moved to stand between them, gesturing at each man and the surrounding crowd who had been watching. “I want someone to tell me what the hell’s going on?!” 

Joker pointed at Samson. “He started it. He hit me first.” He didn’t care if it sounded a little childish, it was the truth. 

“I did not!” Samson yelled back. 

“Yeah you did Samson,” someone in the crowd called out. “I saw him, he and Joker were calling each other names when Samson got pissed and swung…” This was defended by a few other witnesses. Joker’s smile widened. 

“I was only defending myself,” Joker growled with a glare at Samson. “And he hit Harley…” 

That little bit of information from Joker had the entire crowd gasping and whispering among themselves. Haley gave Samson a warning glare before he turned his attention to Harley. “Is this true? Did Samson hit you?” 

Harley froze. That fear she had let go earlier came rushing back as Samson leered at her, Joker looked at her with concern, and Haley, the man who held her life in his hands, waited. Pressing her lips together Harley murmured, “Look, I just want to forget about everything and focus on our last few performances before we head to Gotham--that’s all I want.” Her tone was soft, she cast her eyes down, didn’t want to look at Joker, at anyone. She had thought she was becoming braver, but her fear of possibly losing everything she had started to build here made her shrink back. 

Joker didn’t say anything, but Samson laughed. 

Haley did not look pleased. “If that’s what you want…” he murmured before he growled out. “All right, you all have things you’re supposed to be doing, not standing around here watching a fight. Get to it. Samson, no performance tonight…” 

“WHAT??!!” Samson shouted followed by him pointing a finger at Joker. “What about him?” 

Haley’s gaze narrowed and his frown deepened. “He didn’t throw the first swing did he? Now get to your trailer and I don’t want to see you until tomorrow, got it?” 

Sullenly, Samson muttered. “Got it.” 

Haley turned his attention to Harley and Joker. “You going to be okay to perform tonight?” 

Joker nodded. “Yeah, I clean up nice.” 

“Good.” Haley walked off leaving the three of them alone for a few moments. Samson glared hatefully at the two of them and whispered, his voice dripping with venom. “This isn’t over clown.” 

Joker smiled wide. “No, it isn’t.” 

Samson glared at them for another couple of seconds before he turned and stomped off disappearing into the maze of trailers. 

Harley let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “Asshole.” 

Joker’s tone was soft. “Harley, why didn’t you say he hit you?” 

Harley frowned in thought for a moment, then murmured. “Let’s get you cleaned up and ah...Want to come with me? I’m still practicing on the silks...maybe I could teach you a little?” She seemed unsure to Joker, but she also seemed scared. 

Joker wanted to be angry with her, but he couldn’t. He simply nodded and let Harley lead him away. 

* 

They stopped by Asa’s trailer to get Joker cleaned up and any open wounds disinfected. Joker didn’t have any major wounds, so Asa simply gave him some aspirin, suggesting he lie down and stop picking fights with muscle-bound lug heads. 

After Joker had been cleaned up, he followed Harley back to the tent where the trapeze artists were practicing. They held hands, their fingers woven together as they made their way through the trailers and tents, neither one of them having said much since the fight. Joker waited, waited for Harley to tell him why she let Samson get off the hook like that, but he trusted Harley to tell him when she was ready. 

Harley kept her lips pressed together, worried that her fear might have caused her to make a stupid decision. She hated being scared, but her fear felt like a living thing, looming over her. 

She squeezed Joker’s hand tenderly and he squeezed back; that gave her a modicum of hope that maybe he wasn’t too angry with her. 

* 

Mary caught sight of them when Harley came in holding Joker’s hand. She watched with narrowed eyes as Harley led Joker over to her silks. She started to move toward them, but her husband put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her from charging over. 

“Leave them alone honey,” he murmured watching the young couple. 

Mary turned on her husband. “How can I leave her alone with him? You heard about him fighting with Samson!” 

“Mary, that’s enough,” John said with more force in his voice. “Joker hasn’t done anything to anyone and your dislike is far out of proportion to anything that young man has done.” 

Mary hissed. “He keeps messing with our son.” 

“No, he doesn’t.” Mary’s husband gave his wife a firm, disappointed look. “You leave Joker and Harley alone right now Mary or I swear you are going to be sleeping in the big top tonight and not in the trailer with Dick and me.” 

Mary’s eyes widened in shock at her husband’s words. “You don’t mean that...” 

John lifted a brow at her and folded his arms over his chest waiting, showing his wife that he was very serious. 

Finally she sighed. “Fine, I’ll leave them alone, but I’m never going to like that Joker and I don’t like him near our son.” 

John didn’t say anything except to take his wife’s hand and lead her over to the trapeze. “You need to relax,” he said with a smile. Mary simply sighed and allowed her husband to lead her up to the trapeze. 

* 

Harley released Joker’s hand and took a few minutes, getting one of the other trapeze artists to help her in getting another set of silks ready while Joker watched. He took his shirt off and pulled off his shoes so that his feet were bare, performed some stretches, even wiggling his toes while Harley and the other performers worked in securing the second set of silks that would hang alongside hers. 

Once they were finished checking the equipment, Harley approached Joker with a broad smile lighting up her bruised face, took her shoes off and tossed them by his shoes and shirt. “Ready?” Joker nodded, but reached out and snagged Harley’s hand to pull her close. “Why didn’t you say that Samson hit you?” he asked softly, reaching up to tenderly stroke the place on her cheek that had turned dark purple from where Samson’s knuckles hit her. “He did hit you didn’t he? That’s what Duela told me. She was scared.” Joker stroked his fingers along her jaw. 

Harley pressed her lips together, fighting back tears that suddenly stung her eyes. “I didn’t want to cause more trouble.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper, her eyes unable to meet Joker’s gaze. “I’m scared that if I cause any more trouble, Haley might take Samson’s side, that he might ask me to leave, that I might…” She swallowed hard before she continued. “...that I might lose you.” She finally looked up at Joker just as two tears rolled down her cheeks. “I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose this new life with you,” Harley whispered even quieter, as if afraid that speaking too loudly would make her fears come true. 

“I’m falling in love for the first time and I don’t want to lose that.” 

Joker frowned as he reached up to run his fingers through her hair. “Harley, I’m falling in love with you. I’ve never been in love before, at least I don’t remember.” He smiled with a twinkle of humor in his eyes. “You’ll never lose me because I don’t want to lose you either. I promise, we will be together no matter what happens.” The smile he gave her stretched his red lips and made blue eyes sparkle while his fingers tangling in her hair as he pulled her closer. “If Haley was to try and make you go, I would go with you. Wherever you are is where I want to be…” He brushed his nose against hers as he spoke. “Together.” 

Harley wrapped her arms around his waist, pulled Joker closer. “I’d go wherever you go,” she murmured back, gazing into his intense blue eyes. 

Smiling Joker brushed her nose again with his own. “Then there is nothing for you to worry about. I understand why you didn’t want to say anything, but Harley, if Samson touches you again, for any reason, I am going to hurt him enough he won’t be getting up.” 

Harley nodded her understanding and whispered. “I’ll always tell you the truth, I’ll always come to you…” 

Joker smiled, cupping her face with his damaged fingers. “Good.” 

He kissed her tenderly, a soft sweet kiss that melted on Harley’s mouth and tongue. She gripped him tighter and Joker winced slightly, but didn’t pull away. He kissed her deeper, trying to make sure that where his words had lacked, his kiss would tell her everything he needed her to know. 

Finally Harley, breathless, pulled away; her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes sparkled. “So, ready for me to teach you some aerial skills?” 

Joker laughed and nodded. “I guess I am.” 

Harley hurried over to the hanging silks, eagerly pulling Joker along with her. 

* 

Harley went through the basics with Joker, but in no time he had the basics of silks down, his natural athleticism and grace made picking up the silks easy for him. 

Harley wrapped the silk around her arm while Joker did the same with his. Together they both jogged, pulling the silk out and letting themselves be lifted into the air, slowly spinning around into the air. 

Arching her body, holding on to the silks, stretching one leg behind her just to feel Joker grasp her ankle. She turned to look over her shoulder at him and smiled brightly. Joker winked at her before he gradually pulled himself closer and the two of them spun slowly around each other. Joker reached out and gently cupped the back of her neck, pulling her close as they spun together, laying his forehead against hers while they spun in the air. Kissing her quickly Joker released her and they both twirled in the air, spinning in smaller, tighter circles while their ribbons swung them in wider circles before they began to slow themselves down, and came back to the ground. 

Joker whipped his silks out to separate the two before pulling himself up, then rolling his body so that he hung upside down, wrapping the silks around his outstretched leg like Harley had just taught him until he was suspended. He held his legs split in an upside down splits, the silks wrapped snug around each leg. He put his hands out to Harley as he hung there. 

“Give me your hands,” he demanded. 

Harley giggled, walking over to stand underneath him and looked up at him hung upside down. “What are you doing?” 

Joker gestured at her with his hands. “Give me your arms.” 

“What?” Harley looked confused, but Joker gestured at her again grinning. 

“Come on, sweets, give me your arms!” 

Giggling Harley reached up and grasped Joker’s arms at the elbow while he did the same to hers. He looked adorable upside down, his green hair falling straight down from his head. His ghost pale skin had a few purple bruises forming, but he still looked beautiful and perfect to Harley. His blue eyes danced as he asked with a smile. 

“Ever kissed an upside down man before?” He quirked his eyebrows at her which made his expression even more comical upside down. 

“Nope.” Harley giggled gazing at him lovingly before she caught his mouth with hers. She kissed him tenderly, her lips catching his bottom lip, her tongue slipping along his upper lip causing a slow, deep burn to build in the pit of her stomach. His tongue caressed hers, the upside down position felt a tiny bit awkward, but also thrilling. Catching his bottom lip one more time Harley finally released him and smiled as she looked down to meet his eyes. 

“So why did you want me to grab on?” she asked. 

Joker grinned brightly. “This is why…” 

He pulled her up off her feet with Harley giving just enough of a push off with her feet that they started to spin slowly, and the silks contraption that held them suspended began to pull them up slowly. Joker held Harley while they spun; she arched her back pointing her legs out like a dancer while they lifted up, their gazes locked. 

Slowly Harley rolled her body, bringing her legs up as Joker lifted her and without him telling her, Harley brought her legs up and around to wrap around his waist. Joker let go of her arms and Harley held herself by her legs alone. 

* 

Mary and John saw them from above where the two of them had stopped, sitting on the trapeze swing together, watching Joker and Harley playing on the silks. 

“They could perform together, I mean look at them,” John said clearly impressed. “I think we should let them, an attractive young couple making goo goo eyes at each other while performing dangerous acts like the silks is always a draw.” 

Mary frowned, but she nodded with an admission. “He’s a natural, just like her…” 

John smiled putting his arm around his wife’s waist while they sat on the trapeze swing together. “I remember the first time we were in the air together, being young and in love, like they are.” He gestured toward Joker and Harley. 

Mary blushed looking away from Joker and Harley to gaze lovingly at her husband. “You are an old softy.” 

John shrugged. “Guilty.” 

She chuckled quietly, reaching out to caress her husband’s jaw before guiding him closer for a kiss. 

* 

Harley pulled herself up, using the strength of her legs and stomach to lift herself so that she could grab the silks above Joker’s legs, then slowly she lowered herself down along his body, letting her legs dangle while Joker held her around her waist. She arched back, the maneuver dangerous, but Joker was stronger than he appeared, easily holding her while she arched back and let her arms hang. 

After a few seconds in that pose, Harley brought herself back and slowly slid down Joker’s body until they were grasping each other’s arms again, her legs dangling in space while they slowly spun around their eyes on each other smiling, before they kissed again. 

The silks continued to spin slowly, coming closer to the ground while Joker and Harley kissed, a soft passionate kiss, their arms locked together, trusting each other to maintain a firm hold on the other. 

To never let go.


	13. Silk and Skin

Joker’s feet touched the ground first. He held Harley in his arms, completely enamored of her, unable to take his eyes off of her. He felt so thankful that she had been fleeing the city and had stumbled up to his trailer, and now he couldn’t imagine his life without her. 

Harley smiled sweetly, her arms around his shoulders, and stared back into his blue gaze. She had never been so happy, ever. Not once in her life had she believed she could feel like this, so completely and utterly in love. 

Neither of them was aware of anyone else, simply gazing at each other until they both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

Joker responded by pulling Harley against him almost protectively before he turned to see Mary, her husband, and Dick who was hovering just behind them smiling, standing on the edge of the space where the silks hung for practice. Joker’s expression turned hostile, ready to defend himself and Harley against Mary. 

Glancing at her husband before she spoke, Mary took a deep breath. “My husband and I were wondering if you two would like to perform tonight, on the silks together?” She glanced at her husband again. “We heard about Samson and since he won’t be performing tonight there’s an empty spot that we’re sure Haley is going to want to fill…” 

Joker narrowed his eyes, glancing between Mary and her husband (who was smiling at them with none of the clear distaste that Mary so commonly expressed.) “Are you serious?” 

Mary nodded. “Yes.” Her answer was followed by a sigh. “Look, we both…” She gestured at her husband. “... saw you two, just now…” Mary seemed reluctant to continue, but she added. “You’re good…” She looked directly at Joker. “You’re better than I would have thought and I think having you perform with Harley would be...well…” She struggled and her husband bumped her with his shoulder. She shot him an annoyed look before she muttered. “Beautiful. I think the audience would love it.” 

John nodded, his expression bright with enthusiasm. “You were both incredible! The passion, the love, the audience will eat it up. If you two are willing, I would like to go pitch the idea to Haley, but I don’t see why he’d object.” He grinned. “You don’t have to have a fancy performance tonight. Hell, if you did something similar to what you just performed now, you’ll have the audience eating out of your hands.” 

Dick was grinning behind his father and gave Joker and Harley a thumbs up, nodding his head with enthusiasm and encouragement that made Joker smile. 

Joker tried not to smile, tried not to appreciate the attention, but the praise from the Greysons wasn’t something he was accustomed to and it fed something in him--a lack of notice and acceptance, a lack of family--that he had carried with him from the moment that Haley had brought him into the circus. 

He glanced at Harley, his eyes bright. “What do you think of it sweets?” 

Harley was beaming. “I think it’s a fantastic idea!” 

“Really?” Joker asked, blushing at the eagerness in his tone. 

“Yes.” Harley stroked his face with the tips of her fingers. “Yes,” she repeated before she kissed him tenderly. 

John grinned at his wife. “Well, let's go talk to Haley, shall we my dear?!” 

Mary sighed with a glance back at the young couple and shrugged. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

Waiting until his parents left, Dick hurried up to Joker and Harley just as they stopped kissing. “Wow, you two were awesome!!” 

Joker chuckled and reached out to ruffle Dick’s hair. “Thank you, short round.” 

Dick gave him a confused look along with wrinkling his nose at the nickname, but he was smiling. “You guys are going to be part of the Flying Greysons now! That is so cool!” The little boy looked pleased by the thought. 

“Well, I don’t know if I’d go that far, but it'll be awesome to perform with Harley.” Joker grinned at Harley and gave her a wink. 

She giggled and kissed Joker’s cheek while reaching out to hold his hand, threading her fingers with his, and turning to look at him with love in her eyes. Joker smiled back at her, his expression not just smitten, but happy, truly happy. 

Dick made a face, the sort of face only a little boy who still didn’t quite see the attraction of girls could make. 

* 

The day went by swiftly and sweetly. 

By the time evening arrived and the circus was ready to invite the public in, Joker and Harley had a routine ready (nothing too complicated) and they had both agreed they would have to improvise a lot, but they both trusted each other to be there for the other. 

They would be going on soon. Joker had run off to find a cold bottle of water--he was still parched after his juggling routine--while Harley waited for him by the curtain, looking out on the crowds, the performers, and the general magic of the circus. 

For some reason, Harley thought the lights of the circus seemed brighter and more colorful tonight. No, she corrected herself. They didn’t just seem brighter, but they were, she was sure of it, truly brighter, the music more beautiful, and the air lighter (though that part might be not having Samson backstage being an obnoxious bully.) Everything seemed much more wonderful, or maybe it was just because she was in love, Harley thought with a sweet smile. 

Haley had given his okay on the aerial ribbon performance with Joker. He’d nixed the clown act in favor of the ribbons, counting on the ribbons performance being longer than the clown act, and since John Greyson had apparently built the performance up--despite the fact Joker and Harley had only done it the one time and not as a performance--Haley was convinced the act would be more appealing to the audience. He only wished they had come up with the idea sooner so they could have advertised it for ticket sales. (As for the clowns, they would still be performing, there just wouldn’t be the skit that Harley and the others had done the prior night.) Harley had been worried that Archie would be angry, but the older clown had simply dismissed the dissolution of their skit as just how show business worked. 

The circus leader had decided they would still perform Joker’s juggling act, but their aerial ribbons performance was to be the big finale of the entire show tonight. (Joker figured it was a test by Haley. If they received a standing ovation as the final act of the night, then Haley would keep the act, and if not, then this would be Joker’s and Harley’s first and final aerial silks performance.) Harley felt a little nervous. 

She felt a lot of pressure for them to perform well since they would be closing out the show tonight. As she stood by the curtains watching the Greysons through the gap in the fabric, Harley smiled. She was nervous, but a stronger feeling outweighed her nervousness; she felt excited. 

“Hey, I found some water!” 

Harley turned as Joker rushed over to her, looking sexy in his outfit for their performance. Mary had thought dressing them in all white and silver, especially with Joker’s already unnaturally white skin, would be visually stunning. Harley watched Joker lightly jog the last few steps and she had to agree with Mary, Joker did look stunning. 

He was topless while his slender, yet muscular torso displayed swirls of silver glitter across it, accentuating his pectorals and flat stomach. The glitter continued over his shoulders and down his back, highlighting the curve of his spine in a way that made Harley’s insides flutter. He was also wearing tight, white leggings that left very little to the imagination, as well as highlighting his long, slender, muscular legs. His green hair was slicked back to highlight his face, which sported a little bit of glitter at the temples. His lips were painted a softer red than he usually wore, with just a hint of glitter on his lips. He looked good enough to eat and Harley definitely wanted to take a bite. 

Harley’s outfit was also white, though hers was adorned with a short fluttery asymmetrical skirt, gloss hose with an illusion top that had sprinkles of silver glitter to hide her breasts, but made it look as if a swirl of diamond snowflakes were the only thing covering her nakedness. Her hair was pulled up into a soft, messy bun with locks of her blonde hair loose and curling around her face with a dusting of glitter around her temples and eyes and across her lips and cheeks. Diamond-like glitter had been added to her hair to give her entire outfit a romantic, fey-like look. 

They were both also bare foot which gave an illusion of fragility. 

Joker grinned at her, handing her the bottle of water that was indeed very cold. “I had to fight to get that one--no one restocked the cooler yet.” 

“Thank you.” Harley giggled as she twisted the cap off and took a deep drink before handing it to him. “Are you ready?” 

“Of course.” He smirked, taking a sip of the cold water. 

“Not even a little nervous?” she asked with a lifted blonde brow. 

Joker grinned. “Nah, I never get nervous.” 

“Liar,” Harley observed with a laugh. 

“It’s not lying, it’s called deluding oneself.” Joker set the bottle of water down before he took her hand and pulled her close. “But seriously, it’ll be fine. I’ll have you--I’ll never drop you Harley.” Harley smiled softly at him, putting her arms around his waist. 

“I’ll never drop you either,” she whispered. 

They didn’t kiss, not wanting to mess up their make-up before running out into the center ring, but they gently rubbed the tips of their noses together just as the crowd burst into applause after the Greysons finished their performance. 

Haley walked past them and out into the center ring as the Greysons finished bowing and rushed out of the ring. “Tonight my friends, we close our circus with a special performance! For the first time I present: Joker and Harley!!” He shouted their names and with one final brush of their noses while staring into each other's eyes, Joker took Harley’s hand and they ran into the spotlight. 

* 

The music chosen for their performance was soft, romantic, and lyrical. The audience was left in darkness as the lights focused on the center ring, dimming enough to create an aura of privacy, as if the audience were peeking in on something intimate and private. 

They both took up a pose in the middle of the ring, Harley standing slightly turned with Joker behind her, his arms around her as the silks were lowered behind them, white silks to match their outfits. 

After a beat, they started to dance. 

Harley moved slowly, moving with the music in a gentle, graceful twist while Joker moved with her. With a gentle fluidity, he lifted her up off her feet and into the air, turning with her while Harley laid back against his chest and his shoulder and moved her legs in a circle through the air before he set her down on her feet again. They both moved in graceful circles around each other, as if they were doing some sort of mating dance, before Joker lifted her up and rolled her along his back and shoulders until Harley hung upside down along his side, his arm around her waist. They smiled at each other as Joker reached up to hold her legs so he could release her waist, brushing his fingers along her jaw and cheek, grinning as his fingers brushed her lips before bringing his fingers up to touch his own lips, as if stealing a kiss from her lips. 

Harley smiled while staring back at him, the audience completely forgotten. 

Twisting her back around his torso, Joker gently set her on her feet again before taking her hand, the two of them gliding toward the silks. 

Joker handed Harley her silk as he took his, both of them wrapping a length around their wrists. They walked around each other, then reached out to hold hands as the silks were lifted into the air. They arched their bodies, legs extended while they continued to hold hands. They spun around in a graceful circle, letting go of each others hands to arch their bodies more, but grabbed the foot of the other as they continued to spin. 

A moment later, they let go, pulling themselves up with ease into sitting positions, each crossing a leg over the others leg and reaching out with their free hands to stroke each others faces. Joker grinned at her, his blue eyes bright in his pale face. Harley blushed, biting her bottom lip as she smiled at him, her fingertips gliding along his jaw. “I love you,” Joker mouthed at her and Harley felt her heart flutter as she mouthed silently back, “I love you.” 

Winking at her then, Joker wrinkled his nose playfully before they dropped their legs and leaned toward each other, wrapping one arm around the other’s waist while they spun in a slow circle high in the air. Then Harley suddenly let go of her silk. Joker held her as her weight dropped into his one arm. The stunt drew a collective gasp from the crowd. Gently Joker lowered Harley to the ground as the silks spun slowly to the ground. 

Once Harley was on the ground again, Joker twisted in the air, grabbing Harley’s silk in his other hand. He wrapped the silks in a twist around his body, then hung himself upside down, some of the silks now wrapped around his ankles while he hung upside down and dropped the rest of the silks to Harley. 

She grabbed the offered silks and, using upper body strength honed from her years as a gymnast, she climbed up until she was close enough that Joker could grab her hands and she could release the silks. Holding her by her hands, Joker held her weight while Harley brought her legs through their joined hands then hooked her legs over Joker’s arms. He let go of her hands and Harley flipped herself up, using the strength of her diaphragm and reached up to grab the silks that were holding Joker up. She climbed up, putting her legs over so that she sat on Joker’s split legs for a second before she let go and laid backwards against Joker’s stomach, her arms hanging upside down while Joker wrapped his arms around her thighs that she loosely wrapped around his spread legs. She smiled, trusting him completely to hold her as she let her arms and weight dangle for a moment, then suddenly Joker let go of her legs and Harley fell, sliding down his body only to have Joker catch her by the ankle. 

The crowd cheered. 

Once more they were lowered to the ground again, Harley landed lightly on her feet. Joker twisted himself gracefully out of the silks to drop down to his feet beside Harley. They danced around each other, repeating the mating dance, caressing each other's faces while the crowd watched, mesmerized by their performance. Joker deviated from the performance by grabbing her along the back of her neck and pulled her closer to brush his lips across hers before he let go and grabbed the silks again. The crowd cheered at the kiss while Joker pulled the silk, twisting them in such a way that they created almost a swing. Harley smiled at the crowd, her cheeks red from the kiss as she backed up into the swing and let the silks be pulled into the air. At the same time she twisted her body upside down and used her legs to wrap the silks around her legs a couple of times until she felt certain she was secure before she bent over backwards, crossing her legs while providing even more security in her upside down position before she reached down to grab Joker’s arms as he reached up to her. He gave her a bright grin and a wink that started a flutter in her stomach. The silks began to spin in a circle as they were lifted into the air, Harley firmly holding onto Joker. He lifted himself, holding his body prone and vertical while they spun before swinging his legs through their joined arms, to hold himself prone again, this time facing the other direction. The strain on their muscles was clear to see in the light as Joker let go of one of Harley’s hands and she held himself with just one arm while he twisted to the side, arching gracefully while they continued to spin slowly in the air. 

Grinning, Joker reached up one more time with his free hand to stroke her cheek, causing Harley to giggle, smiling only for him before he grabbed her other hand again so that he was hanging once more from her arms. Slowly and carefully, Joker pulled himself up, the muscles in his arms flexing with strength when he pulled himself up and kissed Harley. 

Harley blinked in surprise, but she returned his kiss even as her arms shook with effort, before they were lowered once more to the floor. 

For their finale Joker grabbed one of the silks and Harley the other. They both jogged gracefully, one behind the other while lifting into the air. They did a complete spin of the center ring, their legs extended before Joker reached out, wrapping his arm around Harley’s waist and pulling her against his chest. Harley brought her legs up, bending them close to her body with Joker’s body pressed behind her while they spun. He released her body, but took hold of one of her hands just as Harley released her hold on her silk and dropped, the crowd gasping in shock again. Joker held her as she extended her legs out in a split and simultaneously arched back to look at him while they spun with him holding her by one hand. 

Slowly they once more came down to the floor, Joker letting Harley go and she lightly danced away from him as he dropped down from the silk. He hurried over to her, pulling her into his arms. Harley wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her up as if she weighed nothing at all, into a bridal carry, dancing slowly around the ring as the music played, the two of them looking at nothing but each other. 

Finally coming to a stop, Joker slowly dropped to one knee continuing to hold her. They gazed into each other's eyes just before they slowly brought their mouths together, Harley’s hand gently cradled the side of Joker’s face while they kissed, the lights slowly going dark. 

The crowd erupted into cheers and thunderous applause. 

* 

They were both laughing when they returned to their trailer, both of them sweat covered, and with glitter everywhere. 

Harley gasped, starting to pull her hair down the moment they entered the trailer. “That was like magic!! I just...” She shook her head grinning from ear to ear. “Just, I don’t know, but you were amazing!” 

Joker grinned and put his hands on his hips while thrusting out of his chest. “Of course I was…” Harley laughed at him as he added. “...you were pretty good too.” 

“Ah geez, thanks.” She giggled, finishing pulling bobby pins and decorative pins out of her hair, tossed them onto a nearby surface before she ran her fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp. 

Joker smiled while he watched her, letting out a soft sigh as he shook his head. “Why don’t I go grab us something to eat while you hop in the shower?” 

Harley was momentarily disappointed that he wasn’t going to shower with her, but she nodded. “Yeah, sure, that sounds great.” 

Joker grinned. “Leave me some hot water, I’ll be right back.” 

* 

Harley finished showering (not sure if she would ever get all the glitter off) and came out to find Joker eating a hot dog like it was the last food on earth while sitting cross-legging on the very limited floor space in the trailer. 

“Couldn’t wait for me, huh?” she asked wrapping a towel around herself, but not before Joker caught a glimpse of her breasts, her flat stomach and the smattering of hair between her legs, glistening with droplets of water. He swallowed hard, nearly choking at the sight of her--a sight he doubted he’d ever get used to or bored with--before he could answer. “Sorry, I was starved.” He pointed at the plate he’d been eating from. “I brought four hot dogs for you too, these are the good kind--all beef and thick.” Even as Joker said the words, he smirked, handing her the plate and a bottle of water after stuffing the last of his hot dog in his mouth. 

“That’s what she said,” Harley replied automatically with a giggle (which nearly had Joker choking again, but this time on a laugh) as she came over to sit down, though not on the floor; she’d just showered and decided to sit at the small kitchen nook instead. 

“I’m not going to eat four,” she told him as she picked up the plate, but Joker, who had stood up and started to strip, smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll eat whatever you don’t finish.” 

Harley watched him, her heart beating quickly as Joker stripped out of his lettings and headed into the shower, completely naked except for the glitter. Why was she acting so shocked at the sight of him? She’d seen him naked before, touched him while he was naked, but still, her cheeks flushed and she felt a warm tingle up her spine and in her stomach. Her eyes lingered on his long lean legs, and his perfect backside before he disappeared into the shower. She heard the water come on a few seconds later. While Joker showered, Harley ate one of the hot dogs (which were just as delicious as he’d said) and had just started on another when Joker came out of the tiny shower, wrapping a towel around his hips not really giving her an opportunity to see anything except a flash of pale white skin. He ran his hands through his damp green hair, smiling as he turned toward her. 

“So how do you like the hot dogs?” he asked with a grin. 

Grinning, Harley nodded with a bite in her mouth. “Delicious!” 

“Good.” He walked over to take the seat across from Harley, who nodded. 

“Oh, very good.” She shoved the plate toward him. “You eat those last two.” 

“You sure?” he asked, but Harley only nodded. Grinning Joker picked one up and they ate in silence for a few minutes. 

Harley took a couple of sips of her water, watching Joker after they were finished eating. He had wiped his hands clean with a paper towel and was now sitting on the edge of the seat, running his fingers through his hair, rubbing his scalp with the tips of his fingers. The light in the trailer wasn’t the best, but it still danced across his naked shoulders and down his muscled chest, making her desire for him burn low in her belly. Harley indulged herself in gazing at him. Joker really was a beautiful man and she had decided well before tonight that his porcelain colored skin only enhanced his beauty. His features were fine, and his dark green hair matched with his blue eyes looked so unusual, but the combination was also intriguing. Slowly, without realizing she was doing it, Harley dragged her upper teeth across her bottom lip before biting down as the heat rushed to her breasts and groin where it settled and burned like nothing she had felt before. Maybe it was because her lust for him was mixed with being in love with him, but the intensity was almost too much to bear. 

As if sensing her gaze on him, Joker looked over at her, his blue eyes surrounded by his dark lashes. His gaze looked feral, the lust, the need clear in his eyes. That primal expression only made the burn in her belly explode and send heat through her entire body. Before she could think too much about what she was doing, Harley stood, letting her towel fall to the floor. 

Joker sucked in a breath as the sight of her and slowly rose to his feet, letting his own towel fall away. Before either of them realized they had moved, they were in each other’s arms. Joker wrapped his arms around her, crushing his mouth to hers, and Harley responded to him, tongue sliding into his mouth as her hands went to his hair, grasping a handful of his green locks in her hands. 

They kissed for several long breaths, their tongues stroking and twisting, heat blossoming through Harley like a wildfire. She grasped his hair hard, harder than she meant to, but she couldn’t help herself; she felt as if she wanted to devour him. She could feel the warmth and pressure of his erection, hard against her stomach. His breath as he bit her lips felt warm, but ragged. The feel of his hands gliding along her skin sent shivers through her body like he was stroking the fire, made it burn brighter, deeper, hotter, until he finally lifted off her feet and carried her to the trailer's small bed. 

Trying not dump her on the mattress was a little more difficult, but Joker did his best to lay her back gently, climbing on top of her, and pulled away from her mouth just long enough to stare down into her light blue eyes before he kissed her again, his tongue tracing her lips before plunging into her mouth. He’d never been with anyone before, but this felt right. Being with Harley felt as if this was where he was always supposed to be. Catching her bottom lip with his own lips, Joker lightly tugged on her bottom lip, gazing into her eyes before letting her lip go to transfer his kisses to her throat. 

Letting her eyes close slowly, Harley arched her head back, exposing her throat as Joker’s tongue slowly glided down the column of her throat, that tickling touch sending shivers through her entire body. She ran her hands over his back, feeling the silky softness of his pale skin mixed with the muscles of his body. Where his body pressed against hers, Harley felt a combination of softness and stiffness, his erection teasing against her leg as he moved lower, his tongue, lips, and teeth dancing across her skin. When his tongue slowly licked her nipple, Harley whimpered with pleasure, stroking the fingers of one hand through his hair. No one had ever made her feel like Joker did. His touch was like being burned and she wanted more, she wanted to feel his touch everywhere. His fingers played gently across her other breast; using the tip of his middle finger, he gently stroked her nipple and gently manipulated her nipple. He circled the end of his finger around her nipple, making Harley shudder and twitch in delight. He tantalized her more when he sucked at her other nipple and made her start panting while the heat between her legs grew until she felt swollen and hot, her hips squirming as Joker continued to focus his attention on her breasts. 

His heart beat wildly and he knew what he wanted to do, but Joker had to admit, he was a little scared. Not of doing it, but of scaring Harley or making her uncomfortable. Still, he tried his best not to think about it too much, instead letting himself focus on feeling her, on letting his desires guide him while also paying attention to Harley’s reactions to his touch. It would destroy him to make her unhappy, to do anything she didn’t like or found disgusting. Focusing his attention on her soft, perfect breasts, the feel of her nipple against his lips and under his tongue, the other under his finger, excited him until his erection ached, pulsing with his desire. Taking a breath, he moved lower, dragging his lips against her skin, so soft, warm, smooth like living silk. Joker lingered at her stomach, dragged his tongue against her skin, and smiled when she groaned or shivered. His fingers traced the curves of her hips, then lower until he could gently play with the curls of hair between her legs. He stroked and lightly tugged at her hair while continuing to kiss and nip at her stomach, giving Harley a chance to stop him. When she didn’t stop him, her fingers moving into his hair, Joker moved lower and spread her legs to kiss the sweet softness at the inside of her thigh… 

Moaning under his touch, Harley parted her legs when he moved lower. Her heart was beating so rapidly it was almost all she could hear, the beat of her heart and the ragged way she was breathing. Was he going to do what she thought? She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She felt scared, just a hint of fear at being so exposed to him. What if he found her disgusting? What if he didn’t like her...her...she pushed up on her elbows, telling him to stop on the tip of her tongue when Joker licked her. The sensation made her eyes cross. She squeezed her eyes closed and let her head fall back; she said nothing, but instead let out a shuddering gasp. He licked her again, lowering himself more comfortably between her legs. Joker’s licks were hesitant at first, but within moments he grew more confident as he buried his mouth against her, licking Harley deeper and adjusted her legs until they were draped over his shoulders, his hands snaking up along her stomach while his licks began to alternate with light, gentle nibbles and long, sensual kisses that made Harley whimper, her hands sliding into his thick green hair with a firmer hold. 

When Joker looked up, his blue eyes held a smile as he found her clitoris and sucked gently, making Harley cry out. Her orgasm came hard and fast, took her by surprise, and made her body react in a way she had never felt before. “Joker...oh...uh...” She panted, her fingers grasping at his hair. She felt his smile against the most intimate parts of her, the sensation like nothing she had ever felt before. 

The growl that bubbled up from his lips surprised him a little, but Joker felt predatory. Tasting Harley on his tongue, delving into her depths, feeling the wet softness of her made him feel both excited and possessive. She was his girl, his lover, his Harley. She belonged to him just as he belonged to her, she owned his soul, everything he was. Everything he had, he would give to her. Dragging his tongue against her, flicking the tip of his tongue against the spot that he now knew made her entire body react, Joker pressed his mouth against her, wanting to taste another of her orgasms. She was so sweet and her heady flavor mixed with being surrounded by her scent, her very taste did things to him that he’d only ever imagined. It was through only force of will that he kept his licking and sucking slow and gentle, building her up so he could shatter her again. 

Whimpering, Harley thrust against him as Joker continued his exploration of her. She felt tears burn in her eyes. Being this intimate with him, opening herself, exposing not just her body but laying herself bare to Joker twisted at her heart. She loved him so much it was a physical pain. When she came again, her whole body tensed and exploded while her cries sounded loud and strained. Releasing her, Joker made his way back up her body, his erection throbbing with need--the intensity of it almost painful--as Harley collapsed back against the bed. He laid on top of her stroking her damp hair back from her face. “Harley, are you all right?” he asked with concern in his tone and eyes, but she only giggled gently. Her eyes looked bright as stars and her cheeks were flushed pink, her lips slightly swollen and dark pink from the intensity of their kisses. “Oh J...yes.” She smiled as he wiped the few tears away from her cheeks. 

“You sure?” he asked. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

“No.” She pulled him down for a kiss that he felt, everywhere, the heat of the kiss spreading through him at once. Harley spread her legs and thrust her pelvis up gently. He kissed desperately her in return before pulling back from her lips long enough to whisper. “Wait just a minute…” He stuck his hand under the mattress and searched around, starting to become frustrated when he finally breathed a sigh of relief as he found one. He pulled the condom out and showed her, making Harley giggle softly. “I got some from Harvey, he just sort of stuck them in with a few other things he gave me...not sure why--guess he knew something I didn’t.” Joker shook his head and chuckled with a blush growing on his cheeks. “I ah, shoved them under the mattress so you wouldn’t see them and think I was…” He bit his bottom lip gazing at her with just a hint of worry. 

Harley giggled, her cheeks red with a blush as well. “I guess he knew before we did…” 

“Smart man.” Joker smiled at her then looked at the condom and asked what Harley thought was probably the silliest question she had ever heard. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” She caught his face between her hands and stared into his eyes. “Yes, yes, and yes.” 

Joker chuckled, blushing a little deeper and nodded before he pushed back to sit up as Harley let him go. She watched him, her breathing heavy as he tore the package open and gently rolled the condom onto his pale length. Just watching him made Harley’s groin ache with want. Next time, she promised herself she was going to do to him what he’d just done for her… 

Joker lowered himself back down, balancing for a moment on one hand as he gently stroked his erection against her. Harley whimpered at the feel of him; she was so wet that his brushing against her made him tremble with need. He fought his more primal urge to simply thrust into her, to fuck Harley until he exploded. He eased himself slowly into her, gently, gradually, while glancing up to watch her expression both for the pleasure of seeing her and to make sure he didn’t hurt her in any way. He dropped down to his other hand, balancing himself over her as he continued to struggle for control, feeling her warm, wet, and surrounding him. He looked down at her, the sight of her, her eyes hooded, those blue eyes glowing beneath her lashes. Her rosy lips opened slightly so he could see the tip of her tongue, her hair spread out on the pillow and her hands gripping his shoulders, just the sight of her made him cum. He shuddered inside of her and atop her, luxuriated in the moment. She looked so beautiful, erotic, and she was his girl. The love he felt for her made his heart hurt with how powerful it felt. 

Arching her back, Harley gripped Joker’s shoulders, hissing with the slight discomfort of him entering her, feeling him widen her, opening her up like a flower. Her grip on his shoulders tightened at the unfamiliar presence of him inside her. She looked up to see him over her, his expression a mixture of passion and concern. Joker kept his movements slow and gentle as he eased into her all the way, then with great care pulled himself almost out, giving her the time she needed to adjust to him even as she felt the strain in him before he gently thrust again. 

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, his voice strained by his struggle with control. 

“No, no, don’t stop…” She groaned then, the ache in her groin only growing stronger. “I need you.” She took a heavy breath and gazed intently at him. “Don’t stop.” 

Joker nodded and moved a little faster, thrusting a little deeper inside her. Harley groaned loudly. “Yes!! Yes...” He took her words as encouragement and moved with more confidence, finding a speed and motion that worked for them both. He eased himself down on his elbows as Harley wrapped her legs around his legs, her bare feet caressing the back of his calves while he moved in slow and gentle thrusts. 

Harley smiled and gently tugged Joker down to kiss him while he moved, thrusting up to meet him with little thrusts of her pelvis, her hands sliding along his slender back each time he moved. The ripple of sensation had her gasping with pleasure, while each thrust seemed deeper than the last. She held on tight to him, murmuring against his mouth. “Uh Joker...J...I love you...I love you.” 

Joker nipped at her lips, licked her tongue, and breathed out, “I love you Harley, I love you…” 

When she came, it was like fireworks, as if all the colorful lights of the circus exploded. The intensity of her feeling boiled over as her body arched into Joker’s, her fingers pressing into his skin while she cried out. 

Groaning with a strange mix of pleasure and pain, Joker climaxed again, stronger and more vivid than even the first one. The feeling washed over him flooding his senses. He felt as if his very essence was being pulled from him and drained into the woman he loved. He shouted her name, his thrusting taking on a wildness for a few moments before he simply collapsed against her, unable to hold himself up any longer as everything felt drained from him. 

They were both quiet, the only sound in the trailer their heavy breathing, followed by Harley starting to cry. Joker pushed himself up frantically, trying to pull away from her. “Harley? Oh god, what did I do…” But Harley grabbed him, her legs holding him tight, not wanting him to separate from her just yet. “It's fine, I’m okay.” She smiled even though she just couldn’t seem to stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Looking confused, Joker gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Why are you crying if I didn’t hurt you?” 

“I just feel…” She smiled and sniffed, blushing. “...I just love you so much. I know we’ve only known each other for a short while, but it feels like...” She glanced away and muttered. “I’m going to sound like an idiot.” 

“No you’re not.” Joker grinned at her and rubbed his nose against hers. “Tell me. Tell me anything and everything.” 

“It feels like we’ve always been together, like we should always be together.” She frowned as she looked up at him, her eyes wide. “Does that make sense?” 

Joker stared down at her and then a slow smile spread across his face. His bright blue eyes shimmered as he stroked her cheeks. “I love you too, so it makes perfect sense.” * 

Later that night, both of them spent and exhausted, they curled around each other, Harley’s head snuggled against Joker’s chest, her arms tight around him, her legs tangled with his while Joker kept his arms snug around her. 

They both slept deeply, the world outside their trailer completely forgotten. 

* 

The next morning Samson stormed through the trailers, heading to Haley’s trailer, his hands balled into fists at his side. He’d heard all about the show last night, about that fucker and his bitch doing the silks and the way the crowd had reacted to them. It was bad enough that that skinny fish belly reject that Haley had scraped out of the street had his own performance and somehow had the new girl eating out of his hands, but now he had another solo performance on top of it?! 

Deep down Samson was terrified that he would lose his place in the circus, that he would be humiliated, but he was furious that if he did lose his spot, he’d be losing it to that fucking freak of a clown Joker. 

When he arrived at Haley’s trailer, he banged hard on the door, loud enough and hard enough that he was drawing the attention of some of the other members of the circus. 

After the next couple of heavy bangs, the door opened and Haley, looking like he had just gotten up, a bathrobe wrapped around his large frame, glared down at Samson. “What the hell do you want this early in the morning after a show Samson?” 

Haley’s tone sounded neutral, but Samson detected a sliver of anger in it. 

“We need to talk,” Samson snarled at the older man. 

Haley looked on the verge of telling Samson to fuck off before he finally invited the man inside with clear reluctance. Once the door was closed, Haley growled. “Now what is it you want?” 

“I want you to get rid of that fucking clown,” Samson demanded. “Him and that...that bitch.” 

Haley narrowed his eyes. “No.” 

Samson hissed. “You know he’s a piece of shit! Why are you letting him manipulate you?!” 

Haley maintained his calm, but just barely. “He’s done nothing to you Samson and he’s a damn good performer, the women love him, and last night, with Harley, they got a fucking standing ovation. When was the last time you got one of those?” Haley glared at the younger man. “I suggest you go cool off and think about that for a while Samson before you make a bigger fool out of yourself than you already have.” 

Samson growled and banged his hand against the wall, making the trailer shudder. “That clown goes or I do.” 

Haley, who had turned to his kitchen and was in the process of making coffee went still. He didn’t turn around as he spoke, but his voice was low and he held his shoulders stiff. “You want to rethink that statement boy? I’m giving you a chance to take it back.” There was no emotion in his voice when he spoke. 

Samson spat. “I know what I said old man.” 

Haley turned around to face Samson. “I don’t want to see you again until we arrive in Gotham. If I do, if I even hear a whisper of you, you’re out Samson--gone. You will no longer be a member of this circus and I’ll make damn sure the only job you can get is as a sideshow attraction on the Coney Island boardwalk if you’re lucky.” Haley narrowed his eyes at the younger man. 

Samson was seething, his hands balled into fists. The circus owner could see the strong man wanted to hit something--or someone--but Haley stood his ground, unafraid of the younger man. Samson raised his arm, but Haley’s voice was calm. “Think about it boy, you got one chance here. You stay or you go, it’s up to you.” 

Samson glared back at him for a few more tense moments, his breath coming out in hisses between his teeth, but just as Haley thought he was going to make the wrong choice, Samson turned and stormed out of the trailer, slamming the door hard enough that the entire trailer shook. 

Haley let out a slow breath, the tension easing from his shoulders before he shook his head and muttered. “Idiot.” 

* 

Samson sat in his trailer brooding. 

Raya sat across from Samson who was sitting at the trailer's small dining table. She was frowning at her brother, her legs folded under her while watching him. He looked ready to rip the trailer apart. “So what are you going to do?” she asked, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She was annoyed because picking a fight with Joker in front of everyone had been stupid, but then yelling at Haley had been even stupider. 

“I don’t know yet,” her brother admitted. “I want to get back at that fucking clown, that fucking piece of shit.” He snarled and slammed his fist into the table, making the furniture and windows rattle. “I want to make that stupid bitch pay too…” 

He continued to scowl and brood while Raya stayed quiet, trying to think of her own ways to get back at Harley mostly. She wanted to hurt Joker a little, but there was still part of her that hoped that if she got Harley out of the way, she might still get him for herself. Raya, like her brother, wasn’t used to rejection and Joker’s continued rejections hurt her ego, so if she could just get rid of that Harley... 

Samson suddenly perked up. “Hey Raya, you still have some of those drugs you bought a while back from that guy Gunther when we were in Detroit?” 

Frowning Raya nodded. “Yeah, why?” She had bought something special from a dealer named Gunther, something she had thought about using on Joker at some point. 

“Do you think tomorrow you might be able to slip some of those to Harley?” He grinned as his plan began to form in his head, a way to get back at Joker and Harley almost simultaneously. Raya narrowed her eyes as she studied her brother. “Yeah, I think so…” 

“Do it, get her alone, drug her, and get her here.” Samson’s grin looked cold, nasty, making his sister shiver. “I know just what to do to get rid of them both.”


End file.
